Mystery Case Files The Fanfiction
by emmydisney17
Summary: Four girls, each with a past that only they can solve together, join together after they meet Emmy, the newset member who's past is the main conection to their long lost birth parents! Including Emmy's who are sending the team letters about their past.
1. Prolouge

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Prologue: The five baby girls of Mystery**

It was a dark night somewhere in a dark, misty forest. Then gunshots rang out as a mornfull song echoed in the whispping winds. A blazing fire was soon seen as the gunshots and the song continued. Then a saddened voice of a woman started narrating.

_Things were'nt all ways this way. Of cource we'd face much worse fires before. But none had shown such danger as the fire of our headquarters._ Next we see a bunch of people gathering around a building with the letters M, C and F ingraved in gold and blue. Inside were lots of things that have to do with detectives and mystery solving cases. _This was the day that five of our dear little treasures, including my own, was about to change for either better or for worse. _

Then we see five cradles, each with veils and blankets. Inside were five baby girls, each sleeping peacefully. Watching over them were their parents, but they could not be seen more clearly. Yet we can see their smiles. _Each girl, born under the light of truth and bravery, would be distained to take our places as the most powerful team of detectives and heroic magic witches of all, including my one child._ We see a close up of a baby girl with reddish brown hair with her hands clutching a wand _But it was not ment to be as we once had planned_. Suddenly the place came alive with fire and people screamed as they tried to escape while some evil looking villains smashed some pictures and tools.

_We were under attack by our enemies who tried to destroy us all. But it was not all they were after. A vallian named Jafar was after the babies, for one of them was the most powerful witch of all, a witch able to bend reality. Such a power would be such an advantige to all of the dark side. _Jafar saw the baby with the wand and was about to grab the baby when a blue blast send him flying. A woman, who was cloaked and who's hand was glowing blue, ran to the cradles and looked at the baby.

_It was just as i had feared, My own daughter was the one Jafar was after. I was quick to realize that if my baby, along with the other four, were to stay with us, it will spell out doom for them. It was then that i had nothing else to do but to send the babies away. I was saddened but my love told my that one day the babies, when they grew up, they would return and this was the right thing to do._

The woman had escaped the fire with the five babies and used magic on their baskets to send them far, far away. But in diffirent places. _To keap evil from finding all of them, I used my magic to send each baby, including my own, to a diffrent place where they would grow up and, in their own time, to discover what such power they have in their hearts._

_The first baby girl landed somewhere in the city, where a man called Inspector Jacques Clousseau, found her on the sidewalk while he was in the middle of a case and gave her the name Raina._ The baby basket landed on the sidewalk just as the magic wore off. Then the inspector the woman was talking about arrived and saw the baby. He picked up the basket and took it away back to his home.

_The second baby girl landed in a park called Jellystone where a hero named Ben Tennyson, who was just married, found her and gave her the name trachie17_. This baby girl's basket landed somewhere in the middle of a park. She started crying untill Ben Tennyson found her and decided to keep her.

_The third baby girl landed on the porch of a normal house where normal people named Seymore and Audrey Krellborn lived. They named her Jessy_. The baby landed on the house's porch just when Seymour Krellborn was opening it to get the paper. He was surprized when he saw the baby but took it in.

_The fourth baby girl landed right in a tree house of a team called The Kids Next Door, who adopted her and named her Starzilla_. The baby basket landed in a tree house of the past KND where they decided to keap her.

_Finally, my daughter arrived at a house where she could be safe and sound and practise her magic in peace. It was a place where orphans lived but they treated every child nice and kind so my daughter might think she's an orphan, but when the time is right, she'll know the truth_. The baby was know sleeping in the crib with other ophan babies with a smile then the owner, named Granny (Looney Toons) rubbed the baby's head and said "Sleep well Emmy."

_Emmy, my daughter. I swear by the star of David, we will be together agian. Till then, grow up safe and happy._

Then we see the title glow in bright blue and green next to a moon and mist **Mystery Case Files: The Fanfiction**

* * *

I hope you like this fellas! Since i love mysteries i thought this will be a good chance to make a story about this. Enjoy! More comming soon!


	2. Meet Emmy Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Meet Emmy Part One**

It was a rainy day at Toon Town High as students and teachers continued their day but this was the day that a new student came into the lives of four girls, soon to be her new best friends.

_It was a cold and rainy day at this simple school but this was the day my daughter would meet her team mates, for the first time since their seperation many years ago. How she will change everyone's point of veiw of her will only depend on the time that her power, along with the others, will choose to come alive._

In a classroom some teenagers, toons, ecta where just chatting around, reading books, texting on their phones, or other things when their teacher tapped on the black board to get everyone's attention. The teacher was Ms. Keene and she had something to tell her class "Ok everyone, settle down." she told her class as they quited down "As you all know, the Earth Day Parade is coming up and we are so glad for the partisapents for helping us create the most wonderful flouts for the holiday." The students smiled while a few just rolled their eyes then Ms. Keene said "And i've also have some other news, we have a new student in our class!"

A new student? They haven't had a new student is such a long time! "So," Ms. Keene said as she took out a sheet of paper "Please welcome to our class, our brand new student: Emmydisney17."

Then out came a 17 year old teenage girl with a shy smile on her face. She had reddish brown hair, buck teeth and dark brown eyes. She wore a fishing hat, a purple shirt with blue pants and black to white shoes. This is Emmydisney17 or Emmy for short (That's me!) "Hi," Emmy said "And you can call me Emmy for short." for a moment everyone was silent then someone said "She's a geek!" then everyone burst our Laughting at her! Emmy felt small and took a few steps back, trying not to cry while more people made fun of her "Beaver teeth! Beaver teeth!" they chanted cruelly Emmy pulled her hat down over her face and hid her teeth behind her lips.

Then Ms. Keene said "Students! That's enough!" she wacked her hand at her desk but no one stopped making fun of the girl who was on the very verge of crying. Suddenly a new voice said "Hey! That's not very nice, leave her alone!" Emmy turned to see who was standing up for her and saw two teenage girls like her standing next to the door way.

The first girl was a 14 year old with light tan skin, long dark brown hair, a white tanktop over a pink cardigan, blue jeans with the word "BONGO" on them, a black belt and white sneakers with the letter 'N' on them. This is Detective88 AKA Raina.

The second girl, the one who spoke up, was a 17 year old girl, just like Emmy, with black eyes, brown eyes, a black t-shirt, a purple jacket, red jeans and green sneakers. This is Subuku No Jess, AKA Jessy.

Raina and Jessy walked towards Emmy and stood beside her "You know the rules," Raina said "No bullying people we don't know." "Thank you Raina," Ms. Keene said politly but she turned to the rest of her class and said "And as punishment for such rude behavior to our new student you'll all have to clean up the school for the rest of the day!" the students complined but their teacher was firm and sent them outside to clean.

Emmy was still crushed that she was made fun of and a few tears leaked down her face "I'm so sorry for what happened to you." Ms. Keene said as she gave the girl a tissue to use "It's just that we haven't really been practicing manners for a while." "*Sniffle* I-i guess i deserve it," Emmy said as she used the tissue "I made myself look weak and look where it got me, i'm a freak of nature!" "Don't say that," Raina said as she placed her hands on Emmy's left shoulder "I don't think your any of those things they said." "Really?" Emmy asked as a little smile came on her face "Really."

"They call me a freak for being a monster lover," Jessy said pointing her thumb to herself with a grin "But do i let that get me down? Heck no!" Emmy felt better and smiled, letting her teeth be seen to the girls "By the way I'm Subuku no Jess, but you can call me Jessy or Jess for short." Jessy said as she shook Emmy's right hand while Raina shook the other "I'm Detective88, but call me Raina." "I'm Emmy," Emmy said "Nice to meet some friendly faces. And thank you for standing up for me."

"I'm sure you're aware the Earth Day parade is coming up soon and i know you'll have such a great time now that you have new friends." Ms. Keene told Emmy "And i'll make sure you won't be bullied ever agian."

* * *

During lunch time Emmy walked around with her lunchbox, looking for a place to sit while some students were paying no attention to her. Cheerleaders muttered nasty gossip about her while the goths just shot glares at her and the football stars ignored her even the geeks didn't even want to sit next to her.

Finally, Emmy sat down at a table with some girls but they got up and walked away from her_. Why is everyone treating me like this_? Emmy wondered as she hung her head low then a familier voice said "Hi Emmy!" the girl shot up her head and smiled, Raina and Jessy were sitting right next to her! "So, how's your first day here so far?" Jessy asked before she stuffed a sandwhich into her mouth "Terrable," Emmy said as she unziped her lunch box "No one, and i mean no one, likes me. They're just not like you at all." "That's kind of a thing every new kid has to get by." Raina said as she bit into an apple.

Emmy took out her Grape jelly sandwhich and took a few bites when something bumped her back "Hey!" a voice said Emmy turned and saw a mean girl named Mandy (Totally Spies) who had bumped into her "Watch where you're going!" Mandy said "You're the one who bumped into me!" Emmy protested Mandy sneared and walked away "That's Mandy." Raina said "She runs a group where bullies like her just pick on everyone."

"Is everyone here a bully?" Emmy asked "Nope," Jessy said "Well...Not entirely, but there were still nice people too." Emmy pulled out a toy teddy bear and talked to it "Did you hear that Mister Polers? There are nice people here." "Mister Polers?" Jessy and Raina asked with confued looks Emmy held up a white teddy bear dressed for a winter day and said "This is Mister Polers, his been my best friend as long as i can remember." Jessy had a very weird look on her face and said "You know, didn't your parents ever tell you teenaged kids don't carry around teddy bears?"

Emmy had just stuffed vanilla pudding in his mouth when Jessy spoke those words and she became sad "I...Well, the thing is..." she sighed and said "I don't have a mommy or daddy." "Then where do you live?" Raina asked "In the orphanage." Emmy replied sadly "The orphanage?" the girls asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Emmy said "I've always live there and no one ever came to adopt me...One time i overheard one couple say i was a witch. I've been alone ever since." she hugged her teddy bear and said "Except for Mister Polers." Jessy and Raina looked at each other then Emmy got up and tossed the leftovers in trash cans "I'm done with my lunch." "Already?" Raina asked "I'm a fast eater." Emmy said "I also love parties...but i've never been to one kind of party."

"And what's that?" Jessy asked "A slumber party." Emmy replied "I'd love to go to a slumber party." Jessy and Raina looked at themselves with smiles and said "Well as a mater of fact, we happen to have an extra invatation to our own slumber party." Raina took out a ticket and gave it to Emmy. The ticket was blue and had race cars stickered all over them and it had yellow letters that read _'Come to Jessy Krellborn's slumber party! At the Krellborn residents party starts at 7 o' clock sharp _

"So, What do you say?" Jessy asked A huge smile formed in Emmy's face and she hugged the girls in a huge hug! "Thank you guys! I can't thank you enough!" she said, unaware that her hug was crushing Jessy and Raina like nuts in a nutcracker's mouth "I. like. to. Breathe!" Jessy maganged to choke out between her gasps "Sorry!" Emmy said she let to and both Jessy and Raina fell down with thuds.

* * *

**_Somewhere on a beach shore in Australia..._**

As the moon rays danced on the shore the only living thing on the beach was a woman, we can't make out the rest of the woman but we do see that she is wearing a very long light red body robe that fluttered in the soft winds. In her hands was a magical bauble with the image of Emmy, Jessy and Raina talking and walking together.

The woman caressed the image of Emmy dearly, as if she was right there in front of her and said "Emmy...My little baby. I've been watching over you for 17 years but now the waiting will soon be over."

A single clear tear trinkled down her cheek as she smiled "I knew you would met your future teammates someday. Now only two are left to meet and when you do met them...It'll be one step closer to our reunion my dear little witch of light."

The woman kissed the bauble as the image of Emmy vanished to be replaced by an image of a black star, The Pentagram of the Witch "When the five met after all these years, we will be reunited with our children once more. I must tell the others right away."

Then she started to glow golden yellow, then the next moment she vanished leaving the Pentagram ingraved in the sand where her feet one stood.


	3. Meet Emmy Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Meet Emmy Part Two**

Emmy, the last student on the bud, sat on the bus as she rode home. Back to the Orphanage where lots of other orphans were.

_After a long day of her first time at school, Emmy returned to the Orphanage where she will have time to get ready for her first slumber party. However, she will also meet the last two there who will become her team mates and soon, their powers will start to come alive before them. But also will be their first adventure...The one that will send them down a road to their past._

Emmy got off the bus and walked up the worn cobble stone pathway up to the orphanage. Along the way up, she saw Po the panda and his goose dad Ping walk down the sidewalk to have a picnic. "I wish i could have been adopted a long time ago." Emmy said to herself as she got closser to the door. She opened the door and saw Sid the sloth, who was visting "Hi Sid." Emmy said as she set her backpack down.

"Emmy!" Sid said happily "Welcome back, how did your first day of High School go?" "At first, everyone made fun of me," Emmy said as she and the sloth walked upstairs "But then i met Raina and Jessy. they stood up for me and-"

She was interupted as Cody and Penny (Both from The Rescuers) ran past them with toy plans while Wendy (Peter pan), Jenny (Oliver and Company) and Shanti (Jungle book) were having a tea party "Anyway," Emmy continued "They gave me an invataion to a slumber party." "A party?" Sid asked in amazment "Are you going?" "Of course i'm going." Emmy said as she pasted Susuke and Ponyo drawing nice pictures on the wall "This is my first party in years, why would i miss it?"

Then she opened the door and entured Emmy's room, since she was getting bigger a normal room for ophans were starting to grow to small for her so she got a room of her own. In the room ware a few toys, lots of books and stories, and doodles that the orphans gave her "I just need something to take like..." Emmy 's voice trailed off as she looked around her room for something to take then Danny (Peter Pan 2) came into the room with some suger cookies and said "Granny saved these cookies for you."

"Thanks Danny," Emmy said as she took a cookie as she got a bag out and started packing a few things "What'cha doing Emmy?" Danny asked "Did you get adopted?" Emmy giggled and said "No, no. I'm going to my first Slumber Party." Sid took a cookie and crewed it as he helped her "Sid, your getting crumbs on my pajamas." Emmy said "Sorry." Sid said with his mouthfull of cookies.

Danny smiled and said "Granny knew you would get invited to a party someday, she was right." "I know," Emmy said as she zipped her filled bag shut. She took out the invation Jessy gave her and read the adress and time to be at the party "Looks like i've got pleanty of time. I'll tell Granny the good news in the mean time."

* * *

At 7:00 pm, Emmy just sat in her room, writing her stories as she waited for the time to go to the party. She looked out the window to see the sun close to setting and the charming veiw of the entire town. Then Lilo and Granny came into the room and Granny said "I do believe it's time to go to your party." Lilo walked to Emmy and gave her a card "What's this?" she asked the girl "We heard about the party so we made your new friends a card thanking them for being your friend."

"Aww, That's so sweet." Emmy said as she placed the card in her bag. She picked up the bag and said "Well, se you later."

She walked out the door and saw Jessy and Raina outside "Guys? What are you doing here?" "We came to pick you up." Raina said "Yeah, Dad's already in the car anyway and he's loveing us in charge of the house for the weekend while he and mom are on their vaction!" Jessy said happily "How cool is that?" Emmy turned back to the Orphanage where all the orphanages and Granny were waving her a good bye.

The sun had finailly set at the Krellborn house and Emmy, Jessy and Raina had just gotten settled when they heard a knocking at the door "Must be trachie17 and Starzella." Raina said "Who?" Emmy asked "Come with me and you'll see." Raina said with a wink.

Emmy and Raina walked to the door and opened it. Standing there were two more girls who had also packed for the party. The first was a 16 year old girl wearing a hot pink polo with a star insigna, a white tank top, blue jeans and pink flip-flops. This is Starzella.

The girl next to her was a girl with dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with green pants. This is trachie17.

"Hello Raina," both Trachie and Starzella said "Hola," Raina greeted in Spanish.

Then the two saw Emmy and trachie17 said "Who's that?" then Starzilla said "You never said anything about a sister." "She's not my sister," Raina said "This is our new friend Emmy. Emmy, this is Starzilla and Trachie17." "Hi," Emmy said. This was gonna be a fun night.

* * *

At 8:53 The girls were having a fun time pillow fighting after they had gotten into their pajamas, which were all nightgowns. Emmy now wore a golden yellow nightgown, Jessy wore a red nightgown, Raina wore a jungle green nightgown, Starzilla wore a white nightgown and trachie17 wore a brown nightgown with pictures of dinosaurs.

All of the girls had fun and the time of their lives with other fun things to do. None were aware that the hooded woman was watching them throught the window she smiled and said "You girls are together at last. Now, the time for your magic to awaken is now."

She stepped back as a feice thunder stom started above her. She pulled her hood over her unseen face and said "I only hope you find the power in your heart first...Before Jafar finds you. But my dear Emmy, you never should have left the orphanage unprotected...I fear something horrable will happen...and only you and your friends can solve the mystery. Good luck."

Then she vanished and, around the same time, the power went out sending the party to total darkness. But the girls didn't care, they were going to bed anyway.

* * *

Back at the orphanage, everything was quite inside as everyone was sleeping. Granny was in the middle of sleeping when she heard a thumping sound near the door. She woke up, grabbed her glasses and opened the door. No one was there when she looked around but she knew someone was awake in roaming around. She left her room and serched the halls for this person.

She peaked into each orphan's room one by one and found that they were all asleep. "Must have been my imagination." she said to herself but as she walked back into her room she could have sworn she saw a shadow cross by her back "Wart? is that you?" Granny asked "Cody? John? Jane?" no one ansered and the creepyness was driving Granny nuts "I need a glass of warm milk to calm me down."

She went downstairs to the kicthen, unaware that more shadows had arrived and were now creeping into the children's rooms...

Granny had just turned on the lights so she could see herself drinking milk when all of a sudden she heard all the children screaming in terror! she dropped the glass and ran as fast as she could "Children! Is everything all right?" she barged into a room and was shocked to see that all the orphan's beds were empty! "They're gone!" she gasped "Hogarth? Anne-Marie? Jenny? Melody! Alice!"

On one of the beds was a peice of a burlap sack, she grabbed in and called the police as quick as she could. Something stole all the orphans and she's going to find out who did it!


	4. The First Mystery Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The First Mystery Part One**

Emmy tossed and turned in her sleeping bag as a very vivid and strange dream had merged in her head.

She was standing in the middle of a deserted street where a strong mist was around her, no one was in sight as she looked around "Hello?" she said as her voice echoed the misty street "Jessy? Raina? Starz? Trachie! where are you?" she called out no one was there to respond and she shuttered in fear "This is giving me the creeps."

Suddenly a young voice shouted "Emmy!" Emmy turned and saw Micheal (Peter Pan) and Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron movie) standing near the orphanage that suddenly appered out of no where and was glowing brightly "Guys?" Emmy asked "What are you doing here? What's going on?" they didn't respond they just kepted waving happily at her.

Suddenly the light dimmed quickly and a shadow grabbed the two, dragging them into the darkness as they screamed "Eilonwy! Micheal!" Emmy shouted as she tried to run after them but she couldn't move her legs then more screaming from the orphans rang all around her as a ring of fire started under her.

Emmy escaped the ring only for the ring to morph into a red muscular Geine who was crackling evilly as the children's screams of terror got louder "**Behold witch,**" the geine bellowed "**I am your master, your ruler, your king of all powers! And with your power, i shall rule the entire world**!" Then he sent a huge fist flighing straight at Emmy...

* * *

"**AAAGHGHGGHGH!"** Emmy screamed in fear as she woke up, her screaming also woke up Jessy, Starz, trachie17 and Raina from their sleep " Wh-What-what?" Raina asked as she woke up "Who's watching R.L. Stine's Haunting Hour agian?" Emmy panted at her dream and looked at Jessy's digital alarm clock the time was 5:54 am.

"Emmy, what's the big idea waking us up in the middle of the night?" trachie17 complaned "I had a terrable nightmare." Emmy said Jessy yawned and said "Is that all? Wake me in three more hoars before-" just as she was about to got back to sleep when her head crunched a potato chip bag and landed on the floor instead of her pillow "Ow!" she said as she rubbed her head "What the- where's my pillow?"

"Has anyone seen my blankets?" Starz asked "I can't see anything in the dark. Someone go and turn on the lights." Emmy thought ans said "You know it would be kean if the lights would come on just by clapping our hands like this." Emmy claped her hands...and all of a sudden bright red fire started around the girls "**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" they screamed as they huddled together "Fire!" Jessy cried "Someone call the police! Call the Firemen! Call the army!" then the flams forsed the girls appart as it formed into a firey shape of the pentagram with each girl in each pointed end of the star.

Suddenly the fire vanished and notheing from the flames was there, not even ashes or smoke. This left the girls dumbfounded "What just happened?" Starz asked "Weren't there flames in the room?" "Suddenly, i'm not tired anymore." Jessy said as she got out of bed and left the room "Wait for us!" the other girls cried.

In the kichen they saw another bazzar sight: All ready cooked bacon and eggs waiting for them along with the newspaper already on a chair. "Ok, who did this?" Jessy asked "Not me," each girl said "Well i didn't do this," Jessy said "What's going on here?" "Who cares?" Starz, already scarffing down the eggs and bacon "I'm starving and i'm not wasting good food."

The girls srugged and ate the eggs and bacon. Emmy, when she was done, happened to look right at the paper and her eyes widened as she saw the picture of a brokenhearted Granny and the orphanage on the front page "Granny? Why is the orphanage on the front page?"

She picked the paper up and what she saw made her compleatly speechless and silent as she read the story. "Emmy?" Raina asked as she waved her hand at Emmy's face "What's going on?" by then all the girls gathered round and silently read the story on the paper**: **

**Orphanage Attacked! In the dead of night, the owner of the town orphanage, Granny, awoke to a thumping sound and thought it was just one of the children. She got a glass of warm milk in the kichen but as she did so, she heard all the orphans screaming and by the time she got to their rooms she was shocked to discover all the children's beds empty and the orphans no where to be found. The only thing in the room that wasn't there before the crime took place was a peice of a berlap sack. After carfull exsamination, scientists discovered that the berlap sack peice belongs to the giant Othello, the grandfather of the evil Oogie Boogie. Could the kind grandfather finally be joining his grandson's path of evil doing? When he pleaded that he had nothing to do with the orphans, athoraties discovered all the orphan's belongings in his home. Now he is in prison until he commets to his crime, which he cries his innosent but is proven otherwise.**

"Othello?" Jessy and Raina repeted in shock "In prison!" "Who's this 'Otho' guy?" Emmy asked in wonder "Othello," Rania corrected "He's Jessy's giant friend and a very nice guy." "Othello would never do something like this." Jessy said as she slammed the paper down on the table "Someone's obviously set him up! Come on girls, let's pay Othello a little vist."

* * *

It was 7:00 am at the town prison in a very large cell a 150-foot monster was setting on the floor. He was a giant burlap sack of bugs, trash and junbk sewn together with a scar on his right eye, a stitched up mouth. a scythe on his back and black yarn for hair. This is Othello, the giant accused of kidnapping all the orphans. he yawned since he had been rudely awaken from his slumber when the police took him away and wished he had proof he was innosent.

"Othello?" a voice he knew well rang in the room "Huh? Jessy?" he asked he looked down and smiled when he saw Jessy and Raina enter the cage, since the bars only held the giant into place, along with the other girls, exsept Emmy, "Girls!" the giant excamed happily as he picked them up "Oh girls, i'm so happy to see you. You have to help me, they think i've kidnapped all the orphans of the orphanage! You have to prove i'm innosent." "Don't worry," Jessy said "We'll prove your innosent somehow...and by the way not all of the orphans were stolen. We still have one that lives there."

"Really?" Othello asked "Who?" "Emmy!" Jessy called out. Scared out of her wits, Emmy saw the giant and became terrified on the spot. Othello smiled and gently placed his other hand near the girl who just walked backwards in fear "Don't be scared," Othello said softly "I won't hurt you." Emmy just stood in place before Jessy finally slid down the outstreched arms and said "Don't sweat none, it's perfectly safe. Just trust me and hold on to me."

Emmy grabbed Jessy tight making the tightened girl choke "Ok, not what i had in mind! I ment hold my arm!" Emmy let go and Jessy gasped a few breaths "Was your dad by any chance a grizzly bear?" "Was your mom a cannary?" Emmy joked back making everyone laugh "Very funny," Jessy remarked dryly "Come on." Emmy and Jessy got into the giants palm and rejoined the other girls.

"Hi, i'm Emmy." Emmy said "So your the one who's been accused of stealing the orphans?" "Yes," the giant replied "But i didn't do it, i'm innosent. I don't know how all those toys and belongings got into my home in the first place. You have to help me." "We've got ourselfs a mystery ladies." Raina said "Let's solve the case of the Dissapeared Oprhans and prove Othello innosent."

"Now," trachie17 said "What do we do first?" "Go to the seane of the crime." Emmy said "That's how all mystery solvers start right?" "Excellente!" Raina cried "Let's go!"

* * *

At the orpahage, the girls walked into the building passing the yellow police tape while no one was looking. Emmy walked into her room while the girls excamented the other rooms. To her surprise, her room wasn't touched, not one thing had been messed up exsept for the bed, that had the covers tossed as if someone was looking in the bed for something...or someone.

"Lucky me," Emmy said to herself "I'm the only one who didn't get stolen." suddenly something caught her eye. A blood red letter was on her desk. She picked it up and saw another letter under it, a golden one. She opened the blood red letter first and read what it said:

**To the witch of the orphanage,**

**Very clever leaving the orpahage before my men could come for you, However, i have all your friends and have framed that fool Othello for the crime. Your mother thought you would be safe and sound but she couldn't have been more wrong. If you are reading this, you must know that you will be challenged to find all the orphans before a week passes to find me. When you do you will have to make a choice, give me your power or you'll never see all the little brats ever agian.**

** Sighed Jarar**

"Jafar?" Emmy asked in wonder "Who in the heck is Jafar? And who douse he think he is?" Then she picked up the gold letter and read what it said:

**Dear Emmy,**

**After all these years, i am happy to inform you that it is time you, Jess, Raina, trachie17 and Starzilla know the truth about yourselfs. You and your friends are witches, real powerful witches. each and everyone of you has a power diffirent from your own and that fire you girls saw this morning was a magical image i sent for you myself. I've also heard about your first mystery to help Othello, that's a good start on the path of detevtives like us all. Jafar is an evil man who wants your power for evil porposes, in fact he was the reason why i had no choice but to seperated us and the birth parents of Jess, trachie, Starzella and Raina in order to protect you from his terror.**

**Now it the time you and the others must become detectives and solve mysteries like your families had done long ago. I can assure you, one by one you'll solve the mystery of your past. Until then, good luck on the case.**

** Love, Your mother.**

Emmy couldn've fallen over after she read the entire letter. Her own mother? And the news that all the girls were real Witches? This was really shocking news. "Guys!" Emmy shouted as she ran to her friends "You'll never believe what i just found in my room!"


	5. The First Mystery Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The First Mystery Part Two**

"Witches?" Starz, trachie17, Jessy and Raina repeated in shock. Emmy had told them all about the letters she found in her room and they others just couldn't believe it, how could they be real witches? "Are you sure it's not a joke?" Jessy asked "No," Emmy said "These letters are dead serious, we are witches and we're gonna have to find the orphans before a week passes or else."

As she talked Emmy happened to look out the window to see a very bazzar sight "Look! It's snowing! In the middle of Spring!" sure enought, Snow truely was falling from the sky (Based on the real event happening in my home city today! Weird and freaky right? But true!) "Oh great!" Raina sighed "First Othello get's charged with kidnapping charges, then we get letters telling us we're witches and now, it's snowing in the middle of spring!" "And on May the first none the less!" trachie17 exclamed as she read the calender.

"What's gonna happen next?" Starz wondered "We can't go outside in the cold, we'd freeze to death in our clothes." "Well, i have some winder clothes you can barrow in the washing room." Emmy said

A few moments later all five girls were all dressed in light blue winter jackets and black winter pants, almost making them look identacal Then they saw Granny talking to a little pink and white teddy bear named Lots 'o huggin' bear "It's a real shame what happened here miss," the toy bear said "I would've t come to help if'n i knew where to be before this terrable crime took place." "Granny," Emmy said as she and the girls walked toward the old woman "Emmy!" Granny said happily "I'm glad i still have you here, but what about all the other dear little things?"

"Granny," Emmy told her "There's something about me you should know before, i'm a-" Suddenly Lots-o said "It's a good thing the nasty Othello fella is behind bars after what he had done, now if only we can make him spill the beans about where he's keaping them." "Othello didn't do it!" Jessy said "Someone frame him!" "Don't be silly little lady," Lots-o said "The police found all the kid's belongings in his house, that's good enough proof for me to say he did it."

"It's not for us," Raina said with a stern look on her face "We're going to go right into Othello's house personally and we're going to find out who or what set him up." Lots-o shrugged and said "Shoot, you can stay in that old place for all i care, as for me, i wouldn't be caught anywhere near that place. It gives me the creeps." Then the bear left while saying "Well, good luck anyway." unknown to him, he dropped something in the grass but he didn't realize it.

"Who was that?" trachie17 asked "That's Lots-o-Hugin' bear," Granny replied "He's in charge of the toys here in the orphanage and he makes sure all the orphans behave well...Or at least, he used to before he retired." "Why would he retire?" Starz asked "I don't even know myself," Granny said "One day he just left leaving his pink slip and he never came back agian."

Emmy saw the thing Lots-o dropped, which was a red card with an upside down pentagram, and picked it up. Suddenly the card started getting hotter and she yelped as she dropped the card before useing a few sticks like chop-sticks to place the card into her jacket pocket. "Now," Raina said "Me and Jessy know where Othello's house is, we just have to barrow a car to get us there since it's a one hoar drive and that i could take longer to go by bike."

* * *

Somewhere in a creepy looking old mantion, where no sunlight ever shined Penny opened a window and looked around. The captors were'nt around anywhere, it had been a scary night since their captors (Who will be reviled in time) took them from their beds and left them in this place to surve as a prison.

"Ok guys," Penny told Susuke and Ponyo who were holding a pile of tied blankets "Let's get out of here and back home." Susuke tossed their man-mad escape rope out the window and Ponyo tied one end to the nearest bed frame "Let's going to get help everybody," Susuke told the other orphans "We'll come back and those bullies will be sorry."

Penny got out the window first with Susuke and Ponyo fallowing behind her. Unknown to them a pair of icy cold evil eyes were witching them.

Penny, Sosuke and Ponyo touched the ground and started to make a run for it as an alarm suddenly rang out. The three panted as they ran for their lives while the alarm kept ringing. Penny, Susuke and Ponyo ran into a bush to hide while some feet stopped past them, the feet of evil do-ers tring to find them. "I think we're safe," Penny said "Safe at last." Ponyo sighed "Tisk, tisk," a cold voice said "Naughty little children shouldn't be out here."

The three turned around and saw The Knave of Hearts aka Stayne looking down on them with a evil smile on his face. A few moments later, Stayne walked back to the manstion, dragging Penny, Susuke and Ponyo by the collar while the kids, who had seen the whole thing, sighed sadly. Another escape plan gone down the drain.

Later that day, as the sun was setting, Danny tried his own plan, to send a destress call via bird and the only bird he could find was a little yellow canary with a green bottle cap for a hat named Nico, who had been birdnapped and who Danny had saved from becoming cat food.

"Please Nico," Danny begged the bird "Don't let those bad people catch you agian and don't stop until you get help." "Don't worry kid," Nico told the boy "You saved me so i do owe you one. Now tell me, other then the police, who do you think could help us?"

"Emmy can," Danny said with a smile "She was always there for all of us, i still have her picture." the boy gave Nico the picture of the girl and took it along with the destress message "Never fear, i'll find her and we'll all be happy and safe back at home before we even know it."

Danny took Nico into his hands and pressed the bird to his cheek gently like a hug before parting "Good luck." Danny said he streached his arms out the tower window he was near and Nico took off on his mission to save the kids and to reunite with his best friend Pedro, who he last saw before he was birdnapped and he can still remember how he got birdnapped.

_Flashback_

5 hoars ago, back at the town, Nico and his red cardnal friend Pedro were singing a samba song while the rest of their friends, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Luiz were dancing. Then Nico turned to his friend and said "You take over from here, i have to go use the little bird's restroom if you know what i mean." "Alright pal," Pedro said "I'll keap the music flowing. You won't be long right?" "Right."

A few moments later Nico was done with his 'rest stop' he danced his was back to the party a few flaps ahead when he heard something nearby. He looked around and saw a little white mouse named Miss Kitty Mouse (The great mouse detective) tangled in green yarn "Hey," Nico said "Need help?" "Why yes i do," the mouse said Nico hopped up to her and said said "Don't move, i'm gonna help you remove the yarn."

Nico and Kitty worked together to remove the yarn and the greatful mouse left. Suddenly a glass jar landed around Nico trapping him! "Hey!" the bird cried then he gasped when he saw who trapped him, a fat cat crimelord named Fat Cat (Chip and Dale's Recuer rangers) "Well, well," Fat Cat said "I set a trap to catch a mouse and instead i catch a yellow canary! This must be my lucky day." "Oh yeah?" Nico snapped as the feline's henchmen, named Mepps, Mole, Snout and Wart, gathered around him "Well, when my best friend Pedro gets here with the others you'll be in so much trouble!"

"Oh no," Fat Cat exclaimed in false alarm "Not the others! What'll i do? Please, don't tell your pal Pedro to call out the reinforcements, oh, what'll i do?" his heanchmen laughted as the cat plucked a few feathers off Nico's body, which hurt the bird by the way, and tossed the feathers at the sleeping ally cats near by "Oh, my poor little best friend got eaten by the big bad ally cats. Oh, Woe is me! Boo hoo hoo."

Later on Fat Cat and his men drove to the place where they would hold the bird hostage as Nico tried to break the glass "Let me outta here!" Nico screamed "You can't do this to me! HELP! HEEEELLLLP! HEEEELLLLLP!" the canary's shouting was giving Fat Cat a headache and the cat said "Attention little birdy may you be so kind as to... **_QUITE DOWN!_**" The shout scared Nico as he fell backwards "Or those pesty good guys will hear you."

"Yeah," Mepps told the bird "Besides, we have a brand new home for you. Just look up ahead." Mepps held the jar to the air so Nico could see the mansion clearly...and what the bird saw sent chills down his spine!

They took Nico into a room with no windows and no air vent, only a single birdcage on a lone chair and tossed the canary inside. As Fat Cat locked the cage he said "Make yourself at home birdy, oh, and by the way, if you try to escape...You'll end up being my dinner faster then you becoming my breakfast first thing in the morning." Nico tackled the cage and shouted "You'll never have me for a snack! My friends-" "Your pals think your already eaten, remember?" Fat Cat said

"See ya later birdy." Mole said before they left the room. Before clossing the door Snout and Wart decided to teased Nico "Hey birdy, Tweet, tweet, tweet!"

Later on Nico sat at the corner of the cage crying his eyes out, knowing his life would soon be over soon. Suddely the door opened and Nico was surpised to see Danny walking into the room, not the cat or his henchmen "Hi." Danny said "Hey there kid," Nico said, still sniffling in tears "What's wrong Mr. Bird? Why are you crying?" Danny asked "You'd cry to if your were going to become some cat's breakfast in the morning." Nico told the boy "And by the way i'm Nico."

"Don't worry," Danny said as he walked to the birdcage and opened it "I won't let them eat you. And i'm Danny." it was then that Danny made a plan to get Nico home and to let people know the others where they were.

_Flashback ends_

Nico, who was a mile away from the mantion, looked back and said "I won't let you down Danny," Nico said "The message will be sent to help, i promise." Then he flew off into the sunset to find help.


	6. The First Mystery Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The First Mystery Part Three**

In the middle of the night, as the girls walked down a street they saw a few birds flying to an ally, crying and sobbing loudly "Hey!"Starz called out "What's going on?" "We're going to morn Nico," one of the bird said "He didn't return to the samba party and his best friend Pedro and Blu found Nico's feathers by some cats. That's proof that he had been eaten by cats and there's a funaral for him right now." The girls looked at themselves and Emmy said "Can we join too?" "Keap up with us." The birds said.

Later on the girls had gathered with the all the birds at the Funaral of Nico. Sobbing like mad was Pedro who was cradling his best friend's yellow feathers like a doll or a baby as Rafael said "We are gathered today to morn the loss of our beloved samba loving friend, a canary named Nico. May he be watching us from that big samba party in the sky."

"WAAAAAAAA!" Pedro sobbed as he hugged his pal's feathers while Blu and Jewel comferted him "Why did ya have to go a be eaten by the cats?"

"I didn't get eaten!" a voice said from the sky everyone, minus the girls, gasped and looked around "Look!" Jessy said pointing to the sky. There was Nico, still flying and holding the message in his talons "NICO!" everyone cried happily as the yellow canary landed. He took off his bottle cap hat and sighed "Woo, that was a long flight." Suddenly Pedro tackled him into a huge hug as he dropped the feathers "Nico! My samba lovin' brother, You're alive!"

Nico hugged Pedro back as Blu, Jewel and Rafael joined in "We thought you were a gonner." Blu said "What happened to you?" Jewel asked

Nico placed his bottle cap on his head and said "You wanna know what happened? I got Birdnapped!" all the birds gasped and looked at the canary as he told his story "I had just helped a mouse out of yarn when all of a sudden this fat cat and his goones trapped me in a glass jar and tore my feathers off to place them near some cats." "So that's why we found your feathers near the cats." Pedro said "But that's not all," Nico said "They took me to this creapy mantion like one in a horror movie and locked me in a birdcage to become their breakfast in the morning."

"Aye Caramba!" Rafael exclaimed in shock "How did you escsape?" "A little kid named Danny got me out of the cage and gave me this message to give to a girl named Emmy." "I'm Emmy!" Emmy said, realizing that Danny had used the bird as a carrier peigon to send her a disdress message.

Nico gave Emmy the message and it read:

**Dear police or anyone, please help us! We're the orphans from Granny's orphanage and we're being held at a big and scary house as prisoners!**

**Please, come and help us!**

**Signed Danny, one of the orphans.**

"We have the message!" Raina said but then she sadly added "But they didn't tell us where they are and we need to go to Ohello's house as soon as possable." "I've been there," Nico said "I know just where the place is." "That's right!" Emmy said "You have to go back to where the orphans are and-" "I can't." Nico said "First off, they got the entire place surrounded by gaurds, i was lucky to not get seen by them! and second, my wings are killing me from all that flapping."

"OK." trachie17 said "You just get some rest. We'll handle the rest in the morning." "But first to Othello's house."

* * *

As they girls used a car they 'barrowed' to drive, very poorly, to the giant's house they all went inside and entered the hallway "Now where are did the police find the belongings?" Ttrachie17 asked "They said they found the belongings in the living room." Raina said "And i know that the living room is just around this corner."

Like Raina said, they turned the corner and saw all the belongings, piled right near the leg of the giant coffe table. Emmy ran to the belongings and excamined them "Lilo's hula costume, Wendy's story book, Wart's extra pairs of shoes, There all here!" Raina picked up Susuke's shoes and Ponyo's green pail "Why would they just be gathered at one place? Shouldn't they be seperated?"

Jessy picked up Michael's teddy bear and a photo fell out of the back since it had been stuck to the bear "What's this?" the girls looked at the picture and realized it was a picture of a Chrismas party at the orphanage "Look at us, so sweet. They were the only family i ever had." Emmy said then a tear formed in each of her eyes and sadly added "I miss them." "Hey, who are these?" Jessy asked pointing to two plump twins with blond hair and Germen like clothes, they were the only ones who weren't smiling, in fact they were scowling.

"Those are Hansel and Gretal," Emmy said "They went missing after that picture was taken and they never liked to help anyone out. Good to, they were always pigs." Then they notised some blue bubblegum stuck to the back of the picture. "Hey," Emmy said "I know those chew marks anywhere, that's Hansel's favorite bubblegum flavor, Blueberry Surprem." Raina was stearing off into space and trachie17 shook her to snap her out of it.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked Raina "Sorry, i was just thinking about Othello. i keap thinking he's going to be in serious danger." "What kind of danger?" Starz asked "Like from...Jafar. Maybe he has something evil planed for our giant friend like maybe... Death."

The word 'Death' echoed in Jessy's mind as she froze and her eye twiched. then she had a vision, a very horrid vision.

_Jessy's Vision_

Othello was chained up and standing in a room with only the spot light on him. Then Jafar, dressed like a court Judge, appered on a high table and other villains appered as the jury. "Has the jury reached a verdic? Is this gaint guilty?" "Guilty!" the villains shouted in union. "Othello, for stealing all the orphans and failing to prove yourself innosent, you are senenced to be hanged!"

The a rope wrapped itself around the giant's neck as the villains chanted "Hang him! Hang him! Hang him!" Then a trap door under the gaint gave way and the giant fell...

_Jessy's Vision Ends_

"NOOOOOOO!" Jessy screamed at the top of her lungs then she started glowing brown and all the belongings started glowing the same color, then they took off and spun around Jessy, who was startled but angry at the same time "Jafar will never pull one steam on Othello's body and live to tell! If i ever get to where those orphans are and whoever stole them i'll... i'll..." she grunted and her powers shot a plant, making it burn and turn into nothing more the ashes.

"Jessy! Calm down!" Raina said as she grabbed Jessy and shook her "Don't you see what your doing?" Then Raina started glowing orange and then she transformed into a dog while Jessy turned into a chicken! "Yikes!" trachie17, Starz and Emmy shouted as they watched in shock. Chicken Jessy clucked while Dog Raina barked and howled in panic before suddenly turning back into they're normal selves "What just happened?" Jessy asked "One mintue i was a chicken then next i'm me."

"Our powers." Emmy said "My mom said our powers sould be working any time soon. I guess this is the time. Jessy's powers are psychic energy and Raina can transform herself and anyone she touches into animals."

"What's my power?" Starz asked then she started glowing red and a ray of red light zaped from her eyes to the table, making it age very fast until it was full of holes and termites. Then another light shot out of her eyes and hit the table but this time it went back to it's normal age and it looked brand new! "Whoa! I can age anything i see!" Starz cried then a thunder bolt cracked one she slapped her hand "I can control the weather too! Awesome!" Trichie started glowing white and she fell down the floor like a ghost and started flying like one too, passing through walls and even the other girls before landing.

"Wow! I have Ghost powers!" trichie17 cried happily Emmy tried to do something like the other girls but nothing happened "I guess your powers take longer." Starz said Emmy shook her disapontment off and said "I have an idea on how we can get into the house Danny said all the orphans were at. How do any of you look in Sambraros?" "Huh?" the girls asked

* * *

At Midnight, Mole and Snout were at the doors like gaurds when five girls arrived "Who goes there?" Snout asked.

It was Emmy, trachie17, Starz, Jessy and Raina dressed like Mexican dancers in fancy dresses and big sombraros on their heads. Jessy's dress was Rose Pink, Starzilla's dress was vanilla colored, Raina's dress was Red-Violet, trachie17's dress was midnight green and Emmy's dress was Royal blue.

"Hola." Raina said "We're hear to entertain you wonderful peoples." "Did anyone order a dancing group?" Snout asked "I don't know." Mole asked without even asking the 'dancers' they just opened the doors and the girls walked inside.

In their room, all the orphans were sleeping when they heard a creaking sound and woke up "Who's that?" Lilo asked "It's got to be that Knave of Hearts book keaping us Again." Cody said as he placed a raggy pillow over his head. The door opened and the girls, in their normal clothes, walked right inside "Never fear, rescue is here." Raina said "Hi guys." Emmy said with a smile "Miss me?" "Emmy!" the orphans cried happily as they got out of their so called 'beds' Jessy hushed them and said "We're here to save you." How did you find us so fast?" John asked as he ajusted his glasses "Nico helped us." Starz said.

Nico and all the birds flew into the room and the yellow canary said "We'll get you all outta here in no time." "How can you help us?" Jane asked "Simple," Nico said "Birds of a feather stick together." to prove his point a bunch of birds took hold of Wendy and Eilonwy and flapped soon the girls were flying for a short time before landing "How can that be possable?" Hogarth asked as he rubbed his eyes "We're witches." the five girls told the kids.

One by one the kids flew out of the window with the birds, which Raina casted a spell to make them carry humans, while the villains looked in shock "Come back! Come back!" Fat Cat shouted "We're going home!" Anne-Marie shouted "The food you feed is is terrable." Jenny called out "And it stinks too!" Melody shouted. All the kids blew raspberries and they flew off with the birds.

"Who let the kids out!" Stayne hollered "Over here!" Jessy shouted the girls stood nearby with their powers (but not Emmy) at the ready "Charge!" Starz shouted as the girls charged Emmy stepped on a hidden trapdoor and slid down without anyone noticing.

Emmy slid down the slide and landed in a cage. Around the cage there were old toys and TV screens all focused on the battle but then it went fuzzy and two twins setting in chairs, Two twins Emmy was all to familier with. "So, you were the ones who stole the orphans," Emmy said with crossed arms "It had been you all along...Hansel and Gretal."

Hansel and Gretal smerked and Gretal said "Correct. To bad this is your first case is your last, Because we have what we really want" "And what's that?" Emmy asked as she grabbed the bars of her cage "You." the twins said together with wicked, evil smiles.


	7. The First Mystery Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The First Mystery Part Four**

"What do you want me for?" Emmy asked as she shook the bars of the cage she was in while Hansel and Gretal just watched her "Revenge, back at the orphanage, You were always the center of attention." Gretal said "Everyone's favorite kid."

_Flashback_

Hansel and Gretal were still living in the orphanage and all the orphans were gathered around Emmy as she juggled a few oranges for fun. Everyone was impressed but Hansel and Gretal stuck out their tonges, though no one noticed. _Everywhere we go it was allways 'Emmy this' or 'Emmy that' or 'Hansel and Gretal, why can't you be more like Emmy?' We were growing sick of it! _Hansel's voice said

At night, after the christmas party, Hansel and Gretal left the orpahage's doors when they saw Jafar standing there _then we met Jafar, he told us that we would get all the attention we could ever want and you were, as he put it, the down payment. _Jarfar smiled evilly at the twins and they smiled evilly back.

_So we faked our dissapearance in order to keap that old Granny lady off our backs, then we hired Lotso to give us entrance to the orpagange and we framed Othello for the crime. _Gretal's voice said. Hansel was paying Lotso while Gretal placed the burlap sack peice on one of the beds after Jafar had wisked them away with his magic.

_Flashback ends_

"Now, Jafar will have you and we will get all the attention we truely desirve!" Hansel said happily "Now if we have anything to say about it!" Jessy shouted as she, Starz, Raina and trachie17 appered and shot magic all around "Agh!" the twin screamed in shock "How did you find us?" Gretal asked "Lucky guess." Starz said "Now give us back our friend!"

"Never!" the twins cried they pushed a button and the walls above the cage opened reveling a hot air ballon, they were going to fly off with Emmy! "Guys, do something!" Emmy called "We'll save you!" Jessy said as she and the other girls ran up stairs and grabbed some broom sticks. They jumped and used the brooms to grapple the cage by turning them just as they pasted the bars. Know four girls were hanging on as the twins flew away.

"Let me ask you something," Emmy said as she sat near the brooms her friends were holding on for dear life "You said you'd save me, was this your rescue plan? Be honest." "Heh, well, i think we made a small problem." Jessy said "Small?" Starz asked in shock "We're to high to get down! Unless we can find some way to get down we're gonna be taken to Jafar by two plump devils!"

Emmy didn't know what to do she would do. Then she heard a voice saying "Emmy, we were witches. Witches fly when in times of need. This is just that time of need. fly, my child, fly." "That's it!" Emmy said as she grabbed the extra broom Raina had "What are you doing?" Raina asked "We're witches," Emmy said "And witches fly." "Fly?" the girls asked as Emmy focused on the bars. Then she managed to activate her powers for the first time by turning the bars into sticks "Wow! I did it!" Emmy said "I...I can-" she was cut short when the ballon jerked and all the girls fell down.

All the girls screamed and cluched their brooms like mad Emmy shut her eyes tight and shouted "Fall slower!" suddenly the girl's speed as they fell slowed down until the girls looked like they were falling in slow-mo "What's going on?" trachie17 asked in shock "We're falling slower!"

Then a soothing female woman voice said "Well done girls, you have done it. Your powers are now your allies just like the future friends you will have." "Who's that?" Starz asked "Mom?" Emmy asked "My darling," the voice said "Your magic is the most powerful and valulable of all, you can bend reality."

"That explains why we're falling at a slow rate." Raina said as she looked like she was relaxing on a chouch "Now can we please touch solid ground?" "Just ride your broom sticks." the voice said before the girls grabbed their brooms. Then they fell normally agian but this time they were flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the orphans had returned home and Othello, who had been freed once Granny called the police about everything, was standing right next to the building waiting for the girls with the kids and birds.

"Look!" Blu cried as he pointed to the sky "The girls are flying our way!" "Flying?" Jewel asked "They can't be flying." "Oh no?" Blu asked "Then who are they in the sky?" they all looked up and gasped, the five girls were flying on broom sticks for a landing. They landed right near the gate and Jewel, who couldn't believe what she was, toppled over and fainted.

Jessy, Raina, Emmy, trachie17 and Starz got off their brooms and trachie17 said "Hi guys, we've solved the mystery." "Othello!" Jessy and Raina cried happily as they ran to their giant friend "Girls!" Othello cried happily as he picked up his two friends and smiled "You did it girls, i'm free and the orphans are back home." "Did you find out who stole the kids?" Rafael asked the girls.

After the girls had told the entire story the police had Lotso taken away along with Stayne, Fat Cat and his men. Hansel and Gretal were found by Othello and he ate them up (with the police's permission of course, since it was a way to make up the whole misunderstanding)

Back at Jessy's house the girls were busy playing cards while they smiled, happy about solveing the mystery "You know girls," Emmy said "I love solving cases, and we do make a pretty good team. Why not start a mystery solving group?" "That's a wonderful idea!" Starz said "What should we call out team?" "I already have one," Emmy said "Mystery Case Files."

The four girls looked at themselves and then smiled after a long while "I'll buy it." Jessy said "So, what kind of case do we solve next?" Emmy pulled out five fancy invations and said "Who are we going to ask to prom?"

* * *

The next morning each girl went off the ask a boy to prom, it wasn't easy and most of the boys had already been taken.

Raina was done with her last class before school ended and had gathered her books. She took a step outside and rammed into someone causeing the both of them to fall backwards. "Hey! Watch where your going!" Raina said "You were the one who bumped into me!" the person, who happened to be a boy, snapped but when they looked at each other they stopped and gasped, each seeing such beauty in the other.

"Oh," Raina said "I'm sorry, i didn't realize-" "No it was my fault i-" the two bumped into each other again and they laughed "I'm Raina." Raina introdused "Who are you?" "Call me Cedric." The boy, Cedric, introdused. "I happen to be looking for a girl for Prom and... uh, are you taken?" "No." Raina replied with a smile "We can go to prom together." "Great." Cedric said happily.

Starz was in the mall trying on pink dresses "Maybe this pink dress? No, maybe this one?" "Can i help you?" a voice behind her said "Yes i'm looking for-" Starz was cut off when she saw a a hansome boy named Riku looking at her with a smile "Hi, I'm Riku." "I'm Starzilla." Starz said "Would you like to go to the prom with me?" "Well, i don't have anything else planed for tonight so...yes, i'll go."

Jessy was in the barkery helping cook a few sweets for the prom when she grabbed some rising dough and poured in into a bowl, suddenly she saw a boy named Aaron and watched him enter the shop after he saw her. Jessy was so busy making goo goo eyes that she didn't realize she was putting too much dough into the bowl "Hi." Jessy said after she snapped out of her trance and shoved the bowl into the oven before she payed full atention to the boy "Hello," Aaron said "My name's Aaron, so you solved the case of the missing orphans huh?" "Oh yes!" Jessy said "Me and my friends had no problems at all solving the case. Oh, and uh, will you go to the prom with me?"

"Sure, why not?" Aaron said happily then he sniffed the air and said "Is something burning?" **Ka-boom! **The bakery was filled with dough and Aaron with Jessy came tumbling out as the batter filled the entire bakery. Jessy giggled and said "Well, this is gonna set the catering a few hoars back."

trachie17 was looking around her closet for a dress to wear when she heard her doorbell ring. She ran to the front door to answer and opened it "Hello," She said before she realized she was standing in front of a boy named Seamus Finnigan who she became hooked on on first sight. "Hi, i'm Seamus and i was quite impressed when i heard you solved a case the police couldn't have done." "Well, that's just one of the things detectives love to do, help people out." trachie17 said

"Would you like to go out to the prom with me?" she asked "I was going to ask you that." Seamus said

* * *

At 11:48 pm the prom was already on the way and all the girls were dressed beutifully for this night.

Starz wore a long, one shoulder cocktail blue prom dress with orange butterflys all over with spring green shoes with a butterfly brette in her two pony tailed hair.

Raina wore a pleasent floor leagth aqua blue dress with a black sash around her waist.

trachie17 wore a fancy light moss green backless prom dress and her hair was done in braids held by blue straps.

Jessy wore a pink striped mermaid dress with a long yellow sash around her arms and a red ribbon around her head.

Emmy wore a royal blue strapless dress with matching nail polish and black ballarina shoes with her long black sash around her neak like a scarf.

All four giels got their boyfriends to dance but Emmy was the only one left without a boyfriend or even a date. She had danced with her friends but know her feet were killing her and she was starting to get very tired. "Sorry about not finding the right guy." Jessy said "Maybe it's for the best." Emmy said "I don't even know how to know what love feels." "Well, the best way is for a guy to sweep you off your feet." "Thanks for the tip, i'm gonna go home now."

Later on Emmy waited at the bus stop for the orphanage but she had a pretty bad idea for what was going to happen tonight. She started walking instead and just when she turned a corner she got grabbed and pushed agenst a stone wall by a mugger! "Hand over your purse." the man said "You shouldn't mess with me." Emmy said bravely "I'm a witch." "Ahahaha! A witch." the mugger tested "Ooh, what do i have to do? Pour water on ya to melt ya?" he pulled out a gun and said "Now i'll say it agian, give me the purse! Unless you want to wear a swiss dress."

Emmy was about to use her powers when a huge, strong creature grabbed the mugger and punched him away "That's no way to treat a girl." the creature said Emmy took a good look at him. He was a red gargoyle with long white hair, black eyes and wore only a brown loincloth around his waist. "I could have taken him on myself." Emmy said "Oh really?" the gargoyle said with a raised eyebrow and a sly look on his face "I could've sworn you were going to scream at any given moment."

"Hey, i'm not a regular girl," Emmy said to prove her point she pointed her finger at the mugger and turned him into a rat "I'm a witch." "Wow." the gargoyle looked impressed at her and said "Can you fly?" "I flew a broom stick, so i can. by the way, i'm Emmy." "I'm Brooklyn."

Emmy yawned and said "I'm so tired, i've got to go home before midnight." "Your ride isn't going to turn into a pumpkin will it?" Brooklyn joked they laughted and the gargoyle offered to cary her home, and Emmy agreed.

Emmy almost fell asleep as she got to the window of her room. She opened it and went inside "Thanks for the ride home." "No prop." Brooklyn shrugged "When ever you need me, just call." he took a step back before he turned around and said "And by the way, i think your a wonderful magical beauty." Emmy blushed and felt her knees becomeing weak. She fell in love right then and there. Brooklyn left and Emmy plopped herself into her bed. "I'm in love." she sighed happily before she fell asleep.

_As the first case comes to aclose, my daughter fine true love in Brooklyn as the other girls had found love in their own lovers. Jafar lost this time and i know he will be defeated by the girls as they solve more cases and come one step closser to discovering who their parents really are. Until then we will watch over them, as we always had and soon the time will come when we can be together agian._

**The end...For now.**


	8. The MisterMiss Hyde Case Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mister-Miss Hyde Case Part One**

May 18, 9:42 pm.

_A week before the end of school, my daughter, Emmy, and her four fellow witch and detective friends, Jessy, Raina, trachie17 and Starz had heard the news that they were perform a musical about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde to celebrate the end of the school year before summer break. However, the girls will face a case that will lead them to their own Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde advenutre, one that frames innosent little Jessy and tries to destroy them._

At the school's arts performing center, the acting teacher, an orange cat named Danny Cat, was watching the kids preform for the play. Amoung the kids were the five girls, Jessy was the most excited out of all the girls. "I'm going to try out for the role of Jekyll and Hyde. I mean, after all, i have my own monster after the Hyde anyway." Jessy bousted "We know Jess," Emmy said "Just don't try to take your role to your head ok?" "Hey," Jessy said "We're witches, what could happen?"

"Next!" Danny called out "I'm Next!" Jessy said she ran to the stage and said "I'm Jessy Krelborn and i'll be trying out for the role of Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde!" "A female Hyde?" Danny asked "This is something i have to see." "Trust me," Jessy said as she pulled out a bottle "I had the talent for this role. I have a secret weapon."

Jessy drank a blue drink and the music started as she sung Confrontation from the musical

**Jessy: Lost in the darkness,**

**Silence surround,**

**Once there was morning,**

**Now, endless night,**

**I will find the answer,**

**I will never desert you,**

**I promice you this,**

**Till the day, that i...**

Then Jessy transformed into a green berlap sack of bugs with eyes and a mouth, he/she wore Jessy's baseball cap backwards and her purple jacket, on his skin were the letters 'SNJ' were stiched around his/her upperbody, almost looking like Oogie Boogie in some way and had Oogie and Jessy's voice mixed together. This is OogieJess Hyde. Jessy's Monster side.

**OogieJess: Do you really think that i would ever let you go?**

**Do you think i'd ever set you free?**

**If you do i'm sad to say, it's simpley isn't so,**

**You will never get away from me.**

As Jessy sung she kept Changing from her normal form to her monster form impressing Danny and the four girls.

**Jessy: All that you are is the face in the mirror, i close my eyes and you dissapear,**

**OogieJess: I'm what you face when you face the mirror, long as you live i will still be hear.**

**Jessy: All that you are is the end of a nightmear, all that you are is a dying scream, after tonight i shall end this demon's dream.**

**OogieJess: This is not a dream my friend, and it will never end, this monster is a nightmear that gouse on! I'll always stay no matter what you may pretend, and i will flurish long after your gone!**

**Jessy: Soon you will die and my silence will hide you, you cannot chose but to lose control.**

**OogieJess: You can't control me i'm always inside you, each day you'll feel me devour you're soul.**

**Jessy: I don't need you to survive me as you need me, i'll become whole and you'll be met with death, we will all dance as you breath your final breath.**

**OogieJess: I'll live inside you forever!**

**Jessy: No!**

**OogieJess: They will always suffer inside.**

**Jessy: No!**

**OogieJess: Know i know, for now and forever, they will never be able to seperate Jekyll from Hyyyyyyyydddddeeeee! Can't you see it?**

**Jessy: Can't you see it? is it over? It's time to die!**

**Oogiejess: No, not i! Only you!**

**Jessy: If i die, you die too!**

**OogieJess: You'll die in me, I'll be you!**

**Jessy: No way Hyde, set me free!**

**OogieJess: Can't you see, you are me?**

**Jess: No! Deep inside-!**

**OogieJess: I am you! You are Hyde!**

**Jessy: No- Never!**

**Oogoejess: Yes, forever!**

**Jessy: I hate you Hyde, take all your evil deeds and rot in a well!**

**OogieJess: I'll see you there, Jekyll!**

**Jessy: No! Never!**

The music stopped and Jessy took a bow while Danny and the kids cheered for her. "You got the part!" Danny declaired cheerfully Jessy shouted happily with glee as her friends cheered for her. Nothing could spoil this wonderful moment...or so they thought.

* * *

10:34 PM, Somewhere in the city

At an ally way a wrestling match was playing and amoung the croud was a villainess dressed in dark blue who could control the weather, her name was Weather Vane (Loonatics Unleached) "What a waste of time." she grumbled she came her because someone sent her a message telling her to come, promising she would get a gaint of a surprise once she did. "Nothing here but a dumb fight." Weather Vane walked out of the arena and walked down the misty road.

Suddenly the ground shook like giant footsteps and a voice, mixed with a male and a female voice, said "Suppertime!" Weather Vane turned and screamed but we couldn't see who was attacking her, then there was a swallowing sound and the gaint foots steps walked off, casting a shadow that was strangly familier with a burlap sack monster with a cap and jacket. The only whitness of the event was a girl named Ami (HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi show) who had video taped the entire thing and srambled for her cell phone, she dailed 911 and said "Hello, Police, i have information about the bullies dissapearances!"


	9. The MisterMiss Hyde Case Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mister-Miss Hyde Case Part Two**

May 19, 11:10 am. In School

Jessy had thought school was going to be just like anyother day but today something was wrong with everyone, her friends were noticing it as well. Lately, school bullies are cringing in fear of her even if she is a far distance away from them, the nerds and small kids treat Jess like a hero who just won a deadly battle, and the mean adults shoot her nasty glares as if they were out to get her.

During break time Jessy, Emmy, trachie17, Starz and Raina were hanging out since Gym was canceled for today and suddenly a nerd came up and said to Jessy "So how did Weather Vane tase?" "What?" Jessy asked "What are you talking about?"

"You are on the papers!" the boy replied before he ran off Jessy was confued and she looked at the paper. She became pale and her friends read what the newspaper said.

**OogieJess, the monster form of student and detective Jessy Krelborn, whom Danny Cat saw while students were trying out for the musical, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, was seen rampaging town, devoring a villainess named Weather Vane near a wrestling arena in an ally. The only whitness to the event was Ami, the drum player for the band HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi, who had video taped the entire attack and called the police since last night. Is OogieJess eating bullies for the fun of it? Or is she only making us think that way? Only time will tell.**

"OogieJess?" Raina asked "Jessy, what is going on?" "How should i know?" Jessy asked "All i did last night after the try outs was snore like a saw cutting log! I didn't eat this Wheather Vane girl, i don't even know who she is!" "That must explain why everyone was acting so strange around you Jess," Emmy said "They think you did eat this girl! They also think you might be stealing the bullies that have been going missing lately."

"I'm innosent!" Jessy exclaimed in a panic "I didn't do it! You guys have to help me!" "Don't worry Jess," trachie17 said "We will find out what's going on, maybe if we take a look at that tape Ani had recorded..." "But it's out there and we're in here." Starz said "How are we going to get to the poilce station if we're stuck in school?"

A light Bulb went of in Emmy's head "We can still be in school and solve this mystery at the same time." "Huh?" the girls asked "Have you girls forgoten we're witches?" Emmy asked "And i'm the witch that bends reality." she waved her arms and in a flash clones of the five girls poofed out of no where and the girls were amazed "Wow," trachie17 said "This is so cool. Now we can be in two places at once!" "You girls go and take our place," Raina ordered the clone girls "We've got a mystery to solve." "Yes sir!" the clone girls said.

* * *

1:44 PM At the police station

The girls arrived at the police station and went inside to see only a few people in the building luckily no cop ws in sight. "Now let's see," Raina said as she looked around "If i was a tape to a crime where would i be kept at?" "Maybe in here?" trachie17 asked pointing to a door that says 'Crime lab'

The girls entered the room and looked around trying to find the tape as they saw the missing pictures of bullys all over. Raina looked around and saw a tape that said 'OogieJess attack,' "Chicas!" Raina called out "I found it!" "Perfect!" Starz said "Now let's see what the tape has inside."

As the tape starting playing on the TV they saw interferance before they saw Weather Vane screaming and being eaten by the so called 'OogieJess' and Jessy caught something during the lunge. "Freeze that!" the video froze and they enlarged a part of OogieJess "There!" Jessy exclaimed "I've turned into Oogiejess before and i've always have the letters 'S' 'N' and 'J'. But look, right where the letters are supost to be!" the girls looked at the spot Jessy was talking about and saw nothing there "No letters what so ever!" Raina gasped

"See? That can't be Oogiejess, that can't be me!" Jessy exclaimed "But if it's not you," Emmy said "Then that means whoever that giant was must be..." "AN IMPOSTER!" All the girls finished in shock.


	10. The MisterMiss Hyde Case Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mister-Miss Hyde Case Part Three**

6:13 pm. At a barnyard.

At a barnyard, chickens were clucking and going about their day when an alarm blared and all the chickens knew what that ment, Danger was coming this way! Every chicken, house, dog, cat, even the farmers Roger and Anita with their 101 dalmations ran into the barn and Roger did head count quickly. "Now for the chickens," he whispered his counting with his wife and she gasped in horror "We're missing a few chickens!" "We're missing two rousters!" Rodger exclaimed "Where are they?"

Meanwhile, far from the farm, the missing chickens, Namely Ginger, Babs, Rockey, Bunty, Mac, Fowler (All from Chicken Run) and Spot were just having a picnic with two friends of the farmers, an inventor Nnamed Wallace and his dog, named Gromit, who were building something under a tent.

Unaware of the upcoming danger the chickens just relaxed as Babs knitted and Spot played frisbe with herself "What that chick sees in dogs and why she wants to be one i may never know." Rockey said to his wife Ginger "Rockey!" Ginger snapped at her husband "Be nice!" "Top on Gromit!" Wallace said to his dog "Attention chickens, our Frisbee Tosser is up and ready!" the thing under the tent was shown to look like a catapult but had a disk in place of where balls were supost to be. "Anyone got a frisbe?" "I do!" Spot said she gave the frisbee to the invintor and he placed it into the Fresbee Tosser. "Let her go!" Gromit nodded at his master/best friend and turned on the device.

Then the gaget went nuts and started hopping around, much to everyone's shock "SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Wallace yelled "EVERYBODY HIT THE DIRT!" Spot shouted as everyone hid in a log the device sputtered and finally fell backwards where it hit a rock in a dried out old river and stopped. The chickens, Wallace and Gromit peaked out of the log and sighed "Well, so mudh for my play time." Spot sighed sadly "Forget about fun time," Bunty snapped "How are we going to get out?" they tried to free themselves but they were all stuck inside the log and none of them could move.

"Well, this is i find howdy-do," Ginger said "We're stuck in a log with no help what so ever." "Don't fret everyone," Wallace said "Sooner or later someone will hear us calling out for help and then we'll get out of here." "This reminds me of the time back in my old days," Fowler started "Here we go again." Rockey sighed suddenly the ground started shacking violently "What, what, What's going on?" Wallace asked "Is it an earthquake?" Babs asked

Suddenly a gaint foot apperes in front of them and the group scream in horror. A gaint burlap 'hand' picks up the log and the fake Oogiejess looks right inside it to see the traped crew inside "Hehehe, uh, hello." Mac said timidly "Need some help?" "Yes!" Wallace said "If you could just get us out of here we should be able to-" "Fly away while i eat your farm!" Fake Oogiejess finished "What!" they exclaim in shock.

The fake giant put the end of the log to his/her mouth and blew into it like a peashooter sending Wallace, Gromit, Ginger, Spot and the other chickens screamed as they rocket away while the giant laughted and said "Bye bye! Don't forget to send me a postcard! Ahahahahaha!" the giant licked her/his lips hungrily and looked at the barn "Now for a little... good old Country cookin'!"

* * *

7:49 pm. Aaron's house.

Aaron had heard about what was going on and offered his house to hid Jessy from the cops, who reported seeing her monster eat up an entire farm an hour ago. Jessy rocked back and forth as she sat in the garden behind the house with her friends and boyfriend "This is sooooo bad!" Jessy kept muttering "Soon everyone will think i did it! And more crimes as well!" she started hypervintaliting like crazy and said "I'LL NEVER SURVIVE IN PRISON! I DON'T WANNA BE BEHIND BARS! MOMMY!"

Raina dumped a bucked of water all over her friend and said "Snap out of it Jessy!" "Yeah, It's not the end of the world" trachie17 said "Your right," Jessy said calming down "Your right, i'm sorry." she got up and walked next to the pond with Aaron "Ever since this case started, i'm always thinking that the sky is just gonna fall right on top of me!"

As she said 'me' screamed were suddenly heard and Jessy looked up to see Wallace, Gromit, Spot, Ginger and the other chickens falling before they crashed into her and landed right into the pond! "What just happened!" Emmy asked as the girl and the crew sputtered water out of their mouths "Where are we?" Spot asked "How should i know that chick?" Rockey asked as they climed out of the pond "We just got shot into the sky by a giant ugly sack of potatoes! Lucky for us all we landed in a pond." "Look what the water's done to me kitting!" Babs saids as she held out her wet scarf she was making.

"What do you mean by 'giant sack of potatoes'?" Emmy asked "It's a long story," Wallace told her "I'd be happy to tell it over a cup of warn tea and some cheese." "Well, we have grilled cheese," Aaron said as he helped Jessy dry off "But we don't have tea, we got hot chocolate instead." "That'll do." Wallace said

* * *

8:04 pm.

"And that's what happened." Ginger said as everyone drank their choco in Aaron's kitchen "You saw Fake Oogiejess?" Emmy asked "Fake who?" Spot asked "Some imposter is blaming me for crimes i didn't commit," Jessy said sadly "Like stealing bullies, eaten villains, i was even blamed for eaten a farm!" "Did you say 'farm'?" Ginger asked with a pale look on her face then she remembered the giant's words 'while i eat your farm!'

"This is bad!" Bunty said "We've got to get back to the farm and fast!" "But none of us have a car to drive." Starz pointed out "Well," Wallace said "I do have something we could use."

* * *

10:14 pm. The Dearly Farm

The car Wallace ment was the Anti-Pesto truck and the truck arrived at the farm...or what was left of it.

Wallace, Gromit, Spot, Ginger, Rockey and the other chickens were crushed by what they saw, giant footprints all over the place, the farm house smashed to bits, the towers toppled over and the entire barn smashed and covered in drool. The giant had eaten everyone.

Spot looked sadly at the carnage of the chicken coop across from here and ran inside to see her nest, amazingly still in one peice, and looked inside to see an old photo of her and her friends, Rolly, Lucky and Cadpig. Ginger walked up to her and said "Are you ok Spot?" "No." Spot said getting all tearly eyed "This is my most prized pitcure since it was first taken and..." she bawled like a baby and shouted "I WANT MY BUDDIES BACK! WAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!"

As Ginger was busy comferting Spot, the girls and Gromit were exploring the barn when Gromit found something sticking out of a hey bale, a packet of paper. He showed the girls his finding and they reconized what it was about "This is a copy of the script musical Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde!" Starz exclaimed "How did that get here?"

"Maybe whoever the fake giant is," Rania said with her idea "Must've been trying out for the same musical we were doing!" "Then that means anyone who tried out for the play but be the culpret!" Emmy said "The names are right behind the back of the paper so we have to nail it down to one and this mystery will be solved!"


	11. The MisterMiss Hyde Case Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mister-Miss Hyde Case Part Four**

12:23 am At school

Emmy, Jessy, Starz, trachie17, Raina and their new fallowers arrived at school and at the performing arts center where they found the shelf Danny kept all the infos of the students who did and didn't get into the show "This is it." Raina said "If we could get those papers, we'd be able to seperate the innocent from the Guilty party." "Anyone got a key?" Wallace asked "I've got something better." trachie17 used her ghost powers to slip her hand into the desk and pull out the papers.

A few seconds later they discovered that only three possable actors could be the fake OogieJess Hyde. "Ok, first we have a girl named Claire Brewster." Jessy said holding a apicture of a blonde haired girl wearing a school uniform. "She tried out for the role i won and threw a very violent temper tamtrum before she left." "Next there's Darla Dimple." Raina said holding the picture of the girl "She wanted to star but she was too young for it." "And finally, we have Heather." Emmy said holding the picture of the teenage girl. "She was casted out of the play for being to stubbon about her costume."

"Which do you think is the guilty party?" Ginger asked "It could be anyone of them." Starz said "We need more clues." "I have an idea." Jessy said "But we're gonna need some bait." "Bully bait?" Spot asked "Bingo."

* * *

3:48 am. Somewhere in the park.

The girls, Wallace, Gromit, Ginger, Spot and the other chickens watched from behind a few trees and bushes as their bait, namely a dummy dressed like a bully, and waited for the bait to be taken. "Are you sure this will work?" Rocky asked "Maybe it will, maybe it won't." Starz said "It's our only way anyway." Babs continued knitting while Spot scrached herself like a dog as they waited but the wait was a long and borning wait and soon everyone drifted off to sleep...

An hour later.

Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Huge footsteps walked towards the crew, waking them up "What-what?" Fowler asked as he woke up "What's going on?" Suddenly a giant loomed over them and said "Hiya supper!" "IT'S THE FAKE OOGIEJESS!" Everyone screamed they ran off screaming as the giant swooped his/her arms above them trying to grab them. "Come back here!" She/He yelled "Mommy!" Rocky and the chickens screamed "Somebody do something!" Wallace shouted.

Jessy didn't even have time to grab the tube that could turn her into Oogiejess when she accsidently tripped on a rock, crashed with Emmy and they tumbled down a steep hill while the others kept running. Jessy and Emmy hit their heads and were knocked out, leaving the last thing they saw was the Fake Oogiejess cornering the others.

* * *

8:18 am In a Garden

Jessy and Emmy felt something wet cover their heads and opened their eyes to see that they were in a garden with two garden gnomes and a plastic flamingo. "What happened?" Jessy asked "The Last thing i remember was being chased by Fake Oogiejess." Jessy jerked up and exclaimed "Oh no! Where are the others?" "What others?" a brithish voice asked the girls looked around confuseingly "Where are you?" Jessy asked "Just look down." the voice said

They did and nearly toppled over in shock when they saw the gnome with a blue hat and blue shirt alive at their feet! "Hi, Name's Gnomeo." "And i'm Juliet." the female gnome dressed in red said "Welcome to our garden." "Tell me we're still dreaming." Jessy said "I don't think we are dreaming." Emmy said "Nope, your not!" the pink flamingo said "I'm Featherstone! And your two of those girls we've heard so much about." "You've heard about us?" Emmy asked "How?"

"Your mothers." Gnomeo said Jessy and Emmy were surprised by what the gnome just heard. "Our...moms? Adopt or birth?" Emmy asked "Birth." Juliet said Jessy nearly felt dizzy afterwards "Our birth mothers were here?" "They found you sleeping and took you hear." Featherstone said then he pointed to a golden letter at a stool next to the girls and said "And they left that for you."

Emmy and Jessy opened the letter and read what it said:

**To Emmy and Jessy,**

**We are sorry to inform you the bad news but the fake OogieJess has made off with Starz, Raina, trachie17. The others with the girls have also been taken away and the police are trying to find you Jessy. They think your responsable and must be arested right away. Don't give them that chance. We will help you solve this mystery by telling you where the imposter is going to be next, the imposter is after you now but you will stop her before she gets to you. Her lair is at the deepest part of the cave a few miles from the garden you are in now.**

**Be carefull girls and good luck. (P.S. If you use your heads, you might discover that this case is an 'inside' job)**

Without saying a word Jessy and Emmy looked at themselves then nodded determinatly. "Let's go save our friends." "Mind if we come too?" Featherstone said as more garden gnomes and other garden decorations came to life and walked up to the girls "We need all the help we can get."

* * *

1:28 pm. At a cave.

It had been a long time but the girls and their army of garden statues arrived at the cave the letter told them about. Jessy and Emmy turned on their flashlights and went inside with the gnomes behind them. They looked around and walked deeper and deeper into the cave then they heard a growling sound "What was that?" Jessy asked as she looked around Emmy patted her stomach and said "My stomach, i haven't eaten anything all day." Jessy's stomach growled as the girl added "Mine too."

Suddenly Featherstone happen to look up and screamed! "AHH! MONSTER!" Featherstone ran behind the girls as they looked up to see... the fake Oogiejess! They stood in shock for a moment then realized the imposter wasn't doing anything but standing. "What's wrong with it?" Emmy asked "I have no clue." Jessy said "Clue," Emmy said then she gasped and said "That's it! Remember the letter? It read 'this case is an inside job'? Well, we have to get inside the giant!" "By mouth?" Gnomeo asked with disgust "No, look!" Jessy said pointing to the side of the giant's right foot where something glowing was eluminating from.

They ran to the foot and Emmy found a zipper. She pulled on it and the entire patch of berlap fell off reveling an elevator! "What?" Emmy and Jessy asked in shock they abourd the elevator and road it all the way to the top. They were shocked to see metalic devices, cords and wires, pumps and mallets and, where the stomach should be was instead a huge pot bellied stove like device that created bags holding something. "What in the heck is this?" Jessy asked "The fake Oogiejess is a...is a... is a..." "A robot!" Emmy said "And i bet whoever is the bad guy is where the brain is supost to be."

The girls looked up as the elevator went up to the brain... and to where the culpret should be.


	12. The MisterMiss Hyde Case Part Five

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mister-Miss Hyde Case Part Five**

As Jessy, Emmy and their garden gnome friends arrived at the 'brain', a control room with the large eyes as windows they ducked behind some tables and saw the rest of the girls, Wallace, Gromit and the chickens in cages and standing next to the cages was none other then... Claire Bewster! "I knew it was her!" Jessy whispered to Emmy "I felt it in my guts."

"And to think," Rocky said to Claire "All this madness for a dumb role in a silly horror play. You're a crazy chick!" "Like, i'm not crazy," Claire said "And if you had never gotten in my way, i'd never had taken you dumb cludks prisoners in the first place. All i really want in my clutches is that Jessy Krelborn." "You're a looney bird!" Bunty said "Going all this way just over a play, you must've gone mad!" "Gone mad?" Claire asked with a very crossed look on her face "You don't even know the half of it."

_Flashback_

_'From the start, i, like, knew i was born to be the star for the next big school play. Even if it was a lame old horror story.' Claire did her best to try for the role of Mr. Hyde and Danny looked pleased 'Everything was perfect... until that Jessy girl came in and took the part away from me!' Jessy bowed as everyone cheered Claire just got angry and stormed out in a fury. 'I swore i'd get my revenge then and there. Claire drew a nasty prank she had in mind for Jessy but then a shadow looms over her and she turns to see Jafar. _

_'Then i met this, totally nasty guy named Jafar and he offered me a way to get back at Jessy...by framing her for crimes!' Claire hooks herself up in some controls over her body and her movments moved the fake Oogiejess all around 'He gave me this gastly yet groovy robot to pull off the crimes of eating bullies...and other things as well so that the police would take Jessy away for good and they'd have to replace her with me!'_

_Flashback ends_

Claire smiled as Raina rattled the cage to try and get her "What do you do to the bullies you gather?" "I sourt them," Claire said "For Jafar, from the bad to the, like, just plain lame for his army." "What about our farm?" Ginger said "None of us were even bullies!" "Unless you counted Pug or the farm's pig mayor." Spot said "I just did that for the fun of it." Claire said with a giggle "Where did you place them?" Wallace asked "Sorry," Claire said "But talking time is over, i'm gonna find Jessy and run her into the ground."

Jessy growled and said "That snot nosed, spoiled rich little jerk! She'll pay for this!" However Claire heard Jessy's voice and saw her with her captives. Jessy sweatdroped and said "Uh, sorry, was that too loud?" Emmy and Gnomeo slaped themselves while Featherstone screamed "Look out!" Claire had tossed a rock at Jessy just as she took out the tube to turn into Oogiejess...

SMASH! The rock hit the tube and the blue liquid was spilled all over the floor "Oh no!" Jessy said "Without that tube, i can't turn into OogieJess!" "Gee, like, what a shame." Claire said as she hooked herself up to the controls "How about i offer you a seat!" As she said 'seat' she jerked backwards and the robot tiled to same way sending everyone tumbling around "Oh, me nickers!" Wallace exclaimed Emmy and Jessy were flung halfway out of the robot's escape hatch, clinging to the door for dear life while the mini army rocked all around the more Claire moved her body "I'm gonna be sick! I'm gonna be sick!" Featherstone complained as he turned green.

"We have to stop Claire!" Emmy said "How?" Jessy asked "That tube was the only thing i needed to ever become Oogiejess!" "Are you sure?" Emmy asked with a grin. Then the girl's grips gave out and they fell screaming. "Whatever you have planed, DO IT NOW!" Jessy yelled in fear "Ok, ok, ok!" Emmy exclaimed then she waved her arms, glowing blue as she started a chant.

**Emmy: Though i know i should be wary,**

**Still i need help from someone scary;**

**Monster Huntings, i turn lose,**

**Oogiejess, Oogiejess, OogieJess!**

From the last 'Oogiejess' the magic spun around Jessy and her hole body started to change...

* * *

Just as the fake Oogiejess left the cave to do more crimes the Real OogieJess appered and tackled the fake down. "Why you," the fake said "Take this!" she/he punched the real Oogiejess but she/he blocked it and punched the robot smack in the face. Claire and the prisoners shook as the punch ran across the entire body before becoming still "Oh yeah?" Claire asked "Face this!" the robot tackled Oogiejess to the ground and they westled for a long time.

As they did, Emmy got to the cage and held on tight to the bars and the keys "Need some help?" "Just get us out of this salt and pepper shaker ride!" Rocky said as he and the others turned green "I don't think i can take much more of this." Babs said as she held in her vomit with Gromit. "Let's go!" Emmy said once she opened the cage however everyone ended up tumbling down and around like mad before Starz used her magic to levetate the crew.

"Hurry!" Starz said "This spell won't last long!" "Wait for us!" Gnomeo said as the other garden gnomes and statues grabbed them. They went to the door and saw ground "How are we going to get down?" Wallace asked "We could knit a rope." Babs said as she and Gromit started knitting "That'll take to long!" Fowler complained "Long?" Raina asked "That's it!" Raina grabbed the short scarf Babs and Gromit were working on, placed a grouth spell on it and lassoed the growing scarf around a tree.

"Hang on!" Raina said as everyone swung down the scarf, some screaming as they did so "I hate this plan!" Rocky screamed then they landed on the ground with a splash in the water as they sputtered out the water "Seams to me that plan was all wet." Wallace said then he giggled and said "Get it? All wet?" an annoyed Ginger tossed a fish at the inventor and he fell back into the water.

Spot resurfaced and saw a very famillier looking device stuck in the mud, one she remembered "Look! It's the desk launcher!" "I've got an idea how we can use that." Raina said

As the fake and real OogieJess battled the crew took aim at the fake's eyes and counted off "3...2...1." "Fire!" Fowler shouted Spot pulled the trigger and her toy frisbee went flying, smashed the window and hit Claire right in the face! "Agh! My face! My beautiful, perfect face!" That stun was all OogieJess needed to overpower Claire's robot. She/he punched the robot so hard that the head went flying while the bottom part of the body crashed into the ground.

* * *

Later on, Oogiejess had freed the bullies, the farm animals and the farmers who were held inside the fake's 'stomach'. "Thanks for the rescue." Anita said "It was getting vey hot in there." "Not to mention cramped." Roger said. Spot saw her best friends Lucky, Cadpig and Rolly with Anita and ran to them as she opened her arms wide "Fellas!" she cried happily "Spot!" Rolly, Cadpig and Lucky said as they hugged their chicken friend "Thanks for saving us," Lucky said "That girl almost turned us into dog food back there."

"Are you ok?" Ginger asked Pongo and his wife Perdita "A little woozy," Pongo said "But fine." "How on earth did this happen?" Perdita asked "It's rather a long story." Ginger said with a smile "But the good news is your safe now and Claire won't be bothing you anytime soon." "You can say that again." Emmy said as Claire fell downward screaming "This one's mine!" OogieJess said she opened her mouth and Claire fell in.

"Now let's she how she feels about being in the belly of the beast." Mac said while everyone laughted.

* * *

As the final curtin fell Jessy felt so proud of herself. She made the play into a huge succes, brought a farm family back together and now she was planing on relaxing. Then she saw a rose with a letter attached to it. She opened the letter and it read:

**Dear Jessy,**

**Have a wonderful moment in the limelight, as i know i did. For that one moment, i could've sworn you were the mini verson of me as you sung your solo loud and proud. You have your friends to thank for that it if hadn't been for them, you wouldn't ended up behind bars. But trust me Jessy, there are more mysteries to come, each as hard or easy as they can get. For now, you and your friends desurve a nice long rest.**

**Sweet dreams my letter star, your real mother.**

Jessy smiled and looked out the door into the night. "Thanks mom." Jessy said

**And so as the curtin falls on this jekyll and hyde mystery the girls will have lots of time to rest before another case comes around the bend. But with Jafar getting more and more agressive, i fear the worst, but i know that my daughter and her friends will have what ever it'll take to overpower him. Sleep will girls, my the star of David watch over you all.**


	13. Where are the Bounty Hunters? Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Where are the Bounty Hunters? Part One**

Time: 6:27 pm. Place: Raina's house. When: June 1st

**As the girls continue to enjoy their day off from school Raina, Jessy, trachie17, Starz and my daughter Emmy are about to be alerted of two heroes Starz adores so much, Van Helsing and Earthworm Jim, are coming to town for a big fun raiser. However, they will soon be trusted into yet another evil plan of Jafar's... And this time he has his sights set on Helsing and Jim.**

As the girls were busy drying their hair after they took turns taking a shower the TV turned to an announcment "Big News, Garbiel Van Helsing and Earthworm Jim are going to come to the Girl Scout fund raiser tomorrow! Be sure you get your books, they're be signing autograpths right near the fund raiser grounds near the Crystal Cove High School!"

"Oh my gosh!" Starz exclaimed happily "Van Helsing and Earthworm Jim are coming to town Tomorrow? I love those two! We just gotta go there!" "That is, if your parents will let you." Emmy said "Granny says that everyone back in the orphanage gets to go free of charge." "Lucky." Jessy said with a smile. "Oh, come on," Raina said "Of course we're going. We wouldn't miss this for anything in the world."

"I wonder if we'll have another off day from mystery solving?" trachie17 wondered out loud. Little did she know something was going to happen that would link them to yet another mystery. The most dangerous mystery ever in their careers.

* * *

Time: 8:56 pm. Place: Jade Palace Training Ground.

In the training hall the Five were once again training to get ready for the next battle. "The next time someone attacks us," Tigress said as she punched a dummy to peices "We'll be ready." "While your doing that," Po said as he put his backpack around his back "Me and Shifu are going to take a little hike. Be back shortly!"

Later on, after Po and Shifu had left the five were done with training then there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Viper asked Mantis and Tigress opened the door and looked around only to find a white box with a red ribbon around the box. "What's this?" Tigress asked she took the box inside and the five gathered around Viper found a note attached to the box and read it out loud.

"'To the Furious Five, wishing you the best. From your biggest number one fan." Viper read "I wonder what it is?" "There's only one way to find out." Crane said he took off the ribbon and opened the box... once the lid was off a strange gas started spraying at the five's faces and they coughted as Tigress dropped the box. Then they became week and dreary then toppled over in faint.

When Shifu and Po quickly returned to the training ground they were shocked to see a hooded group making off with the five! "Come back!" Shifu shouted but the hooded group did not stop then they jumped and landed on hover bourds, quickly escaping with the passed out five kung fu masters into the night sky.

Po and Shifu couldn't believe what they had seen, the five had been kidnapped!

Watching the pandas was Jafar, observing from afar, he chuckled darkly and said "All acording to plan. This was more easy then stealing those monsters. To bad we couldn't get that giantess, but we'll make do." and with that he vanished leaving Po and Shifu stun and feeling helpless.


	14. Where are the Bounty Hunters? Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Where are the Bounty Hunters? Part Two**

Time: 12:00 pm. Place: Front of Crystal Cove High. When: June 2nd

The croud cheered loudly as two spot lights went around the stage. In front were the five girls excited to get a chance to see the two heroes. "And now, the moment you all've been waiting for, Van Helsing and Earthworm Jim!"

From the curtins, Van Helsing and Earthworm Jim steped out and did a few poses while the croud cheered wildly "Thank you, Thank you, you're too kind!" Earthworm Jim said happily "Are you ready for awsomeness?" The croud cheered loudly as the super hero worm nodded with a smile "Then get ready for-"

Suddenly a flaming spear shot from the air and landing right next to Helsing and Jim's feet! "Whoa!" The worm exclaimed in shock "What was that?" "I don't think this is part of the show." Helsing dedused "Prepair to die!" five voices shouted the croud parted as they screamed/yelled by what came next: Five dark hooded figures jumped onto the stage like Ninjas and stood in front of the two stunded heros. "How are you supost to be?" Helsing asked.

They removed their hoods and reviled themselves as animals, a lioness, a stork, a cobra, a chimp and a spider "We are the Ferocious Five!" the Lioness said "Lord Lioness, Lord Stork, Lord Cobra, Lord Chimp and Lord Spider. We are here to destroy you to please our master's boss Jafar." "Bring it on!" Earthworm Jim challanged.

However, the moment he took a step back the five attackers used Kung Fu master moves to quickly overwelme Jim and Van. Raina looked at the Five's moves and quickly reconized them. "Those are the Furious Five's moves! Guys, those goons have the Five's moves!" As Lord Cobra tightined her grip on Jim as Lioness and Chimp had Pined Helsing to the floor.

"Surrender your lives to us," Lord Stork warned as he dangled a cauldron of boiling lava above the croud, who were very terrified "Or we shall take the lives of your fans!" "Never!" the girls said Raina tackled Chimp and Lioness away from Helsing as Jessy hit Cobra's head with a frying pan, making her let go of the worm "*Gasps* Thanks," Jim said. Lord Spider jumped at trachie17 but she used her magic to make a flyswatter and swat the bug away.

Stork dumped the lava but Emmy used her magic to turn the lava into hundreds of dollers above the happy croud "HIYA!" Raina shouted as she kicked Lioness and Chimp right into Spider and Cobra while Stork landed next to his team mates "We're not done yet witches!" Stork said as he grabbed his friends with his claws "Van Helsing and Earthworm Jim shall die! One way or another! It is Jafar's orders! So says, the Ferocious Five!"

He flew off with his team and they all vanished into a puff of smoke. "What was that all about?" Jessy said "It's compleatly in front of us." Emmy said "Jafar is trying to use that powerful gang to kill Jim and Van. But why?" "Someone's trying to kill me!" Earthworm Jim shouted as he paniced "Hide me, shield me, SAAAAAVVVEE MEEEE!" Van slapped Jim and scolded "Snap out of it! I'm a monster hunter and no kung fu animal is going to kick my butt." "Are you nuts?" Jim asked "Those little beasts just tosted us around like duffle bags! And they won't stop until they turn us into deadbeats!"

"Not so, my favotire heroes." Starz said with a smile as the other girls joined her "Mystery Case Files, at your survise!" "The super sluths that won't rest till the case is solved." the two looked at themselves and Jim said "We'd better get all the help we can get." "Ok," Van said "Girls, your hired!"


	15. Where are the Bounty Hunters? Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Where are the Bounty Hunters? Part Three**

9:56 am. At Starz'a house.

Starz was just starting to wake up from her good night sleep when she felt something in her bed. She woke up and saw that the something in her bed was a golden lined letter, the ones the girls' real parents always send to them. She sat up, opened the letter and read what it said.

**Dear Starzlla**

**Your father and i have been pin pointing out clues for you to help you solve the mystery. But be warned, this case will be full of danger in every turn. You and the other girls must be very careful and to be on your toes. Jafar had ordered Tigress, Crian, Monkey, Mantis and Viper's abduction to power up the evil five but for what, you'll have to find out yourself. You must listin to your gut at all times, the Ferocious Five will stop at nothing until they destroy Van Helsing and Earthworm Jim.**

**As for your clues, we will give you three of them that you will find in this letter. Take care of yourself out there, Signed your mother.**

Starz looked into the letter and found the three clues her real mother was talking about: A hair sample, a blood sample and a picture of Camp Wawanakwa. "Hmmm, i wonder what Wawanakwa has anything to do with this." she got out of bed and got dressed. Later on, she went outside and thought about Wawanakwa. "Since Total drama went to third season, no one's been to that island for a long time." then she saw something that made her gasp, there was smoke coming out of the girl's cabin and strange lights from the boy's cabin. She also saw that the picture had been taken just today!

"We have to go to Wawanakwa!" she exclaimed as she ran to rejoin her friends

* * *

11:27 am At camp Wawanakwa.

As Crane started to stir he moved his wings but he felt something pulling back on his body. He opened his eyes and found out that he was attached to some strange device with his teammates and three monsters named Link, Dr. Cockrouch and B.O.B. The bird struggled to get out of the wires his body was attached to then he heard some voice say "The five were more powerful then i ever thought they could be." "Of course they are," another, older voice said "Now i want you to find Earthworm Jim and Van Helsing. When you do, kill them." "And then i'll be the envy of the entire town again," the voice said "Not that monster hunter and worm."

"What are they talking about?" Crane wondered to himself he looked at his friends and saw that they were in a deep sleep. "Guys, we have to get out of here." Crane said he tried to wake his teammates up but they didn't even stir. "Looks like i'm doing this myself." the bird told himself he pulled on his wires as hard as he could until they gave way and the bird fell down on the floor with a thud.

"What was that?" The young voice asked Crane knew he had to escape fast. He saw thw window and bursted out leaving broken glass behind "That bird's escaping! Stop him!" the older voice shouted Crane flapped with all his might and as hard as he could do. He had to get help somehow and he had to be quick because it would've been just a matter ot time before-

**BANG!**

Someone shot a gun at the bird and Crane felt so mush pain in his left wing. He saw a trinkle of blood oozing out of his wond and then he fell downwards into the water with a splash. He had been shot down by one of his abductors to he wouldn't escape. The last thing the bird saw before he fell into a coma was the sun and some clouds before everything went black all around him...


	16. Where are the Bounty Hunters? Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Where are the Bounty Hunters? Part Four**

12:06 pm

Emmy, Jessy, Raina, trachie17 and Starz were sailing the waters in a moter boat as they traveled to Camp Wawanakwa with Van Helsing and Jim tagging along. "Are you sure the five are on this island we're going?" Van asked "Yes," Starz said "The letter from my mother said so." "Your mother?" Jim asked "But the last time we saw her she was in your house." "No, my real mother." Starz corrected "The mother who was forced to give me up in order to protect me from Jafar years ago." "What?" the surpized monster hunter and worm asked "It's a long story." Emmy said

Suddenly Jessy let out a shocked scream "Crane!" They all took our their telescopes and saw Crane, looking lifeless, flouting in the water and with his wing bleeding "We have to save him!" Raina said

* * *

Crane felt his head hurting as he woke up after being shot in his wing. He felt like the world was spinning but it wasn't. In fact, he no longer felt the cold water. His vison cleared to see that he was inside a boat with his wing bandaged up "Where am i?" he asked out loud "With us." Jessy said as the girls appered out of no where, startling the bird "Who are you?" Crane asked "We are the Mystery Case Files girls," Emmy said "Ace detectives and masters of magic."

"Your Mystery Case Files?" Crane asked with a smile "I've heard a lot about you, you girls once solved the case where someone stole the crown of all the Disney Prinesses and framed Tom and Jerry for the crime." "But we discovered that it was the Horned King who stole the crowns for the jewels." Raina said "But what we'd really like to know was how did you get here?"

Crane thought long and hard before he said "I was being held hostage with my friends and three monsters. I was the only one awake when i heard two people talking. One sounded older and the other sounded younger and filled with jealosy for someone. I tried to escape but then i got shot and... that's all i remember." the girls looked among themselves and nodded, they were going to get on the island in order to find whoever did this to Crane and the missing kung fu masters.

* * *

The girls rowed onto the island with Crane and they walked into the island to find where the bird had escaped from. Thye girls looked high and low for where ever the bird claimed he had escaped from.

Meanwhile Jim and Van were finishing the study of the blood and hair sample Starz had gave them. Just when they printed out the culpret someone tossed a bomb of sleeping mist on the ship and both bounty hunters fell asleep as some hooded people take them away, leaving the printer to print out the identity of the culpret alone.


	17. Where are the Bounty Hunters? Part Five

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Where are the Bounty Hunters? Part FFive**

7:38 pm

Emmy, Jessy, Raina, trachie17 and Starz explored all over the island with Crane until they finally came back to the ship "Van? Jim?" Raina called out "Where are you?" "There gone!" Starz said shouted in a panic "We never should have left!" "I see who the culpret is!" Emmy said as the girls fallowed her into the computer where the printed picture was of none other then...

"Justin?" the girls gasped "I should have known!" Jessy said "The place where Crane was held was in the boy's cabin, it was on the island where he was first seen on TV and this was the place where anyone wouldn't expect to even find kung fu animals!" "And i think i know why he did it." Emmy said "And where we could find him, come on!"

* * *

Jim and Van Helsing awoke up to find themselves attached to a spinning wheel like you'd find on a game show with the Ferious Five and Justin next to them "What's going on?" Jim asked "Where am i?" "Something i'd like to call 'The Wheel of Revenge.'" Justin said "And i'm really gonna enjoy playing this game." "What game?" Van asked "Are you the master mind behind this madness?" "Who else?" Justin said "I was the most popular boy ever until news of you coming to town came around causing me to fall into the forgotten hotties list!"

_Flashback_

_'I was the evny of the entire town, even other boys adored me for my beauty.' Justin was busy admaring himself as a line of ladies (and strangely some boys) sighed lovingly and fainted 'Then you came to town' everyone payed less and less attention to Justin once they had heard that Van Helsing and Earthworm Jim were coming to town 'I was so mad! Then some guy came by my house calling himself Jafar and giving me the plans for five robots called the Ferious Five, all voice commanded masters of Kung fu' Justin was now wearing a hood over his head and his body was covered as he commanded the five to kidnap the Ferious Five and escaped with them. _

_'I abducted the five those pandas train with and downlouded their moves and skill into the softwere of the robots. It pays to be a contestain for a TV show sometimes and being able to convince some techno geeks to help was as easy._

_Flashback_

"And now i'll have my revenge! Hand me my darts, Lord Spider." "Darts?" Jim asked "I hope he means tiny little darts those normal games." Unfortunetly The darts Justin was going to use were very huge flamming touches tied to spears! "Aggghhhh!" Jim and Van screamed "HELP!" "Scream all you want," Justin said "Nobody will hear you." Then he tossed a spear at the two and they shut their eyes tight, bracing themselves for the worse.

Suddenly something green and small kicked the spear out of the way and it landed on the ground "Here's the bug!" it cried "Mantis!" Jim and Van cried happily "What?" Justin shouted "Who let that bug out!" "We did!" Emmy, Raina, Jessy, trachie17 and Starz said as they appeared with Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, Link, B.O.B. and Dr. Cockroach ready to fight. "Well, don't just stand there," Justin ordered the evil five "Get them!"

The Evil Five and the Good Five tackled each other and battled while Justin took off his shirt, hoping to blind the girls with his beauty. "Oh no you don't" Starz said Her eye tatto glowed pink and she said "Star of Power!" then pink energy shot from the tatto and right onto Justin who was hit and sent backwards "Wow!" Raina said "That was so cool! How did you do that?" "To be honest, i have no idea!" Starz admitted with a shrug.

Justin wiped his bloody nose after he crashed and said "Normally i won't like getting my hands dirty, but in your case, i'll make an acseption!" he grabbed a stick and shouted a battle cry as he lunged for the girls.

Suddenly a large panda landed on Justin and knocked him out "Take that you evil Kung Fu master-napper!" "Po!" the girls exclaimed happily "Po!" the Five cheered happily after they had just busted the evil five to a pile of parts Crane, Monkey, Viper and Mantis hug their friend while Tigress found Master Shifu who appeared near the panda "Master Shifu!" she said "Are all of you all right?" Shifu asked his students "Did your abductor hurt you?"

"Well, i was." Crane admitted as she revieled his bandaged wing, the same wing he was shot in to prevent his escape, and added "But how did you find us?" "Let's just say we got a tip from someone I knew long ago." Shifu said "And we were'nt alone." Then the ground started shaking and out from some trees came Susan AKA Ginormica. "Guys!" she cried happily as she bent down and exstanded her arms for her three monster friends "Susan!" Link, B.O.B. and Dr. Cockroach said as they lept into the arms of their giant friend "I was so worried about you guys," Susan said as she hugged her friends "When i heard that you were being held here i have to come and save you." "You were a little late for that." Dr. Cockroach said "The girls here saved us all."

"Can we all go home now?" Viper asked Shifu who replied "Sure."

* * *

Days later it was now Emmy's 18th birthday in the orphanage and the girls were having a fun time as all the party guests danced while Emmy talked to her friends about her gifts "Thanks for the candy and the Ipod with lots of music Jessy." Emmy said "No big deal." Jessy sighed with a smile "Girls, i've got a letter from Crane." trachie17 said as she opened the letter "To the Mystery Solving girls," she read out loud "Thank you for coming to the rescue of the Furious Five, i just want you to know that Crane is doing a lot better now. In fact, his bullet wound is compleatly gone and his wing is just as good as new. I think you're an awesome bunch and i know you'll never stop solving cases. Signed Po, P.S. Shifu tells me that your welcome to the Jade palace any time you want and Susan thanks you too for saving her friends."

Then a very inportent looking man aprouched Emmy "Miss Emmy, i have some news for you." "What is it? Good news?" "I'm afraid not," the man said "The law here says that once an orphan child turns 18 and is not adopted she or he must leave the Orphanage for good. Since your now 18 you can no longer live in this orphanage, you must move out now." "WHAT?" Emmy exclaimed in shock while her four friends gasped in shock "But-but i don't wanna leave! This place is my home! It's the only home i've ever known, i don't know where i can go!"

"Then i'll make a deal," the man said "You must find where you can live in one week and if you fail to pick out the place then i'll send you to someplace in the town where other 18 year olds are supost to go, like collage." "I don't even have a high school degree or a job and now i have to worry about this?" Emmy paniced as she pulled her hair out "What am i going to do? Girls, help me!"

"Just don't panic," Raina said "We'll think of something." "Mommy, where are you?" Emmy mouned "I don't know what do to! Help me somehow!" then Emmy saw something on the table, it was a present with white wrapping paper and ice blue ribbons which was strange since there were no other gifts the last time she opened her presents. She opened it and was surprised when she saw a deed to a run down building somewhere in town and a letter from her mother.

**My Dear Little Emmy,**

**I am so proud of you and of the young detective you are becoming. I've came to your party when you weren't looking and was full of pride for you. As for your new home, i know it's not much of a place but with your magic with the others you can literaly turn the old run down place with a master headquarters for Mystery Case Files. It wasn't that hard to obtain the deed nor was it a waste, if you know what i mean, don't give up or panic my little baby. If only Jafar had never came into our lives then i would have raised you as the mother i knew i was born to be. I'm so sorry i wasn't there for you in the past but i always watched you and i know you'll always make me proud of you no matter what.**

**I love you with all my heart, your mother.**

Emmy felt tears forming in her eyes as her smile wobbled and she started crying. The girls comferted her and when she calmed down she said "I've found where i belong, with you guys. And this building will be our headquarters. This is my home."

**As Emmy and her friends talk about their new headquarters i watch them that very night as they slept with pride and hope. Soon the mystery of their birth parents will be solved and we will be reunited with our children. But now now, but when the time comes. Until then, good luck on your future cases.**


	18. The Mysterious Stranger Case Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mysterious Stranger Case Part One**

5:57 am. Raina's house.

**The latest mystery the girls will face is one that would leads to a clue on who abducted Raina, who will never love this man nor marry him. Raina's birth parents would never allow their daughter to marry this evil doer anyway. Yet it all shall lead the girls to a clue to one of our identities, Raina's father.**

Raina was sleeping soundly in her bed when her bedroom window slowly opened and a hooded person came in carrying a sack and a Forget-Me-Stick. He stalked all the way to the sleeping detective and just when she opened her eyes, he wacked her with the stick and everything went dark...

* * *

11:05 am. Mystery Case Files Headquarters.

Emmy, Jessy, trachie17 and Starz were busy relaxing while waiting for Raina to come but she never did, leaving the girls to wonder what was keaping her so long. "How long is Raina going to take?" Emmy asked tired with waiting "We have cases to solve." "Maybe she has another date with Cedric." Jessy guessed. Suddenly Cedric came in panting and said "Help! I need help!" "What? What is it?" trachie17 asked "It's about Raina, she's been kidnapped last night!" "WHAT?" the girl's echoed in shock "That's right," the wizard said "But that's not all, whoever took Raina also took my magic!"

"Get out!" Starz said "No, it's true! Look!" Cedric took out his wand and tried his hardest to make some magic but nothing happened "I'm no longer magical! I'm... I'm... Normal! I can't be a wizard if i don't have any powers. Plus me and Raina'a anniversary date is in five days! Somebody has to do something about this before i go crackers!" "Just take it easy," Jessy said as she lightly shook the stressed wizard to snap him out of it. "We'll save her and get your powers back in no time. We are Mystery Case Files, and this case will be solved in no time."

"Was there anything strange about where the crime was commited?" Emmy asked "You mean in Raina's bedroom?" Cedric asked "Yes, this." he handed the girls a note telling them something shocking

**Hey suckers!**

**I've been eyeing Raina to be mine for a very long time. Now that her so called 'boyfriend' no longer has powers she's all mine! We shall be married in five days and there is nothing you losers can do about it.**

**"**This is not good." Starz said Now they have to solve this case before Raina becomes the bride of whoever stole her! 


	19. The Mysterious Stranger Case Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mysterious Stranger Case Part Two**

1:30 am. near the orphanage.

Penny and Cody (As you are aware both from the Rescuers) Walked down the road with their flashlights to their hideout, the tree house where they had lots of things to keap "Are you sure we'll be quick?" Penny asked "Sure," Cody replied "It's just a quick trip to pick up pictures." Suddenly, something zoomed by them and the two were shocked to see whatever it was just land near by from where they were.

The two hid in the brushes and turned off their flashlights so nothing could see them as they krept closser to whoever it was sence the dark siliote was of a person, one holding a girl by her arm. "Who's that with a girl?" Penny asked "I don't think he's a nice person." "And he's not," Cody said "Ah, come on babe." the person in the dark said to the girl "Cut me some slack, it's not like your good old boy what's-his-name's gonna save you." "I swear Hal," a fimilier voice coming from the girl said "When Cedric get's a hold of you, you're gonna wish you'd never been evil!"

"Cedric is powerless," The man known as Hal said "I know, Jafar stole his powers so we can be together like i've always dreamed it." "Forget it!" The girl said "Roxanne didn't love you and i don't either! Just get over... Wait, Jafar stole Cedric's powers?" "Yeah!" Hal said "He kinda hoped to steal your powers instead but since he somehow can't, don't ask me why he get's moody about those things, he stole from a closer target."

"Cody," Penny whispered "That girl is Raina! I know it is!" "What is she doing with someone named Hal?" Cody asked quietly Then they saw Raina use some sort of power on Hal but it bounced off "Sorry Raina doll," Hal said slyly "Magic can't touch Supers. I'm a hot dish, baby!" "I don't care," Raina said "I'll never be your girlfriend!" "How about loving wife in the next five days?" The super asked this made Raina scream in shock "Did i say the good news to soon?" Hal asked.

"You'll never get away with his madness!" Raina said adding some insults in spanish, which Hal didn't really understand. He just wacked her with the Forget me stick and said "Just be greatful i'm not gonna ruin your pretty face with a punch."

When Hal left Penny and Cody emerged from their hiding place and Cody said "Come on Penny, Raina needs help!" "But what about Granny?" Penny asked "Didn't you hear Hal?" Cody asked "He said Jafar stole Cedric's power, Jafar was the same guy those brutes worked for when they stole us away remember?" "I do." Penny said "But it's scary at night!" Cody placed his hands on Penny's and said softly "I know, but we'll outsmart anyone we meet and stay away from strangers. But we have to tell Mystery Case Files about this. We could be Raina'a only hope."

Penny thought about what had happend and said "Alright, let's go. But i'm bringing Teddy along." "And i'll bring my pocket knife, the town map and our bikes." Cody said.

In no time, Penny got her teddy bear and Cody got his things and their bikes, Penny's was purple and Cody's was black, and rode off into the night, leaving a note for Granny in the mail slot for her to find explaining what happend. Their next stop, Mystery Case Files Headquarters.

* * *

1:16 am. Mystery Case Files Headquarters.

The girls had been looking around all day and were now asleep in their desks due to being so tired. They had searched everywhere and not even one Trace of Raina was found. Then there was a tapping sound and Emmy woke up to it's sound "Who is it?" "Me." a famillier voice male replied. Emmy snapped awake and opened the window, clibing out onto the fire escape she met with her boyfriend Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn?" Emmy asked "What are you doing here?" "I had been waiting for our date which you never came to." Brooklyn said "Date?" then she remembered "Oh no! I'm so sorry, it's just that Raina's been stolen and i had to, uhhh, i'm so sorry." "Raina's been stolen?" Brooklyn asked "It's been a long day trying to solve the case since we don't even have one clue or trace anywhere." Emmy told the gargoyle "I wish we had one."

Suddenly Emmy and Brooklyn head someone knocking on the door "Hey! Emmy, Jessy, trachie17, Starz! Open up!" "Cody?" Emmy asked as she and Brooklyn looked down to see Cody and Penny knocking on the door, trying to wake the other girls up. Emmy climbed down the ladder and said "Cody! Penny! What are you doing out here at this time?" "We saw Raina being with some nasty guy named Hal!" Penny said as she and the boy walked up to the detective "Hal? Emmy asked "You mean Hal Stuart?" "We don't know," Cody said "But Raina's magic didn't do anything to him." "That _is_ Hal!"

"You know him?" Cody asked before Brooklyn glided down to the three "Remember that jerkish super villain Tighten?" the two nodded "Well, Hal is his normal name. But how did he get super again?" Then Cody and Penny gasped in terror as color drained from their faces when they saw Brooklyn "Don't be afraid," Emmy told them "He's a good guy, and my boyfriend." She turned to the gargoyle and said "Will you help us out on this case?" "Sure," Brooklyn said he faced the two kids and said softly "And don't be scared, i'm not going to hurt you."

"How do we know you're trustworthy?" Cody asked "Other then being our friend Emmy's boyfriend." "Let him pet you." Emmy said "That'll prove his gentle." Penny didn't know why but she steped in front of the gargoyle and he touched her face and hair with his fingers and claws then he did the same with Cody. This act calmed thw two down and they smiled at the gargoyle. "Where did you last see Raina with Hal?" Emmy asked "Near the orphanage where our treehouse." Cody said "Did he drop anything?" "We don't know," Penny said "We had to turn off our flashlights so they wouldn't see us."

"Let's go back to the orphanage grounds." Emmy said "But what about the others?" Cody asked "We'll call them in the morning," Emmy said "Right now, this is a time limit case, we have to do this right now or else." Brooklyn took Emmy, Penny and Cody in his arms and he took off into the starry night sky.

* * *

While the rest of the girl's were sleeping, a dark figure entered the room and placed a letter next to Jessy, who was snoring and sleeping on the floor while he placed a hat on Emmy's desk with a knife. "Somehow witch," he whispered to the picture of Emmy on the wall "I have a feeling that your friends will be busy going on a wild goose chace." "Wha?" Jessy sarted to wake up and the dark figure left in a puff of smoke.

Coughting loudly Jessy got up and said "What's going on here?" She found the note and turned on the light, waking up trachie17 and Starz in the progress "What? Is it morning already?" "What's going on?" trachie17 asked as she got up. Jessy looked at the girls and said "This note arrived while we were sleeping and... uh, Where's Emmy?" The girl's looked around but Emmy wasn't anywhere to be found.

The girls read the note and this was what it said:

**I have some news detective witches that you must know, Emmy is dead! An hoar ago, someone killed her while she was away and you were just at home sleeping your butts off. I' looking forward to see Raina having a wonderful wedding with one of my men and i do hope you'll attend it. Jafar. **

**P.S. Cedric's powers are mine, if you ever want them back to him, find Raina. If you can!**

"What?" The three exclaimed in utter shock "Emmy... is dead?" Jessy asked as tears formed in her eyes "No... No, she couldn't be!" trachie17 and Starz decovered Emmy's hat (Actually a fake hat to trick the girls) on her desk which they knew their friend would never leave without, and on it was a knife covered in red stuff, which they thought was blood (Another trick) "It's true." trachie said sadly "Emmy... is dead." the three girls bursted to tears as they hugged and cried for their friend.

Jessy became very angry and said "No one takes us down without a fight! And we're are not going to let Emmy die in vian, we are going to find Raina and then we will take this mad guy down!" "It's what Emmy would have wanted us to do." trachie17 said as she placed the blood stained hat on her head "Why are you wearing Emmy's hat?" Starz asked "It's just something i thought of to morn our friend with."

As Jessy, trachie17 and Starz left the same dark figure, Jafar saw them leave and smiled "That should keap those fools busy, that should buy more time." Then he vanished


	20. The Mysterious Stranger Case Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mysterious Stranger Case Part Three**

2:27 am Near Orphanage.

Emmy, Brooklyn, Cody and Penny have just arrived at the place Hal stood with Raina. "Start looking everyone." Emmy said as she magically made a ball of light appear for her to use like a flashlight and for Brooklyn too. They looked all around for a clue and each found a clue: Emmy found a picture of the old ship mayflower, Brooklyn found sheet music of the Star Spangled Banner, Penny found an old baseball and Cody found a history book.

"What kinda clues are these?" Cody asked "I think someone just placed them here." "Of course i did." a male voice said "Who's that?" Emmy said as she and her friends looked around. "Up there!" Penny said as they looked up and saw a hooded person standing on a tree. "Who are you?" Emmy asked "I am Raina's true father." the figure said.

"Raina's father?" Emmy exclaimed "You mean... I mean... what are you doing here?" what was Raina's father doing here. And who was he? "As much as it pains me to wait for my daughter to discover me in time," he explained "It pains me more that some loser is going to try and marry my daughter. I'll help you and in time you'll help me. The items you have are the clues to where you'll find Raina and soon you will save her from such a terrable fate."

"Why do you have to wait for Raina to discover you?" Brooklyn asked "Why can't you just go up to her yourself?" "I'm a master detective," he said "Master Detectives never ask or rush into things, they gather clues and info as much as possable. Besides, what's the fun in that? It'll only ruin the surprise." then he vanished as he turned leaving Emmy, Brooklyn and the two kids with the only clues they have, which lead them to a museum, but not to which one.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

2:43 am

Raina opened her eyes to find herself in a museum room where all around were things that had to do with the birth of America while Hal was snoring away like a log. This was her chance to escape! She got up and tip toed away from the super and out of the room to another where she made a mad dash to the door. As she bursted out the front doors but bumped into a familier girl.

"Emmy!" Raina cried out "Raina!" Emmy said as she got a hug from the girl "Are you ok?" "I'm lucky Hal never kissed me, _bleach_!" Raina said Brooklyn, Cody and Penny joined them just in time for Hal to suddenly arrive! "Trying to escape my..." his voice trailed off when he Saw Brooklyn, looking down on him and growling at him with glowing eyes "Bride?" he finished in a tiny voice Brooklyn roared and Hal screamed like a girl and fainted.

As he fell down, a small and round bottle fell out off his pocket and rolled up to Raina's feet. She picked it up and looked at it. "This could be Cedric's powers!" Raina said "Just like your father said!" Emmy said "My... Father?" Raina asked in shock "You mean... you met him?" "I don't really know who he is or what he looks like but he did say he was and i know he had to be." Emmy told the girl "And he said he couldn't stand to let a loser like Hal marry you."

Raina felt happy and hugged her friend "I love my father. Where are the others?" "Ah, no!" Emmy exclaimed as she slapped her face "I forgot all about them!"

* * *

Later on they found Cedric and the other girls near HQ. "We've looked everywhere," Cedric said "and There is no trace of Raina anywhere." "If only Emmy could help us." trachie17 said sadly "I did!" Emmy said as her gargoyle boy friend landed "Emmy! Raina!" the girls said as they hugged the girl's tightly.

Raina opened the bottle and the magic went back into Cedric again who was more then happy to have it back. After they explained everything, Hal was drain from his powers and taken to jail and everyone went back home... almost all.

Emmy was about to turn in for the night when Jessy came into the room. "Jessy? What are you doing here?" She asked "I just thought i'd stay for a while. I already called my folks back some so they understand." "You wanna sleep with me?" "Actually," Jessy started as she took out a bottle "I want you to sleep _inside _me. Just for tonight." "Were you really that worried about me?" Emmy asked as Jessy drank the poiton and turned into Oogiejess, she still fit in her friend's room but it looked like she was skinny and her stomach growled.

Oogiejess walked towards the girl and said "Yes, you see i didn't like it when Raina was Kidnaped and when we thought you were dead, so i've decided to protect you for the rest of the night. If that's alright with you of course." Emmy smiled and shrugged "Ok, but i'll help myself in." "You got it!" Oogiejess said happily.

Emmy took off her shoes, leaving her feet bare and she said "Now, let's do it." Oogiejess picked Emmy up and she helped herself into the mouth. Then after a few moments she sliped right into her friend's stomach with a thump. Oogiejess licked her lips and patted her now jiggling stomach, happy with her friend inside her "Are you ok?" "Well, you're stomach is really small." Emmy said as from the outside of the stomach Jessy saw the indents her friend's feet and arms were making "I know, i just had a sip and that's what happens."

Jessy felt Emmy move inside her violently as she tried to get comfey and that made her burp "Nice one." Emmy said "You think so?" Jessy asked she stomach as she got on Emmy's bed, shaking the girl inside her tummy in the progress "Yeah! I bet you could win a burping contest no problem." Oogiejess drumed her hand across her swollen belly, patting the bulge Emmy was making inside her, and said "You know, i've never met a girl who was more willing to let me eat someone, other then Raina." "I just figured it's the least i can do for you." Emmy said

Oogiejess smiled and patted her belly one last time saying "Good night Emmy, i'll let you out in the morning." "Night Jess." Emmy said as she snuggled her tomach walls for a rest. OogieJess hiccuped for a few moments before settling and the two girls fell asleep.

Unknown to them three hooded people entured the room and one of them was Raina's father "You sure have a strange daughter." he said to one of the hooded people as he lightly patted OogieJess's belly where Emmy was sleeping. "She can't help it, she loves Monsters and the study of Vore." a female voice said "Besides, she never uses her vore power for evil. Even if it is disgusting for some, it may prove to be one of the greatest advantages we could need." "I just hope your right." the man said the other woman placed her arms over the stomach and hugged it lightly "Good night Emmy. I love you."

Oogiejess stired and opened his/her eyes only to see no one in the room. She looked down at her Emmy inhabited tummy and patted it "All my friends are the sweetest of all." she/he said "And Emmy (Hiccup!) sure is sweet." she patted her bulging belly and fell back to sleep.

**And so as my daughter sleps, protected by one of her friends by the strange power of vore. I watch on, happily that someone cares so much about my daughter other then her as to prove it by her own way of love. None of us judge our children for the things they love to do and someday, they will understand us. Untill then Keap protecting my little girl Jessy, she'll need you and the others as much as you need her. Only by working together to care about the other will bring you closser to your goal. Sweet Dreams.**


	21. The Mystery of Vore

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mystery of Vore**

**This next mystery is involevd as Jessy and Emmy's favoite thing: Vore, everything that has to do with stuffing and eating is what they consetter a fablous thing to my daughter and her friend. This case would be consitered 'ironic' since the very thing that they love so much, could bring them to a very strange end.**

11:07 am Jessy's house.

Jessy waved her mom and dad good bye as they drove off. She went back in and continued playing Clue with her four best friends Emmy, Raina, trachie17 and Starz. "Is it Mrs. White with the pipe in the library?" trachie17 asked "Nope." Jessy said as she moved a few peices "How about Mr. Green with a gun in the lounge?" Starz asked "Oh, so close but no." Jessy said.

"Is it Mrs. Peacock with a rope in the hall?" Raina asked "Sorry, but now." Jessy said "How about you Emmy?" "Easy," she said with a sly look on her face "It was Professor Plum with a candle stick in the study." "Yes!" the girls cheered happily for their friend and hugs all around. unknown to them a shadow loomed over them as the girls huddled together a moath opened widely and swallowed the shocked girls!"

They landed in a big fleshie place and Jessy realized where they were "TWOEY! LET US OUT OF YOUR STOMACH NOW!" Suddenly they fell out with a thump on the carpet and turned to see who or what it was: Twoey, Jessy's blood sucking pet. "I got you ladies real good!" the said as he laughed "What's the big idea?" Emmy asked as she turned then screamed when she saw Twoey "WHAT IS THAT!" "My pet plant." Jessy said "A blood eating plant, but he's harmless."

"Then why did he swallow us?" Emmy asked "It was just a little joke." Twoey said only to get a punch from Emmy fright on his lips "Ouch! That smarts!"

"Well, now that that's out of the way," trachie17 said as she started to yawn "How about we go back to bed?" everyone agreed and said 'good night' to each other before they got into their pajamas.

* * *

11:13 Jessy's bedroom

As Jessy slept a hooded person entered the room. Whoever this person or something was he/she was carrying a glowing white bottle. They pulled the cork and the whie liquid magically enter Jessy's mouth and down her throut. The light of the strange liquid shines through her skin and fromed a big ball right in her stomach. "Have a nice lunch." the person said before vanishing into the night "Huh?" Jessy woke up and looked all around but she couldn't see anything.

When the light in her stomach dissapeared, Jessy's stomach started growling loudly. "That's strange," Emmy, who was sharing the room, woke up and said "What's strange?" "I could've sworn someone was here." Jessy said as her stomach kept on growling and growling to no end "Ug, why am i suddenly starving?" "Baybe you need something to eat."

Later on the girls had cleaned out the fridge and Jessy ate all they could find in the fridge. But still, Jessy's stomach kept growling by now Jessy was freaked out "I need more food!" she said hungrly "I need more food!" "But there isn't anymore food!" Emmy protested "You ate everything!" "Have i?" Jessy asked licking her lips hungrliy at Emmy "Uh, Jessy? Are you ok?"

Then Jessy used her witch power to become OogieJess as Emmy backed away "Jess! What are you doing?" "It's suppertime!" Oogiejess said Emmy tried to run but Oogiejess grabbed her and covered her mouth so no one could hear her shouts and crys for help.

Oogiejess stuffed Emmy's head into her mouth and started swallowing her while the terrifired girl tried to escape her daranged friend. "Jessy! Stop! I'm not food, i'm your friend remember?" Emmy shouted as her chest was swallowed "HELP!" Emmy's rear was gulped down leaving Emmy's feet wagging "Jessy!" then she swallowed Emmy's legs and feet with one gulp.

PLOP! Emmy landed right in the middle of all the food Jessy had eaten and didn't like what had happened to her. Outside Oogiejess patted her large tummy as Emmy banged on the stomach walls, jiggling it violently "Let me out of here! Help!" Emmy's voice cried Oogiejess just continued patting her tummy. "You filled me up really good." Oogiejess told her tummy "Jessy, this isn't funny anymore, let me out!"

Oogiejess walked back to her bed, carrying such a cargo inside her huge stomach and nessled "Night night (Burp!)" Jessy said "Let me out!" Emmy said as she punched the stomach walls "Jessy! Jessy! You have to let me out! What is wrong with you Jessy! Jessy!" then she tried calling out for help but the stomach walls muffled her voice so no one could hear her crying for help, all though the night.


	22. The Mystery of Vore Part Two

** Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mystery of Vore part Two**

9:20 am Jessy's house.

Raina, trachie17 and Starz woke up and entered Jessy's room "Morning Jess-ah!" Raina was startled when she and the other girls saw Oogiejess sleping in her bed with a, enormous stomach. The girl's walked up to the sleeping sack of bugs and trachie17 poked the oversized gut, causing it to shake a little "Ok, did this girl eat us out of house and home again?" she asked her friends "Jessy! Wake up!"

Oogiejess muttered and woke up "Hi guys. What are we gonna eat?" "You mean what did you eat?" Starz corrected "Just take a look at your stomach!" Oogiejess looked at her stomach with a surprise and stroked it "How did that happen?" "We'll maybe a certin girl namely _you _ate all the food!" Raina said Oogiejess started hiccuping but continued stroking her huge belly "I did but that was because i was so hungry."

"When your Oogiejess, your _always _hungry!" Starz said angrily "No," Oogiejess said "This time i was really hungry. Emmy and i went to the kitchen and-" "Speaking of which where is Emmy?" Raina asked "Come on, let's find her." Oogiejess got up, the contains of her food sloshing inside her and burped loudly "Sorry," she said "Now where's Emmy?"

The girls looked everywhere but Emmy was no where to be found. "I wonder where she could be?" Oogiejess asked as she patted her masive gut while her stomach made lots of gurgling and rumbling sounds, "Uh, Jessy?" Raina asked "You said Emmy were together when you ate what did you do after you ate all the food?" "I was still hungry so..." A sudden horrored feeling came as she finished "I ate her!"

"YOU WHAT!" imideantly the girls curcled around Jessy's stomach shouting Emmy's name "Emmy! Emmy are you ok?" "Emmy! EMMY!" They shouted all they got for a reply was the stomach grouning and bubbling "On no," Oogiejess gasped "What have i done? What have i done!"

"You ate me." a voice from Jessy's belly said the girls gasped and Raina said "Emmy? Is that you?" "You were expecting a baby?" Emmy asked sarcasticly the girls cheered and hugged the belly tight along with Oogiejess who said "Emmy, i'm so sorry for eating you last night, and i'm so happy i didn't digiest you." Jessy's stomach shook as Emmy moved around in it "Jessy, if you wanted to eat me you couldv'e just asked in the first place instead of leaving me in here to bathe in food!" "I didn't mean to do it," Oogjess pleaded "Something over came me! Don't worry, i'll let you out in no time."

Oogiejess tried to get Emmy out but surprisingly Emmy was stopped by something magical and held back into her stomach "This is not good!" Oogiejess exclaimed "What's happening to me! I can't get Emmy out!" "Tell me your joking!" the girls asked but to their horror the boogie-athoress shook her head Emmy screamed and struggled to escape, making OogieJess's belly toss and turn in every angle "LET ME OUT! SOMEBODY LET ME OUT! GIRLS HELP ME!" Emmy screamed as she punch and kicked the stomach walls "What are we gonna do?" Oogiejess paniced as she held her wild stomach down.

The girls used all the magic spells they could but Emmy was still stuck inside the belly of their friend "It's hopeless!" Emmy said as she curled up and started to cry "I'm never gonna get out of here! I'm gonna be stuck in Jessy's belly for the rest of my life!" As Emmy sobbed loudly Oogiejess patted her engorged belly, trying to comfert the sad girl. "There there," She cooed "Don't cry, we will find a way to get you out. I promise."

"Maybe we can find something in Jessy's room." Raina said "trachie17, you stay here and keap Emmy company with Oogiejess."

When the girls left for Jessy's room Trachie17 leaned back on the squirming tummy of her friend and thought about what do to. Then an idea hit her "Maybe i can pull Emmy out by force!" "I don't know," Oogiejess said "What if-" She was cut short when thrachie17 stuck her hands into her mouth "Ok Emmy, i'm ready to grab you." Emmy reached out and grabbed the girls hand but due to the magic she didn't come out. Suddenly Oogiejess's stomach gargled and she burped loudly making the two fall to the floor.

Oogiejess started swallowing trachie17 and before she knew it she gulped down her friend's feet and she landed with a splash inside the tummy. "Trachie17?" Oogiejess asked as she looked at her now bigger tummy with two sqirming girls inside "Some plan of yours." Emmy said with crossed arms "Now we're both trapped inside our friend's belly!" "No! I can't be!" the girl tried to escape from where she came in but the same magic fource that kept Emmy trapped was now holding her trapped.

Oogiejess burped and burped as the two grils struggled inside her "Stop it! (BURP!) Your making me (URP!) gassy!" but the two girls didn't stop punching and kicking making Oogiejess burp and hiccup non stop no matted how hard she tried. She only hoped the other girls could find a clue or else she'd be stuck with the girls in her tummy forever.


	23. The Mystery of Vore Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mystery of Vore part Three**

10:31 am MCF headquarters.

As it started to rain, Raina and Starz had brought Oogiejess into the hideout with Emmy and trachie17 still trapped in Oggiejess's swollen belly their fighting made Oogiejess burp and hiccup uncontrolingly. "Move over!" Emmy said "No, _you _move over!" trachie17 said as the fight of both girls made Jessy's stomach shake. Raina held her friend's stomach and said "Knock it off! We have the very thing that could tell us what happened."

Raina opened a tupe of the same white liquid the hooded person had poured into Jessy and poured it into an analizing computer. "This is gonna take a while." Starz said "Well," I'm going to head back to the house to see if we missed anything." Raina said "Keap an eye on Oogiejess." Before Starz could even reply Raina had already left. Then Oogiejess's stomach started growling and she said "I'm getting hungry." "Hungry?" Starz asked with a shocked look "You ate an entire fridge of food, Emmy and trachie17! How could you possabley be any more hungry!"

As she turned she didn't see Oogiejess lick her lips and walk up to her hungrily. "Now get ahold of your self before i-" she stoped she she saw the hungry look in Oogiejess's eyes. "Uh, are you feeling ok? Jess? JESS!" Suddenly Oogiejess brabbed her and hosted her up "Put me down!" Starz said "What do you think you... Oh no!" Oogiejess licked her lips and said "Suppertime!"

Then she placed Starz's head into her mouth and started swallowing her down "Jessy! Stop!" Staz pleaded but she/he wouldn't stop at all "Raina!" Star's middle was already in the mouth. As Starz kept struggling she only went deeper into the belly of Oogiejess, which was now expanding to a huge sight. Then Oogiejess swallowed her friend's feet and sat down, licking her lips and caressing her very large engorged belly as three girls wiggled and sqrirmed inside "Let us out!" they all cried at once.

Oogiejess burped before she realized what she had done, as if she had been in a trance. "Starz! I... I'm sorry!" "Sorry!" the girl snapped "You swallowed me! This is as far away from being sorry as anyone could possabley get!" "No, i mean, i think i was... controled to do it by my stomach." "How can this get anymore worse!" Starz asked "Don't say that!" Emmy said "Right after anyone says that, something always gets worse!"

As if on cue, Oogiejess's stomach growled and rumbled dispite being full of her friends, she was still hungry. "I wonder if we have anything to eat?" She said she got up and walked to the frege and looked at all the food the girls each had stored in their own. Happily Started scarffing down food while trachie17, Emmy and Starz got covered all over in food. The girls's shouts of disgust and shouts didn't stop Oogiejess from pigging out, makeing her tummy full of food.

She sighed when she was done and patted her ginormicly round belly "Jessy! You've always been able to control your hungry stomach." trachie17 said "What's going on now?" "I don't know!" Oogiejess said then she belly growled again as her eyes growed white. "Me... hungry..." she said in a zombie like tone "Must have more food!" "No!" the three girls shouted as they kicked, punched and jabed their friend's stomach walls as all the food she had ate sloshed and chirned around them.

Oogiejess was now an uncontrolable eating monster!

* * *

11:42 Am Jessy's house.

Raina looked under the bedroom window where she found the white sample and found something else: In the bushes was a chrest, the same kind the people from the local church wore... even the owners. "Someone from the church did this to Jessy," Raina said "I just hope she won't get too hungry." then Twoey peeked his head out the window and said "Raina, Where's Jess?" "Someone gave her a drink that make's he go constendly hungry and i have to find out who did this, why and how to reverse this."

"Then let me help at least." Twoey offered "She's my owner and your best friend." "Why else?" Raina asked with crossed arms "Just listen to this," Twoey said as he pulled out a radio that started playing a news flash.

**News Flash! Oogiejess has just burst into a local grocrey store and is devoring every single thing in her path, she's even devoring the passerbys and the shoppers! Why is Oogiejess behaving like this and- No! Put me down! AGHHHGGGHHH! (BUUURRRPPP!)**

"Oh, that's not good." Raina said she looked at the plant and said "Come along, we have to find the bad guy who did this." "I'm with you Raina." Twoey wrapped his vines around Raina's body and they both ran back to the headquarters.

* * *

12:53 pm. MCF headquarters

Raina checked the samples results and read it to the plant "This is called 'Predator Slime' Any predator who drinks this will be pleged with uncontroulable hunger and slowly becomes a slave to whoever created the slime." "You mean someone's controling my Jess and making her eat a ton?" Twoey asked "What happens when Jessy eats the entire town." Raina had a grim face as she told the plant "This is more bad news. If we don't find the antitode soon Jessy will continue to eat everything untill.. her guts explodes."

"What!" Twoey gasped in shock "We've got to get an antitode right now!" "Lucky for us, this tells us how to cure Jessy." Raina said "We just need three key ingrediants. First, the fur of a dog, the hair of a deformed person and a feather from a rare bird." "Then let's go!" Twoey said "I hope we make it in time." Raina said as they ran out to collet the ingreiants before Oggiejess's belly could explode.


	24. The Mystery of Vore Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Mystery of Vore part Four**

1:04 pm In the middle of Town.

Oogiejess was busy scarffing down a mess of food, people, animals and just about anything else she could eat while in a zombafied trance. Emmy had maganged to puch her way up to the top if the clutter and yell "Jessy! Jessy! Snap out of it!" "Must... keap... eating." Jessy replied zombicy "No, you don't have to keap eating!" Emmy said "That's not the Oogiejess we all know and love. Come on Jessy! You snap out of it!"

Then a gun went off and something sharp hit her left shoulder and she fell down, clutching her left arm in pain. Then she started crying and Oogiejess heard her. upon hearing her frind crying Oogiejess snapped out of the trance and she said "E-Emmy? Emmy is that you?" Emmy looked at her arms which was bleeding and sobbed as she said "Jessy! Help me, i'm bleeding!" "What?" Oogiejess asked in distress.

"Forget about that girl!" a voice shouted "Keap eating, i command you!" Oogiejess saw the hooden man standing on a roof top and roared at him "I'm not under your control anymore!" Oogiejess shouted "My friend needs help, she's bleeding and she has to come out right now! and who do you think you are?"

The man removed his hood to show her his true identiy: Alameda Slim! "You!" Oogiejess asked "Yes, it's me." Alameda Slim said "I've come to take the Mystery Case Files girls to Jafar. Give them to me and i'll make you stop eating." "I don't trust you." Oogiejess snarled.

"You only have two choices glutton-head." Slim said "Either you give Emmy to me for Jafar or your stomach explodes. Which should it be?"

Oogiejess thinks it over and heard Emmy still in pain of her bleeding arm "I'd rather explode then give my friends away." Oogiejess said "I'll do anything you want to keap my friends safe... but if it means sending Emmy away, i won't. She's my vore sister and my little supper. And i'll never give her to you!" "Then be my slave forever!" Slim said as he louded his gun of more of the white stuff. "And by the way, i shot Emmy myself."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Oogiejess roared before she lunged for the man he fired and hit Jess clear in the chest, turning her back into a mind controled zombie. "Now keap eating!" Slim ordered "Yes, master." Oogiejess said.

Suddenly Raina and Twoey arrived, carrying a gun filled with green liquid. "You keap him busy," Raina said "I'll give Jessy the antidote." "Got it!" Twoey said he lept from Raina's back and started growing his vines around the building Slim was on. "Keap away from me!" Slim shouted as he swatted the vines. he even tried shooting them.

Raina grabbed hold of Oogiejess's arm and held on as she was picked up. "Taste this!" Raina shouted she louded the gun, aimed and pulled the trigger. A flow of green liquid shot out and landed inside Oogiejess's mouth. The liquid made her entire body shine and then...

**_BBBUUUUURRRRRRPPPPPP!_**

After Oogiejess had left out that huge burp everything and everyone she ate flew out. Oogiejess was back to normal and the girls were together again... but the fun was cut short when they saw Emmy, looking limp and still bleeding. Oogiejess took the girl into her arms and said "Let's go."

* * *

5:15 pm Jessy's house

Emmy woke up from her slumber and stood up to find that she was back in Jessy's house with Twoey sucking on her bleeding arm "Twoey?" Emmy asked "What happened?" "You fell asleep and the girls tended you you after some guy named Alameda Slim shot you." "So, you're eating the blood now?" "Just say it's just a drink compared to the meal i made outta Slim."

Twoey burped out Slim's hat and boots. Emmy smiled but then the sound of crying reached her ears. "Is that Jessy?" "Yep," the plant said "Cryin' for all the eating she did and how she acted. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

Emmy went to Jessy's room and found Jessy crying in her sleep. Emmy felt bad for Jessy and knew it wasn't her fault at all. Then with a wave of her hand she secretly turned Jess back into Oogiejess and started forcing herself into her friend's mouth. Down she went until she was compleatly in her friend's stomach.

Jessy was still sleeping when she felt her stomach shaking violently making her let out a large belch "Huh?" She awoke and saw her swollen belly moving around "Are you awake Jessy?" Emmy asked her friend "Emmy?" Oogiejess asked as she held her stomach "What are you doing in there?" "I'm making you feel better." Emmy said as she shook a little in her friend's belly "Emmy, are you feeling all right?" "Sure." Emmy said.

Oogiejess patted her enormous gut lovingly and stoked it as she smiled "Jessy, i know you didn't mean to eat everything." Emmy said "It wasn't your fault and i understand that. Besides, if you ever what to eat a friend for comfert, just call me." "Thank you Emmy." Oogiejess said softly "Whenever i need someone i know where i'll always find you." She patted her stomach dearly as she continued "In my tummy. I want you to stay inside me for a long time." "As long as you want me to Jessy."

Emmy snuggled in Oggiejess's stomach and the monster girl rubbed her belly, never wanting anything to ever happen to her friend ever again or to even let her out for a long time. "It's a good thing Emmy loves being in my stomach. Now i'll protect her for a long as i want, My Little Supper." Oogiejess said to herself as she rubbed her stomach with hearts appering all over her tummy.

**As Emmy resides in her friend's belly for a while i can tell that without a dought Oogiejess is becoming more attached to Emmy like something they call 'Vore Sisters'. Now that the vore madness is controled i find nothing wrong with the love of being inside her friend. Have a nice time my little darling.**


	25. Mystery of the Mirror of Dreams Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Mystery of the Mirror of Dreams**

8:04 PM. Fourth of July party.

**Jafar is at his old tricks again i'm afraid. But this time he is after the legandary lost artifact called the Mirror of Dreams. The Mirror of Dreams is a magical mirror that can show the past dreams of others and to show whoever looks into the mirror hard enough how to make his or her dream come true-an object like that could only mean trouble for the Mystery Case File girls if Jafar could ever get his evil hands upon it. Now the Mirror was stolen long ago by a murderer who seeked the mirror to make his own sick, twisted dreams come true. However, the mirror didn't like the man's dreams and instead of showing him his dreams, it destroyed him. Now his hostaile spirit haunts his desert hideout somewhere and Jafar already hatched the perfect plan. Now all he needs is to steal away to the desert with some pawn for his evil plans.**

As everyone got ready to shoot fairworks Jafar, hidden well in a tree top, watched the people wander around and cheering as they waiting for the fireworks. "Now, which band of lackies can i take?" Then he spotted the perfect targets right near their friends. A pony, a tow truck, a little girl, a dog and a fraggle had wandered away from their friends to join the party. With a wicked smile Jafar grinned "Perfect, they're the ones."

The Fraggle who Jafar was targeting had orange skin, purple hair and wore a vest and a orange shirt with red stipes. This is Gobo Fraggle and he was looking at the fireworks. "Wow, i can't wait to see them go off." Then Gobo heard a voice that sounded like it was faintly calling for help "Help, oh, Won't anyone help me?" "What's that?" The fraggle wondered away from the party to come across a rattlesnake with a cowboy hat with his tail stuck in a rock. His name was RattleSnake Jake "What's wrong mister snake?" Gobo asked "I'm stuck." the snake said "Won't you please help me?"

Gobo climbed up on the rock the snake was trapped at but he saw nothing attached to his tail! "Mister Snake, where are-" Gobo was cut off when the snake suddenly coiled himself around the fraggle and covered his mouth. It was a trick! "Thanks," Jake said to the gagged Fraggle "Now come with me." then he dragged Gobo off while the fraggle couldn't do anything but watch himself being taken away.

The girl Jafar targeted was a girl with brown hair with a white flower with a little orange in it and wore and orange dress with orange striped stockings and pink shoes. This is Orange Blossom "I hope they like my orange juice." She said to herself "My i intrest you in something?" a voice asked Orange Blossom turned and saw a boy named Vanitas looking at her sweetly "Oh, i don't know," the girl said sheepishly "What is it?" "My own drink," the boy said as he gave the girl a cup of red stuff "I haven't worked out on the name but maybe you could."

Orange Blossom just happily drank the drink once and gaged once the flavor hit her "Yuck! This is the most terrable stuff i've ever..." then she fell down, passed out and Vanitas took her into his arms with an evil smile "Night night." he said as he took the girl away.

The pony, actually a winged horse named Rainbow Dash was showing off her flying skills to the dog who was a mutt from a pound named Lucky "That was amazing kid." Lucky said suddenly a dart shot at the two animals and they fell down, knocked out to the the luqid the darts had. Finally the Truck Jafar was after, a tow truck named Mater he had drove off and now he was being taking away by Jafar's magic.

* * *

9:13 PM.

The fireworks were already up and running but some friends never returned to their group of friends.

"Mater!" Lighting McQueen shouted as he looked for his best friend "Mater! Mater Where are you? Mater!"

"Rainbow!" Applejack shouted "Rainbow, where in tarnations are you? RAINBOW!"

"Orange Blossom!" Raspberry Torte shouted "Where are you? The fireworks are already fireing, Blossom!"

"Gobo!" Red Fraggle shouted for her friend "Come on Gobo, you promiced you would have a tail tag game with me! GOBO!"

"Lucky!" Niblet shouted for his friend "Here boy, where are ya? Lucky?"

* * *

9:33 PM. Somewhere on the highway.

Inside a truck called a Bushwacker Lucky, Mater, Orange Blossom, Rainbow Dash and Gobo were trapped in the cage as they shook it while pleading and yelling "Let me outta here!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she rammed the wires of the cage with her body "You can't do this to me!" "I know my rights!" Lucky shouted "I demand to be released right now!"

"Help!" Orange Blossom shouted in fear "Let me out! Help! We've been taken agenst our will! Help!" "Ah, shut up in there!" the driver said as he pouned the back of the truck "Dad gum!" Mater said "That's no way to treat some little girl in trouble." "Just be happy Jafar needs you on this caper." the driver told the truck cruelly "Who?" Gobo asked "You'll know," the driver said "Cause i'm-a takin' ya to your new home."

* * *

10:07 PM

At an old abandoned Hotel called the Coyote's Den a man wearing a black robe with a black hat and a red shash attached was waiting for something. Then the Bushwacker came to a stop and the captives were scared. And for a good reason, the hotel was abandoned and it looked like it would come down at any given moment. "Ah, my workers are here." the man said as he walked towards the cage.

"Workers?" Mater asked "We ain't no workers, we were stolen!" "Let me guess," Lucky said "Your the mastermind." "I am Frollo." the man, known as Frollo said "Frollo?" Lucky asked "Really? Your mother must've been so proud to name you that, Or did you name yourself?" Then Jafar poffed into veiw next to the cage "As i promiced, a bunch of diggers for you to look after while i'm away."

Then Jafar used his black magic and the cage door opened "Dad Gum!" Mater exclaimed as he and the others started hovering off the ground thanks to the magic "Let me down!" Gobo said Only when some hodden henchmen grabbed the prisoners then the magic wore off. "Take them to their hotel room." Frollo said "Make sure they don't leave."

Then the prisoners were dragged into the hotel. What a horrable night!

* * *

11:01 PM. Inside the hotel.

The gaurds of the hotel room 120 were sleeping after having to shove the prisoners into the room. Near them was a raido that made an announcment. **"Missing from the independence day celebration are a tow truck named Mater, a dog from the pound named Lucky, a girl named Orange Blossom, a flying horse named Rainbow Dash and fraggle named Gobo. Their friends and families reported their absence but after not hearing or seeing them for such a long time they are now reported to be missing or kidnapped although athoradies don't know which was the case. If you see any of them report their whareabouts to the local police right away. Lightning McQueen, one of the world famous race cars and Mater's best friend is deeply worried about the truck and will offer a big reward for anyone who finds his best friend along with the said missing group."**

While they were sleeping Mater, Lucky, Orange Blossom, Gobo and Rainbow Dash carefully crept out of the Hotel with a red, white and blue ballon and a freshly wroten letter and Letter was a distress call from the five. When they made sure no one was looking, they nodded to each other and Orange let go of the ballon sending it flying for help. They only hoped somehow someone would rescue them before something bad could happen to them.


	26. Mystery of the Mirror of Dreams Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Mystery of the Mirror of Dreams Part Two**

3:54 AM. Mystery Case Files Headquarters.

The Balloon carrying the destress message was now flying into town thanks to a magical wind and it flew right into the bedroom of Emmy. Since Emmy had returned from her vacation Oogiejess had missed her so much and invited herself over to stay with her, With Emmy inside her stomach that is.

The balloon suddenly lost air and the letter started glowing as a second letter appeared and fell with the destress letter and passeed though the skin of the stomach making the two letters land on top of Emmy "Huh?" She rubbed her eyes open and saw the letters but couldn't see them clearly lucky she used her magic teleport herself from her friend's belly and to her desk where she turned on the light.

The first letter was the destress letter so she opened it first and here was what it read.

**To anyone who finds this letter,**

**Help! We had been taken away by some bad guys lead by two men named Jafar and Frollo who want to use us to find something called the 'Mirror of Dreams' in a cave underground called Killer's Cove said to be haunted by the ghost of a murderer! We need help! Please hurry to the desert, look for a hotel called Coyote's Den and SAVE US! HHHEEEEELLLLLPPPP!**

**Orange Blossom, Rainbow Dash, Mater, Lucky and Gobo Fraggle**

Emmy reconized the named from the newspaper that had somehow been delivered earlyer. She took out the paper and sure enough saw the pictures of Orange Blossom, Rainbow Dash, Mater, Lucky and Gobo under the word **Missing.**

Next was the golden letter Emmy opened it and the letter fell out along with a map.

**To Mystery Case Files,**

**In case you already read the letter for help from the five missing 'people' but now it's my turn to alert you. The thing Jafar and Frollo are forcing their captives to find in Killer's Cove is the Mirror of Dreams. The Mirror has the power to show dreams that you had have and to show whoever looks into it hard enough how to make their dreams come true. If the mirror falls into evil hands who knows what could happen next. I've giving you the map to take you to Coyote's Den but you have to suppliy yourself.**

**However, i do give one bit of advice for you. Jafar could expect to see you try to rescue them so go undercover and be careful. Love, Your mother.**

Emmy knew what she had to do now so she changed her clothes and gather a few things

* * *

6:51 am.

The girls gathered and stuffed a few things into a car (Think of it being like the car that looks like Finn McMissile) "You so owe me after this Emmy!" Starz said as she got into the car "Waking us up early just to suffer a three hoar trip to the desert just to find a mirror." "Mom said this was no normal mirror." Emmy said "And we have to hurry fast."

"But none of us have a driver's permit!" trachie17 pointed out "We're witches," Emmy said as her hands started glowing orange "We don't drive, but the car will." she touched the stearing wheel of the car and it started glowing orange then it drove off down the highway all by itself!

"Yikes!" Emmy exclaimed then she made the car stop and everyone was bucked suddenly "What was that for?" Raina asked in annoyance "I forgot that we were babysitting a little girl and two animals." Emmy said "Say what?" Jessy asked.

* * *

7:07 am somewhere on the highway.

As the car drove itself off Emmy, Raina, trachie17, Starz and Jessy were now with two animals and a little girl. The first was an orange cat named Garfield and the next was a white duck wearing a water flouty named Wade. The little girl WAS FOUR YEARS OLDhad both brown hair and eyes and wore a green shirt with overalls with white and pink shoes This is Bonnie (Toy Story 2).

Bonnie clutched her toy teddy bear tight as she said "Mommy's gonna be worried about me if we don't come back home Miss Emmy." "I know," Emmy said as she rubbed Bonnie's head "But there's a truck, two animals, a fraggle and a girl need us right away and we have no time to lose." "I thought this was supposed to be a vacation," Wade said "Not a danger filled mission! Is it too late to jump out?" "As long as there's food who cares?" Garfield said

"Move over!" trachie said "No, you move over!" Jessy said as she puched the girl next to her "Don't make me reach back there!" Raina said as the passangers in the back seat started brawling "She started it!" Trachie17 and Jessy said "I don't care who started it," Raina said "I'll finish it!" "This is going to be a very long road trip." Garfield said as he started munching on some popcorn "Are you gonna share those?" Wade asked

"Get your own popcorn duck." The cat sneered "Share!" Wade and Bonnie said as they tackled the cat, sending popcorn flying everywhere "Hey!" the girls exclaimed "Anymore of this and i'm gonna turn this car right around!" Emmy said "Or at least make this car to loop-de-loops."

* * *

7:47 Am Killer's Cove

Rainbow Dash, Orange Blossom, Mater, Lucky and Gobo found themselves being lowered into a hole in a desert ground by Frollo and his henchmen "Now, look for the mirror." Frollo said "And don't let the spirit of the murderer stop you." "Spirit!" Mater said as he became scared "Nobody said anything about no spirit! Let me up!" However the five instead landed on the ground and were amazed by seeing a cave as beautiful as the Carlsbad Cavern.

"Dad gum," Mater gasped "This place is a bea-ute!" "I'm gonna take pictures!" Orange Blossom said as she snapped a few shots from her camera while her new friends smiled and said "Cheese!" As they walked deeper into the cave a pair of glowing red eyes suddenly emerge from the darkness in front of them and hovered closer, scaring the five making them scream in terror **"IT'S THE MURDERER'S GHOST! AAAAGGGHHGHGAGAGAGAGHGG!" **They screamed in horror.

"Get out!" the ghost said in a haunting voice that sent chills down the five's spine "Get out! Or i'll kill you!" "You don't have to tell me twice!" Lucky said "I'm outta here!" the five screamed as they ran back to the entrance of the cave shouted "Let us up! Help! Save us!" "Did you find the mirror?" Frollo asked "Who cares about a stickin' mirror!" Rainbow Dash shouted "The ghost is after us! SAVE US!" The murderer's ghost quickly staggered towards his victums with a butcher knife and a whicked, twisted smile and the terrified five screamed even louder "**HEEELLLLPPPP! SAVE US!"**

Suddenly they were hauld up and they quickly touched the surface and kissed it. "Never again," Lucky gasped "I'm not going down there and there is no reason why i should!" Frollo glared at them but said softly "Oh, i understand." "You do?" Orange Blossom asked "Oh yes," the man said.

Then he suddenly grabbed Orange Blossom violently along with Lucky and tossed them away! "Hey!" Gobo, Rainbow and Mater said suddenly Frollo took out a whip as did his men "Seams to me you all need a little... convincing." "NOOOOOOO!" The five screamed as the sound of whips cracking.

* * *

8:58 am Coyote's Den

Later on Orange Blossom, Mater, Lucky, Gobo and Rainbow Dash were shoved into their hotel room which served as a cell for them. Mater had been painfully eletricuded while the other's had been painfully whipped and were now having bleeding cuts and stinging pain all over their bodies.

Frollo stood at the doorway and said "That was just the first tase of the punishment. Fail to bring me the mirror again and you shall be in pain again." Then he closed the door and locked it. Mater was angry at the man for hurting his new friends and he was very conserned for them "Are all of you ok?" He asked "I mean, it's not to seriously painfull, like you have to have surgery, is it?"

Orange Blossom lept to her bed and sobbed for her misrary. Lucky lyed down near her and licked her cheek lightly "There, there, everything will be ok." "It better." Rainbow said "Those whips really hurt." "I really hope so." Gobo said.

"Shoot," Mater said "I know everything's gonna be alright. Cause if we work together, we can do anything." The truck found himself being hugged by his new friends and he could only smile about it.


	27. Mystery of the Mirror of Dreams Part 3

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Mystery of the Mirror of Dreams Part Three**

11:09 am Coyote's Den

The enchanted car drove up to the driveway of the hotel. Emmy, Jessy, trachie17, Raina, Starz, Wade, Garfield and Bonnie looked out the window to see the crumbling hotel with wonder "Your telling me that the guys we have to save are being held in this old place?" Garfield asked "Uh yes." Emmy said "I bet they don't even have good cable." "Forget about cable," Wade said as he fanned himself "I wonder if they have a pool, it's hot out here!" "Why can't we come back when it's colder?" Bonnie asked.

"This is an emergency," trachie17 said "We have to anser the call for help no matter what." "So Emmy?" Raina asked "How are we gonna get in there?" "I have the perfect cover." Emmy said as she took out some clothes.

Later on the girls emerged with their disgusies.

Jessy now wore a aquamarine shirt with a light pink mini skirt, a blue pearl necklace and violet shoes. She also wore a brown wig on her head and a pink bow in it.

Emmy now wore a pink shirt with a bow in the collar and with her sholders showing. She also wore a yellow skirt and light blue mary jane shoes as well as a black wig and a white ribbon in her hair.

Starz now wore a yellow tank top with pink butterflies and a blue skirt with a yellow belt. She also wore yellow Mary Jane shoes and a red wig on her head as well as a purple bow headband.

trachie17 now wore a blue middrit tied top and blue shorts that looked more like a skirt and pink shoes. She also wore an orange wig on her head and an orange headband.

And Raina now wore a pink top with a white shirt that showed her shoulders and a pink skirt with a yellow belt. She also wore green shoes, a white pearled necklace, a blond wig in a pony tail and a blue headband with white beads.

"Nice costumes." Wade said "But what will we go as?" "Uh, yourselves?" Jessy said "Now let's go in there."

* * *

11:21 Am Inside the hotel.

The dressed up girls and their friends walked right into the hotel and right up to one of the henchmen. "Who are you supost to be?" He asked the group "I'm Maggie McQueen." Emmy said in her cowgirl voice "I'm Stephanie Wilson." Jessy said "I'm Ariel Cable." Starz said "I'm Belle Hunt." trachie17 said "And i'm Simone Mortimer." Raina said "Our car broke down in the middle of no where and we need a place to stay until we figure out how to fix it."

The man looked at Wade, Garfield and Bonnie saying "And are these Dinner Mints with you?" "Dinner Mints?" Garfield asked in anger then he tried to claw the man but Jessy held him back "Come on Je- i mean Steph, let me hurt him!" The cat said almost blowing Jessy's cover lucky for them the henchman didn't notice. "You can rest in the front of the hotel but your not allowed to go to the back."

"Why?" Bonnie asked innosently "None of your consern." the man said as he gave the girls a card key to a room. "Thanks greatly." Emmy said as they went on their way to their room "The back of the hotel," Emmy said back in her normal voice "That must me where the five are being held." "Let's go!" Jessy said then they ran off.

* * *

11:26 am Room 120

Mater, Rainbow Dash, Orange Blossom, Lucky and Gobo were taking a nap when the sound of a lock unlocking wope them up "What? Who's that?" Mater asked then the girls, Bonnie, Wade and Garfield entered the room "Mystery Case Files is here to save you." the girls said as they removed their wigs "It's you!" Orange Blossom said as she ran up to Starz and gave her a hug "Our balloon plan worked! I knew it had to work."

"We're rescued at last!" Rainbow Dash declaired as she trotted around happily "You wouldn't believe what happened to us!" The girls saw the whip marked across The pony's body along with Orange Blossom, Lucky and Gobo "What happened to you?" Emmy asked "First we get kidnnaped by some crazy people after some mirror," Lucky "Scared to death and thretened to be killed by a deranged spirit of a murderer then whipped for not finding the dumb mirror!"

"Whiped?" The girls asked "Oh, i don't think your friends are gonna like seeing you like this." Raina said "Rainbow Dash," Jessy said "You're a flying horse, pony, whatever so why didn't you fly away earlyer?" "First off," Rainbow said "That dude named Jafar placed a spell on me so i can't fly and second, even if i could still fly i wouldn't let them suffer while i'm free."

"Now we have to escape fast and we have to escape now!" Gobo said as she climbed up to Orange Blossom's shoulder "No," Emmy said "If you leave then Jafar and Frollo will have to either hunt you down or kidnap some more. Besides, we have to find that mirror before they do." "Frollo took us to an underground cave called Killer's Cove," Mater said "And for a good reason why it was named, it has the ghost of a murderer inside! And he almost killed us!" "There is no way ever i am going to go back there while that ghost is around." Orange Blossom said as she held Gobo in her hands.

"Don't worry, i've got plans for this ghost." trachie17 said "By the way, do you know where Frollo is?" "Nope," Lucky said "He just left and when he comes back we'll have to go back to that haunted cave." "But this time, you'll have us." Emmy said

"Gee," Wade said "I wonder what Frollo's doing." "Something bad, i bet." Bonnie said she snuggled close to the duck and he wrapped his arms around the girl."

* * *

12:37 PM Toon Town

Frollo steped out of a car with a wicked plan to lead the police to a dead end. "If they think my workers are dead," the man said to himself "Then that will buy me more time to use my prisoners in peace."

He gave the items, fakes that looked like the real deal, to the police and told them a lie "I found these near on old fishing house," Frollo lied "I think their abductor killed them." On the desk were Lucky's collar, a tuff of Rainbow dash's hair, Orange's flower hair clip, Gobo's vest and one of Mater's wheels. Now they were all fakes but the police belived the lie right away and called the five's friends and told them about the bad news.

As he drove of Frollo turned on the radio just as an announsment came on**. News flash. The five that went missing only yesterday are now reported dead. Judge Frollo, who claims to have been at the sence of the crime, found the five stone cold thanks to their kidnapper and showed their belongings to prove their deaths. However Some belive it's not true and still look for the five while others stop. Dead or alive this evil doer will not get away with this crime since romor has it the Mystery Case Files detective team are on the case.**

"Mystery Case Files?" Frollo asked as he turned off the raido "They must not interfear with my plans, those baffons will brong that mirror to me, phantom or no phantom they _will _bring it to me. And Mystery Case Files will not stop me!"


	28. Mystery of the Mirror of Dreams Part 4

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Mystery of the Mirror of Dreams Part Four**

2:41 pm Room 120

"So how are we gonna get outta here?" Matter asked the five girls "We don't," Raina said "We'll wait for those men to take you to Killer's Cove and then we'll handle the ghost while you look for the mirror." "We?" Wade asked before he even had time to complain the door started to unlock. Quickly Raina used her magic to turn the girls into small lizards and they hid on Mater.

The door opened to show the group Frollo and he was a bit surprised to see Bonnie, Wade and Garfield with his prisoners "Who are you?" He asked "Uh, we just got lost and thought this was our hotel." Wade said quickly coming up with a lie. "Well, come with me." the man said sternly "Can we eat first?" Garfield asked Frollo growled and showed the group his whip, ready to crack at however made him angry "Never mind!" Garfield said with a gulp.

"Good." Frollo said "Now, to the bushwagon." "We're a-comin'." Mater said as the prisoners left the hotel room.

They walked out of the hotel and the group entered the cage of the bushwagon while Frollo drove them away. The lizard girls emerged and the group gathered around them "What kind of move was that?" Garfield asked "Now _we're _Prisoners!" "Sorry," the girls said "But don't worry," Jessy said "We'll save you once we have the mirror."

* * *

2:52 PM Killer's Cove

After a long bumby ride the bushwagon finally arrived at the underground cave. Frollo and his men opened the cage and dragged Rainbow, Orange, Lucky, Mater, Gobo, Wade, Bonnie and Garfield out and to the edge of the cave. "Now, get down there and don't come out until you have the mirror in your grasp." Frollo ordered his prisoners "Or else." The girls hung on to Mater as the tow truck, along with the others, were lowered into the cave.

The girls turned back to normal and looked around the cave for the mirror. "Douse anyone know what the mirror might look like?" Suddenly the ghost appeared and said "Your all doomed!" "IT'S THE GHOST!" Mater screamed along with the others. Trachie17 quickly turned into her ghost form and tackled the ghost Wade paniced and ran deeper into the cave with the others close behind.

They ran and ran until they came to a dead end "See any mirror?" Emmy asked "Maybe if we had more light." Raina said Mater turned on his headlight and the girls poofed up their magic light balls. They looked all over until Mater's light shines on something on the top of the cave "Look! There it is!" The truck said.

Everyone looked up and saw the mirror, tapes to the top of the cave. Later on Everyone had made a tower with Mater on the bottom and Bonnie on top "Hurry, get the mirror Bonnie!" Orange Blossom said "I'm trying!" The four year old girl said as she reached out for the mirror. When she grabbed it the whight of the mirror made the tower tilt and everyone fell off and landed on the floor.

After they got up Bonnie looked into the mirror and saw the dream she had last night: She was having a tea party with Barbie and Ken then it changed to Bonnie riding Bull's eye with Woddy "Get along little Doggies!" the dream Bonnie said then the image faded away to show Bonnie her face again "Wow! It worked!"

"Let me see!" Wade said He looked into the mirror then saw his own dream. In it he was back on the farm and all his barn friends had been cornered by a bull "Oh, won't anyone save us?" Dream Orson said in destress then Dream Wade appeared and he puffed out his chest "Leave them alone!" He said in a bold voice. "It's Wade!" Dream Roy said "Our hero!" Dream Booker and Dream Sheldon said dreamly. Dream Wade defeated the bully with kung fu and later on he's friends cheered for him "Wade's the hero!" They all cheered Dream Wade smiled before the image vanished leaving Wade staring at himself.

"Wow! It really douse work!" Wade said happily "I wanna turn!" Mater said "No way, me next!" Rainbow Dash said "Wait a second!" Raina shouted "First let's get outta here before Frollo-" She was cut off when green gas filled the cave and everyone fell asleep...

* * *

8:59 pm River Side

Emmy, Raina, trachie17, Jessy and Stars woke up to find themselves tied up and placed inside a connoe placed near a river "What happened?" "Where are the others?" Jessy asked "Up here!" the voice of Rainbow shouted. The girls looked up and saw Rainbow Dash, Mater, Bonnie, Gobo, Lucky, Wade, Orange Blossom and Garfield tied up seapreatly and next to them was Frollo.

"You thought those disgusises would fool me?" Frollo asked "Now i bid you farewell." He pushed the cannoe into the water and the girls flouted along the waters. "Let us go!" Rainbow shouted "We found the mirror, now let us go!" "And risk leting you telling the world what happened to you?" Frollo asked "Never." "Please let me go!" Garfield pleaded as he stuggled at his ropes with the other captives "I promice i won't tell anyone, i wasn't even suppost to be here, Help!"

"Take them back to Coyote's Den," Frollo ordered his men "They shall learn why the hotel was named so and why it was abandoned." "Mommy!" Bonnie shouted in fear "I wish i kept my secret agent stuff i'ven i knowed this was gonna happen!" Mater shouted "Help!" the prisoners shouted as the bushwagon took them away "HELP!"

Meanwhile the girls kept struggling at the ropes until trachie17 used her ghost powers to make their bodies pass thought the ropes and fly over to land. The girls watched as the bushwagon got away and it was then that Starz said "We're gonna need help, i just wish their friends knew what had happened to their friends." the girls suddenly got an idea and used their magic altogether. Hopefully they would be able to save their friends in time before it was too late.


	29. Mystery of the Mirror of Dreams Part 5

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Mystery of the Mirror of Dreams Part Four**

12:30 Am Coyote's Den.

Lights flashed down a steep pit near the hotel. The light showed Rainbow Dash, Lucky, Mater, Gobo, Orange Blossom, Bonnie, Wade and Garfield still tied up but this time to wooden poles sticking out of the ground "What's going on?" Lucky asked "Why are we tied like this?" Gobo asked "I just know something bad is about to happen," Wade said "I felt it all day and now i know why, Oh Help!" "What's going to happen to us?" Bonnie asked frightingly.

The Frollo walked into the light "Thank you so much for getting me the Mirror of Dreams." he said "Now it's time i return the favor." "You call this returning the favor? How is this retuning the favor?" Lucky asked "You see, there is a reason why the hotel was called Coyote's Den." Frollo explained "They had bult this building right near a thriving coyote hunting ground." "Oh, catchy." Orange Blossom said "And somewhat Ironic i think." "And let me guess," Gobo spoke up "Because of the coyotes the hotel had to close down right?" "Correct." Frollo said "And now, it's feeding time!"

"Feeding time?" Garfield asked "What'll we be having?" "Not for you," Frollo said "The coyote's will have _you _for a midnight snack!" "WHAT?" the captives exclaimed horrored by what they had heard Frollo went back to his bushwagon and turned on a loud alarm.

The alarm woke up the coyotes nearby. They emerged from the dark and curcled the captives, drooling and snarling while the gang were terrified "You really dont wanna eat me," Garfield said "I'm prone to make you fat, not the good kind, the bad kind!" "Come on guys," Lucky said to the coyotes "We're all dogs here, you won't eat a family member would you?" the coyotes only snarled and barked at the captives "I guess they would." Lucky said sheepishly. "Nice doggies," Bonnie said trying to sound brave "Nice, don't do anything bad."

"Mater, do something!" Orange Blossom said "I could," Mater said "But that guy's got be tied to the ground, i can't move even if i tried." "Then honk your horn!" Rainbow said "No!" Wade said "It might only make them madder!" As the coyotes came closser they struggles at their ropes for all they've got but they couldn't break free. Then one of the cotoyes jumped at them and they screamed as they close their eyes in fear.

VROOOMMM! Suddenly a loud engian was heard and a red blurr appeared out of no where, sending the coyote away and sending the wild dogs back. It was Lightning McQueen! "Get away from my best friend!" Lightning ordered the mongrles angrily "Lighting!" Mater shouted happily "Buddy!" Lightning said "Are you ok? We didn't come to late did we?" "No... wait, 'we'?" The truck asked.

Suddenly the rest of Mater's friends, including the friends of Gobo, Orange Blossom, Rainbow Dash, and Lucky, charged into the area yelling "Charge!" "What?" Frollo shouted as hsi henchmen were attacked "How did they get here?" Then the girls appeared from behind and shot magic at him, sending him into the pit "Take that!" Raina declaired Frollo growled then said "This is not over Detectives! Not by a long shot!"

Then he ran off into the night but the girls alerted the coyotes of the man and they ran after him before making him their real midnight snack. With thehenchmen defeated and Frollo gone for good everyone was happy. The girls untied their friends and they were reunited with their friends.

"Oh Mater," Lightning said as Mater was currounded with his car friends "We were so worried about you." "Shoot, i knews you would come and save me somehow." Mater said as his friends huddled closser to him giving him a hug.

"Lucky!" Strudel said as all of Lucky's dog friend dog piled their leader "Guys, it's good to see you too." Lucky said happily.

"Orange!" Strawberry said as she and her friends hugged Orange Blossom "We almost thought you were dead." "I wasn't." Orange said as she hugged her friends back.

"Gobo!" Wembley exclaimed happily as he and the other fraggles tackled Gobo in a huge hug "Guys! I missed you so much!" Gobo said as he hugged his friend

"Rainbow!" the ponies exclaimed as they hugged their friend "It's great to see you again." Rainbow said "But how did all of you know where to find us?" "We send a magical message to them to come quickly to save you." Emmy said "We told them everything and they didn't waste any time coming over to help." "Are you still hurt from those Whips?" Twilight asked "I've made some lotison that will help you ease the pains." "Thanks," lucky said "I need some of that."

"Swell," Wade and Garfield said Bonnie hugged Raina and said "Now can we go home?" "Sure." she said

* * *

8:09 AM MCF Headquarters.

Emmy, Jessy, trachie17, Raina and Starz took a nap in their offace after such a long day while outside the five were telling the story of their rescue thought they're eyes.

"We was taken hostage by the man Frollo after This man Jafar had hunted us down." Mater told his friends "We'd been force to live in a rotten hotel and we had to sleep in beds that made us sore in the morning. Or at least that's what my pals felt." "That must have been horrable for them." Sally said "You thought that was bad?" Mater said "Here's more."

"They took us to the underground cave called Killer's Cove," Rainbow told their friends and the other ponies who wanted to hear her story "So named because there is a murderer's ghost haunting inside!" the pony's gasped as Rainbow continued "They sent us down there and the ghost scared us out. But then Frollo took out his whip and started whipping us!" "Did it hurt a lot?" Rarity asked "It sure did!" Rainbow said.

"Just when i thought we'd never get rescued the Mystery Case Files detective team." Orange Blossom told her friends "They got our destress message we had sent and came with us the next time Frollo sent us down to the cave to find the Mirror of Dreams." "Did the ghost come back?" Plum asked "Yes," Orange said.

"The ghost battled trachie17 while we went deeper into the cave to find the Mirror which was on the top of the cave." Lucky told his k-9 friends "Wow," Cookie said "How did you get the mirror?" "We made a chain and grabbed the mirror."

"Just then we were put to sleep," Gobo told his friends and other fraggles "When we woke up Frollo had tied us up and tried to feed us to wild coyotes!" "That's horrible!" Boober gasped "And it would have happened but then Lightning saved us and then you fallowed and the rest is history." Gobo said. "What ever happened to the Mirror?" Mokey asked "The Mirror is now in the local museum but don't worry, it won't get stolen." Gobo said. "Now who want's to hear that story again?"

**As the five tell the story of their rescue the girls rest from their adventure but when they are ready another will be right around the corner waiting for them. Frollo had been eaten and Jafar has been defeated once again. And Gobo was right about the Mirror, It is now kept in safe keaping and uses it's dream powers for pure good. Rest well Girls. **


	30. The Enchanted Garden Mystery Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Enchanted Garden Mystery Part One**

**For this mystery the girls will have to go green over this little caper as a villainess who Emmy is all to familier with comes to town and with her comes a foe with a green thumb of trouble.**

5:15 am MCF headquarters.

Emmy was still awake since she was still excited. Earlyer on she and her friends had went to a baseball game and now she just couldn't sleep. Suddenly the flowers the girls got from adoring baseball players started growing at rapid speed and she got up quickly "What?" she asked then one of the flowers grabbed her arms and wrapped around her waist.

"Hey!" Emmy exclaimed "What's going on!" "Hi mom." a voice said "I'm home." Emmy saw the offace door open and in walked a green skined girl she knew all to well. "Plantara." Emmy said "I thought for a moment Poison Ivy was paying me a visit." "I've just came by to let you know i'll be staying here for a while." "Need a break for your evil doing do we?" Emmy asked sarcasticly as the plants let her go.

"Come on Mom," Plantara said "Have a heart, after all you were the one who 'discovered' me." "And you've called me 'Mom' ever since." Emmy added "Call it a glitch." Plantara said "Now, i'm off to my personal house. Good Day."

The villainess left and Emmy sighed. "How she ended up calling me 'Mom' i'll never know. Or even how i put up with her."

* * *

5:36 am Jessy's house.

Twoey was sleeping right next to Jessy's bedroom door when suddenly Plantara appeared from an opened window which she had made the plants do. "Hello Twoey," Plantara greeted the plant "Plantara?" The plant asked in shock "What are you doing here?" "I'm on vacation." the girl said with a smile "And i want you to see the house i made for myself."

"I don't know," Twoey said as they took a peak into Jessy's room to see Jessy out like a light "Jess is gonna wonder where i am." "Ok come on," Plantara said "Don't be a big baby. This will only be a quick trip." Twoey looked at the villainess then to Jess then back a few times. Then he shrugged and said "Eh, why not?" and with that they left the house.

* * *

5:43 Am Flynn house.

Candace Flynn and her mother Linda Flynn had gotten up early and they figured that since they was up the two should at least water the plants. Linda grabbed her watering can and watered her plants outside while Candace watered the indoor plants. unknown to them a hooded person was standing next to them as they watered their plants, each time touching the plants before leaving when the last plant was touched.

Suddenly the plants started growing and growing like mad at a very fast paste. Linda and Candace were wrapped up in vines as they screamed in horror and shock "What's going on?" Linda asked as the rest of the family became tangled in the mess of vines.

Outside the hooded person crackled as the flora and fauna compleatly took over the house making it look like a mass of a jungle.


	31. The Enchanted Garden Mystery Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Enchanted Garden Mystery Part Two**

6:54 Am. MCF headquarters.

Emmy awoke to find Jessy, Raina, trachie17 and Starz in her bedroom "What's going on?" Emmy asked "Twoey's missing for one," Jessy said "And next take a look at our plants!" The girls looked at their plants and were shocked to see them growing at a rapiet paste "Plantara must be behind this." Emmy said "Plantara?" Raina asked "She's here?" "She said she had made herself a house but i don't know what she was talking about."

"Let's split up." Jessy said "Me and Emmy will go to find Plantara while the rest of you gather as much information about this as possable." "Roger!" the girls saluted

* * *

7:05 Am Somewhere in the forest.

As Emmy and Jessy walked down a road they saw that the wildlife plants were under the sam spell as their house plants "I wonder where Plantara is." Emmy said "I have no idea." Jessy said unknown to them Plantara was watching them from the top of a tree. She tried to control some plants but strangly they didn't respond. "What's going on?" Plantara asked herself.

Emmy and Jessy looked around and once of the plants grabbed the Oogiejess bottle Jessy had in her pants pocket. "Hey! Give that back!" Jessy said Then some plants grabbed Emmy and tightened around her tightly "HELP!" Emmy called out before some vines wrapped around her neck and started choking her Jessy gasped and said "Give me that!"

She snached the bottle and quickly drank it. Soon she became Oogiejess and freed Emmy from the vines. Oogiejess held Emmy as the girl gasped for breath "Are you ok?" the gender fused monster asked her friend. "Now i am." Emmy said Plantara looked down and saw Oogiejess with Emmy "Mom?" She asked "What is she doing out here?"

Oogiejess patted Emmy's head like a dog and said "It's a good thing i brought my favotire drink." "Are you hungry?" Emmy asked her friend to respond to Emmy's question Oogiejess's stomach growled hungrily "You bet," Oogiejess said "Now just-"

**whack!**

Suddenly a strong vine smacked agenst the two and they were sent flying. Oggiejess opened her/his eyes and looked around for Emmy "Emmy! Where are you?" Then the monster found Emmy, lifeless, limp and her forehead was bleeding "Oh no." Oogiejess gasped she tried to wake up Emmy but the girl didn't even stir. Oogiejess heard her stomach growling, longing to have Emmy inside "Oh Emmy," Oogiejess said tearfully while Plantara watched. "I'm so sorry... Little Supper, to prove my love to you, i shall keap you inside my belly as long as time wants."

Plantara watched with shock as the monster swallowed down Emmy with a gulp. Oogiejess caressed her swollen belly sadly as she waited for Emmy to move but she didn't making the poor monster fear the worse "I'll keep you, (Urp!) I promise" Oogiejess told the bulge Emmy made inside her tummy as she patted it "I'll never let you out."

"So it's true." Plantara said as she swung down on a vine and landed near the monster "You?" Oogiejess asked angrily "You stole my plant away from me!" "You ate my mom!" Plantara said as she poked the monster's stomach "I only did it to protect her." Oogiejess said as she rubbed her Stomach protectivly "That came a little too late don't you think?" Plantara asked "Thanks to you!" Oogiejess said as the monster grabbed Plantara.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Plantara asked. Then Oogiejess shoved the girl into her mouth and swallowed her down. Her expanded stomach groaned and she/he belched loudly. Her entire tummy shook violently as Plantara struggled to get free "Let me out!" Plantara demanded as she kicked and screamed "No!" Oogiejess said "You hurt Emmy, you have to pay!" "I didn't hurt my own mother!" Plantara said.

As if proving her innosents, the plants life whacked her/him some more and the surprised monster ran off "I told you so!" Plantara said Oogiejess patted her stomach and said "Since you aren't the one behind this caper, i'll let you go. But i want you to Fix Emmy."

Oogiejess felt Plantara move around her enormous stomach feeling very confused. If Plantara wasn't the one who was controling the plants then... who was?

The movments in the gender fused monster's gut stoped and Plantara said "Mom's fine, she just gonna be out for a while. Give her two hoars, tops." "That's good to hear." Oogiejess said "Now let me out of this huge gurgling belly of yours!" Plantara snapped "Alright, keap your tights on." Oogiejess said.

Plantara was freed from the belly of the beast and she left without saying a word. "Villains," Oogiejess sighed "What a pain in the neck!" then he/she mind went back to Emmy, who was out cold for two hoars, inside her stomach. She rubbed her tummy lovingly and said "Rest inside me Emmy, after all i promiced i'll keep you."

* * *

7:16 Am Flynn-Fletcher House.

trachie17, Raina and Star arrive to see the house covered in so much plants it almost looked like it was made out of plants. "Someone's got to call the florest." trachie17 joked "Anyone got a rake handy?" "Help! Help!" a girl's voice called out from inside the house the girls went in and found Candace tangled in vines "What happened?" Raina asked the girl as they helped her down "Me and my mom were watering plants went all of a sudden they grew maddly and attacked us!" Candace explained as she got free "I thought for sure this was my brother's doing but when i tried to find them, they were gone. They would never leave the house without telling us."

"Maybe the mastermind who did this took the boys." Starz dedused "What?" Candace shouts "My brothers, Phineas and Ferb have been kidnaped by a plant growing maniac!" "Don't worry, we'll find them." Starz said.

Suddenly they heard two girls scream in fear! They all ran outside and saw three little girls in uniform named Melissa, Gretchen and Adyson being attacked by... TWOEY!

"Twoey!" the girls exclaimed in shock "Back! Back I say!" Adyson shouted as she used a jump rope as a whip "I don't think so pest!" Twoey said, in a possested voice, as he grabbed the rope and flung it far away "Stay away from me!" Melissa wailed as the plant grabbed the three girls "Let us go!" Gretchen shouted Then Twoey opened his mouth wide and the girls screamed!

Suddenly a shot of magic hit the plant, trapping him in ice while the three girls landed safely on a magic cloud. "Let's get outta here before the plant thaws!" Raina shouts. The girls ran away with the others while the plant struggled to get free. Something was really wrong with Twoey!


	32. The Enchanted Garden Mystery Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Enchanted Garden Mystery Part Three**

9:27 am Somewhere in the forest.

Emmy woke up fealing such a head ache "What... what happened?" Emmy got up and felt around her, she was in Oogiejess's stomach and she heard her second home gurgling around her "Jessy?" Emmy asked. Oogiejess was busy wandering around when she felt her cargo moving inside along with a voice saying "Jessy, what happened?" "Emmy!" Oogiejess exclaimed happily "You're ok! I was so worried about you!"

"What happened?" Emmy asked Oogiejess rubbed her sistended stomach and told Emmy what had happened. "So, if Plantara isn't controling the plants, then who is?" Emmy asked "I don't know," Oogiejess replied with a belch as she patted her round stomach "But i was really worried when you were out. I even promiced that you would stay in my belly as long as time would want me." "That's sort of a strange way to remember someone." Emmy said. Oogiejess sighed as she rubbed her large tummy as her cargo moved around inside her. "Hey, we're vore sisters," Oogiejess told the orb in her tummy "We do things no one else douse."

"So... can i come out now?" Emmy asked as she moved in her friend's huge stomach "No way," Oogiejess said as she caressed her stomach as it gurgled very loudly "I don't want you hurt again by these plants you stay inside me for the rest of the case." "But that's not fair!" Emmy shouted angrily "Let me out!" Oogiejess's tummy started jumping up and down wildly as Emmy fought to escape her overprotective friend's gut but failed as she kept demanding to be set free. Oogiejess rubbed her engorged belly with a smile, savoring the struggles, kicks, punches and jabs her Little Supper made knowing she couldn't escape by herself.

"Jessy, let me out right now!" Emmy said losing her temper as she shook her friend's huge belly "No, i'm not going to risk loseing you again!" Oogiejess said motherly as her stomach rumbled loudly as in churned it's favorite meal around inside her. The gender fused monster felt Emmy struggling in her gigantic belly as it sloshed and gurgled loudly until finally she got tired and stopped. "Don't worry Little Supper," she/he told her 'Little Supper' while stroking and carressing her huge gut "I promice to let you out later, right now rest. I've already found some clues."

The gigantic abdomen lightly bounced as Emmy said "Really, what are they?" "A formula to control plants." Oogiejess said her stomach shook violently as she sat down then patted her massive paunch making it shake a little "I found it while you were out cold." "Can i see it?" Emmy asked as she moved inside her friend. "Sure. Just settle down in there." Oogiejess said patting her tummy until it settled down then she swallowed the papers.

Oogiejess saw a light coming from her engorged gullet and she patted it "This is strange." Emmy said "Plantara or any other super villain who coltrols plants would need something like this in order to control plants." "You mean whoever did this isn't a super?" Oogiejess asked The large bulge in the monster's belly shook in agreement "Yes," Emmy said "But that still dousen't tell us anything."

Suddenly Emmy's stomach growled very loudly making the sound echo all around the monster's stomach "You're hungry aren't you my dear Little Supper?" Oogiejess asked motherly as she rubbed her large tummy. Emmy kicked around a little as she made her monster friend hiccup a little "No," Emmy lied but her very empty tummy growled louder and louder making the girl cringe "Ok, i'm starving in here! If i don't eat anything soon, i'm gonna die of hunger."

Oogiejess rubbed the orb inside her belly dearly and said "No friend of mine, nor even my dear Little Supper shall be so hungry while i'm around. I'll find you some food to eat." Emmy held her tummy as it roared for food "Hurry, ok? I don't think my stomach can wait any longer." Oogiejess got up, causeing her swollen gut to fall and for Emmy to squirm inside as she tried to find food.

Oogiejess found some fresh food in an empty store and caressed her massive gut lovingly "I found food for you Little Supper." "Feed me!" Emmy exclaimed excitingly "I'm starving in here." Oogiejess swallowed as much food as she could and Emmy ate so much until her belly was fill however the green hooder villain saw them and tossed a glowing green seed into a pie before Oogiejess swallowed it. The pie with the seed inside landed in Emmy's hands and she happily ate it unaware of the seed. With a belly full of food Emmy fell fast asleep Oogiejess patted her tummy lovingly and said "Have a nice nap."

But inside Emmy's tummy something srange started to happen. Once the seed had landed in Emmy's stomach juices it started growing as vines and leafs slowly sprouded around, wrapping around the digesting food and stomach walls. Unaware of this Emmy just kept sleeping as she tummy started glowing green then it shook a little and grew an inch...

* * *

10:38 MCF Headquarters.

Emmy woke up from her sleep still inside Oogiejess's belly she yawned and placed her hand on her gut, which suddenly felt larger then before. Suddenly Emmy snapped awake and looked at her stomach, to her surprise it was huge, glowing brightly green and she felt something kicking and squriming inside her as a growling sound was heard. "Yaahhh!" She exclaimed in shock "Are you hungry again?" Oogiejess asked her friend Emmy looked at her glowing pot belly in horror as something unnatuel moved everywhere inside her belly, making lots of endents and making her burp and hiccup a lot.

"What's happening to me?" Emmy asked in shock then her entire gut shook and bounced, growing another size bigger then her pot belly size, sticking out of her shirt entirely "I'm getting bigger!" "What are you talking about Little Supper?" Oogiejess asked "Let me out before i get trapped inside!" Emmy exclaimed terrifingly Oogiejess grabbed Emmy and pulled her out and Emmy fell down Oogiejess turned back into Jessy and she gashed when she saw Emmy's belly grow and glow green.

"What happened to you!" she said in shock "I don't know," Emmy said then she burped and some leafs came out of her mouth "What's going on! Then her stomach shot out to another large size, haning from her underwear as the growling sound got louder "What's happening!" Emmy asked as she clutched her growing stomach in pain Then they heard the green hooded villain outside their window "How do you like my little surprise?" he asked "I don't like it at all!" Emmy shouted "Get it out!" "Never, it's more fun when it grows inside you then explodes." the villain told them causeing the girls to gasp as Emmy's belly grew again "Have fun trying to stop it!" then the villain left.

The more whatever was inside Emmy's tummy grew bigger and bigger so did Emmy's stomach and she held her growing stomach in pain as it shot out from her shirt and hung over the top of her pants "What'll we do?" Emmy exclaimed in shock Jessy just didn't know what to do as she watched the stomach of her friend wiggle around with a growing whatever inside.


	33. The Enchanted Garden Mystery Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Enchanted Garden Mystery Part Four**

10:49 am MCF Headquarters.

Emmy and Jessy watched as Emmy's belly grew more with something inside. They had called the girls to come and when they saw Emmy's glowing green belly they almost fainted! Luckily Jessy came up with an idea, one that sent the girls into disgust. "Shrink to a small size then _let _Emmy swallow us!" trachie17 asked in shock "Are you crazy?" "It could be the only way to save her." Jessy said "Besides, what have we got to lose?"

"Hold on!" Raina said "Why can't Emmy just take it out of herself with her magic?" Emmy slapped herself and said "Why didn't i think of that?" Emmy used her powers and grabbed the thing that was inside her... but what came out was not a pretty sight... It was a slimy, green venus flytrap like Twoey only more eviler "Maybe we should have gone with your plan in the first place." Raina told Jessy who gave her an annoyed look "You think?"

The plant roared as the girls backed away in fear then Starz tossed a glass of water at the plant. Strangely the plant evaporated and became nothing more then a puddle in seconds. "That was weird." trachie17 said "That plant didn't like water like other plants." Then the girls got an idea.

* * *

11:50 Am Town Square.

At town Square where all the plants were growing trachie17 used her magical power to send a glowing white orb into the sky then clouds gathered around the orb and the orb vanished, turning the clouds into rain clouds and rain poured down like mad. When the water touched the plants they evaporated and turned into puddles.

"Wow!" Emmy said "These plants evaporate when water touches them, i wonder who made them?" "You little brats!" a man's voice shouted then two boys ran to the girls, with broken ropes atound their waist, they were Phineas and Ferb! "Help!" The red headed boy shouted "Save us!" the two ran behind the girls when, to the girl's shock, Jafar emerged from the corner "You despicable Witches!" He snarled at them "Jafar!" The girls exclaimed as they got their powers ready "I should have known this was your doing!" Emmy said "Let me guess, you kidnaped the boys here to force them to create the plants?" "But they sabotaged everything by making monster plants evaporate in water!" Jafar said.

Suddenly Jafar was pelted with water balloon tossed by the entire Fireside girl troop, The boys' parents, all their friends and even Candace "Leave my brother's alone Snake Head!" Jafar snarled then dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Linda and Lawance ran out to their sons and hugged them tight. "You're safe, we were worried about you." "Mom! Dad!" the boys exclaimed happily as they hugged their parents.

As the rain continued the plants evaporated and became no more and everything returned to normal.

* * *

12:50 pm. MCF Headquarters.

The girls were cleaning the headquarters when they got a call on the phone "I'll get it!" Jessy said She picked up the phone and said "Hello?" "This is Plantara." "You?" Jessy exclaimed "What do you want?" "Just called to tell you Twoey is back to normal and he is at your home right now Jessy." Plantara said on the other line "And for out-smarting Jafar again." "Wait a minute," Jessy said "Isn't Jafar your boss?" "No, nobody tells me what to do or orders me around," Plantara said "I take care of myself."

"Whatever." Jessy said "I still don't like you." "Hey, i'm a villain." Plantara said with a sigh "Your supost to not like us. Next time i come to town, well, you better be on your toes." Then the villainess hung up.

Then the boys, Cedric, Aaron, and Riku came into the room "Hey girls," Aaron said "We wanted to see you." Then the boys showed the girls flowers "Ta-da!" "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Raina, trachie17, Starz, and Jessy screamed then they fainted and fell down on the ground with a THUD! "Was it something we said?" Cedric asked Emmy just started laughting like mad.

**The plants were defeated, Both Phineas and Ferb are now home safe and sound, including Twoey and now, well, let's just say the rest of the girls never want to see another plant again for a while. The girls have once again defeated Jafar, but he wouldn't stop just then or now but still what ever he's planning next, The Mystery Case Files girls will stop him.**


	34. The Gigantic Love Case

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Gigantic Love Case Part One**

**Love had been discribed for centuries, longer then the oldest stone and longer then the sun itself. Some say it bad to fall in love but others say it is blissful to be in love and to even fallow your path of life and build your entire future out of nothing but love. This lastest case the girls will have is to help lovers. Lovers who Jafar had targeted for his next evil plans.**

8:01 pm. Somewhere in the town.

Emmy was just walking around when she heard someone drop something around the corner next to her. Then something rolled around the corner and stopped near her feet: It was a hockey puck. Just when Emmy picked it up another hand, a yellow hand grabbed the puck and she quickly looked up to see who it was. It was an alien duck with blond hair and blue eyes, he wore a black vest, a green shirt, green cargo pants and black shoes. "Hi." Emmy said "Uh, hi." The duck said with a show offy kind of smile "I'm Nosedive." "Call me Emmy." Emmy said.

_Wow! Along with Brookyln, this guy's so amazing! _She thought "Are you doing anything tonight?" Emmy asked "Yeah," Nosedive said "I'm playing hockey here for tonight. It it weren't already sold out i would've offered you a ticket." "That's nice of you." Emmy said "But my night's also been planed, so i'm also booked. I'll see it on TV though, ok?" "Sure!" Nosedive said with a grin "You know, i have a feeling your not like other girls."

With a spark of power in her heart she said "Would you like to fly with me?" "What are you talking about?" Nosedive asked Emmy grabbed Nosedive's wrist and used her magic to make the both of them glow blue "Whoa!" The duck exclaimed as he saw his body, including Emmy's glow "What happening-AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The reson he screamed was when he suddenly shot into the air screaming.

"Do all alien ducks scream like little girls or is it just you?" Emmy asked the duck. Nosedive was horrified by being in the air so suddenly and covered his eyes "Are we on solid ground now?" He asked "Don't be such a baby." Emmy said As he let go of the duck's hand "Just relax and fly." "What?" Nosedive opened his eyes to see the bird's eye veiw of the entire town and his fears imediantly went away then he started turning and loopdy looping around "Woo-hooo! Look at me! I'm flyin'!"

Later on the two landed on a building near the ice rink and Emmy said "You know, i like being with you." "Hey," Nosedive said playfully "That was my line, are you thinking like me?" Emmy giggled and said "Maybe, Hope you liked your first flight." Then Emmy kissed Nosedive's cheek quickly then she saw the entire duck's face blush bright red as his smile wobbled "See you later." Then she flew away.

Nosedive stroked his fingers across his cheek where Emmy had kissed it and suddenly realized he was in love with her. "Nosedive!" Nosedive lokked down and saw his teammates and his brother looking up at him "How in the world did you get up there?" "You'll never belive it when i tell you all about it!" Nosedive shouted.

* * *

9:06 pm. Lover's Leap.

It was a beutiful stary night as all kinds of lovers gathered around a camp fire, embracing the other in love. Chel and Tulio were dancing to the music, Linda and her Tulio were making flower headbands for the other and even Phineas was there, brushing Isabella's hair. Amoung the other lovers was Othello the giant and his girlfriend named Princess Emeraude.

"It sure is a lovely night tonight." Emeraude said "Yes," Othello said "Yes it is." All the lovers were so busy having a fun time that they didn't know they were being watched by Jafar who once again had a diopolical plan. "Soon all with be acording to plan." "What about Mystery Case Files?" a young male voice asked hidden in the dark so we couldn't tell who he was. "Mystery Case Files shall walk right into my trap," Jafar told the hidden boy "But i need the perfect bait for such a trap."

He looked around and spotted Emeraude in the palm of her boyfriend's berlap hand and smiled "That's the one, the perfect bait." "Are you nuts!" the boy voice asked "How are we going to-" "Just leave that all to me." Jafar said interupting the boy "Just get into place, everything will start soon."

Back at the party Othello had placed Emaraude down "Are you sure you'll be ok my darling?" Othello asked his girlfriend "Of course i will be my love." the princess said "Now run along, i promise that if anything gose wrong, i'll call you." "Ok." Othello said then he left. Jafar waited until the giant was out of sight then he said "Now!"

Suddenly the fire went out and a giant, flaming red bird with broken hearts all over it's body came out. And it was not alone, with it were lots more birds, smaller then their boss but quicker "What is that!" A woman asked "Run!" A man shouted the lovers scattered aroun in a panic as the birds dove after them. The smaller birds drove after a Hippo named Gloria and a girrafe named Melman "Leave us alone!" Melman shouted suddenly the bird grabbed him and picked him up "Melman!" Gloria shouted then the birds grabbed her and carried her away too.

Soon all the lovers were being carried away by the bird, screaming and shouting for help. Emaraude ran for her very life as some birds drove for her "HELP! HELP! OTHELLO! HELP!" The princess screamed at the top of her lungs.

Othello heard his love scream in fear and gasped "Emaraude! I'm coming!" The giant ran as fast as he could to rescue his love and arrived just in time to see the birds already taking his girlfriend into the sky! "OTHELLO!" the princess shouted "EMARAUDE!" Othello shouted as he tried to grab her but the birds were always to far for him to reach. He stoped when he reached the cliffside and shouted "NOOOO! EMARAUDE!"

Jafar appeared on the head of the bird and said "Say good bye to your love," Jafar said "You'll never see her again, FOREVER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Othello! Help me! Othellooooooo!" Emarude shouted before the birds, and all the kidnaped lovers disapeared into the night sky "No..." Othello gasped with a broken heart then he became angry and roared "NOOOOOOOO!"


	35. The Gigantic Love Case Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Gigantic Love Case Part Two**

10:17 pm. Mystery Case Files Headquarters.

The girls were just about to go home when they heard giant footsteps coming towards them. Then They went out side to be greeted by the sight of a familier giant. "Othello!" the girls exclaimed then they realized how angry he looked "Uh, what's wrong with him?" Raina asked suddenly Othello scooped the girls up and swallowed them whole!

The girls landed with a thud in the giant's stomach "Othello! What did you do that for?" Starz shouted angrily Othello forced himself to calm down and said "I'm sorry, it's just that i was so mad!" "What were you mad about?" Emmy asked "Jafar took my Emeraude away from me," Othello explained "Along with over love birds at Lover's Leap." "Jafar took Emeraude?" Jessy gasped "Don't worry pal, Mystery Case Files is on the case!" "As soon as you let us out of here." trachie17 said

* * *

11:28 Pm Somewhere in a mountain.

Emeraude awoke to see a blood red light shining at her. She got up and almost fell backwards, but as she did fall backwards she landed on iron bars. She looked around and realized she was in a cage in a perfect shape of a heart. A few feet in front of her were the other kidnaped lovers who were either crying or moping about. "What's going on?" the princess asked She looked around the cages' surrounding and realized everything was out of a Dracula movie from the coffen to the red lights and fake blood on the floor.

"Welcome to my lair." A voice said "Where i shall shoot my own personal movie about how hearts will break as five detectives and witches try to solve the case of who stole the giant's one and only love." "That's me." Emeraude gasped "Who are you?" Then on a hovering platform came a small person clothed in black and red with a broken heart on his chest and a black mask over his face so she couldn't tell who this boy was "I am Heart Breaker." the boy said "Long ago my true love was taken from me by a monster, now you're love shall feel my pain!"

"What are you going to do to us?" the princess asked "You just sit in that cage and look pretty," Heart Breaker said "All i want is the death of Mystery Case Files... Forever! Ahahahahahahaha!" then he vanished in a puff of red smoke Emeraude realized what was happening and shook the bars of the cage. But a painful shock made her let go of the bars.

She tried so hard to escape but the cage was too starong for her. She huddled herself and started crying. She only hoped Mystery Case Files can save her and stay alive or else this so called 'Heart Breaker' will have what he wants: The Death of Mystery Case Files.


	36. The Gigantic Love Case Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Gigantic Love Case Part Three**

12:39 am Lover's Leap.

Mystery Case Files looked all over the abandoned camp grounds for clues and other things looking for ansers to their questions. "Hey girls," Jessy said "Look at what i found." Jessy turned around and showed the girls a strange feather, white was on the top and bottom and in the middle was red "What kind of feather is that?" Raina asked "A painted bird's feather?" Emmy asked "Or maybe that!" on that Jessy pointed to the sky and the girls gasped when they saw the Broken HEarts bird swoop down from the sky trying to claw them!

"Duck!" trachie17 shouted the girls drove down and the bird missed them but it turned and tryed to attack again. The girls scrambled for safety under a car but the bird picked up the car and almost droped it on the girls "Let's get outta here!" Starz shouted "Help!" The girls shouted as they ran madly across the woods in a panic. The bird screeched as it chaced the girls "This bird's trying to kill us!" Raina shouted "Help!"

Then Emmy tripped over a branch and fell down, soon all the girls had left her, forgeting all about their friend due to being in a panic. Emmy saw the bird dive at her then she went another way to escape the bird. Then the bird snatched Emmy in it's talons! "Help!" Emmy yelled as the bird picked her up suddenly something hit the bird's beak and the bird saw a white ship, the Mighty Duck's aerowing attacking the bird and it dropped Emmy to fight the ship.

Emmy screamed as she fell down to earth then she heard a tarzan yell and Nosedive swung from a tree and grabbed Emmy before she landed on the ground. "Nosedive!" Emmy exclaimed then they landed on the ground safely "How did you find me? And how did you know i was in trouble?" "Simple," Nosedive said with a smurk "That birdie wasn't hard to miss, but i never thought i'd be rescueing you." "Speaking of the bird," Emmy said "It scared off my friends and now i'm lost."

"Well, since my posse's gonna be a bit busy handling the bird so i'll help you." Nosedive said then he winked and said "Some first date huh?" "It's not a date unless you bring a girl gifts or something." Emmy said "Now let's find my pals."

1:40 am somewhere in the woods.

Jessy was worried about her friend as the rest of the girls fell asleep in their tents. The girls told her Emmy would come back but Jessy was starting to become worried, really worried. Then she saw two dark figures coming towards them Jessy got her Oogiejess potion at the ready in case she needed it she was about to swallow it when the two figures turned out to be Nosedive and Emmy!

"Emmy!" Jessy said as she hugged her friend happily "I was so worried about you!" Nosedive just quietly watched the girls hug each other before he walked away to rejoin his team. Emmy and Jessy saw the duck leave and they went to Jessy's piched tent "You have no idea how worried sick i was." Jessy said as she took out her Oogiejess potion and became Oogiejess "So i'll keap you in my belly for the entire night." "Ok," Emmy said "I was getting cold anyway."

Oogiejess placed Emmy in her mouth and the monster swallowed Emmy down whole. Emmy curled up in her friend's belly and it felt so good to be warm. Oogiejess knew how good her friend was inside him/her.

He/she rubbed her bulging belly as Emmy started to fall asleep "Night." she said as she passed out. Oogiejess giggled softly as she caressed and stroked her huge stomach, happy to have Emmy safe and sound in her tummy. "I'll protect you Little Supper," Oogiejess said motherly as she patted her tummy "I'll never lose you again. I promice." Then he/she went to sleep as she rubbed her gut lovingly.

2:51 am Town's park.

The five fraggles Gobo, Wembley, Boober, Red and Mokey were up because they couldn't sleep and they had decided to walk around the park until they were tired "Is anyone tired yet?" Gobo asked "Nope," his friends said suddenly they heard screaming! The Fraggles went to the sorce of the screaming and they were horrified when they saw Tinker Bell and Terrance grabbed by one of the mini broken hearted birds and flew away while the faries screamed for help.

All the scared fraggles could to was watch then more came and tried to take them! They ran as fast as they could to a gopher hole and hid inside it. Now they were trapped until the bird leaves... _if _it ever leaves that is.


	37. The Gigantic Love Case Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Gigantic Love Case Part Four**

6:02 am Somewhere in the forest.

Oogiejess slept in his/her bed when he/she felt Emmy kicking. The monster got up making her very round belly shift and stick out then she patted it "Emmy, isn't it to early in the morning to get up?" Emmy didn't respond "Emmy?" Oogiejess asked inside Oogiejess's stomach Emmy was having a terrable dream.

**Emmy's Dream**

Emmy was on a college ground, somewhere on campas with a football field but no one was there. "Hello?" Emmy shouted "Hello! Jessy? Raina? trachie17? Starz? Anyone!" Emmy suddenly felt a chill running down her spine and turned around, no one was there but Emmy had a very sick feeling someone _was _there. Watching her from somewhere... but where? "Guys? Hello!" "You're gonna get it." a female voice said tauntingly "Who's there?" Emmy asked.

Then Emmy turned and saw a girl she was very familier with, Claire Brewster! "Claire?" Emmy asked "What are you doing here? I thought Oogiejess digested you!" "That disgusting monster did!" Claire said angrily "But now my loving boyfriend is going to avenge me!" "You?" Emmy asked "You had a boyfriend?" "Two boyfriends," Claire said as she crossed her arms "But one of them is avenging me right now."

"Who is he?" Emmy asked "Call him... The Heart Breaker." Claire said then she vanished "Wait!" Emmy said "Who's the Heart Breaker?" "Someone you'll never live to see after you met me." Emmy turned and saw the Heart Breaker himself with a loaded gun! "Say good bye Mystery Case Files... Forever!" then then he pulled the trigger...

BANG!

**Emmy's Dream ends**

"AAGHHGHGGHGH!" Emmy screamed when she woke up in a cold sweat "Emmy? Are you ok?" Oogiejess asked worryingly Emmy cluthed her chest and felt herself for blood but she was relived when she didn't feel any pain or blood "Whew!" "Little Supper?" Oogiejess asked "Are you alright?" "I just had a terrable dream." Emmy said "Tell me all about it," Oogiejess said motherly as he/she caressed and patted her tummy. "In my dream i met Claire ans she said that one of her two boyfriends were going to avenge her and he was under this alieus 'The Heart Breaker' and then he appeared and... he shot me with a gun and bullet."

"He did what?" Oogiejess asked in shock. "He tried to kill me." Emmy said then she became scared and said "Oogiejess, i think i know why he calls himself Heart Breaker... And he wants to kill all!" then she broke into tears and started crying Oogiejess rubbed her huge belly motherly and, in a motherly voice, he/she said "There there Little Supper, Shhhhh... Don't cry my dear little thing... I won't let that big bad Heart Breaker hurt you. If he so much gives you a paper cut then i'll beat him to a pancake and eat him." "I'm still scared," Emmy said "I don't wanna die." "And you won't die," Oogiejess said "I'll protect you."

"But then he'll kill you." Emmy said "He wants to kill Mystery Case Files." "There there baby," Oogiejess cooed like a mother as she patted her swollen belly "Everything will be ok, Everything always worked out in the end before and this will be no diffrient." Then Oogiejess's tummy started to churn and gurgle, trying to comfert it's favorite burden.

Emmy sniffled and said "Will it?" "Yes." Oogiejess said he/she chuckled as his/her gullet started jiggled happily. He/she patted his/her Emmy filled belly as Emmy said "Jessy, i never told you this but i just want you to know, i really, and i mean _really really _really love it when you act motherly to me." "You do?" the monster asked "Yes," Emmy said "Since i was raised in the orphanage i've always wanted someone to come and take care of me like a mom and dad should but..." "I know Little Supper," Oogiejess said "No one wanted to adopt you. But you know i could, As Oogiejess i mean, be your mother." "Thanks," Emmy said "But can we keap that a secret because..." "Oh right," Oogiejess said "It'll be very akward for everyone. Ok, this will be another one of our little secrets."

Oogiejess suddenly felt Emmy kicking and squriming inside her and she caressed her moving orb and bulge dearly. Then when her stomach was still Raina, trachie17 and Stars came into the test seeing Oogiejess with a huge belly "Morning girls," Oogiejess said Raina looked and said "You ate Emmy again didn't you?" "Yep, hey if you were a vore monster like me you would eat your best friend too. Besides i was worried about her."

The orb in Oogiejess's belly moved as Emmy's voice said "And besides i have something to tell you."

19 minutes later.

"Heart Breaker?" the rest of the girls asked as Oogiejess fed her 'Little Supper' some food that she magicaly made appear. "That's what i said." Emmy said Oogiejess rubbed her hand over her stomach "And whoever this Heart Breaker is he was one of the two boys Claire Bewster one dated." "Claire?" Starz asked "You mean that blonde haired valley talking girl who framed Oogiejess for crimes months ago?" "Yes," Oogiejess said with a growl "The same."

"Let's see," Raina said thinking things over "Who were the two boys who used to date Claire before she was digested?" "Those would be Mike Tevee and Remy Boxplenty or whatever his last name is." Oogiejess patted her Tummy saying "Whoever this guy is he's holding lovers and Othello's girlfriend captive, and i have a feeling that My Little Supper has a plan or something."

"As a matter of fact," Emmy said "I do, but we need the boys, all our boyfriends for this." "But what about you're boyfriend Emmy?" Raina said as she rubbed Oogiejess's swollen gut as Emmy moved inside her friend's belly which she called home "He's off on a trip with his clan." "I have another one." Emmy said "Another boyfriend?" Raina asked "Who?" "Yes who?" Oogiejess asked as she rubbed her belly.

"Nosedive Flashblade." Emmy said.

* * *

7:13 am Somewhere in the mountain/Heart Breaker's lair.

Emuarude woke up with pain in her back and legs due to the bars of her heart shaped cage. She also knew how much pain the other lovers in their own heart shaped cages must feel. She saw Hiccup and Astrid trying to ease their backs due to the pain they were feeling, Jake the dog and Lady Rainicorn huddling each other for comfort, Finn and Princess Bubblegum rubbing their sore feet and Broseph and Lo playing a sad song with Lo banging the cage bars and Broseph playing a hormonica.

"Oh Othello," Emuarude said "Where are you? I wish you knew where i am. And Mystery Case Files? I hope you will rescue us all." a tear ran across her face as she started crying "Be safe girls." Then Heart Breaker came in "Hello everyone."

The lovers gasped while some snarled at their captor. "Oh don't worry," Heart Breaker said "You won't be here long. When Mystery Case Files is dead and gone you shall be set free." "Mystery Case Files will never lose to you!" Emuarude shouted angrily "Maybe they will," Heart Breaker said "Once they find out who's life i'll take first mt dear. And guess what? It's you." the princess gasped and jumped backwards in fear "No!" she cried "Don't worry," the disguised villain said "I'll make it so quick you won't even have time to feel the pain."

Emuarude crouched down and sobbed loudly as the villain dissapeared again. This was not good at all.

* * *

8:24 am Lover's Leap.

The girls and their boyfriends had gathered together and they fallowed Emmy's plan, which was to dress up the oppioset gender! First the girls came out, dressed like boys.

Jessy now wore a mossy green shirt with dark blue pants and green shoes and a cowboy hat hiding her hair.

Emmy now wore a brown shirt with orange pants and blue shoes with a fedora hat on her head hiding her hair.

Raina now wore a orange shirt with green pants and black shoes with a top hat hiding her hair.

Starz now wore a blue shirt with white pants and gray shoes with a ski cap to hide her hair.

And trachie17 now wore a red shirt with purple pants and orange shoes with a somrero to hide her hair.

"Are you sure this plans going to work?" Jessy asked her friend "Sure," Emmy said just talk like a boy would and everything will be fine.

"Hey guys!" trachie17 said "Ready to come out?" "No!" the boys snapped "Why not?" Emmy asked "We look very embarracing!" Aaron said "It's only for one day," Jessy said "How bad could you look?" "Wanna bet?" Seamus asked.

Then they boys came out, dressed in girly dresses! Seamus was wearing a red dress, Aaron wore a pink dress, Cedric wore a violet dress and Nosedive wore a blue dress. They all wore mackup and funny pigtails/ponytails. The way they looked was truely redickulas and embarracing... and halirious too! "No one says a word," Seamus said thretingly "And no body gets hurt." "Now let's hope those broken heart birds fail for it." Emmy said

"Which is right now!" Nosedive said pointing to the sky where the broken heart birds dove for them. They screamed and ran off, scrambling for a place to hide. But Emmy and Nosedive didn't have a chance to hide because two bird snatched them and picked them up "Help!" they screamed then the birds grabbed the rest of the girls and boys and flew off with them.

"Nosedive," Emmy said "Please tell me you still have your puck launcher." "I can't get it under this stupid dress!" Nosedive said "But i can kick!" The duck lunged and kicked the bird holding him. Big mistake.

The bird crashed into the Bird holding Emmy and they both let go letting Nosedive and Emmy fall 20 feet in the air! "No!" the girls screamed as they helplessly watched their friend fall before the birds knocked the girls out with their magic breath along with the boys. They could only hope Nosedive and Emmy would have a soft landing then... everything went black.


	38. The Gigantic Love Case Part Five

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Gigantic Love Case Part Five**

9:35 am Somewhere near the mountain.

Emmy, in her normal clothes, moaned as she got up from her sleep. "What a hard hit on the head." she said as she rubbed her head "Hello honey." a voice said Emmy looked all around then saw a hooded woman with her entire body covered in a light red flowing robe "Mom?" Emmy asked "Yes my dear, it's me." the woman said Emmy smiled and the two hugged tightly.

"Oh mommy," Emmy said as she started to cry "I knew one day we would be together. And i knew i had a mother out there when i was younger." "My little baby," Emmy's mother said as she combed her fingers across her daughter's hair "I've watched you grow from afar, always ready to protect you if you were ever in danger, always there to send you sweet dreams, always dreaming about the day we would finally be together again."

"Mom, can i see who you are?" Emmy asked The woman was about to remove her hood... when all of a sudden a Broken Heart bird lunched at them and they were send backwards, nearly missing the talons. Emmy got up from the ground but she was saddened when her mother left. She and Nosedive, No longer wearing mackup or a dress, rejoined and Nosedive said "Those bird brains are becoming a real pain."

"Look up!" Emmy said they looked up to see more Broken Heart birds, carrying more lovers to their boss's hideout. "Let's fallow them." Emmy said "Let me guess, we'll fly after them right?" Nosedive asked "Any other way?" Emmy asked.

With the help of Emmy's magic Nosedive and Emmy fallowed the birds to the lair of Heart Breaker where they saw the birds load the lovers in heart shaped cages "This guy's got to be a real whack job." Nosedive said "And there he is right now." Emmy said Pointing to Heart Breaker with Emuarude by his side, chained and gaged while Jessy, Raina, Trachie17 and Starz were strapped to a platform with their boyfriends.

"It might be a while before i find the last detective witch," Heart Breaker said "So i'll just get things started right now." Emmy and Nosedive flew to the top of the villain just as he got a camera and some other stages ready. "Now, who wants to die first?" "How about you!" Emmy said and she and Nosedive landed on top of Heart Breaker with their feet.

"Get off me!" Heart Breaker screamed as she tried to crawl away but he couldn't move anywhere. "Ha ha! Little man, you've just been squished!" Nosedive taugnted to the villain while Emmy used her magic to free the princess and the rest of her team mates. "I knew you would save me." Emuarude said as her chains fell freeing her "It's great to know you and Nosedive are ok Emmy." trachie17 said as the girls hugged their friend happily "Now who is this Heart Breaker dude." Nosedive said as he removed the mask.

Without the mask the villain was revield to be a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. "Remy Box Plenty?" Jessy asked "That's Boxapenty you misrable escuse of a person you!" Remy said angrily "How did you know it was me?" "To be honset, we didn't until we removed the mask." Emmy said "But i know why you did all this, to avenge your digested sweetheart Claire."

"That's right." Remy said "It was me, i did it all!"

_**Flashback**_

_"I was even there when my sweet Claire was devored by that beast you call a friend!" Remy said. True to his word, he saw Claire screaming and falling into Oogiejess's mouth. He gasped in horror and ran away with tears in his eyes. "After i finally got a hold of myself i met Jafar," Remy was in his room when Jafar appeared in front of him "Jafar told me that if i wanted revenge he would provide me with creatures called the Heart Breaker Birds in return for finishing off Mystery Case Files."_

_Remy modeld his lair and made his costume as he said "I created my lair and created the identity of Heart Breaker and i used the birds to steal all the lovers including that giant's girl Ermadrude._

**_Flashback ends_**

"My name is Emuarude!" the princess snapped as she slapped Remy's face, knocking the boy out. "Talk about princess power." Nosedive said "By the way Emmy, are you doing anything later on?" "Nope." Emmy replied

* * *

10:46 am Overtown

Emmy and Nosedive were flying in the rain happily as the swooped and drove in the clouds "Whoo-hooo!" Nosedive cheered as he flew up and around the sky "This so totally awesome! I can't wait to tell the boys back home about this!" Emmy giggled and kissed Nosedive's cheek. The duck laughed and lunged for Emmy but missed her. "Catch me if you can!" Emmy said teasingly.

Nosedive and Emmy kept playing in the sky until they landed on the ground. "We sould do this again sometimes." Emmy said "Yeah, we should." Nosedive said "Now what?" "I'm going to go home for a well deverved nap." Emmy said "Bye." "Bye." Nosedive said, then he kissed her cheek and the girl smiled.

* * *

11:57 Am MCF Headquarters.

Emmy just entered her bedroom when she saw Oogiejess waiting for her. "Oogiejess?" Emmy asked "What are you doing here?" "I heard you were going to take a nap and i wanted to make sure nothing happend to you after that... Bird problem we had." Oogiejess said "Ok." Emmy said Oogiejess then grabbed Emmy and swallowed her whole.

Oogiejess felt Emmy wiggling around and said "I was worried when i saw you falling, i thought you were hurt or something." Emmy giggled and said "I wasn't hurt that badly. Ok, i landed in a tree first before i hit the ground but i was taken care of my my mom." That made Oogiejess froze "You... you met your mother?" "Yeah," Emmy said "But i didn't see who she was or even look at her face. But i do know it must have been wonderful, i know being in her arms was."

Oogiejess stroked her gut sadly and said "I guess this means... you don't want Oogiejess as your mother anymore." "Not true!" Emmy said "You can be my mother when ever you want, as long as the others aren't around if you know what i mean, and i'll always be your Little Supper. Always." Touched by this Oogiehess almost became teary eyed as he/she caressed her belly protectively "Oh Little Supper, i promice, i'll be the best mother i can be." "Thanks... Mommy." Emmy said then she went to sleep.

Mommy? The word echoed in her head as she kept holding her belly. Then Oogiejess smiled warmly and said "I think i'm gonna like being Mama Oogiejess."

**As Oogiejess accepts her new motherly feelings towards my daughter i can still feel that loving touch i had when i held my little baby in my arms for the very first time after so meny years appart. Now i'm longing to have that one moment of an embrace with her one more time, longing to have her back. But i am also pluged by fear, if Mystery Case Files rejoins with their birth parents too soon, i fear it could seal they're fate. I love you Emmy, i love you. **


	39. The Missing Authors

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Missing Authores Part One**

**This latest mystery the girls will face has their fellow writers hunter down and captured by a person who seeks for them to gather as much writers as they can in order to obtain something called 'The Last Chapter' a book called so because it lacks for the most romantic, funny and other kinds of stories in the world, but if compleated for the act of evil i fear it will be proven a danger man kind, or other kinds, might not survive.**

3:04 pm. MCF Headquarters

The girls were just waiting for another mystery, ready as ever but as the time went by they became board. Then Raina turned on the raido for a bit of music only to turn it on right at a news bulliton **Authors Terrance Silva, DragonMaster77 and Titanic Disaster have been reported missing since their trip to Norway. The last one to see them was Bloom, who had reported hearing the boys scream before rushing to the rescue only to find nothing but a book with no pictures or words and a pencil. These are just the latest authors who hage gone missing as more have been dissapearing the last few days.**

"Why can't we get on the case?" Jessy asked "We would," trachie17 said "But none of us know what kind of books those are or even where to start." "Besides," Emmy said "This is our only vacation time, we can solve this caper tomorrow."

* * *

9:40 In a house.

Inside her room Kiky731 sat on her bed, dressed in a dark blue nightgown with soft pink socks, was watching wrestling on TV when she heard a knock on the door "Who's there?" Kily asked she put the TV on mute and opend her bedroom door. There was no one there, save for a pink book that appeared out of nowhere "What's this?" She picked up the book and saw the word 'Romance' engraved on the cover in fuzzy pink letters.

"Wonder who gave me this?" she asked outloud. She closed the bedroom door and sat on her bed just as a fastion show came on her silent TV. Kiky731 opened the book and read the story inside the book, it was about a romantic tale about a girl falling in live with a vampire in Paris but then the pages of the book suddenly faded away and a vortex sucked the girl into the book as she screamed in horror.

When the magic stopped the book ploped back onto the bed and Kiky's name became magicaly ingraved on the side of the book in golden letters.

* * *

10:02 On the streets.

Walking down a street ShayminPrincessKim AKA Kim was walking down the dark streets when she felt someone tape her shoulder "Hello?" She asked as she turned around. No one was there but on a window seal next to a picture of the Effie Tower was a cyan book with the word 'Adventure' engraved on the cover in fluorescent green letters "How did that get here?" Kim grabbed the book and decided to read it all the way home.

Inside the book was about an adventurous tail of a bunch of kids looking for treasure in New Orleans while getting into trouble. Just when Kim reached the porch of her house the book suddenly sucked the terrafied Authoress into the book just like Kiky731! The Book landed with a thud on the porch and Kim's name became magicly engraved to the side of the book in golden letters.

* * *

11:16 On a farm.

While visting a farm Phantos the Hedgehog was walking to the farmhouse for a good night sleep when he thoght he saw someone standing at the door. "Hey, no tresspassers!" he shouted then the person left. Phantos got to the door and discovered a green book with the word 'Mystery' engraved on the cover in blue letters.

Wondering what the book was about he opened it and started reading. The Mystery was about a murder of a golf player and the dissapearance of some kids in a summer camp. While he was reading the fairy girls, known as the Winx club walked towards him and they were about to speak when suddenly a vortex started to pull Phantos into the book! "HELP ME! HELP!" He yelled in fear.

Thinking fast, Tecna grabbed the boy's feet and tried to pull him out "Don't worry," she told him "I'll get you outta here if it's the last thing i do!" Suddenly the vortex started pulling stronger, dragging Tecna into the book with Phantos! "No," Tecna shouted fearfully while all her shocked friends could do was watch is horror "The last thing i do is... SCREAM! AAAAGGHHGGHGHGHGH!" And with that scream, Tecna was sucked into the book with the author.

The book landed on a stair of the barn and the name of Phantos appeared on the book in gold just like the girls. Winx looked at the other in shock and Bloom picked up the book "Oh Tecna," she said holding the book close to her chest sadly "We'll find a way to get you out of there, somehow. There has to be a way."

* * *

Meanwhile Tecna and Phantos were screaming as they fell down the vortex at a fast speed. Suddenly they landed right on a big fluffy pillow with a thud. With them were Kim and Kiky and they were amazed when they all looked up and saw a huge library with authors all woking on a book while in cells, these were the missing Authors!

"Where are we?" Tecna asked as she got up suddenly there was an alarm and a voice said "Intruder alert!" over and over again "Uh oh!" the fairy gasped then she tried to fly away but then two glowing green ropes lashed around her and held her down, Tecna was captured! "Let me go!" the fairy ordered while Phantos and the other authors were being pulled away by the same ropes.

Tecna struggled at the ropes but they didn't budge "Let me go!" she kept shouting as the ropes pulled her upwards "You can't do this to me! Who do you think you are? Where am i anyway?" then the ropes stoped and she saw a hooded person wearing a ghostly whote robe with a golden mask on "Welcome to my personal library," the hooded person said "I am Book Keeper and i am the greatest story book owner in all the world."

"Nice to meet you, now let me go!" Tecna snapped at the stranger. Book Keeper shook his, or her, head and said "No, i cannot risk letting you rat out on me. Here is where you shall stay." Then the ropes holding the fairy transformed into a round, ball like cage with holes from breathing. "Let me go!" Tecna shouted as she banged the walls of her cage angrily "You can't keep me here forever!"

"Take her away." the villain ordered. The cage lowered and Tecna wized past the authors and passed a door while Tecna shouted "You'll be sorry! When my friends get here, you'll be sorry!" the the doors closed on the girl and the authors went back to work. They all felt bad for Tecna but they couldn't escape their own cells to help her.


	40. The Missing Authors Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Missing Authores Part Two**

2:59 am MCF headquarters.

As rain poured from outside Emmy woke up with a startled yelp and to a thunder crash. She had just had a dream where Authors and Authoresses were being sucked into books and were being held in a strange library. Could it be just a dream, or it it for real?

She placed her hand on her pillow to feel something hard and picked it up, it was a red book with golden words 'Another Me' on it. "How did this get here?" She asked out loud. Then there was a knock at her door and she lept from her bed and opened it. Behind the door was the rest of the girls amd they all held books in their arms.

Jessy held a blue book with the golden words 'Royal Japan' on it.

Starz held a black book with the golden words 'My Farm Wedding' on it

trachie17 held a white book with the golden words 'The Wedding Violinist' on it

And Raina held a yellow book with the golden words 'How to Lead a Chic Band' on it.

"Emmy, did you get a book like ours to?" Raina asked "Yes," Emmy said showing the girls her book. "This is weird," trachie17 said "How did these books get here? And who puplished them, i don't see any names, just the tital on the cover." "Don't open the books." a voice whispered in the wind on the rain. The girls looked around but couldn't find who's voice it belonged to.

"Don't open the books." the voice said agian "It's a trap." "What trap?" Starz asked but nothing came to anser exept for thunder flashing outside. with loud booming fallowing. "This is getting creepy," Jessy said "Oh yeah, Aaron had called me earlier. He'd gotten a book just like ours and he wants us to take a look at it."

* * *

3:01 am Aaron's house

In Aaron's house the girl's boyfriends were gathered around the Book Aaron had called the girls about. It was an orange book with silver words 'London Mysteries' on it. "What kind of person would give you this Aaron?" Asked Brooklyn "I don't know," Aaron said "I just woke up after having a weird dream and there it was, right next to my alarm clock."

The boys looked at the book and Aaron opened it. But when he did the vortex opened at it pulled Aaron inside! "HELP!" Aaron shouted "We got you!" Riku said as he, Seamus, Cedric and Brooklyn held tight to the Author but the vortex soon tried to suck them all inside too! "HELP!" They screamed.

Outside in the rain as a thunder bolt flashed above them Emmy, in a lime green raincoat, Jessy, in a dark blue raincoat, Starz, in a white raincoat, trachie17, in a purple raincoat, and Raina, in a Maroon raincoat arrived at the front door to hear the boys screaming for help "The guys!" Emmy gasped they all ran inside and they watched in horror as their boyfriends were sucked right into the book until nothing was left.

The vortex vanished and the book landed with a thud on the floor with Aaron's full name apearing on the side of the cover. Jessy fell to her knees in shock and then screamed "Nooooo!" Jessy grabbed the book and opend it, putting her face in the pages of the book "Aaron! Aaron, i order you to come out of this book now!" "I've heard of nose stuck in a book but this is rediculas!" trachie17 said.

"Maybe this was what the trap that voice said." Emmy said as Jessy kept sobbing she yanked the book from her sadden friend and said "Pull yourself together Jessy, we'll find out what happend and where our boyfriends are." "I hope so," Jessy said "Otherwise, we'll be stuck with fake boyfriends forever."

* * *

Meanwhile Aaron was stuffed into a cell next to jacobyel's cell and Nausicca of the Spirits's cell. He grabbed the bars as he watch Brooklyn, Cedric, Riku and Seamus being dragged away by their own cells. "Let me outta here!" Aaron yelled as he shook the bars of his cage "I don't desurve this! Let me out!" suddenly a ray shoot him and he covered his eyes so he would not be blinded.

When he opened his eyes he looked down and screamed! Instead of his normal clothes he now wore a light yellow jumpsuite with blue shoes, a green belt, and pink gloves "I_ reallly _Don't desurve this!" Aaron shouted "I look like a person from a tacky video game in the 50's!" Aaron looked around and saw all the other Authors and Authoresses were wareing the same idiotic uniform he was wearing and they were pretty peeved as he was about it.

Brooklyn, Cedric, Seamus and Riku saw the clothing Aaron know wore and laughed like crazy! Aaron flushed with embarracment and humiliation before he grabbed a pillow from his cell bed and covered his face "Not funny guys!" he yelled before he hit himself with the pillow while the other boys keap laughting at him.

The cells of Brooklyn and the other boys joined Tecna in the room she was kept prisoner and they stapped next to her. "Now that was funny," Seamus said as the boys kept giggling "Almost make's this place likeable."

"Who are you?" Tecna asked "You're not Authors, otherwise you would be in the other cells." "Wearing rediculas uniforms!" Cedric said as he and the boys burst out laughting again, remembering Aaron's funny clothes. "This is serious!" Tecna said as she place her hands on her cell, while she tried to get closer. "I have a bad feeling the mastermind behind all this, who calls himself the Book Keeper, is useing the Authors and Authoresses for his own evil deeds."

"What kind of evil deeds?" Riku asked with a giggle, not takeing this seriously at all "Paper cuts?" the boys started laughting again and Tecna looked annoyed. "Winx! Enchantix!" she shouted and she transformed into her Enchantix outfit, wings and all, and used her powers to break her cell along with the boys' cells. The boys stopped laughing, landed on the floor and looked in awe at the fairy girl, who landed gracefully in front of them.

Riku, Cedric and Seamus were amazed by how beautiful Tecna was and they wolf whistled while Brooklyn shook his head "And with that, i am now the only true loyal guy to his girlfriend." Brooklyn said to himself. Tecna looked at the boys and said "Well, are you just gonna stand there or are you joining me?" Brooklyn noticed that Riku, Seamus and Cedirc were drooling and shook them "Snap out of it guys!" the red gargoyle shouted.

The boys snapped out of their daze and said "What?" "Come on!" Tecna said. They burst from the door and Tecna flew up to Aaron's cell with Brooklyn when Aaron saw Tecna he became goo goo eyed at the fairy girl "Hubba bubba!" he said and he wolf whistled while Tecna became annoyed and Brooklyn slapped his face. "Let's get you outta here!." Tecna said she flew a few feet from the cage and used the spell, Electric Storm to free Aaron from his cell.

Tecna, Brooklyn and the rest of the lovesick boys ran to another door to escape only in horror to discover a maze of shelfs and books that looked impossable to fly over! "This is gonna take a while." Brooklyn said "You think?" Tecna asked she looked at the boys, who were drooling at her feet and said "What's wrong with them?" "All i can say is this," Brooklyn said "Hope Jessy, trachie17, Raina and Starz don't find out their going googly eyed at you." then they started their way down the maze.


	41. The Missing Authors Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Missing Authores Part Three**

4:12 am MCF Headquarters.

Emmy, trachie17, Jessy, Raina and Starz return to their office where they looked at their books and Aaron's book on a chair, face up. "How could these books suck Authors and Authoresses into them?" trachie17 asked "I've been looking into in," Starz said "They appear to be portals, but only Authors and Authoresses can activate the trap."

It was then that one of the Winx, Flora came into the room. "Mystery Case Files, Winx needs your help!" "What is it?" Jessy asked "It all started when we were visting an author friend of ours when all of a sudden this portal opened from his book and when Tecna tried to save him... She got sucked inside the book along with him!" She was crying a little as she handed the said book to Raina "We tried our hardest to free our friend, but nothing worked! So now i'm here to ask you girls if you could do something about this."

The girls looked at the book and did a few fast tests on it. "Don't worry Flora," Emmy said "We'll find our where Tecna is." "Andwhere ever she is," Raina said "Our boyfriends and the missing Authors are there too." Then Emmy had an idea "Maybe this book will lead us to them, like a compass!" Emmy used her magic to make the book glow and then the book opened up and a picture of a water park fell out.

"What's that?" Jessy said Emmy picked up the picture and reconized the water park "This is Cliff's! I went there the last time we took a felid trip in school!" "Why would Authors and Authoresses be taken to a water park?" "Maybe that's where the next trap is about to go off." Raina said "Let's go!"

* * *

Tecna, Brooklyn, Cedric, Aaron, Seamus and Riku turned a corner and another only to discover they were lost in the crazy maze of books. "This is getting us nowhere." Cedric said as he stopped and held his left foot "My feet are killing me and we've been doing this for who knows how long." Brooklyn grabed the shelfs of the bookcase near him and started climbing but in no time he reached the roof, with no escape from above.

"So much for being able to fly out of here." The Red gargoyle sighed he glided back down to the floor but when he did he saw the boys swooning over Tecna again! The Fairy had turned into her Believix so she could blast a path out of the library but her new form had made the boys go goo goo over her again! Brooklyn sighed and said "Boy, their girlfriends are going to be so mad when they find out."

Tecna walked to Brooklyn and said "Why aren't you going all googly eyed at me like those boys?" "Don't take it the wrong way," Brooklyn said "But you're not really my type and i don't see what's so attractive in you, no offence." "None taken," Tecna said "I already have my own boyfriend but, somehow something must be making them drool over me every time i change in to one of my magic forms." "Must be a human thing." Brooklyn said with a shrug.

"Look!" Riku shouted as he pointed to a door "A way out at last!" they all happily ran to the door and ran though it... only to gasp when they saw they were back in the prisoner's cell room! "What the- Didn't we just leave here?" Aaron asked "Tell me this isn't happening!" Seamus said as he banged his head with his fist.

They heard an evil cackle and looked up to see Book Keeper standing high above them "You'd honestly think i'd just leave an easy escape for my prisoners?" The villain cackled "Not really, now take a wild guess where the real escape is." Tecna looked up and saw a hatch "There it is!" She flew up to the hatch and opened it.

To her surprise a massive flow of water came from the hatch and due to how strong the water was she fell down screaming. Brooklyn jumped into the air and caught the fairy girl in his arms before she could land on the ground. "Surprise!" Book Keeper said "How you like you're little shower?" Tecna spat out water as Brooklyn gently placed her down "That was not cool!" Aaron said angrily "The only way to escape is to risk drowning." Book Keeper said showing the authors, fairy and gargoyle the clear glass roof above them with water shining down below them while the other authors and authoresses gasped in awe.

"What do you have to say about that?" Book Keeper asked "Uh, douse anyone know how to swim?" Brooklyn asked sheepishly.


	42. The Missing Authors Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Missing Authores Part Four**

5:23 am Cliff's Water Park

Emmy, Jessy, trachie17, Raina and Starz had just arrived at Cliff's but had no idea where to start looking for the boys. The girls looked all around the park but all they found were people riding on the rides and water being splashed around due to the water rides. Raina yawned and said "It's so early, what i wouldn't give to go back to bed." "We can't when we're so close." Emmy said "I don't care!" Raina whined like a little brat "I'm so sleepy!"

"Maybe a ride in one of the roller coasters will wake you up?" trachie17 asked pointing to one of the costers. But soon all the girls were starting to doze off. "Maybe (Yawn!) a little nap won't hurt." Jessy said. The girls found a quiet place in the park and fell asleep. Unaware they were being watched.

* * *

Book Keeper saw the girls in a magical image in a book and snickered. "Some rescue party this turned out to be. No matter, let's see how loyal to their boyfriends they really are once they find out who they've been swooning over.

* * *

6:34 AM

Four Bubbled rose from the water of the log ride and flouted over to there the girls were. Each bubble touched their girls's heads as they slept then they got a dream... or rather a bad dream.

In her dream, Starz was at a music consert filled with cheering people (Think of the Music party in Scooby Doo legand of the Vampire.) Tecna, in her camping outfit was on stage singing (Think of her singing the song Velma sung about Scooby Doo) and joining her was Riku who was holding out roses to her, making Starz outraged by what she saw! "Riku!" she yelled but he didn't hear her. Then she saw something she'd wish she could forget. Tecna came up to Riku and (Sorry for this Starz) Kissed the boy full on the mouth! Then the screen behind them had a picture of wedding bells and the words 'Tecna and Riku forever' Starz was shocked and screamed in horror!

In her dream, Raina was on a motar boat by herself when she saw Cedric and Tecna, in her Back To School outfit, on the shore of an island with natives daning around them. "This is a wonderful moment, isn't it honey?" Cedric asked Tecna "It sure is my love." the girl said "It sure was nice of the natives to let us stay here for our honeymoon." "Honey moon!" Raina yelled angrily "CEDRIC!" But Cedric didn't hear her. Then (Sorry about this Raina) She watched in anger as Cedric kissed Tecna's lips!

In her dream, Jessy was on a little sail boat all by herself when she saw Tecna, dressed in her Formal Dance outfit, and Aaron were on an island being rescued by a submerine "I knew someone would save us." Aaron said "It's a good thing my powers came in handy sending out an S.O.S. Now we can get married." "MARRIED!" Jessy yelled angrily "AARON!" Aaron didn't hear Jess then he kissed Tecna's lips as they embraced, making Jessy scream!

And in her dream, teachie17 was outside in the cold as it snowed. She went to a nearby house and saw Seamus in a bed with Tecna, in her season 1 pajamas, both were sleeping and holding each other's hand. Angered Trachie17 banged the window of the bedroom but they didn't hear her. "Seamus! SEAMUS, WAKE UP!" Then, she could only watch as Tecna lend closer to Seamus and (Sorry trachie17) kissed the boy full on the mouth!

"NOOOOOOOO!" The four girls screamed as they woke up Emmy jolted awake and asked "What happened?" Emmy asked "My boyfriend just kissed the fairy girl we were supose to save!" the four girls said all at once. "When i get my hands on that two timeing backstabber..." Jessy snarled as she clunched her fists "Wait a second," Emmy said "This is our boyfriends we're talking about. They would never betray you."

"And what about you?" Raina asked "Did you see Brooklyn flying around with Tecna?" "No, not at all." Emmy said "I just have to go to the bathroom." "Make it quick." Jessy said.

* * *

As Emmy left the bathroom after she used it she took out the trap book ment for her and wondered what to do with it. She didn't have time to do it when Scooby Doo and his detective friends rushed by her "Sorry!" they shouted as they rushed by her, with Scooby tripping Emmy and landing on the floor. As shegot up she accidently opened the book and the vortex inside the book sucked her in!

"HELP!" Emmy shouted Jessy, Starz, trachie17 and Raina heard Emmy scream and they ran to help her, only to find out they were too late as the last they saw of their friend was her feet before the book closed and landed with a thud on the ground. "Emmy!" Raina and Jessy exclaimed in horror as Emmy's full name appeared at the side of the book "Emmy's been kidnapped!" trachie17 exclaimed then the book Emmy had casted a spell on started flying and the girls found the book hovering over the deep pool of water of the log ride.

"And i think she's beneath that very pool." Starz said "Uh, anyone got swiming sutes?" Jessy asked "And Who knows how to swim?"


	43. The Missing Authors Part Five

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Missing Authores Part Five**

7:45 PM Underwater Library

Emmy had woken up after an hoar of being knocked out and saw herself in a cell. "Where am i?" Emmy asked as she looked around she looked around and saw the missing authors and athouresses in the same cell as hers. "Well, look who's here." Emmy turns and sees Book Keeper looking at her through the bars. "One of the Mystery Case Files girls. It's an honor to have you hear." "Why don't you let me outta here so you can see how fast i can make you cry?" Emmy challenged "Why don't i leave you in there to see how fast you can grow old?" Book Keeper said.

That was when Emmy magicly sent a spell on him and the bars, freeing herself. She jumped from the hole... but realized it was a 29 foot drop! She fell screaming as she came closer and closer to the ground then a red blur zoomed in out of no where and grabbed Emmy, It was Brooklyn! "Brooklyn!" Emmy exclaimed happily as she hugged the gargoyle "Emmy, i'm glad you're here." he told her "But did you really have to come here the hard way?"

The two entered the library maze where Aaron, Riku, Seamus, Cedric and Tecna were hiding. Brooklyn but his girlfriend down and said "Look who's here boys." "Emmy!" the boys said happily "How are our girlfriends?" Aaron asked "Pretty angry at you for falling head over heels for Tecna." Emmy told them making the boys cringe. "It's not like i'm flurting with them." Tecna said "It's my fairy appearance, everytime i become a fairy they go all lovey dovey over me. Just for my looks."

Tham made Emmy have an idea. "Can you come with me back to the cells?" "Why? they asked "I have a plan."

* * *

Book Keeper was looking over an orb over a desk that highly enterusted him and just when he got 100 authors in his grasp the orb's light shined brightly and he saw an old book on his desk "At last," he said "The book is mine!" Suddenly he heard boys wolf whestling and girls cheering in the cell room. "Oh, what now?" he asked in annoyance.

He bursted out the door and saw everyone gawking at Tecna who was now in her Sophix form, winking and swaying around flurting with the boys. "Hey baby," she cooed playfully "Wanna take a little flight with mama?" the boys went crazy and reached out for the girl but Tecna was already out of reach Emmy crept towards the man with the boys, only Brooklyn had tied blindfolds on Aaron, Cedirc, Seamus and Riku so they would not fall for the fariy's beauty again.

"What are you doing?" Book Keeper shouted "Ignore that elf and go back in your cells!" Hearing the villain call her an 'elf' made Tecna very angry. She flew up to him and said "Who are you calling an elf? I'm a fairy!" "You'll be redused to a butterfly when i'm done with you." Book Keeper told the girl "Are you sure?" Tecna asked with a tilted eyebrow and a smile.

"Pounce!" Emmy shouted then she and the boys pounced on top of the villain. they wrestled all around and down some stairs where they all ended up with bruses and blackeyes. Then the Book Keeper pulled out a gun and said "Stand down or i'll make swiss cheese out of you." Brooklyn stood in front of Emmy protectively while the girl tried to stand up.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her left ankle and shouted "Ouch!" she fell down but Brooklyn caught her "Are you ok?" "I think i poped something in my ankle." Emmy said "Time's up," Book Keeper said as he louded his gun "Let's finish this once and for all." "You know who you reeally want to wond." Emmy said "Shoot me instead." "What!" Brooklyn asked in shock "Are you crazy?" "If it means me and your clan won't lose you forever then yes." Emmy said "Trust me." "But..." Brooklyn was cut off when the Book Keeper pushed Emmy out of Brooklyn's arms and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Brooklyn shouted BANG! Emmy used her magic quickly and sent the bullet flying upwards and turned the gun into a water gun. "Why you!" He lunged for her but Brooklyn grabbed him and tossed him away "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He roared at the man angrily. CRACK! The glass celing holding the water cracked loudly making everyone gasp when they saw it breaking apart fast due to the bullet Emmy had enchanted to fly up.

The water poared down into the rooms and everyone was soon engulfed in water. Emmy held her breath franticly and tried to swim but only made herself bounce. Tecna had saved everyone but Emmy was left out Brooklyn saw his girlfriend drowning and reached out for her "Come on, you can do it!" he said Emmy tried her best to grab Brooklyn's hand but by the time her fingers brushed agisnet his claws she lose air and concheseness. The last thing she saw was Broollyn's worried face and sunlight dancing on the water before she blacked out...

* * *

2:56 PM. Hospital.

Emmy woke up to find herself inside a hospital room with her ankle in a cast and wearing a pink hospital gown. "What happened?" Just then Brooklyn came into the room by the hospital window and when he saw Emmy he looked very relived "Oh Emmy," he sighed happily "You're ok!" he ran to her side and hugged her while she hugged him back "What happened Brooklyn?" She asked "All i remember was you and the sunlight and everthing went dark."

Brooklyn brushed his fingers across Emmy's hair once he placed her hat aside for now and said "Well, have i got a story for you."

**_Flashback_**

_"It was when you pasted out when the other girls helped Tecna fish us, and you out of the water." the rest of the MCF casted their magic together and they fished everyone, villain and all, out of the pool. Brooklyn saw Emmy on the floor and gently tapped her face, hoping she would wake up but she didn't. 'When we were out of the water i was so worried about you, i was starting to think i had lost you.' As a tear leaked from his eye Brooklyn became fuled with anger and lunged at Book Keeper pinning him to the ground with his had tightly grasped on his neck, ready to choke the bad guy to death._

_'I was just about to finish him off then and there when i pulled off his mask and showed everyone who he really was, Fred Jones, the mayor of Crystal Cove.' The gargoyle ripped of the mask and everyone saw the said man who managed to say 'Get... him... off me!' Brooklyn's eyes glowed white and he snalred "If you think i'm going to let you go after what you've done to my girlfriend then you are dead wrong!"_

_'It turns out he wanted the book called the Last Chapter for money for his town. I wanted to strangle him to death but Raina asured me that killing would not have been what you have wanted me do to. Besides, they had a more punishing punishment for him.' Later on, Brooklyn, carrying Emmy securly and dearly in his arms found a stretcher and gently placed her on it. He rubbed his hands across her face and tearfully whispered "Please don't die, i love you." Then he kissed her and left a note for the doctors, who were coming his way, to find explaining what had happened before he flew away in tears._

_'I personaliy carried you to the hospital and worried the entire time i left you. I didn't want to leave you but Jessy said that i might have scared the doctors away with the way i was handling this... and trust me i didn't like it.'_

**_Flashback Ends_**

Tears of joy leaked from his eyes as he embraced his girl in a hug as he said "You had been asleep for seven hoars and a was so worried about you." "You don't have to be." Emmy said "You are looking at a witch who never stays down forever." she brushed her fingers across her face, getting them wet with the gargoyle's tears and he pulled her closer.

"I love you." Emmy said "I love you too." Brooklyn said then they closed their eyes, leaned close and kissed each other. Then Brooklyn picked up Emmy and she giggled happily "When will they let me out?" Emmy asked "I'm letting you out right now." Brooklyn said he placed Emmy's hat back on her head while Emmy got her clothes that were in a bag. Then the gargoyle jumped out of the window and flew away carrying his girl and her things.

* * *

3:00 MCF headquarters.

Brooklyn arrived in Emmy room and gently placed his girl down on her bed. "Thanks for everything." Emmy said "Hey, i'm a gargoyle." Brooklyn said with a smile "Being helpful to those i care about are kinda my thing." with a good bye kiss Brooklyn lept from the window and flew away. it was around then that Jessy, Raina, trachie17 and Starz came in and found Emmy. "Emmy!" they exclaimed happily then they hugged her tight and she hugged her friend's back.

After a few minutes to be with her friends all the girls left to leave Emmy in peace... Well, all but Jessy that is. "Nice of you to stay with me Jessy, as always." "And i always now how to really cheer you up." With that Jessy drank her Oogiejess potion and became Oogiejess. "Yep, you sure do." Emmy said Oogiejess's stomach let out a welcoming rumble for Emmy as the monster came up to her and the girl said "Wait, how about you try lying down? You know," she said pointing to her cast "Of course Little Supper." the monster said.

Later on, Oogiejess sat on Emmy's bed now cradling a bloated tummy with Emmy safely inside. He/She giggled as the monster felt the girl wriggling around inside her. She caressed her belly as Emmy squrimed inside and patted the bulge "We were really worried about you Emmy." Oogiejess said as she stroked her streched tummy lovingly "I know, Brooklyn told me all about it." Emmy said as she rubbed her friend's belly "By the way, what ever happened to the mayor?"

Oogiejess hiccuped and said "Let's just say i _really _don't like it when someone tried to hurt my Little Supper and let's just say Crystal Cove is gonna need a new mayor." "You ate him didn't you?" Emmy asked Oogiejess patted her belly and said "I sure did." Emmy yawned and said "You know, i'm stilly a bit sleepy." "Sleep then my dear Little Supper," Oogiejess cooed motherly as her tummy jiggled lightly "I'll protect you." "You always do." Emmy said as she drifted to sleep

**With all the authors back home and Tecna reunited with her friends. The girls happily enjoy the happy return of their boyfriends while my little Emmy is taken care of. I always knew her friends wouldn't let me down. And Emmy was right about their boyfriends, They were always loyal. But sometimes beauty blinds the naked eye when it comes to loyalty but like Brooklyn they will all ways stick with you.**


	44. The Disappearing Gargoyles Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Disappearing Gargoyles**

**There is a tale to be told about the old abandoned Nightingale Theater far on the end of the town. 40 years ago It once was the most radiant theater the town ever had but then it caught on fire and the enitre building was almost burned to the ground, killing nearly half of the people inside. Now they say it is haunted by the ghost of a bellarina who was doomed to forever dance the rest of her afterlife away until they day she finishes her performance of Swan Lake that she had longed to do when she was alive. However the ballarina isn't the only one roaming around as Mystery Case Files will soon find out when their lastest case takes them inside the old performance that the fire. And into the legend i knew all too well...**

5:00 PM Nightingale Theater 1971

People gathered around inside the theater to watch the performance of the ballet Swan Lake. The jewel incrested in the gallary of the threater sparkle in the light of the bulbs while people gathered around the fliers advertizing the entire performance since last month now the big day has finally come for the toast of the entire theater, which was a beautiful young ballerina who was a 5th grader named Laura Haruna (Hamtaro).

In her dressing room Laura had just put on her dancing shoes when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked instead of an answer a note sliped from the bottom of the door. Laura bent down to pick the note up and read it. _"Do not Preform or else?" _Laura read out loud the girl just sighed and crumpled up the paper without a care. She walked over to her hamster's cage and an orange and white hamster named Hamtaro came out of his little house.

"Ready to see my performance Hamtaro?" "You bet!" Hamtaro said Laura let her hamster out of the cage and she walked out of the dressing room with her hamster fallowed by fellow hamsters and their owners.

Then the peformance went underway. Laura danced on to the stage as a dazzling Swan Princess. Her parents and the hamsters watched happily as Laura danced around and pranced the stage. However as the preformence went on no one saw a hooded person with a gas and some matches and other flamable stuff.

Just when Laura was dancing with her boyfriend Travis the entire stage room caught on fire everywhere! Everyone screamed and paniced as they tried to escape from the fire. Most got away but unfortunetly Laura, along with her friends human and hamster, didn't survive.

* * *

6:00 pm Downtown 2011

Brooklyn and Angela landed on the roof of a museum while they were on patrol. Earler the gargoyles had split into groups of two. Goliath went with Lexington, Hudson was with Boadway and Brooklyn was with Angela. But Brooklyn wasn't focused on patrol he was thinking about something else... or rather someone else. Ever since Emmy's last case since she almost drowned he became protective of her, wanting nothing else to happen to her.

Angela noiced how distracted Brooklyn was and said "Brooklyn? Are you ok?" The gargoyle didn't answer he was still staring off into space "BROOKLYN!" Angela shouted making Brooklyn jump backwards and landed on his rear "What?" Booklyn asked "Oh, don't give me that." Angela said "Last month you've been acting strange." "Strange?" Brooklyn asked "What are you talking about?"

"Like last week," Angela said "You asked for a day off from your patrol, the week before that you hardly ever spent time with us, the week after that you did loop-de-loops and the week after that-" "Ok ok! I Get it!" Brooklyn interupted "It's just that... i got a girlfriend." Angela didn't know what to say when she heard 'girlfriend' escape from his lips "You never said anything about having a girlfriend. Is this one a keep?"

"Yes," Booklyn said "The first time i met her she was... well, not like you image wise i admit but i started to fall in love with her. She's not like other humans we've met before." "What do you mean?" Angela asked "I mean, she's magical, she's a witch." "A WITCH!" Angela exclaimed in shock "Are you mad? A witch is nothing but trouble!" "Emmy's not that kind of witch!" Brooklyn said "She's a hero like us along with the other girls." "Are they witches?" Angela asked "Yes." Brooklyn said "But they're not like other evil witches."

"May be Emmy placed a spell on you to make you think she loves you." Angela said "No!" Brooklyn said "Our love is real and i can prove it!" in anger he left while Angela shouted "If she turns you into a cat or a sheep or a dog don't come crying to me!" "Then i won't!" Brooklyn said.

Suddenly he heard a laser fireing and Angela scream and he turned around to see what was the matter but all he saw was a pile of sparkled dust. "Angela?" Brooklyn asked "Angela! This is not funny!" "Brooklyn!" he turned around and saw Broadway and Lexington running up to him "What's wrong?" Brooklyn asked "And where is Goliath and Hudson?" "Someone shot something at them and-" Lexington was cut short when a ray of red light hit him and -POOF- All that was left was a pile of sparkling dust "LEX!" The gargoyles shouted in horror "That's just what happened to the others!" Broadway said.

They saw a figure hiding in the shadows with a strange gun and before they could respond the figure aimed his gun and fired, the red ray hit Broadway and he vanished leaving only a pile of dust in his place. "Broadway!" Brooklyn shouted he looked at the hooded figure but strangely, instead of firing at Brooklyn he or she ran off.

Brooklyn knelted down at the piles of dust and tears formed in his eyes as he picked the dust up in his claws "Oh guys." he said mornfully "What'll i do?" then he started to cry, morning for his entire clan and his two best friends until his greif became anger and he roared, vowing to find whoever did this and finish them off for good.


	45. The Disappearing Gargoyles Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Disappearing Gargoyles Part Two**

7:11 pm outside the Nightengale Theater

It was a misty and eerie time as rain poured down and thunger and lighting boomed in the sky. Then a little car slowed in front of the theater and came to a compleate stop which the driver of the car, a man named Tulio (Rio) never expected to happen "Ahh man, we shouldn't have ran out of gas so soon." he said as he tried to start the car "Come on, start, start already!" With him in the car was his girlfriend Linda, their adopted son Fernando and their bird friends, Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael and their dog friend Luiz.

"The car just stopped?" Linda asked "Yes," Tulio said "I don't understand how this could happen." "Well, we can't just stay in the car." Linda said "Maybe we should go in there?" Fernando said pointing to the abandoned old theater that made Linda gasp "No! We can't go in there!" She gasped "Why not?" Tulio asked "It's haunted!" Blu squacked in fear "Haunted?" the rio birds and boys asked.

"Yes, haunted." Linda said as Blu joined her "Haven't you heard of the Ballerina Ghost of Nightengale Theater?" "The what?" the clueless crew asked the two "40 years ago, while a Swan Lake performance was underway someone burned the entire place to the ground without any warning." Linda said "The fire got so out of control that people had to run for their lives to escape the flames but half didn't make it. And one of them was a young ballerina!"

Then Blu spoke up, finishing the tale "Now the Ballerina's ghost wanders and dances around the old theater, forever trapped without any hope of escape. And now, whenever you are in the building you can still hear the Swan Lake music as if the performance is still on... from beyond the grave!" "And you guys are going to let a little ghost story keep you from getting a nice warm place?" Jewel asked "It always scared me." Blu said sheepishly Tulio unbuckled and got out of the car while Fernando and the birds and even Blu and Linda fallowed, not wanting to be alone during a creepy storm.

* * *

7:12 pm MCF Heatquarters.

Raina, Jessy, trachie17, Emmy and Starz were relaxing, playing water balloons with magical balls filled with water, when suddenly there was a knock on the window "Who's that?" Jessy asked "And who would use a window when we have a door?" "I know who." Emmy said she went to the window and opened it. She poked her head out to see Brooklyn sadly carrying a bag full of sparkled dust "Brooklyn," Emmy asked "What are you doing here?"

"I need help, badly." the red gargoyle said sadly. Emmy brought Brooklyn inside and he told the girls what had happened an hoar ago. "This is... all that's left of my clan." he said tearfully as he gave the bag to Jessy "I hope you're magic can find a way to... bring them back." "We'll do our best." "Anything," Brooklyn said "Anything to bring my clan, and my best friends, back... anything."

Emmy brushed her boyfriend's hair and said "You're worried about them aren't you?" "Very much." he replied "Don't worry, they'll be ok." Emmy said she wrapped her arms around the gargoyle to comfert him and he hugged her back, wrapping both his arms and his wings around the girl "Thanks Emmy."

* * *

7:13 pm Inside the Nightengale Theater

Linda, Tulio, Fernando, Luiz and the birds went inside soaking wet due to the rain outside and no umbrella. "Some day this turned out to be," Linda said "Now our picnic is ruined." "Ooh, come on Linda," Tulio said "Things could be a lot worse." "Yeah, like the ghost ballarina coming to stalk us by dancing." Blu said "Will you cut that out?" Nico said "There is no such things as ghosts." "That's what some people say... just before THEY MEET THE GHOST!" Blu shouted in fear, his voice echoed in the dark, empty building "Just knock it off." Jewel ordered.

As the group talked none of them were aware that someone was watching them from the top of the stair case with a ghostly white glow...

Luiz suddenly had a strange feeling overcoming him. "Uh guys?" he asked "Why to i have the feeling someone's watching us?" "Dogs have been known to sence ghosts." Linda said "I looked it up everywhere." then something dashed right behind Fernando, Blu and Jewel, freaking them out they turned but saw no one. Something also dashed past them, but this time it was Linda and the birds who felt it. "Who's there?" Linda asked.

Suddenly an haunting melody rang in their ears "What's that?" Jewel asked "It sounds like Swan Lake." Blu said "That's the same song the ghost ballerina is said to play whenever someone is close to her presents! She's out there!" Then Linda and Tulio felt something dashing past their feet but when they looked down there was nothing there the Rafael heard something and turned, becoming scared to death and pale.

"I am now terrified." the tocan admitted "Luiz!" but there was no respond "Luiz! Luiz, this is not funny!" "The dog's gone?" Fernando asked "He was right here a moment ago." "How about we split up?" Tulio said "We'll go this way, and the birds will go another. When we find Luiz, we'll shout."

A moment after they split up Blu and his feathered friends arrived in what looked like to be an old stage that looked way beyond repairs. "This is some place," Nico said "Could use more color though... and about everything else." "I agree." Pedro said "Bonjour!" a female voice said "Yaahh!" the bird yelped as they jumped back and held their wings up in stances.

There, standing next to an old seat was a white hamster with blue ribbons in her hair. "Welcome to the Nightengale Theater," the hamster said "I am Bijou who are you?" "Uh, well, I'm Blu," Blu said then pointed to his friends "And this is my wife Jewel and my friends Rafael, Nico and Pedro." "Charmed." Bijou said "Now i hope you enjoy your stay." "Stay?" Jewel said "Who said anything about staying? We just got stranded and now we're looking for our dog friend."

"Dog friend?" Bijou said confued "Yeah, a bull dog maned Luiz." Rafael said "Have you seen him? He disappeared on us and now we're trying to find him." "Oh dear," the white hamster said "I hoke he didn't run into ze Clown." "Clown?" Blu asked "What clown?" "The Cruel Clown." Bijou said "He comes and goes, scaring us and frightining what little company we've had here for years."

"Bijou! Where are you?" a voice called out "I'm here Maria!" the white hamster said then a girl appeared out of nowhere, much to the birds' surprise she was a girl with brown hair and a blue headband wearing a blue dress this is Maria, Bijou's owner "What is it Maria?" Bijou asked her owner "The Cruel Clown is coming!" Maria said "I saw him abuse a bull dog in the ballroom and take him away and now the clown's coming this way!" "Wait, Bulldog?" Jewel asked then Pedro and Nico gasped and said "Luiz!"

Suddenly there was an insane laughter and Maria and Bijou became scared "He's hear!" they screamed "Don't worry," Rafael said as the birds turned their backs to fight "We'll save you!" Suddenly the said clown appeared in front of them after sliding down a rope. He had have a clown's face with the side bottom cracked off and red eyes with a dirty brown and yellow clown outfit. He looked everything a loonatic from an mental hospital should look like even his face matched perfectly.

"What are you doing here!" he shouted the bird screamed and flew away, passing right throught Bijou and Maria's bodies as if they were never there! The birds screamed again when they saw the two girls glow white and so did their eyes, they were talking to real live ghosts!

* * *

Meanwhile Linda, Fernando and Tulio were in a training room for dancers no where near the stage and looked around "Hello?" Linda asked "Is anyone here?" the group looked around but saw nothing but they didn't see a white light behind them. Then a haunting feeling over came them.

They turned around and saw Laura, the Ghost Ballerina herself! "Get out!" She told them in a worried tone "It's not safe to be here! GET OUT NOW!" Scared out of their wits to the glowing ghost Linda, Tulio and Fernando screamed in horror and ran out of the room in a panic. The birds joined them and they screamed in a panic as well "Ghosts!" Blu screamed "I know!" Linda said "We just saw the Ghost Ballerina!" "We just saw more ghosts!" Nico shouted "And a manicac clown!" Pedro shouted as well.

"More ghosts!" Tulio asked suddenly his feet were caught in a rope and he fell down. "Tulio!" the group shouted "Help!" the man shouted as he was quickly dragged away before anyone could do anything "Run!" Jewel screamed "Mommy!" Rafael shouted in fear.

As they turned the corner the Cruel Clown attacked again, this time he grabbed Fernando and ran off with him while the spirits gathered around them "Run away!" Nico and Pedro screamed "Mommy!"

They ran for the door and the birds flew away but Linda was grabbed by her right leg and she held herself at a step of the stairs "Linda!" Blu shouted "Blu!" Linsa shouted "Get help! Call Mystery Case Files!" Those were Linda's last words before she was pulled back into the theater and the door slammed close "LINDAAAAA!" Blu shouted as he started to cry.

Jewel landed near Blu and said "I'm so sorry." Blu kept crying while Jewel tried to comfert him "Don't worry," Nico said "Remember when i was birdnapped? Mystery Case Files came on top with saving the orphans dispite all odds now they'll help us."

With a sad nod Blu flew away with his friends into the rain, towards the Mystery Case Files headquarters, Hoping Linda would be alright. Watching from the window was Laura who sadly watched the birds fly away before she vanished into thin air.


	46. The Disappearing Gargoyles Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Disappearing Gargoyles Part Three**

8:35 pm MCF Headquarters

Brooklyn looked very worried about his clan as the girls did numorus tests on the dust. He thought the dust was his clan and he was worried so much about losing the only family he had ever known in his life entirely including his best friends. He tried to relax but nothing soothed the ache in his heart or how worried he was about them. Then Raina and trachie17 came in front of him.

"Well?" he asked softly not wanting to not let his heart break so soon "We have good news and bad news." Raina said "Good news is that the dust isn't the remains of your clan." With that news Brooklyn heaved a sigh of joy. "But the bad news is that we have no idea where they are after they got zapped." That made Brooklyn lose his hope. "We will find them," Emmy told her love "We're witches and we use our magic for good." "We just need a lead," Jessy said as she opened a window "And it's not gonna just fly right in here."

Just then Blu, Jewel and their bird friends flew right through the window in a panic. "Girls! Help!" Blu shouted then the birds saw Brooklyn, screamed and fainted on sight. "What's wrong with them?" Brooklyn asked "We won't know unless they wake up." Emmy used her magic ro make a tub of cold water appear and the girls dunked the birds into it. The Birds touched the cold water and jolted out screaming "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!"

The birds saw Brooklyn and were about to scream again when Raina stopped them "Don't worry, He won't hurt you! Just calm down and tell us what is going on." "Linda, Clown, Ghosts, Theater, Rainstorm, Fear, Help!" Blu said in fear "And i thought Hudson spoke funny." Brooklyn said "Blu, what are you talking about?" Jessy asked "We were caught in a storm and we took shelter in the Nightingale Theater then we met a hamster and her owner who turned out to be ghosts then a Phyco Clown came, scared us and... and took Tulio, Fernando and Linda away." Blu explained as she got teary eyed.

"Speaking of Nightingale Theater," Starz said as she came forwards with the results of the dust "The dust is made out of a few things that was once trash from the Theater." "You mean my clan and these humans the birds are talking about are held captive in the same place?" Brooklyn asked "That's about the size of it." Starz said "And that's a long drive from here." "I don't care!" Brooklyn said "I have to go there and rescue my clan, they could be in danger!"

"We know the way," Rafael said "And even if our wings are hurting we have to save the bird doc and Linda before it's too late." With that Blu started sobbing "Uh, i mean, she'll be fine!" the tocan said not wanting Blu to sob any more.

* * *

9:46 pm. Nightingale Theater.

Thunder and lightning crashed in the sky like gunshots as the group arrived. "We could have just poofed ourselves here," trachie17 said "But no, the birds are scared of being poofed from one place to another." "I can't help it." Blu said "Stuff disappearing always freaks me out." "Who's that?" Brooklyn asked. There at the closed gates was Laura herself, moveing a blood red sign that said 'STAY AWAY!' on the locked gates of the theater.

"It-it-it-it-it-it... IT'S THE GHOST BALLERINA!" Rafael screamed as he and the other birds hid behind the gargoyle's wings. Laura turned her head and saw the group with glowing white eyes while her body glowed an eerie color of green "Hello." she said sweetly "Welcome to my theater." "Are you the ghost ballerina herself?" Emmy asked "Am i dressed like a ticket taker?" Laura asked "Yes, i am the ballarina, and my name is Laura."

Laura danced her way towards the group without missing a step and stopped in front of them. "Well Laura," Jessy said "Have you seen some gargoyles and maybe some people around here?" "Yes," Laura said "Did they look like this?" Emmy said making a magical image of the Manhatten Clan, Fernando, Luiz, Tulio and Linda "Yes," Laura said "I saw all of them." "Where?" Brooklyn asked "Where?"

Laura was about to speak when suddenly she turned and said "I can't talk... He's watching us!" then she vanished "Wait!" Brooklyn shouted "Who's watching you?" But Laura was already gone. The group came up to the Theater and with the magic of the girls, they broke the lock on the chains and went inside. As they walked up to the coredor they saw lots of broken things, burnt plants and decorations and wilted flowers everywhere. "I really don't like this place." Brooklyn said "Even i'm getting creeped and i've seen worse."

Suddenly they heard insane laughter and turned towards the gate. They saw the clown at the gate then he closed it and shouted "There's no way you'll get away this time little birdies! After 40 long years, i finally have you here. Laura's five Swans!" "What are you talking about you loonatic!" Raina asked. "I'm talking about Laura's Ballerina Co-Stars." the clown said as he pointed to Raina "Don't even try to fool me Belle." "Belle?" Raina asked.

He pointed to trachie17 and said "And you are Samantha, i reconize that hair anywhere." "Samantha?" trachie17 asked "Is this guy serious?" Next the clown pointed to Jessy "And my dear Alex, You'd always loved the ballet and wanted to be a ballerina like your mother was." "My name is not Alex and my mom was not a ballerina!" Jessy said "Ah, Alex," the clown said "You really were a joker." he pointed to Starz and said "Learned everything from your sister Bianca here."

"I'm not Bianca!" Starz said "I don't believe you," the clown said then he pointed to Emmy and said "And you, my dear little Sandy. You've finally come back to me after all this time." "Who's Sandy?" Emmy asked "I'm not who you think i am!" "It dosn't matter girls." the clowns said "Because you'll never get out ever again." then he ran away. "Why did he call us those names?" Emmy asked "Because he's crazy!" Blu shouted "I wanna get out of here!" "What about Linda?" Jessy asked.

"I know where your friends are." Laura's voice said they looked up a stair case and saw Laura on the top of the stairs "I can lead you to them." Laura said "Looks like we have a friend already." Emmy said "Fallow me." Laura said the group fallowed the ballerina as she danced a few steps then she lead them to the gardens. "Look up and you'll see the man in a cage." Laura said before she vanished.

"Look!" Nico shouted pointing up to a tree. There above the lake and in a light entangled tree was Tulio cramped inside a cage like a bird "Oh Finally," Tulio said happily "I'm rescued at last!" "What happened to you man?" Pedro asked the man as The girls magically made the cage come to them "Well, the last thing i remember was seeing that crazy clown fella before he knocked me out." Tulio explained as Emmy used her magic to turn the cage bars into noodles.

"I woke up to see that that clown had stuffed me inside that cramped cage and told me 'This is how the caged bird sings'." he got up and fixed his back "Man, it's good to be outta there." "Where's Linda and Fernando?" Blu asked "Did you see them?" "No," the man said "Just the clown. I have no idea where he took the others." Laura appeared, freaking out Tulio, and she said "Hurry, someone's running out of air."

The group ran to catch up with the ballerina and they arrived at a lobby and saw Linda trapped inside what looked like a crane arcade game, bagging on the glass "Linda!" Blu shouted as he flew up to his owner "Blu!" Linda shouted behind the glass "Help me! Please Help me!"


	47. The Disappearing Gargoyles Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Disappearing Gargoyles Part Four**

9:54 pm. Nightingale Theater.

Linda banged her fist on the glass she was trapped behind as she kept crying out for help "Somebody help me!" she cried "What are we gonna do!" Blu asked to the group "Linda's going to run out of air fast if we don't do anything!" "Stand back and i'll break the window!" Brooklyn said as he got ready to punch the glass "No!" Tulio shouted "If you break the glass, the broken glass would hurt Linda!" "Then how are we going to get her out?" Brooklyn asked "Leave it to me." Emmy said.

As her hand glowed yellow she pressed her palm agenst the window and the glass rippled and she reached past the glass, only now it was nothing but yellow mist "Need a hand?" Emmy asked "More like a breather." Linda said as she left her prison easily "Thanks, a second more and i'd ran out of air." "Linda! I'm so glad your safe!" Blu cheered as he flew into Linda's arms for a hug.

"Do you remember what happened?" Starz asked "All i remember was being knocked out by that clown after he yank me inside." Linda said "Then i woke up and he stuffed me inside that glass cell for no reason what so ever." "Do you know where the others are?" trachie17 asked "Sorry, all i saw were the... the ghosts of hamsters!" "Hamster ghosts?" Jessy asked.

"Ham-Ha!" Multipul ghost voices rang from out of no where "Who's that?" Raina asked suddenly tiny little ghost appeared and take form of living hamsters, the Ham Hams. "Welcome back to the Nightingale Theater!" Hamtaro said to the birds "Beiju's told us about you. But we'd never knew you would come back with more people to entertain!" "We didn't come hear to be entertained," Brooklyn said "We're hear to rescue my gargoyle clan and some humans, where's the little one?" "You mean Fernando?" Hamtaro asked "We know where he is! He's in Travis's old dressing room!" "Dressing room?"

* * *

With help from the ghost hamsters the group walked towards the old dressing room of Travis, Laura's boyfriend, and saw Fernando, pinned to the wall by duct tape "Help!" Fernando said "What a relief! I knew i'd be saved!" "What happened?" Jessy asked as she removed the tape from the boy "That crazy clown came out of no where and took me away while knocking me out." Fernando said as he got free "The next thing i know, i'm in a room that looked messier then my room and smells like ashes."

"That's because your in a very bunt room." Raina said Emmy spotted something stuck in the side of a broken mirror and pulled it out, it was a bunch of pictures from the Swan Lake performance 40 years ago on that fatefull day. "Check this out girls!" she said "Pictures from the past. Back in 1971." "That's fourty years ago." trachie17 said "I know," Emmy said the group gathered all around as Emmy flipped a picture to show a picture of Laura and Travis then of Laura, Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams and their owners, then the next picture was a shocker.

"No way!" Starz exclaimed as she saw the picture "It's us!" It was ture, in the picture was Laura with her Five Swans, and they looked just like the MCF Girls! "No wonder the clown thinks we're Laura's five Swans, because they look just like us!" trachie17 said "Talk about nuts! They must've been our Doublegagers!" Raina said "40 years ago to be perisise."

Emmy flipped another picture and saw a picture of Laura dancing in the gardens and next to her was a picture of a clown, the crazy clown! Only in the picture the clown was more like a normal funny clown instead of the clown he is today with a happy face and clean bright clown clothes "Laura's with that clown." Emmy said "But why? And what happened to the guy before he went mad?" She flipped another picture and saw gargoyle statues of the theater, and the weird thing was they all looked like the Manhatten Clan! "This is weird!" Raina said "Brooklyn, I thought you said gargoyles were always diffrient."

"I did," Brooklyn said "But this can't be my clan, they look like us but those gargoyles were fakes." "Yet carved like that, must be a lucky guess for whoever made them." Starz said "Otherwise they'd look ugly." "Are you saying i'm ugly?" Brooklyn asked, crossed at the girl who seatdroped "I think your the handsomest thing alive and that not even a king or a prince compaires to you're own charm and personatily" At that Brooklyn smiled and blushed a little while trachie17 whispered "Kissup." Brooklyn snarled softly as he said "I heard that."

"I wonder what he plans to do with an entire clan of gargoyles?" Jessy asked "Something tells me these statues might me a clue," Emmy said "And i have a feeling we're not going to like it."


	48. The Disappearing Gargoyles Part Five

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Disappearing Gargoyles Part FIve**

10:05 pm. Nightingale Theater.

The group traveled down towards the theater and looked around for the gargoyles "This is where we first saw that wacko clown." Nico said "And this place is starting to give me the creeps." Pedro said "Can we go home know?" "Not until we find my clan." Brooklyn said "Can't we look in the morning?" Nico "Where we have light?" "No." the gargoyle said.

Raina looked around and the angle statue that was on a balcony gave way and fell, smashing next to her as she yelped and jumped. "What happened?" Linda asked as the group gathered around "I don't know," Raina said "All of a sudden this statue fell out of no where and landed next to me." "It gave way," Starz said "That's all i can say." "Hey, what's that?" Jessy said inside the statue was a white letter with the letters 'N T' on it. trachie17 picked up the letter and read what was inside.

**To Laura, From Bianca**

**I can't stay in this theater anymore, ever since Laura became the toast of the theater in place of Looney the clown he's becoming more and more deluted and insane! He fills his flowers with poison, replaced his cards with blades and i even swear he replaced his make up with human parts! No one belives me or my friends about how more and more crazy of how i'm growing more terrified of him.**

**I just can't bring myself to stop the clown all by myself. Laura, you have to get out of here before it's too late! We've got to get out of here before he knows i hide his things somewhere in the stage but he'll know soon and by then we'll be-**

"Bianca? My look a like?" Starz asked "She tried to warn Laura about the clown's insanity." "But i bet he caught her and hide her warning in the statue to hide it." Brooklyn said "I wonder what else happened here." Raina asked as they group looked around. Blu looked up and saw something that made him scream: A bunch of human bones were in a pile behind the curtins! "Mommy!" the bird screamed as he flew to Linda as everyone saw what he had been screaming about.

"Oh, nasty." Tulio said cringing at the sight "That is just seriously gross!" Linda exclaimed "I think these bones taste raw to me." a familier dog said as he come out from behind the bones, holding one of them in his mouth. "Luiz!" Rafael exclaimed happily "You're alive!" then his joy turned into disgust as he added "And your eating human remains!" "I am?" the bulldog asked he turned and saw the skulls, making him scream and spat out the bone. "Ah, gross!" he said as he kept spitting "Why didn't anyone warn me before i started snacking!"

"Ok," Jewel said "That's just disdurbing on so meny levels." Fernando backed away from the bones and his feet felt something rockey. He looked down and saw what looked like a stone gargoyle's head! He screamed and ran to Linda and Tulio's side while Brooklyn saw that the head looked like Goliath's head "Please tell me this is'nt my clan's leader broken up in his stone sleep." he said.

"No," Raina said "I think it that stone look a like of the gargoyle." "Then the rest must've been crushed as the place started to fall apart." Jess said "But where are the real gargoyles?" Starz asked "Somewhere where we'd never expect it." Emmy said Then the floor beneath Raina gave way and she fell down the stage screaming before she landed on something (Or someone).

"What happened?" Raina asked "Would you get off me?" a voice asked Raina looked at whoever she landed on and realized it was Angela "Sorry, but it's not my fault that the floor gave way." the group looked down the floor and Brooklyn said "Angela! You're alive!" "Of course we're alive," Angela said as the rest of the captured gargoyles came out of the darkness "What did you think we were?" Brooklyn smiled in joy after seeing his clan, including Broadway and Lexington, alive and well.

"What happened to you?" Emmy asked "All we remember was being hit with some kind of ray gun." Broadway said as the girl made a rope appear so the group can slide down while Brooklyn and the birds glided down "Then the next thing we knew where here." "Did you see any ghosts and a nutso clown with a deranged face of wack-o-ness?" Jessy asked "Even if we did," Lexington stated "We'd never saw them because it was always dark down here."

Then Angela realized what the girls were witches and snarled at them "Angela," Brooklyn said "Not again, these girls are not evil witches." "Maybe they enchanted you to think so." Angela said "They didn't cast a spell on me!" Brooklyn said "Just trust them because we're here to rescue you." "Like they want us to think." Angela said "For the last time, they are not evil witches! And they have no perpose hurting any of us! Or anyone else!"

BANG! Suddenly a gun fire ran in the room and the bullet crashed into the wall, almost hitting Brooklyn and Angela. Everyone gasped and turned to face the mad clown himself. "They might not want to hurt anyone," he said "But _i do_!" He loaded his gun and laughed like a manicaic as he aimed his gun at the group. This was not good.


	49. The Disappearing Gargoyles Part Six

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The Disappearing Gargoyles Part Six**

10:09 pm. Nightingale Theater.

The clown crackled wickedly as he aimed his weapon at the group. Quickly Brooklyn tossed a hench clipper into the lamp, breaking the bulb and saving everyone by darkening the room "Run!" he yelled. Everyone scattered around like mad while the clown tried to find and kill them. The girls got seperated from the rest of the group and ended up in Laura's old dressing room and closed the door.

"We're trapped!" Raina said "What are we gonna do?" "Panic?" trachie17 asked "Cause now i think it's the perfect time to panic!" "Laura! Where are you?" The girls shouted Laura suddenly appeared behind them and said "Here." Jessy yelped and said "Is this a normal thing with you?" Laura walked to her old mirror and said "This is my dressing room. Ever since i was killed in the fire with all my friends and family this became my home."

They girls saw the unhappy look on Laura's face and Emmy said "And your not happy aren't you?" "I've never been happy since that day." Laura said and the ghosts of the Ham-Hams joined her "No one's been. If we can only find out who cause the fire then we'd make that firebug pay so badly... but with that clown around, it's been kinda inpossable."

trachie17 snapped her fingers and said "That's it! Maybe that clown was the clown's fault in the first place." Laura looked at the girl and said "Could be but all of us are too scared to even go near that ghost, he looks like a horror movie monster!" "I know," Starz said "I'll have nighmears just thinking about that face of his. Ugh!" "And he thinks were your 'Five Swans' from 40 years ago." Raina said "That's inposable," Laura said "They were killed before the theater burnt down." "By the clown i bet." Jessy said the girls saw some costumes and got an idea "Can you reperform the act?" Emmy asked "Why?" Laura asked "Because History is going to be repeating itself." Emmy said "But this time, the ending will be diffrent."

* * *

10:20 pm. Stage.

The Clown looked around with his heads still clutched to his gun as he looked for the group. The gargoyles were hiding on the top of the theater with old statues, Linda, Fernando and Tulio were hiding on the balcony with the curtins over them and the birds and Luiz were hiding in the seats "Come out whereever you are!" the clown said "I wanna make you scream till it hurts!" "If he thinks were going out there he's truely is crazy." Rafael said.

The clown was about to get of the stage when Laura appeared "Hey clown. I want a word with you!" The clown turned to face the ghost and said "Go away Laura, this is has nothing to do with you anymore." "It still douse," Laura said "You ruined my life!" "You ruined my life too!" the clown snapped "I was the star of the stage but then you pranced right in and kicked me out of the theater!" "I didn't get a clown kicked out of the theater!" Laura said "I wasn't a clown then," the clown said "I was someone else. Or do you need to see my true self, Miss Laura?"

The clown then did something that surprised the hidden group, he, or should i say _she _removed the head and the rest of the clothes and was revieled to be a really old woman named Yzma! "Who's that prune lady?" Pedro asked "Yzma." Laura said "It was you the entire time, right from the fire to now." "You bet i was me."

**Flashback**

_"Fourty years ago i was the belle of the theater. I preformed over 29 diffrent dances, including ballet!" On stage of the theater 'Capalia' was performing and thst star was Yzma herself, but as a much younger teenager, and as the play ended everyone clapped and cheered for the star. "But then **You **came into the show as a ballerina!" Next we see Laura entering the theater for the first time with her parents and her hamster Hamtaro and all her friends with a flyer for the theater's 'More Dancers' ad._

_"Since i was starting to become old, they fired me and hired you as my replacement!" Yzma now watched as Laura, the new belle of the theater, danced with joy while everyone cheered for her. Yzma got very mad and broke a mirror as she left. Then she saw the clown and got an idea. "Once i was the clown i knew that i'd found the perfect undercover look to help get my revenge. And when i heard sbout the Swan Lake performance i knew that then and there was the time to strike."_

_Yzma covered the entire theater in flamable stuff and lit the match, seting the entire building of fire! Then she saw Laura, dead, along with all her friends human and hamster, as dead as she was and Yzma crackled wickedly as her deed was done._

**Flashback ends**

For the last forty years i've planned to plan my own ballet group and know i can." Yzma said "But i can still take you down now that i know your not a manicac clown like before." Laura said. "You can't hurt me." Yzma said "All you are is nothing but an image on air." "Wanna bet?" Laura asked. The ghost ran to Yzma, jumped and gave her a kick, sending the woman flying across the stage "Wow," Nico said "That's cool." Yzma rubbed her head and said "That's inpossable... how?"

"Over here!" a voice said Yzma turned and saw... Another Laura! "What?" the woman gasped "Whoa," Pedro said as he rubbed his eyes "I'm seein' double!" Yzma lunged for the second Larua when another voice coming from another Larua shouted "No Stupid, overhere!" the three ballerinas danced as two more dance into the curcle, confusing the woman and the group "What's going on?" Linda asked "_Six_ ghost ballerinas?" Tulio asked "It was scary enough with only one!"

Yzma stammered as the ghost danced around her "Stop that!" She ordered "Whatever your doing it's driving me nuts!" "You were crazy enough already!" Brooklyn shouted, catching Yzma's attention. "Oops." the red gargoyle said sheepishly "Oops!" his clan snapped, annoyed at what he'd done. Yzma pulled out the gun and was about to shoot when the ballerinas kicked her again, sending the bullet on a rocketing trip.

First to a side of a pillar, then to the balcony above Fernando, then to the platform a few inches from Angela's foot then finally to the wall, but now before cutting a rope that held a very heavy big bag of sand. The rope broke appart and the bag of sand and Yzma looked up then the bag crushed her and she fell though the old wooden floor.

After a moment, and when everyone gathered on stage, the ghost of Yzma came up and she screamed "You wicked ghost! Look at what you've done to me!" "Which ever one of you is the real ghost that is." Linda said then the Five 'Lauras' raised up their arms and the Mystery Case Files girls were discovered to have been the others all along, leaving the true Laura to stand in front of Yzma.

"Your a ghost like me know," Laura said "Don't you know what that means?" "What?" the new ghost asked as all the spirits of the theater suddenly appear out of no where and surrounded the woman as Laura said "Now We'll finally get our revenge! By taking you to the otherside with us!" The ghost grabbed Yzma, who screamed and in a flash of bright light they vanished.

"What happened?" trachie17 asked "They've crossed over." Laura said "And soon, i shall too." she walked all the way to the edge of the stage and rasied her arms as the Swan Lake Music plays. The ham hams joined her and danced beside her as Travis joined her dance. Travis and Larua preformed the last dance steps of the ballet and when the dance was done they pulled each other into a kiss and dissapeared in blinding light as did the Ham Hams with Hamtaro shouting "Thanks a lot! Ham-ha to our new lives and good bye to our old!"

then everything was silent. The group looked at the other and smiled. This was a night worth remembering. "Ok," Raina said "Now that that's over we can all go back home and get a well earned rest." the group nodded in agreement and they all left.

* * *

11:30 pm Town

The MCF girls walked down the road towards home since their powers needed a rest after what had happened. With Linda, Tulio, Fernando and the birds back home and the gargoyle clan home safely the next thing that was left to do was go to bed.

"I wonder if that's the last anyone will hear of the ghost ballerina?" Emmy asked "Who knows?" Starz said "I just wanna go to bed and sleep in." just then Lady and the Tramp pasted them and the girls saw that they were heading towards a crowd. Wondering what was going on they went into the croud and pasted by a few people before they saw a sight that shocked and amazed them. The croud was looking at a beautiful bronze statue of Laura with words on a sign near it that read "**_To the finest ballerina the Nightingale Theater ever had. With the deeds of her wicked killer put to an end she shall dance in peace thanks to Mystery Case Files. Emilydisney17, Starzilla, Detective88, Subuku no Jess and trachie17._**

"How did that statue get here?" Someone asked "It wasn't there before." said another the girls looked at this in wonder before they saw a hooded person on a roof before he or she ran off into the night, sending a full bloomed red rose and a letter to the girls. trachie17 picked the rose up and read the note. "'We always knew you could do it, signed, your real families.'" trachie17 read as the held up the rose.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. They knew their parents must've made the statue appear. After all, it did have their names on it and it looked just like Laura. The girls smiled, placed the rose in Raina's pocket and went home.

**With Yzma gone the ballerina ghost Larua is finally at peace along with the other spirits, the gargoyles resume their patrol over the town, and the birds, including their dog friend got their human friends back. With more mysteries to solve in the future i prefure, as all worned out people after a had day's work, to rest and relax before another case comes then the girls will find us sooner then they could've thought.**


	50. Silly's Case Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The lion has always been known to one and all as the King of the Jungle and of the beasts but this mystery is about a wicked witch's plot to rule the entire path of the Animal Kingdom and then some. For if you control a pack, you control the food chain...**

12:41 am Oz

The quiet night of the mystical land of Oz was as peacefull as ever the moon was shining down over the sleepy land. Under a tree was a lion called Lion (Lion of Oz) and sleeping next to him was a red teddy bear like creature with a springy neck and leg named Silly Oz-bul (Also from Lion of Oz) Both Lion and Silly were asleep as they crickets chirped and the wind blew lightly.

Suddenly a few footsteps on the grass woken up Silly "Who? What?" he asked he yawned and saw a light behind a few bushes. Wondering who it could be Silly got up and bounced to the where the light was shining from, wondering who or what it could be.

A few moments later Lion woke up and realized Silly was no where to be found "Silly? Silly?" he called out "Silly? SILLY!" But there was no responce and the light was gone as was the creature. Lion knew something bad had happened and started looking for his friend but he never did...

* * *

1:52 am Castle Tower

Silly was tossed into the tower dungon by a bunch of Weasels and he landed in a pail of straw. They weasels cackled and locked the door. Silly got up and pounded on the door "Let me out! Let me out! You can't do this to me! Lion! Lion! Wimsik! ANYONE HELP!" He screamed as he tried to break the door but it stayed standing up and Silly tired himself out. He fell backwards and closed his eyes, crying himself to sleep.

* * *

2:03 Am Island Castle

It had been five weeks since Silly had been taken prisoner. Turns out the light came from the lantern of a witch who was looking for someone to statch away into the night. And Silly was the unlucky one. As he looked out into the black night sky where rain and thunder was pouring down from he knew his friend back in Oz must have been worried about him. If only they knew what happened to him.

He started crying as the door suddenly opened slowly. Silly turned and freaked out "Yipe!" he shouted as he dove under a wooden bunk bed. The door fully opened and in came a toad named Mr. Toad (Disney's Wind of the Willows.) "Hello?" he softly called out "Is there anyone here?" Silly moved out from under the bunk and saw Toad "Who are you?" Silly asked "A friend." Toad said "And we haven't much time, we have to get you out of here before that witch discovers what's going on." "WITCH?" Silly shouted and Toad hushed him "Quiet! Or you'll wake her up!" "Sorry," Silly said "But i've never seen this witch before. Is she wicked?" "No time," Toad said, grabbing the wrist of Silly's arm tight "Let's go now."

They made their way down the stairs and avoded all the gaurds while Silly asked "Besides the fact i'm in a castle i've still got to ask, Where am i?" "On Arcelia Island." Toad said "Where?" Silly asked "Arcelia Island, it's a place hidden away from the world but about 5 hundred miles from England and 9 hundred from Jamestown." "I'm from Oz." Silly said "And i wanna go home." "Fallow me and you'll be home in time for morning tea and crumpets." Toad said "What?" Silly asked about the crumpets.

They ran off the draw bridge and something fell out of Toad's pack before he ran ahead. Silly saw that it was a golden braclette with a big lion's head in the center. Silly thought it was a nice looking bracelette and put it on his left arm. The moment he did the eyes of the lion shined and a lion's roar eruped from inside it alerting everyone inside the castle as Silly bounce for his life.

He bounced as much as he could while he heard the witch's loud voice boom from behind "GET HIM! GET HIM! HE'S GOT THE BRACLETTE!" Quickly he ran for his life faster then he ever had before while the gaurds ran after him. Silly was so busy being scared and alone in the dark that he didn't see where he was going and bounced right off the edge of a cliff and he fell!

As he fell screaming his hand brushed agenst the bracelette and a golden light glowed brightly. Suddenly Something caught him in mid air and Silly opened his eyes. He had been saved by a winged lion! **(AN: In case you wanna know what i'm talking about it's the golden lion from Benny, Leo and Johnny's adventure series only on youtube and it belongs to them so i won't be sued for copyrights.)**

Silly screamed as the winged lion flew high into the night sky while the rain stopped. Silly had no idea what he was going to to so he said "I need help! Anyone will do! Maybe a mystery solving group!" With a nod the lion flew above the clouds, amazing his passanger as he did. Silly had no idea where he was going but suddenly he didn't feel scared or alone anymore. Plus he had a good veiw of the night sky and the moon.


	51. Silly's Case Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

3:14 am Town Town Beach

Silly and the winged Lion landed on the beachside far from the town. Silly got off the lion and said "Thanks for saving my life, and by the way, who are you?" "I am the Spirit of the Lions." The lion said "I reside in the braclet you have on your arm." Silly looked at the braclet and said "From this? How?" "I've always have been in there as long as i can remember." the lion replied "You summoned me to save you once you rubbed the head."

"But i didn't mean to." Silly said "Yet you did and here i am." the lion told the little red creature "As long as you wear the bracelet i shall be by your side to protect you." "That's comferting." Silly said then he let out a yawn and said "I'm so tired... i need some rest." The lion helped Silly lye down on some soft grass and stood gaurd over the creature as he slept. When he knew no harm would come to Silly he vanished and returned to the braclet as Silly slept peacefully.

* * *

4:25 am Sea Shore

Not to far from the shore of the very same beach was a boat calmly on the sea. Inside the Scooby gang were sleeping in their bunk beds with Red (Hoodwinked) Milo (Mars Needs Mom) A lizard named Rango, and the cat and mouse due Tom and Jerry along with their friend Dorothy (Tom and Jerry in The Wizard of Oz). While they were sleeping a large group of dolphins, all earing a crazy set of head gear that looked like helmets, gathered around the front of the boat and launched powerful magnets at the metal head of the ship.

"We have the ship your wickedness." The head dolphin said "Good." an eerie voice in their head sets said "Now take them away to our island. I'll met with you when the ship docks." "Yes your greatness." the dolphins said then the mammles started pulling the ship far far away from the dry land to their island. Arcelia Island.

* * *

5:36 am MCF headquarters.

Inside Emmy's bedroom the girls were gathered around because they were making plans for the 9/11 memeroal party they were planning. "Lets see, Should we have the tains towers as an ice sulpcher or a fancy cake?" Starz asked The girls shrugged and trachie17 said "Maybe it'll come to us eventually."

Then a golden letter appeared and the girls saw it land on Emmy's bed. "Another Mystery?" Emmy asked "On the most sad day of the nation?" Raina asked "Oh cheer up Raina." Emmy said as she opened the letter "Maybe a mystery is just the thing to cheer up the entire day." She took out the letter and read what it said out loud.

**To Mystery Case Files,**

**An hoar ago a boat full of toons dissapeared from the waters close to the docks and were reported missing. On the boat was Mystery Inc, a fellow detective group you may be familier with. In truth the boat had been taken by a large group of Dolphin wearing helmets as if they were in an army. Nobody knows why but i have a hunch they they are being controled by the witch of Arcelia Island.**

**Arcelia island in a beutiful and magical island but under the rule of the witch who rules it with black arts an an iron fist. I have a strong feeling that the army of mamals i mentioned earlier could have been working for her and if the boat reaches the island, there is no telling what the witch has planned for them. You must save them before the witch enchants them in a spell of hers.**

**Also you must meet Silly Ozbul at the beach when he awakens at 6:47 today. He has the key the witch needs in her wicked plans.**

**Signed, Emmy's Mother.**

"Well that's a case for us." Emmy said "Come on, to the beach!"

* * *

6:47 am Beach

Silly turned on the glassy ground as she continued sleeping and curled up doing so. Then a hand touched his head and a voice said "Wake up, wake up!" Silly woke up and saw Jessy face to face with him. Silly screamed and bounced into a tree, getting himself tangled in the tree brances. "It's ok," Jessy said "It's just us. We're Mystery Case Files and we've heard that you needed help."

"Silly me." Silly said with the help of the girls he got down and smiled at them "So your going to help me? I've got to return to Oz, Lion and all my friends must be very worried about me. I've been gone for five weeks after all!" "But first we must help the passengers of the ship that an army of Dolphins stole." "What?" Silly asked

After explaining everything to the red creature Silly showed the detectives his lion bracelet. "I got this from the island i was taken to and escaped from. Then when i rubbed it this winged lion appeared." "Then that must be the key to the witch's plans." Emmy said "As long as Silly has it he's not only the sole savor but the prime target for the witch."

That Scared Silly to death and he tried to take off the bracelet but to his horror it wouldn't come off. "It's stuck!" he souted in panic "HELP! I DON'T WANNA BE A SAVOR! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" "Calm down Silly." Raina said "Everything will be ok. We won't let that nasty witch hurt you." "Why's that?" Silly asked "Because we're witches too." Jessy said as she and the other girls hands glowed in rainbow colors. Silly was shocked and fell down, passed out in fear. "He fainted." Emmy said. Oh brother.


	52. Silly's Case Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

7:58 am Arcelia Island

On the beautiful enchanted Arcelia Island the day had just started and on the beach was a girl named Pippi Longstocking (The animated one) who was gathering coco nuts for her friends. Suddenly a chill ran down her spine as a loud thunder clap sound echoed across the skys. She looked up and saw a powerful storm coming. Quickly she got as much coconuts as her super streath can carry and ran for shelter.

Approching the island was the boat the dolphin army was pulling to shore and when the clouds covered the skies the army let go of the boat and dove underwater. Inside their cabins the sleeping toons were still asleep when all of a sudden a loud thunder crash woke them all up. "Like, What was that?" Shaggy said as he got up from his bed "Since when did the weather man predect a storm?" Milo asked as they all got dressed "That just proves to you how much they know." Red said.

Scooby doo, Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Daphne, Red, Milo, Rango, Dorothy, Tom and Jerry ran outside and saw a huge tornado coming from the top of the island's mountain, the place where dwelled the castle Silly had escaped from. "Holy cow!" Rango exclaimed while everyone else gasped "How did we get here?" Suddenly the ship started spining, it spun faster and faster and faster as the crew abourt screamed and hung on tight as the ship was launched into the air by a magic wind and purple thunder crashed the sky.

* * *

8:09 am Town square

Silly bounced around the arena calling for help "Help! Help! i needs help! We have to go to Arcelia island to save some crew help!" The towns people just laughed at him and at the name of the island "That thing's gone mad!" someone said "What a fish tail!" another said "I'm not making it up!" Silly said "There really is an Arcelia island and there is a wicked witch!" the laughter never stopped and Silly became depressed at the news.

Later he sat inside the MCF headquarters with the girls around him while trachie17 pinned pointed to island's location on a magical map. "I miss Lion." Silly said "I miss all my friends, i wanna go back to Oz!" "Not as long as you have that braclet attached to you." Jessy said pionting to the lion bracelet "She's right." Raina said "You have the power the witch wants." "DON'T REMIND ME!" Silly wailed as he held his head and whimpered.

trachie17 looked at the map and used a pin to pin the place of the island where a violet light was until she pinned it. "I've found where we have to go girls!" she delcaired.

* * *

9:10 am Flower of Oz Garden

Wimzik slumped back in her flower throne and sighed sadly. Ever since Silly was taken she had all of Oz look for the little red bear but no one could find him. The flowers in her garden, which always glowed with a heavenly sent and grown beutifully, had begun to weither away as each day past until the flowers were close to dying and the glow was a very dimming light. Without Silly, who always brought joy to her garden with his silly antics, the garden had no happiness.

Seeing how sad Wimzik was made him sad too. He also missed Silly and worried about him as much as her toys, Caroline and Captin Fizgearled (Or however his name's supose to be spelled) They hoped Silly would return soon or else Wimzik's garden won't survive another day... nor even Wimzik herself.


	53. Silly's Case Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

10:21 am Arcelia Island

Silly couldn't belive he was actually going back to the island he was once a prisoner on. A sick feeling came over him as the island's shores came closer then before and a chill ran up his spine once they arrived on the sandy shore with no problems at all. The girls got off the ship and were fallowed by not only Silly but their car friends Mater and Lighting McQueen.

"Thanks for coming along with us." trachie17 said "Don't mention it." Lighting said "After all you guys saved Mater so we figured coming along with you would be a way to thank you for saving him." "Me and my friends would've been goners if it hadn't been for you ladies." Mater said remembering the fatefull day he and some toons were held hostage and MCF saved them before they could become coyote dinner.

"Now Let's see if we can find the missing crew." Jessy said as they looked around. From up a palm tree Pippi smiled at them and giggled "Oh boy," she said happily "Play-mates!" She slid down the tree and snuck closer to the group with a smile on her face.

Silly looked around for the crew with the detective witches and the talking cars. Suddenly something tapped him and he screamed loudly startling everyone, including the cars who had shived into high gear right into a narrow pit. "SAVE ME!" Silly screamed as he jumped into Raina's arms. The one who had tapped Silly was Pippi all along "Sorry about that." Pippi said "Anyway welcome to the island."

"Who are you?" trachie17 asked "Call me Pippi, Pippi Longstocking!" Pippi said "A little help here!" Lighting shouted from the pit. "I'll help." Pippi said she ran up to the cars and, much to everyone's shock, picked up the two talking cars with ease without so much as a strane! "Hey! What's happening?" Lighting said "We're being carried by a super hero!" Mater exclaimed, looking in his rear view mirrors to see Pippi "I'm not a super." Pippi said "I'm just me." then she placed the cars down ansd Mater said "Whoa, no one's gonna belive this when we get home." "You can say that again." Lighting said.

Emmy prodused a magical picture and said "Have you seen this crew before?" Pippi looked at the image and said "I did, i saw them fly all the way to the Witch's castle. But i saw two of them fall off and now they're with me." "Who are they?" Starz asked "Come with me and i'll show you."

* * *

A few moments later they arrived at the campsight where Pippi's friends Annika and Tommy were playing while Tom and Jerry played with them "Tom and Jerry!" the girls exclaimed the cat and mouse stopped and saw the girls "Mystery Case Files! They're here!" Tom and Jerry jumped onto Jessy and Raina's arms for a hug and Tommy asked "Those girls are the detective witch group you keep talking about?" "That's us!" the five girls said in union.

After explaining what had happened so far Tom said "Then the next thing we knew we were here. and we haven't seen anyone since." "Maybe the others are held prisoner in the castle." "I wonder what that Witch will do to them." Emmy said "Maybe it's already happening right now." Annika said

* * *

11:32 am Inside the castle

The rest of the crew woke up with pain in their bodies and realized they were all chained to the wall. "What's going on?" Velma asked "I don't like it here." Dorothy said then from the shadows came the witch's voice "Not yet, but you will my new monsters." Then a staff came out of the darkness and zapped Milo and Red. Red and Milo screamed in pain and they fell on their knees.

"Milo! Red!" the prisoners shouted. Then Milo and Red started to get up one the chains were removed... but their ears had changed! Red's ears had became brown pointy wolf ears and Milo's ears were yellow cat ears. Then they sprouted a wolf and cat tail and within seconds Red was transformed into a wolf monster and Milo became a cat creature! The now monsterous duo roared and the group were scared out of their wits! "Now," the witch said "Your next."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

12:43 pm Oz.

Wimzik was now lying on a bed under a shaded home made tent. She had started to become very sick and as hoars went by she got only sicker and sicker. Lion walked up to her and gently puched her face with his snout. Wimzik opened her eyes half way and said "Lion... is Silly ever coming home again?" "I don't know." Lion said "But i hope he comes home soon." Wimzik coughed and Caroline came by with some soup for the girl.

Lion left to let Wimsik rest and sadly saw the garden in even worse shape then it was before. flowers drooped to the ground and the glass was nothing more then just dirt and rock and the trees were turning black and dying as well with the vines that hung across the walls. "Oh Silly," Lion said sadly "Where are you? Wimsik needs you and if you don't come back soon... Wimzik's going to die like her garden is. Please come home."


	54. Silly's Case Part Five

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

1:54 pm Jungles of Arcelia

In the active, wild and thriving jungles of the island the group of mis-pits went deeper into the island to find the castle... but they've been going around in curles for a long time. "Silly," Lighting said "Where exacily is this witch's tower?" "I don't know." Silly said "It was night time when i finally escaped." "I knew it." the car sighed "This is getting us nowhere."

Suddenly there was a rustling sound in the bushes. "What was that?" Tom asked "Maybe it's a harmless monkey." Jerry said.

However he ate his words when the now monsters Red and Milo jumped from the bushes and snarled at them, the group screamed and ran for their lives as Red and Milo chased them. Then they hid under a tree as Milo and Red pasted them. Then they saw what looked like Daphne, Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Dorothy. "Guys!" Tom said as he and Jerry got closer to them "How did you escape the-"

Suddenly the five faced the group, they had turned into monsters as well! Daphne was a half human half snake creature with green and yellow skin with green snake eyes and claws, Velma was a half human half spider with black fur all over her body and lots of eyes all over her face and fangs in her jaws, Fred was a half human half bat monster with big bat ears and bat wings with fangs from his mouth, Shaggy was a half human half chicken monster with wild feathers and a beak and Dorothy was a half human half lion monster with fangs and claws with a lion tail.

"AAAAGGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH!" The group screamed in horror as the monsters attacked them "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! WE'RE ON MONSTER ISLAND!" Mater screamed as the monsters ran after the terrified group. They all split up in diffrent places with a monster still fallowing them.

* * *

Tom and Jerry ran until Dorothy jumped ahead of them "Aggh!" the two screamed as they ducked from the linoness's claws "Dorothy! It's us! Tom and Jerry!" Jerry said "Don't you remember? We went to Oz together!" Dorothy just roared and swung her claws at them "Run!" Tom yelled as they ran away. Mater and Lighting drove as fast as they could until Shaggy and Velma stopped them the cars screamed and drove the otherway while Velma and Shaggy gave chase. MCF tried to escape but Red and Milo attacked and the girls had to make a run for it.

Pippi, Annika, Tommy and Silly hid under a rock platform and Silly breathed heavily in horror "Did we lose the monsters?" He asked then Daphne and Fred arrived and Pippi said "Nope." Silly jumped backwards and fell down a hidden path with Pippi and the others. They screamed as they fell downwards until they landed in a pile of soft wet sand and got up "Let's never do that again." Tommy said.

They looked around to see the dolphin army, but they were all alseep, except one was not, he wasn't even wearing a helmet like the others and he looked very sad as he stood by one of the dolphins. "Hello." Pippi called out the dolphin turned and saw her "Hi." he said with a smile that grew as he came closer "I'm glad your not under the witch's control." "Who are you?" Annika asked as she rubbed the blue dolphin's head "My name is Daniel Alexzander Dolphin." the mammel said "And you?"

"Silly."

"Pippi."

"Tommy."

"Annika."

"Nice to meet-" he lost his sentance when he saw the golden lion bracelet on Silly's arm and gasped. "So... your the one. The one going to free us." "What?" Silly asked "Your wearing the Lion of Obron's bracelet!" Daniel said "It's proof that your the one who will save my pod, my brother, and those land creatures from being monsters forever." "Wait, you mean... those monsters that were chaseing us were..." Silly's question was cut short when Scooby, now a monster dog, and Rango, now a monster lizard, burst into the place and attacked!

Silly rubbed the bracelet, hoping that the lion would hear him, but instead a golden flash of light hit the two monsters and they chanced back into Scooby and Rango, who were very confued "What happened?" Scooby asked "Last thing i remember was that witch when... i lost control." "You were monsters." Daniel said "Controled by the witch of Arcelia, but thanks to Silly he broke the spell and your no longer under the witch's spell."

After explaining everything Silly went off on his own to find the others but they weren't there, not even the monsters that were chacing them. Silly rubbed the bracelet again and said "Where is everybody?" Then the winged lion appeared from the bracelet andf said "You called?" "What happened to everyone?" Silly asked "They must have already been taken to the castle." The lion said "But i sence something wrong with your friend back in Oz. Wimzik." "Wimzik?" Silly asked worryingly "What's wrong?" the loin's eyes glowed and a ball apeared in front of Silly.

Inside the ball was Wimzik, deathly sick in her bed with her toys and Lion next to her. Wimzik coughed and moaned as she slept while more of the garden died. "What's happening?" Silly asked "Ever since you were taken from Oz, Wimzik was in so much greif that she became sick and her garden started drying. Now the garden will die soon and Wimzik will too." "No!" Silly said "We have to save her!" "But to leave the island for Oz would surely bring the witch right to Wimzik." the lion explained "And with Wimzik so weak she'd have no problems draining her of her magic and her life force, which will result in death."

Silly didn't know what to do as he watched Wimzik get sicker and the castle of the witch. "The choice is your Silly Oz-bul." the Lion said "You can either return to Oz and risk attracking the witch to Wimzik or storm the castle and save your friends from the witch before she turns them into monsters. It's up to you."


	55. Silly's Case Part Six

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

2:05 pm Witch's Castle

Inside the castle MCF and their crew ran around like mad while the monsters, incuding some rat monsters, chaced after them around the castle while the witch, who is shown to be Maleficent, watched with a smile on her face. "Hey!" a voice shouted Maleficent turned and saw Silly on the same platform where she was standing and Silly had a stern look on his face "You, the little bouncing twit." Maleficent said "Give me back the lion bracelet." "Never," Silly said "I'll never give it to you, you'll have to fight me first to get it. Even kill me for it! Huh? Why did i say that?"

"Fight me? You?" the witch asked "Preposterous! You'll be ashes and bones before you even took a step close to me! And you dare challenge me?" "Not like i have any other choices." Silly admitted "Then so be it." Maleficent said then she transformed into a huge black dragon! Silly screamed and bounced away while the dragon chaced him around the castle.

Pippi ran to the castle and tore the door open so the trapped group could escape "Hurry!" she shouted and the group ran away while the monsters easily got beaten by Pippi, the strongest girl in the world!

Silly bounced as much as he could and jumped up a tree while Maleficent set fire the the ground "You fool!" she said "You'll be burned alive!" Silly rubbed the lion bracelet and said "Not if i have anything to say about it." Silly jumped before the dragon could clobber him and he landed on the back of the flying dragon. "I need something to stop her." Silly told the lion "A sword is the best way to kill a dragon," the lion said "You must get a sword." "But i don't have a sword!" Silly said in a panic.

The entire group arrived to see Silly and the MCF girls used their magic to give Silly a golden crested sword. Silly used the sword to attack the dragon and with one swift move from the winged lion Silly stabbed the dragon right in the chest and the dragon fell down, dying into nothing doing so.

When Maleficent died her evil spell over her monsters was destroyed. Shaggy, Velma, Dahpne, red, Fred, Milo and Dorothy turned back into humans along with the rats, who were really Tommy and Annika's parents and Pippi's dad and her father's crew. "Daddy!" Pippi said as she hugged her father "Mommy, daddy!" Tommy and Annika said as they hugged their parents. The helmets of the dolphin army came off and Daniel was happy "Leena! Micheal!" he cheered happily as he rejoined with his brother and his girlfriend. Everything was back to they way it was... but there was still something Silly had to do.

* * *

2:07 Wimzik's Garden

Wimzik felt very horrable as she slept in her bed. But just when she thought it was over for her she felt a furry paw touch her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a sight she thought she'd never see again, Silly! "I'm home." Silly said the moment he let go Wimzik bloomed back into perfect health and she gave Silly a great big hug! "Silly! Oh Silly, i've missed you ever so much! Where were you? All this time, where were you?"

"Have i got a story for you." Silly said rubbing his arms where the lion bracelet once was. But since he no longer had a use for it he gave it to Mystery Case Files as a gift. "First we have to show the others." Wimzik said as she touched the ground for the first time. When she did her garden sprang back into beauty and glory again just like before.

* * *

10:30 pm Homecoming

In the Gym where everything was decorated in things from Greese and rome, everyone had a fun time whiles ome dancing in togas. Among them were all five of the MCF girls, all dressed in white dresses. But they were here for a diffrient reason.

The girls found Silly and Wimzik on the roof of the Gym, where they promiced to meet, and Wimzik said "Silly told me a lot about his adventure. Thank you all so much for bringing him home." "Hey, what are friend's for?" Jessy asked "You also said something about our real parents leaving us something," trachie17 said "What was it?" "This." Wimzik said as she gave a bag of five heart shaped jewels inside. Each heart had the first letter of the girl's names and a picture of them ingraved.

"Did our parents make this?" Raina asked "Yes." "Wow." Emmy said "Anything else?" "No, but i'm sure that these gifts are all the proof you need for love." With that Wimzik and Silly vanish and the girls admire their hearts.

**Wimzik was right of course, and as the dance continued the girls chalk up another mystery solved by Mystery Case Files. With the help of a little red hero from Oz named Silly Oz-bul**


	56. The Ghost and The Bride Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

11:41 pm Old Mantion

**I've had always been told that there is a strange force at the old mantion far across town where the times of the past never change. Within the fallen leaves and growning roses there lyes a story about a ghost and a bride. The bride is the main reason for the girls next adventure because for this case they must save a girl abducted from the mantion who, due to a dare by her friends, foolishly went inside the grounds in a wedding dress. A grave mistake she would very soon regret once she steps on the old bridge...**

In a lonly forest with an old mantion and bridge where mist hung over the land eluminating an eerie glow over the land fallowed by the moon's white light. Suddenly a sports car drove up up the dirt road and down the old cobble stones that lead to the mantion's varanda before stopping next to the stairs. Then three girls came out of the car one. They were Sam, Clover and Alex, the spies from W.h.o.o.p. (Totally spies).

Clover went to the back of the car while Sam said "Are you sure Alex has to do this silly dare?" "Don't worry," Clover said "It's just for a few moments then we'll pack up and go home." "I can't belive i volenteered myself to take Mandy's silly dare." Alex said "Wandering around the old mantion grounds in a wedding dress. How rediculas is that?"

Clover took out a wedding dress, a clear white gown with laces and ribbons and a matching vail, ans gave the clothing to Alex "Just put this dress on and we'll take a few pictures to prove that we did the dare."

Later Alex now wore the wedding dress and was walking around aimlessly as her friends took pictures. Unknown to the girls something with glowing red eyes was watching them and said "The bride..."

Alex turned to her friends and said "Are we done yet?" "Almost!" Sam said suddenly something dashed right behind Sam and Clover making them turn around "What was that?" Clover asked "Let's find out." Sam said handing her friend a flashlight.

They saw the door of the mantion opened and they went in to find out who or what it was.

Meanwhile Alex looked around as the moon rised in the darkened sky "This place sure gives me the creeps." She turned around to find her friends but they weren't there "Uh guys? Sam? Clover? Where are you?" "_Alex... Alex..." _A dark whisper said suddenly making Alex get goosebumps all over her body "Uh, Guys? This isn't funny!" Alex cried out the voice that kept calling her name was on the bridge but when Alex went to the oldest part of the bridge, right over the lake, and looked around as her dress and veil flew in the breeze.

Alex placed her hands on her hips and said "If this is a sick joke from Jerry he's really got to improzive his-AAAAAAAGGHGHGHGHGHGH!" She was cut short when a dark menecing figure suddenly appeared behind her and she screamed in horror.

Clover and Sam heard their friend scream and shouted "Alex!" they ran out the door to save their friend but they were too late. They ran out in time to see Alex pushed off the bridge and she landed right into the merky water with a splash! "ALEX!"

In the water Alex held her breath as she tried to swim but the dress was making it very hard. Then a force, like a black cyclone under water, spun around Alex and she screamed as she suddenly vanished from the water, blunging deeper into the merk by an evil force.

By the time Sam and Clover reached the water they didn't see their friend at all only her com-powder was left of her as it flouted over the surface of the water.

* * *

12:52 am In town

It was a quiet night in town as most of the towns people were already asleep. But in the hockey rink the Mighty Ducks and their fans were not sleeping. However outside the rink a green energy force was flying overhead and a thin whip sailed down and entered the rink.

"Ducks Score!" the voice over the mike said "Another increadble victory for the Mighty Ducks!" as the group cheered the green mist hovered around them and they looked around in confusion... until a skull appeared out of no where and yelled! It was a ghost! Everyone screamed and ran out of the rink while the ghost vanished. Nosedive ran out of the rink, in his battle armor, and was shocked to see ghosts everywhere!

As he looked around he heard a ghost nearby chant "The Bride! The Bride! The Bride!" "Bride?" Nosedive asked "What bride?" then some ghosts saw him and the duck knew what he had to do... Run for his life! As he ran screaming a dark cloaked person watched the ghosts calmly before vanishing himself. While Nosedive ran he hid behind a dumpster as his persuers pasted by him "I've got to find out where these creeps are doing here." he said to himself "And i now just the girls who can do the job." and he started running to the MCF headquarters to get the girls.


	57. The Ghost and The Bride Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

1:03 am Mystery Case Files Headquarters

The girls danced to The Lion King's 'I just can't wait to be king' having a great time when some of the green mist got into their room and some ghost changed the tune to "Monster Mash" the girls saw the ghosts and screamed as they run away from the ghosts.

As they ran away they all bumped into Nosedive and they all fell down with a thud. "Nosedive!" Emmy shouted "Girls!" the duck said "Boy i'm a glad i found you." "What are you doing here?" Starz asked "Just take a look at the town!" Nosedive said, pointing to the town which was now covered in green mist "That's not an early Halloween party happening out there!" "But where did all these ghost come from?" trachie17 said "That's why i came to you!" Nosedive said "And by the way i overheard some ghosts say something about a 'bride'. What were they talking about?"

"A ghost bride perhaps?" Raina asked "Now would be a good time for some questions to have ansers for us!" Jessy said "We just need a sign!" Then a ringing phone magically appeared in Emmy's hands and Jessy starred before saying "Well... that's close enough."

When Emmy pulled the reviver on the phone then entire phome morphed into a magical ball and in the ball was Alex's mother, Carmen, and she looked very paniced and stricken with worry about something. "Mystery Case Files! I need your help!" "What is it Miss?" Emmy asked "Alex went missing after she took a dumb dare with a bully and now she's missing! Sam and Clover wanted to call you but they were to busy crying to even get one sentance clear. You have to Bring Alex back home!"

"Where did you last see her?" Raina asked "She was at the old mantion far from the town, Clover and Sam will show you where they last saw Alex and please, save my baby!" then the call ended and the ball vanished. "Okay, looks like we're on two cases." Emmy said "And i have a feeling the ghosts and Alex are connected some how."

* * *

Somewhere under water...

Alex felt her head throbbing as she placed her hand on her head. "What happened? Where am i?" she asked she got up and realized two things. One, she still wore her wedding dress and two she was in some kind of lair where everything was like a wedding version of Halloween and two water falls flowed as the moon shined "What's going on?" Alex asked.

She backed away and bumped into something. She turned and (Cue the Physo shower music thing) she saw a skeleton in a bride's dress just like her's with a sword in the head! "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed as she backed away in fear, seeing a row of dead brides as she did, each one had meet a diffrient yet fatal fate and Alex gulped, knowing that if she dosn't do something soon, she would be next to suffer a deathly fate just like the doomed brides she saw as she ran away.


	58. The Ghost and the Bride Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

2:14 am Old Mantion

The MCF arrive at the old mantion where a storm had just blown over and they exsamined the area for clues. "Anyone find anything?" Emmy asked "I think i have." trachie17 said, carrying a bouque of wedding flowers with a blood red card attached with an upside down pentagram on it "And a note." She touched the note when suddenly a sharp burning pain came from her red finger and she yelped as she droped the flowers.

"OUCH!" She shouted "What was that?" The girls saw the note glowing red and then it faded as it touched the ground "What happened?" Jessy asked "I don't know." Trachie17 said "I just touched that red note when all of a sudden, it burned me!" Jessy laughed and said "That's plan silly! How can a plain old peice of paper-" she was cut short when, to prove her point of it being harmless, the paper glowed red and Jessy howled in pain, waving her burnt finger in the air "OOOOOWWWW! OUCH! OW!"

"This can't be right!" Raina said but she burnt her fingers as did Starz who also ending up in great pain "What kind of card is that?" Starz asked "I don't know," Emmy said "But on our first case Lotso dropped a card just like that and i burned my hand on it. I think that card's got some kind of black magic, terrable and powerfull black magic."

"HELP!" A voice shouted as the girls looked around "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" "What's that?" Emmy asked "I know that voice." Jessy exclaimed "Come on!" the girls ran to where the voice came from and saw a few ghosts of dead boy scouts who had cornered two animals.

The first was a little brown humanoid raccoon with tan fur on his belly and a stripped tail. His is Rigby, the one who yelled for help (Regular Show)

The second was a humanoid blue jay with blue and white feathers. His name is Mordecai.

"HELP!" Rigby and Mordecai yelled again in fear as they clung on to each other while the ghosts clept closer to the animals. The trachie17, in her ghost form, jumped on the ghosts and sent them running. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other then fainted...

* * *

A few minutes later Rigby was the first one up and he groned "I must be in heaven." He got up and saw the girls and asked "Are you girls angels?" "No, and your not in heaven either." Emmy said "I kinda thought so since you weren't wearing white." Mordecai started to wake up and he asked "What happened?" "You fainted after seeing those ghosts." Raina explained.

"Ghosts?" Modecai asked as he rubbed his head then he gasoed as he remembered "Ghost! Town! Girls! Bride!" "Whoa!" Nosedive said "Time out, did you just say 'bride'?" "Yeah," The blue jay said "Once second we were asleep in our beds then the next thing we know-" "Ghosts!" Rigby shouted remembering as well "We were up to our heads in ghosts! They chased us and they tried to kill us! Then they said something about a bride."

"Anything else about this bride they were talking about?" Starz asked "Only that they were planning on doing something to her," Modecai said "But i don't remember what it was... wait, your Mystery Case Files!"

"MYSTERY CASE FILES!" Rigby asked as he squeled like a girl meeting her favorite boy band "I love you guys! You solve the most crazyest cases ever! Can we join you please!" "Okay," Jessy said "But your going to help us along the way, no slacking or lollygagging." "Sure thing." the two animals said.

Then something blue and bright wisked past them in a full spin before vanishing inside the mantion. "What was that?" Rigby asked as he jumped into Mordecai's arms "Another ghost i think." Raina said "Oh great." the raccoon said sarcasticly.

The grouo entered the old house and looked around as they walked close by. Then a shadow loomed over Rigby and the reccoon screamed as he lept into his friend's arms again "Eeek! Ghosts!"

"Relax! It's just us!" Sam said as she and Clover came forward. "Don't do that." Starz said "You almost gave us heart attacks!" "Sorry," Sam said "But since it's our fault Alex went missing it should only be fair that we should help out to find her." "Oh you'll find her alright," A deep, eerie voice spoke from next to the group.

Then a strange human, as least that's what it looked like, wearing brown and yellow clothing like old tattered jackets appeared on the chair next to the fireplace with a pale white face with black crack like scars on his face "Eeeeekkk!" Modecai screamed as he lept into Rigby's arms while he went pale.


	59. The Ghost and the Bride Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

2:25 am Old Mantion

The MCF, Sam, Clover, Rigby and Mordecai never thought that they would incounter a strange creature-man-thing that suddenly appeared out of no where and contront them. "Okay, whatever you are," Clover said as she and Sam got ready to fight "If you ever met a girl named Alex-" "Alex." the man said in a low voice that would sent chills down anyone's spine "The girl in the wedding dress? I've seen her."

"Really? Where?" Sam said "Why don't you see for yourself?" the man said sending a handfull of black powder into the fireplace, the fire turned green as it erupted from the fireplace, almost catching the wodden floor on fire while everyone paniced. Then an Image of Alex appeared in the flames "Guys?" Alex asked "GUYS? WHERE ARE YOU?" then she let out a sudden scream and the image faded away.

"If i wasn't so scared man," Mordecai said "I would find this so cool. Aggghhh!" this time he lept into Clover's arms and she dropped the bird in annoyance. "What happened to her?" Sam asked "Tell us!" the ghost only chuckled and said "Why? I'm not just going to simply tell you or show you. However, i will give you clues to where she is. Through her memories you will see clues in the forms of wedding rings, each ring contains the next memory to the next. If you get enough rings then you'll have the location of Alex, but if you fail to find her before sunrise..."

The ghost started laughing and the group became scared as glass shook, thunder cracked wind howled and doors and windows slammed close while they screamed in horror. The ghost stopped and said "Fail and Alex will be married... and die on her wedding day when the kiss is made!" "You're a sick man!" Clover said "Or thing, or whatever you are."

"First, find the first ring." the ghost said "And remember, time is ticking." then with an evil cackle he vanished into thin air. "Tell me i wasn't the only one who say that right?" Rigby asked "Oh we saw it alright." Raina said "Now let's find that ring," trachie17 said "It has to be around here somewhere." the looked around and Jessy saw a shining light in an old bedroom. "I found it!" Jessy called out.

The entire group gathered around and Jessy held up the ring. Suddenly it glowed bright and the group suddenly fell as if they were falling down a trap door, screaming along the way as colors dark and bright spun around them before they landed on a hard floor.

"Ow my keys!" Rigby exclaimed in pain as they got up. Then they realized they were in the middle of what looked like a court room filled with students. "Is it morning already?" Mordecai asked as he rubbed his hurting head "And are we going to be in jail?" "No," Sam said "I think we're in one of Alex's memories." "I remember this one!" Clover said "This is the one where i was once the student court judge."

Suddenly the memeory version of Clover spoke "Sam, Alex, This court had no choice but to find you guilty of violating the school dress code." "You were a judge?" Rigby asked "Not a real one," Clover admitted "Just a... let's call it Judge Jr. Ok?" "But Clo-" the Memory Sam started before correcting herself "Your honor, our heels are only an inch higher then the code allows." "Can't you give us a break?" Memory Alex asked.

the group saw that Memory Clover had her heels on way higher then the other shoes and trachie17 said "Looks like you were also violating the rules huh?" "What if someone hears us?" Rigby asked "And then what we'd tell them?" "Relax," Sam said "This is just a memory not the real thing."

But then, to their shock, when Mandy, now the judge said "This court finds you ten incontemt and sentances you to three weeks picking up trash." "TEN?" Emmy, trachie17, Raina, Jessy, Starz, Mordecai, Rigby and the real Sam and Clover echoed in shock "You heard me!" Mandy said "But-But your honor!" Mordecai stammered "There has to be some kind of mistake! We don't even go to this school! I'm 23 years old!" "Sam what's going on?" Jessy asked the real Sam but before she could respond some students grabbed the ten, minus the real Sam and Clover, and dragged them away.

"Stop! Where are we going? Get your hands off me!" Rigby shouted as a football jockey carried him away. The Real Sam and Clover could only watch as their memory selves walked away to do their 'sentances'.

* * *

Later the group found themselves picking up trash outside the high school "Dude, this is just messed up." Rigby said "What just happened?" "I thought Sam said they couldn't see us, but now here we are!" Mordecai said in disgust "Please tell me i'm just having a bad dream." "You ain't dreaming." Raina said as she picked up a peice of bubblegum wrapper.

But by doing so a ring tumbled out of the paper and the group noticed "Hey! I found it!" she quickly picked up the ring and in a flash they returned to the mantion bedroom. "Some ride huh?" Jessy asked "Let's do that again!" "NO!" the rest of the group shouted "But we have to in order to save Alex." "Fine," Mordecai said as he crossed his arms "But if the next memory was as bad as when we were picking up trash count me out."

"Trust us boys," Sam said "The next memory will be a real doozy."


	60. The Ghost and the Bride Part Five

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

2:30 am Old Mantion

It took a few more minutes of finding when Mordecai found the next ring in the hunting room. "I found the next ring!" he shouted everyone gathered to him and when they were all together the ring shined it's magic and the next thing they knew they were at the white house in the middle of the day!

"Dude! We're at the white house!" Rigby shouted exsidingly "Suddenly traveling trought memories isn't so bad after all." Suddenly a girl with purple hair in a white dress skated by and the group (Minus Sam and Clover) were all pushed down to the ground as the girl laughed as she pushed "Hey! Get back here!" Raina yelled but the girl was too fast and pushed the memory Sam, Alex and Clover into the water. "I remember this." Sam said "This is where we baby sat the president's daughter."

"More like the guy's pain in the butt!" Mordecai said as he and Rigby got up "She just pushed us!" "Save for you." Emmy said "Oh yeah," Sam said "In this Memory the girl, who's name is Madison, really was a hand full." "Forget that!" Rigby said "Get me at her! I'm going to spank the daylights out of that little brat!" Clover stood in his way and said "We're not here to spank brats, we're here to find the ring remember?" "Can't i at least slap her face?" Rigby asked.

"No!"

"Fine."

The group went inside the white house and walked to where the memory spies would be while Sam explained about the memory 'thing' to everyone "It appearse that this ghost fella used magic to inprint you into the memories, there for everyone thinks your already in our memories. That's putting it plain and simple." "No matter how you explain it, i still get lost." Mordecai said

"Oh Madison! Aunty Sam wants to have a word with you!" Memory Sam said a she knocked on the door. She opened it and everyone saw not Madison but a room with computers and workers "Oops." Memory Sam said "Maybe it was the otherway." "Or the kid's got her own company cramed in her room." Mordecai joked but no one laughed "Sorry, nice paper messiae! Come on Mordecai." Memory Alex said as they walked off "Yes my fellow spies."

He bent down to Rigby's level and whispered "Some mission we're stuck on." "What was that?" Memory Sam asked "Oh, Nothing!" the bird said with a smile. When they finally found Madison's room Memory Sam knocked on the door and said "Oh Madison! Aunty Sam wants to have a word with you... really bad!" "Didn't you already say that?" Rigby asked "Shut it Rigby." the MCF girls scolded at him.

When the girl didn't ansure Memory Alex spoke up "We just wanna talk. Please?" but again no responce "Anyone got any ideas?" trachie17 asked "We got cookies!" Jessy said in a sing song voice. Still no responce "Nuts, i thought that'd work." Memory Clover had enough and she said "Ok kid. Open up or we're busting in! I'm counting to three!" Then she counted "One. Two."

Finally the doors opened and Madison came out "Oh, Sorry." she said sadly in a dreary voice "I-I didn't mean to get you all so mad. I was just having fun." "If you want fun rent a bouncy house." Rigby said before Starz whacked his head. However Rigby saw the ring on Madison's counter in her bedroom and snuck in while they kept talking. When he touched the ring the memory stopped and everyone returned to the Hunting room.

"We're back." trachie17 said "Good thing to." Rigby said "That Madison was a big pain. Like Benson." "Now, where's the next ring?" Raina asked.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex had gotten herself compleatly lost in the dark murky lair trying to find her way out. The bottom of the wedding dress she wore was now dirty with mud and torn thanks to the thorns. "Where the heck's the exit!" Alex asked as she breathed heavily and looked around the coridor for a way. She found a door and ran to it.

She opened it, ran though and stopped in shock. Standing on a marble block wasd a woman with a wedding dress just like alex's dress. Her dress was covered in vines and her face was under a mess of seaweed so she couldn't see the face of the bride. "This is starting to feak me out." Alex said as she walked toward the statue. She removed the vines to see ingraved stone letters reading 'To Britney McCartney, the Bride who broke my heart, My she rot in the firey core of the devil's fire! Signed, Dilawar Harrison' Next to the writting was a framed picture of a bird that remarkably looked just like Mordecai but wore 15th centery clothing.

Alex looked at the photo and saw a note writting on the back with a red heart reading 'Britney McCartney and Afrodisio Starkey, together forever.' When Alex climbed up to the bride's face she uncovered the face and gasped in shock, the bride's face looked just like her own face! With a scream Alex ran away, cluching the photo frame tight as the bride suddenly appeared next to the bird.


	61. The Ghost and the Bride part Six

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

3:41 am Old Mantion

The search for the ring lasted a long time before Rigby found the ring in the bathroom. "I found it!" The group gathered as Rigby commented "And Let's hope the next one dosn't have a brat in it."

In a flash of light they appeared in what looked like a modrenized campsight with a line "What in this memory?" Mordecai asked "This is where we had to go inside a camp where teens were losing their talents thanks to the lady who runs the place." "Hey Look!" Emmy shouted "There's Alex scateboarding!" True to her word Memory Alex was skate boarding like a pro and they heard Memory Clover shout "Yeah!"

"Huh," a blond haired lady humphed "Not bad. Now Who here could do better?" From the croud a boy with a skate board steped forward and suddenly steped out and said "Check this out!" then he started skating in a totally wicked sytle that left the two animals whooping for exsitment. When he was done Mordecai and Rigby shouted "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!"

"Whoa," Memory Alex said "A claw hammer 900! I didn't think that move was humanly possable!" "I put a move on him." Memory Clover said As the memory continued the gang never noticed that the hooded man was hidden in the shadows and he had his eyes on Mordecai. "That's him..." he hissed then from his palm came a little purple lady bug shaped spell and he said "When i give the command, bring that bird to me."

The purple Lady bug flew from the hand of the ghost and right into Mordecai's hair, hiding among the feathers the bird had on his head while the ghost vanished from sight.

When Memory Sam said to split up Mordecai suddenly felt his head started itching and he had to scrach it. But then the itching got worse and he had to use both hands to scrach harder but the itch wouldn't go away "Dude, this itch is killing me!" Mordecai told Rigby "I don't know how this happened but suddenly i'm itching like crazy!" "Someone must've put itching power on your head while you weren't looking." Rigby said

"I don't care!" Mordecai said "Make this itch stop! IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY!" he looked around franticly and ran to a huge container of water and dunked his head in the water. "Ahhh..." He sighed happily then he saw the campers starring at him and he laughed with an 'I-can't-believe-i-just-did-that' look on his face as he backed away "Uh, forget you ever saw that." "Dude, what'd you do that for?" Rigby asked "I don't know," the blue jay said "But once it got worse, it- it was it was too much to handle."

"Found the ring!" trachie17 shouted as she prucked a ring from a girl's finger. then they all reapeared in the mantion's bathroom. "Dudes," Mordecai said "I think i'm going to relax, i've got a really bad head ach." "Ok." Raina said.

Mordecai went to a sofa that looked comfertable and soon he found himself asleep...

* * *

When he started to wake up he realized he was standing in a 15th centery home and he looked around for a way out. Then he saw something he couldn't believe it: Next to a window was Alex! Or at least someone who looked like Alex but dressed in a 15th centery dress then he got another surprise when a bird that looked just like him came into the room and the Alex look-a-like smiled when she saw the bird.

"Afrodisio, my love," The Alex like girl said to the bird "How doth your day?" "A breeze my love," the Mordecai look-a-like said "The Quarymen have had a good day's work of our labor but now, i am yours my darling free little butterfly." Then, to Mordecai's surprise, they shared a kiss and the maid said "Ready to run away with me my love?" "Britney, my treasure," Afrodisio said as he have Britney's hand a squeeze "I was made for you and only you, just as you are for me." "Mother says we were never made to be because we are two diffrient races." Britney said "Nonsense my love," Afrodisio said "Nothing our parents or friend's can say shall ever tear us appart. I fell in love with you the first moment i had ever gazed my weary eyes upon your beauty or eyes and voice so fair."

"I don't know what's making me more sick," Modecai said as the two lovers kissed again "Their talking or their kissing, BLEACH! please tell me i'll wake up soon." Then the lovers faded away and another seace came in... once Modecai would rather forget. There was the ghost himself only now he looked more like a hunter with a normal face and black hair dressed in a brown vest and black pants and boots.

"My dear Britney... you must be mine!" he declaired as he raised a ring into the air, the ring had huge clear red diamond and just before Mordecai could even get a closer look the man suddenly lunged at him!

* * *

"AAAAAAAGGHGGHGHGHHGHG!" Mordecai screamed as he woke up in shock then his foot brushed agenst another ring and before even he knew it he, and the others, were in a big bedroom with a rich girl named Miland sleeping. "Dude! Why didn't you warn us!" Rigby asked careful not to wake up the woman "I... I just had a very weird life like dream." Mordecai said When he explaied about it the group were interested "Maybe it's got something to do with that ghost." Jessy said.

Suddenly the Memory Spies kicked the door open and Miland woke up "There better be a rvery good reason for kicking open my door...AGAIN!" the memory spies felt sheepish and Memory Sam said "Can't we just pretend it never happened?" It was then Miland's little white dog came in and jumped on the bed, giving his owner a lick "And Fuzzy's been where?" Memory Alex asked "What are you talking about?" Starz asked "We found this pink diamond in Chester's estate and it matched Fufu's collar." the group looked at the dog and Ribgy said "Oh my gosh she's right!"

"I figured it out!" Mordecai said "Your the kidnapper aren't you Miland?" "Shut it, You dirty stool pigeon!" Miland snarled at him "Hey!" Ribgy shouted "Nobody calls my best friend a stool peigon!" He ran up to the lady as she yelled "Fufu! Take out the trash!" Then Fufu started barking and the Real Sam shouted "Quick! Find a ring before it barks again!" "Why?" Jessy asked then Fufu shot out lazers from his eyes and the real Sam screamed "THAT'S WHY!" Then Fufu's next barking was a nosiy nightmere as everyone shut their ears tight then everything went black but not before found the ring on Miland's finger ans touched it...

* * *

When they woke up they were back in the mantion "Whew, that was a close one." Emmy said "My ears are going to ring in the morning." trachie17 compalained "That was totally a close call Right Mordecai?" Rigby asked only to realize Mordecai was no where to be found. "Mordecai? MORDECAI!" Rigby called out.

"HELP!" a terrified voice of Mordecai yelled "He's in trouble!" the group ran as fast as they could and they burst out of the door just in time to see Mordecai and the ghost together on the bridge. Mordecai's hands and feet were shackled down in a lock (Think of what Miland done to Keep the spies captive in her closet) and the bird hopped as he begged "Come on dude, can't we talk about this? I can't swim while i'm in a lock! Let me go!"

"Perfect," The ghost man said "I don't want you to swim, i want you to drown!" then the ghost gave him a kick in the middle and Mordecai fell back first into the water, Much to Rigby's horror "MORRRDEEECAIIIII!" Imediantly Rigby ran to the lake and lept into the water to save his best friend without a second though or a stop. As Mordecai prumeted down into the water Ribgy swam after his friend, determine to save him from drowning but then a black vortex spun around Mordecai and the bird was pulled deeper into the merk just like Alex "Mordecai!" Rigby yelled in the water but then the bird vanished and the raccoon tried to swim after him but the vortex sent him flying out of the water and back to the surface.

The girls gathered around Rigby and the racoon started crying "Mordecai!" he sobbed as he kept crying like a baby. Now they have to save both Alex _and _Mordecai before something bad happens to them!


	62. The Ghost and the Bride part Seven

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

4:52 am Old Mantion

After an hoar of searching, inculding in that time of trying to make Rigby stop crying about Mordecai the group found another ring and trachie17 reached for it when Emmy stopped her "I have a bad feeling about this ring guys." "Emmy, What could possably happen to us now?" the girl touched the ring and the next thing they new all of them, including Rigby, Sam and Clover were standing on a beach with people minding their own things.

"Now where are we?" trachie17 asked "I don't care," Rigby said sadly "I miss Mordecai!" "Don't worry," Raina asured him "We'll find him and save him." Suddenly Rigby looked up and screamed when he was a giant pink octopus in front of them! "SEA MONSTER!" Rigby screamed as he hid behind Starz and Emmy "What the heck is that?" Jessy asked "This is where we had to fight the evil Sushi Chef from destroying other sushi places!" Sam exclaimed "Why can't you girls fight normal bad guys like bank robbers!" Rigby asked "I do!" Clover said "But apparently we fight other things too, the giant fish is just one." "Oh how nice to know!" Rigby said sarcasticly.

"How did you defeat this over grown fish?" Emmy asked "By shrinking it." Sam said "But there sould be the sushi guy and us, why only the monster?" "I knew it!" Rigby said "He changed the memory again! He's trying to kill us with a squid!" "Octopus!" the girls told him "Whatever!" the racoon said "Run!" However the octopus spot out it's tentecals at the group and they all ran in diffrent places "Where's the ring!" Clover asked "It's on one of the tentecals!" Sam said pointing out to one of the tentacals "Who's going to get it?"

"I'll get it!" trachie17 said she ran towards the beast dodging the in coming tentecals as she did until she reached the ring "Got it!" then everything vanished ans they all realized something: They were hovering above the lake! "Oh turds." Rigby said before they all fell down into the water.

* * *

In the underground lair the ghost man had Alex and Mordecai chained to the floor with Mordecai wearing a wedding tux. "Your a crazy guy you know that?" Mordecai said "Your ansestor was the crazy one." the ghost said "Stealing my bride away from me before i could have the chance to propose to her and inprisoning me inside the five rings." "Rings?" Alex asked "What's he talking about?" Mordecai smiled and laughed sheepishly as he said "Uh, yeah, well, a funny story about that."

Suddenly Rugby, Sam, Clover, and Mystery Case Files fell down and landed on the floor with a thud. "Welcome everyone." the ghost said "You have arrived just in time to see the holy marrage of this man and woman." "MARRAGE!" The girls, Sam, Clover, Rigby, Morcedai and Alex shouted in shock. "To the ghostly cherch!" the ghost said then with a swish of his cape he was gone along with Alex and Mordecai.

"Noooo!" Ribgy shouted then he stopped and said "Tell me that ghost won't really force Alex and Mordecai to be married." "Can you even imagine what that would be like?" Clover asked then trachie17 made a magical ball with her magic and everyone saw a possable future...

_In a ghostly house a bunch of mosnter and ghost children played around a full room and with the room and doors filled with iron bars. Chained to a ball was a familier girl and a familier bird. The girl was Alex and the bird was Mordecai and as the monster kids yanked on them and demanded to be spoiled all Alex and Mordecai could do about it was scream while the ghost man laughed at their misary..._

"MORDECAI!" Rigby shouted

"ALEX!" Sam and Clover yelled.

"Say it ain't so!" Rigby said as he covered his eyes "My buddy's going to be forced into getting... _HITCHED!" _"We have to save them!" Sam said "One problem Sammy," Clover said "We're down here and their all up there! How are we going to get back up there?" "Easy," Raina said as the girls made their broom sticks appear from thin air "We fly."

A moment later Emmy, Raina, Jessy, trachie17, and Starz burst from the lake on their broomsticks while Ribgy (On Raina's broomstick), Sam (on Jessy's broomstick) and Clover (on Starz' Broomstick) hung on for dear life screaming as they zoomed across the sky.

* * *

5:03 Town

While the detectives were coming to the rescue the ghosts and monsters were gathered at a fake chapel where the ghost man was forcing Mordecai and Alez to get married and when the group arrived they heard the ghost say "Do you take this bird to be your lawfully wedded husband?" "Say no Alex, say no!" Sam and Clover said "I... Do." Alex said in a hypnotized voice "Oh no!" Sam said "She's been Hypnotized!"

"And do you take this bird to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "No, Mordecai!" Rigby shouted "Say no! Say never!" "I...Do." Mordecai said in a hypnotized voice "Nooo!" Rigby shouted then he ran into the croud "Rigby!" the girls shouted "I now prononce you, man and-" "**STOOOOOOOOOOOPPP! I OBJEEEEEEECT!" **Rigby yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran into the alter and pushed Alex and Mordecai away from each other. Mordecai and Alex landed on the ground, breaking them out of their trances "What-what?" Alex asked as she looked "What happened?" Mordecai asked as he rubbed his head "Mordecai!" Rigby exclaimed as he lept onto his friend for a hug, a real first time hug, "I saved you from being married by force!" "You did?" Mordecai asked "Look out!" Alex shouted as the ghost lunged at Mordecai and Rigby.

ZAP! A ball of yellow magic, as big as a bowling ball, hit the ghost and destroyed him. "Who did that?" Mordecai asked as the girls came "It wasn't me!" Emmy and the rest of the girls said "But then... who did..." Rigby's question was ansered when they saw a figure wearing a long blue robe, hiding the body entirely "May you sprits have learned a leson, never force marrage for your own personal gains, now begone!" the terrified ghosts sprented away and soon the entire town was ghost free.

"Who are you?" Jessy asked "I'm your own mother Jessica," the hodded woman said "I'm your biological mother." Jessy's mouth fell to the floor and the woman said "That spell was a little something called the "Cross Tumbler" spell. It forces evil spirits to pass on. And it worked well on him." "Mom," Jessy said "I... i don't know what to say." "I do," Jessy's mother said "We'll met again my dears, until then, i'll be seeing you." and with those words she waved her cloak and vanished.

"Dude," Mordecai said "That was cool... but even more so... Rigby, you gave me a hug. A real hug, for the first time." "I did?" Rigby said then he realized it and said "Yes, i did." "And i really owe you for saving me." Alex said as she removed the wedding dress, showing her clothes that were on her the whole time. "Now that the ghosts are gone everyone can finally relax." Raina said "But somehow it's a little too late for a good night sleep." Sam said.

Everyone laughed a little then Starz said "Hey, aren't you two supost to be back at the park for work?" "Uh," Mordecai and Ribgy traded a sorry look and Mordecai said "About that... When the ghosta attacked... they set the entire park on fire and now-" "Now we're out of a job!" Rigby wailed "And we've got nowhere to stay!" The two sobbed as they hugged each other and the girls traded looks.

Emmy went up to them and said "You know girls, we have everything detectives could need, except we don't have someone to work at the headquarters. You know, anser phone calls, keep the files in place, that sort of stuff. Would you two like the job? We'll even let you take as must play times as you want." With that Mordecai and Rigby smiled and they both said "We're in!" Raina hugged Mordecai and Rigby and said "Things are going to be very fun for you now." "Well, i almost got scared to death, drown, forced to be married, and i got a hug from Rigby." Mordecai said "So other then that i have to agree."

**Now that the ghost are gone the town is at peace and with the kind offer of my daughter Mordecai and Rigby now work for the girls. And for Raina, yes, things will be very amusing, even very helpfull when they need an aid on mysteries.**


	63. Danger in Venice Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

6:14 am Venice Cannals

**The girls each have a parental figure to look up to as they had grown up. Dispite Emmy growing up as an orphan she saw everyone friendly she meets as a family, as Starzilla was a raised member of the Kids Next door and honored as a permenet member. However the other girls, trachie17, Raina and Jessy have parents, foster parents to look after them. But resently the girls have started spending less and less time with their fosters and more and more time to their work. But on this mystery, while they all take a trip to Venice, Italy they are about to discover haow inportent family, blood related or foster, really is... By saving them from the Redemption.**

Everyone was slowly coming out of their homes and about in their day in Vence and in a hotel the girls were resting in their beds. Scattered amoung each were notes and files of previous cases among vacation pictures. Opening the doorway to the the room peeked trachie17's father Ben Tennyson. "There's asleep." he said "Can't we wake them up?" Jessy's father asked "No," Ben said "They look very tired already. Let's let them sleep."

After getting dressed the group of parents went for a walk along the cannals when a man's voice called out "Hello fine ladies and gentlemen." the parents looked into the water and there on a gondala was a man in black and red clothing with a mask that had a long nose on it (What ever name it's supose to be) "I bid you a good morning from the beautiful city of Venice, you here on a vacation, yes? I can sence these things in people. I can also sence that your children are... quite uniqe aren't they?" The parents didn't know what to say they just looked at the man with strange interest before Audrey spoke up "You must be a very talented man."

"Oh, i wouldn't say that." the man said "But i can give you a free pass into the waters, free of all charge." "What's the catch?" Julie asked "No catch," the man said "I am in a very genorous mood today for a very inportent event just accured in my life. I must celebrate it by being very genouse as i possabley can. Now i implore you to trust me and to offer you this tour. I insist."

The next thing the parents knew they were getting on the gondala and the man pushed the boat with his long stick as the parents took a little ride into an empty street "I so adore these cannals, don't you?" the man said as they were about to go under a bridge "You know, they say you could just... lose yourselves in them." then they pass under the bridge...

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

We come to the other side of the bridge and the boat came out... but the parents, including the mysterous man were gone. Only a few of the parents belongings were left as the boat kept moving forward, losing speed as it did since no one drove it.

* * *

7:25 AM Somewhere near the same Cannal.

Astro had just brought all his young friends over to the city for Cora's party. He had just left his friends near the cannals and said "I'm going back to the leaning tower, i think i might have lost something there. Be right back." "Bye!" All of his friend shouted as the robot left. The gondala came and said "Children, may i offer you a trip down the cannals of the city?" "No thanks sir," Cora said "We-" Suddenly the hooded man tossed a yellow rose with red tips to the girl and he said "I insist you say yes young lady, not meny have an offer like this and, might i say, not as much are as fair as you."

Cora suddenly felt herself blushing and smiled "Well, okay. just this once." Later Astro came back and saw that his friend weren't where he left them. "Guys?" Astro asked "Guys?" "Aaaaaahhhh!" the screams of Cora and his friends alarted the robot but by the time he went to the bridge it was too late, the boat was empty. Only the children's backpacks and souvinears were left in the boat, including the yellow rose. "Guys." Astro said sadly then he noticed the other boat and flew up to it.

From the belongings he found a vacation picture of Mystery Case Files and the adress of the hotel they slept in. "I've got to find them," He said "but if the people see me flying it'll scare them to death." he landed on the solid ground near the river and said "Guess i'm stick going on foot for a while." with that he walked away while a pair of red eyes watched him.


	64. Danger in Venice Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

8:36 AM Hotel Room.

Starz, Emmy, Raina, Jessy and trachie17 were still asleep in their beds when suddenly a loud voice yelled "WAKE UP!" the girls jerked awake screaming and fell of their beds. It was Astro and he screamed right back after the girls screamed "What were you thinking!" Starz snapped "You woke us up during a perfect sleep!" "Sorry, but this is an emergancy!" Astro said "One second my friends were waiting for me then the last thing i hear from them was their screams!"

"What?" Raina asked "What are you talking about?" "It's a long story." Astro said suddenly there was a huge crowd of people, who had gathered outside the window of the room, were all talking about something that had just happened, among the talking the group heared "Redemption returns." "Redemption?" Jessy asked "What's Redemption?"

"Let's find out." Emmy said as they all got up. They all went to the riverside and the girls pushed their way across the crowd and saw the boat that had their parents things inside. "My mom's Phone!" trachie17 said "My father's badge!" Raina said "My mom and dad's wallets!" Jessy said "Hey, maybe i can sneek some bucks." "Jessy!" the girl's snapped "Just Kidding!" Jessy said.

Starz picked up a few of the things and said "What happened?" "The same thing that happened to my friends." Astro said "They were on a boat ride when... when they vanished." "And our parents vanished too?" trachie17 said "But i think they vanished first before my friends." Astro said the girls looked at the other with frowns and felt guilty for everything.

* * *

9:47 AM Somewhere in Venice

Ben's head was throbbing as he started to wake up from his slumber yet it was still dark. He realized that there was a blindfold around his eyes and that his hands were chained to a wall. The question was, what _kind _of wall? Next to him were the other parents and all of Astro's friends, all chained to the wall by their hands and eyes blindfolded.

"What happened to us honey?" Julie asked "I don't know," Ben said "The last thing i remember was that gondala guy taking us under a bridge and then everything went black." "I don't like it hear!" Zane wined "I wanna go home!" "What a baby." Cora sighed.

As the prisoners talked the gandola man watched them from the door and closed it as he ran off before the prisoners could even have a chance to respond to the sound.

* * *

10:58 am Hat Store

As they walked towards a store that sold hats the MFC Girls and Astro suddenly caught a glips of the gondala man. "There he is!" trachie17 shouted "He must be the aubductor!" "After him!" Astro said as he took to the air as did the girls on their broomsticks. To their surprise the masked man was just as fast as them as he ran and ducked behind a few paths yet they still kept on his trail.

Suddenly the hooded man tossed a sword at them and the sword pinned all five girls to the wall, knocking them of their broomsticks and the weigh of the girls made their shirt sleeves tore and they landed in the water with a splash.

Astro flew above the girls as they tried to swim to land and he helped them get back on land. The girls, soaking wet to the bone, sputtered and shook themselves dry. "He got away." Jessy said as she wringed her hat dry while Emmy looked at the hat "Maybe that sword he tossed at us has a clue." Astro flew up to the sword and pulled it out of the stone wall it was stuck in and gave it to the girls.

Raina looked at the sword and noticed something written on it, on the blade was the words "Redemption" on it. "Redemption?" Astro asked "What the Redemption?" "I bet the library might have what we're looking for."

* * *

11:09 am. Library

The girls and Astro looked in the books of the library, which were very hard to tell which they needed since all of the books were written in Spanish but Raina found the book they were looking for.

"I've found it." Raina said "It says that the Redemption was one a band of people who banded together, but torcured all those who belived are the one's responcable for causing the pleage and such. Some of the Redemption even killed and murdered their prisoners!" "Kill them? Why?" Astro asked "The Redemption thought that they were doing a great deed of justise back then. Like heroes." Raina excplained "Yeah, right!" "They call killing and murders a deed to justice?" Astro asked "How sick can the past get?"

"But if the redemption is back... then..." Starz started before she said "Our parents and Astro's friends will die!" "Not if we find them first." Astro said "I'll use all of my robot gears and weapons to make sure they are safe." "Same goes for our parents and our magic." Raina said "Let's go!"


	65. Danger in Venice Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

12:10 pm. Riverside

As the girls went back to where the crime took place the girls and Astro excamined both the sword and the boat close. "Hey look!" Jessy said, pointing to the hem of one of the boats "This boat has the adress of where it was made 'Ou De'Chul'." "This one too!" Raina said mentioning the other boat "So both boats are made by this place?" Astro asked "And something tells me it's not a boating company." Emmy said.

Later they found the place they were looking for, which turned out to be a french pup. "This is it?" Astro asked "Must be." Starz said "Hey look!" trachie17 said pointing to the gondala man who had just walked right into the pup "It's him! This must be his hideout." "Swell," Astro said "But how are we going to get in there without being spotted?"

The girls looked at the window and saw a wanted poster saying "Singers and Guitar player wanted." and got an idea.

* * *

1:21 pm Pub

Inside the pub on stage the girls were all dressed up as French singers. Emmy wore a white dress, Raina wore a pink dress, trachie17 wore a red dress, Jessy wore an Orange dress and Starz wore a brown dress. Along with their dresses the girls all wore masks to hide their faces from the gondala man. Emmy's mask was yellow, Raina's mask was gray, trachie17's mask was black, Jessy's mask was silver and Starz's mask was green. Next to them was Astro, dressed as a musicaian in cyan colors with a blue mask on his face and playing a purple guitar.

"Bonjur everyone!" Jessy said with a fake french acsent "Get ready to be dazzled and amazed by the one and only Haunter Melodies! Emmy turned to Astro and said "Now Astro." Astro nodded and started playing the instrament in a jazzy way while the girls started singing. **(A/N This song is from A Monster in Paris, the French movie coming in English soon. It's really enjoyable if you ask me! You can look up the English version of the song on Youtube to here it for yourself.)**

**Emmy: She's respondant, so confident**

**La Seine, La Seine, La Seine**

**Jessy: I realize, i'm hypnotized**

**La Seine, La Seine, La Seine,**

As the girls sang they kept an eye out for the Gondola Man somewhere in the croud

**Jessy: I hear the moon, singing a tune**

**La Seine, La Seine, La Seine,**

**Raina: Is she devine? Is it the wine?**

**La Seine, La Seine, La Seine.**

**Emmy: I don't know, don't know,**

**So don't ask me why,**

**That's how we are,**

**La Seine and i.**

**I don't know, don't know,**

**So don't ask me why,**

**That's how we are,**

**La Seine and i.**

Astro Started dancing as he kept playing the music while down below, in the chamber, the prisoners heared the music "Is that music?" Cora asked

**Astro: I feel alive, when i'm beside,**

**La Seine, La Seine, La Seine**

**From this angle, like an angel**

**La Seine, La Seine, La Seine**

**All: I don't know, don't know,**

**So don't ask me why,**

**That's how we are,**

**La Seine and i**

**I don't know, don't know so don't ask me why**

**That's how we are, La Seine and i**

As they danced Astro spotted the Gondala man and said "There he is." "Keep your eyes on him." Starz said.

**Starz: Upon the bridge,**

**Astro: My heart does beat,**

**trachie17: Between the waves,**

**Astro: We will be saved,**

**Raina: The Air we breathe,**

**Astro: Can you belive?**

**All: Learn to forgive, upon the bridge?**

**All Girls: That's how we are, La Seine La Seine, La Seine. (Repeat four times)**

When the song ended they all took a bow and they saw the gondala going down a trap door. "Quick, after him." Starz said

* * *

The gang, now in their normal clothes, fallowed the man down towards the chamber and waited for him to leave. When he did the group went inside and freed the prisoners. While the familes and friends rejoined happily the gondala man suddenly charged in and stabbed Astro with his sword, or rather _tried_. The sword bounced of the robot's body and Astro laughed at the confused villain. "Nice try, but a sword can't hurt me."

Astro gave the villain a punch and he fell right into a pit. The group looked down the pit and saw the gondala man, only without his mask, reviling his true identity. "Gaston? The french hunter?" Seamour asked "Who?" Astro asked

* * *

Later the group was gathered at the river and Emmy explained "You See, after he was rejected from Belle he turned evil and decided that if he couldn't have the perfect family then nobody could. So he kidnaped all of you and faked the whole Redemption thing just to scare us away." "After all of this," Audrey said "I can't wait to be back home."

Cora turned and gasped when she saw Astro, dressed as the Redemption but the way he was dressed was a more friendlyer then the other and she removed his mask saying "Great costume." "I know." the robot said

**And so, the families are together again and the Redemption is no longer a worry. Venice is safe and Gaston is gone. May we be together again my dear, and you'll be and orphan no more.**


	66. A Flea in Time Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**They say that beauty is in the eye of the beholder as others also say that nothing is what it appears to be. In the next Mystery the girls will be facing it will be the test of who is the truth and who is the lie as a so called "Monster" from the far past comes by force with his friends. He is a gentle creature who longs to understand family and friends ever so dearly but he is still clueless about familes as others are to his kindness. On Halloween his world and ours will cross and nothing about the other will ever be the same again.**

7:32 pm Paris 1910

It was a calm and clear night on Halloween in Paris as the greenhouse of an elderly inventor glowed a fade light when a carrage ariived at the carrage. From out of the carrage arrived at the said garden. Then from out of the carrage came a beautiful woman with brown hair in a bun and wore a light pink fancy dress (I think) This is Lueille. "Thank you so much Cabbie." she said to the driver "A pleasure madam." the driver said before he rode off saying "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween to you too!" Lueille called out before she went into the greenhouse, while a pair of Yellow eyes watch her go in then vanish. Inside the mercy green house the singer could see everything decorated in good old fun Halloween props and a few gimiks for fun. As she walked past the table a white monkey in a vest and a green hat named Charles came up to her "Hello Charles." Lueille said, greeting the monkey with a smile.

Then she saw a scarecrow on the chair and giggled "Cute Scarecrow, i wonder where Raoul is." Suddenly the scarecrow lept from the chair and yelled at her and Lueille screamed in shock as did the monkey. Then he laughed and removed his costume to revieal a man in black hair wearing yellow clothing laughing at her "Ha-ha! Got'cha! Happy Halloween**!" (A/N That's what happened when i went trick or treating with my young cousins! Jacklyn=Colinas, that's the same name of my cousin she has lots of names, she screamed and said that she wet her pants, twice with another came!)**

"Raoul!" Lueille snapped "That wasn't funny!" "Hey, get into the Halloween spirit!" Raoul said "I've planned for weeks on that prank! Plan to scare the old man with this the moment he gets close." "Speaking of the old man-i mean the professor, How is Frank? Remember, you promiced to teach him all about family and the values of a family." "Me and Emile are working on it." Raoul said "By the way, i was just going to offer you a peek on how it's going along."

He led the woman to another room where they saw a short man wearing green clothing and a bowler hat talking to their friend, it was a giant blue flea with yellow and red eyes wearing a black hat, a black cloak with holes because of his prickles and a long red scarf. This is Frank and he was with Emile to understand what a family is. "Now, one again," Emile said to the flea. Next to the man was a easel with a drawn picture of a family of four and he used a stick to point to each drawn figure as he said "Mother, Father, Son, Daughter. Do you understaind?"

Frank pointed to the figures in the same order as Emile and said "Mother, Father, Son, Daughter. Yes, i understand... but i still want to know more." "Well, you'll know it when you feel it in your heart." Lueilla said as she, Charles and Raoul came into the room. Suddenly something small and golden dropped above their heads and landed right in the center of them. Before anyone of them could respond the small and golden object, that looked just like a ball, opened up and they were sucked inside as they screamed in shock and horror! What was happening?

* * *

8:43 pm 2011 MCF Headquarters

In the headquarters of the MCF the girls all got out in their halloween costumes on and ready to go trick or treating.

Emmy wore a black top and a long black skirt with purple and black leggings and shoes and a pointy witch's hat on her head. She was dressed as a Witch.

Jessy was dressed head to toe in green clothing with yellow sploches. She was dressed as a slime monster

Raina had fake vampire fangs in her mouth and wore a long blood red and black cape with a white shirt that looked like it had blood on it. She was dressed as a vampire.

Starz wore a striped bandana on her head and wore a brown vest, and red and white shirt, brown pants with ragged cuts at the bottom, an eye patch and a fake wooden sword. She was dressed as a pirate.

and finally trachie17 wore a black jacket and black pants, each having white bones on the front and back. She was dressed as a skeleton.

"I LOVE Halloween!" Emmy cheered "Tricks and Treats! Oh boy i'll never out grow it!" "I'm with you!" Jessy said "With all the ghosts and goblins about there's no telling what will happen this Halloween night!" "Well chikas," Raina said "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" "Yeah!" the girls cheered as they headed out to go trick or treating.

* * *

9:54 pm Somewhere in a small section of the town.

In every house of the block kids everywhere was trick or treating like a storm to each house and some were tricking the houses that didn't give out candy. It was a child's paradice. Among these trick or treaters was Mater the tow truck and his costume was the car version of Frankenstien's monster "Hoo-wee! Trick or Treating is awesome! I love Halloween!" "Hey!" a young voice called "Don't forget about us! We can't go as fast as you!" "Sorry Jake," Mater said Being a baby sitter on such a hoilday is a challenge."

The truck stopped and waited for his fallowers. The first was Jake, the one who spoke up, Izzy and Cubby (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Jake was dressed as Dracula, Izzy was dressed as a mermaid and Cubby was dressed as a devil. Next was a 10 year old boy named Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and he was dressed as an Angel. Finally came the last three kids Mater had to take trick or treating named Matt, Inez and Jackie (CyberChace). Matt wore an elf costume, Inez wore a Gnome costume and Jackie wore a greek goddess costume.

"Ahhh," Matt sighed "Don't you just feel the crispness of the joys of trick or treating?" "I quite agree." Inez said "That house is next!" the kids all went to the house and Izzy rang the door bell "TRICK OR TREAT!" They shouted at once... suddenly a bloody zombie burst out the door yelling and the kids screamed in horror! Then the Zombie removed his mask to show his true face, Mickey mouse "Got'cha!" he said the kids laughed and got the candy before leaving.

"Shoot, that was a fun surprise if i ever saw one!" Mater said "Let's try another house!" "Halloween rules!" all the kids cheered... suddenly a blue vortex opens a few feet from where they stood and a large figure (Frank) fell out of it and landed right into a bunch of bushes. "Did you see that?" Cubby asked "Let's go see what that was." Mater said "If this is another Halloween trick by Mickey i'm gonna seriously egg that mouse." Jackie said as they group came closer.

Then Frank stumbled out of the bushes and looked at the group in as much surprise as they were in. "Howdy!" Mater said "Name's Mater, what's yours?" Before Frank didn't know what to say, one second he was in the greenhouse and the next he was in the middle of a strange street with people he never met before. What had happened to him? And What happened to Lueille and the others?

"I... My name is Frank." He finally said shyly "And these kiddies are with me, Jake, Cubby, Izzy, Christopher Robin, Inez, Matt and Jackie. Nice to meet ya Frank." Mater said "Wanna go Trick or Treating with us?" Christoper Robin asked "I can't," Frank said "My friends are gone and i have to find them. They must be in danger just like before." "Before?" Izzy asked "Well, in that case, We'll help you find them." "And collet some candy while we're at it." Matt said. Frank smiled softly. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

10:05 pm woods

They had been serching, and trick or treating, for a long time until they ran out of familier houses and ended up very lost in a dark and cold road with only the trees for company and a very cold wind for the sounds. "This settles it," Matt said "We're lost." "I don't know about you guys, but i'm getting tired." Cubby said "When are we gonna go home?" "Uh," Mater started "I think we're gonna be stuck out here for a while."

"Stuck in the middle of a creepy forest? On Halloween?" Jackie asked "The most scariest night of the year where everything gives you a fright? Please tell me this isn't happening." "Can we stop for a rest? I'm getting tired." Christoper Robin said "And don't worry, no wild animal will get you as long as i'm around." Mater said "Now, let's scout for a place to rest."

Frank watched as the group left to look for a place to rest but he realized one kid was missing. He turned and found Inez, laying next to a tree and coughing madly. "What's wrong little one?" Frank asked "I...I..." Inez started but then she sneezed and let out another cought. Frank placed one of his hands on the girl's forehead and felt that she was getting warm, the bad kind of warm. "Do you have a fever?" Frank asked "I must be... i..." Inez sneezed again and almost dropped her bag of candy as her knees started to wobble a little.

Frank didn't know what to do. He didn't know anything about human medicen so he had no way of cureing Inez let alone how to take care of her. "Frank," the girl said "I don't think... i feel... so good..." then, as her bag slipped from her fingers she fell over but Frank caught her in time.

After explaining everything with the others the group made a camp and allowed Frank to stay with Inez in one of the tents. Frank saw Inez trying to sleep but she was still sneezing and coughing. Frank closed his eyes and remembered what his friends told him about family. He went over to Inez and said "Do you need me little one?" he asked "Frank," the girl said "I'm so cold... and tired... and... and... i want my mommy!" As she started to cry Frank gently stroked her back and head as he let out a chirp, calming her down a little as he continued.

"There there little one." he said "Everything will be ok." "But... i..." "Shhh, just rest little one, you need to keep whatever energy you have left." then he picked up Inez and gently rocked her, swaying in a slow, calming monnor. Inez smiled, yawned and fell asleep, snuggling up to Frank as she said "Nighty night... Daddy." Daddy? Wasn't that another word for Father? Yes, it was!

Frank then felt something warming inside him as he held the sleeping girl in his arms like a baby. He felt something he once thought he could never have felt before he met his friends... love. Fatherly love. He pulled Inez close as he whispered sweetly to her "Don't worry little one, i won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. You're not alone anymore... none of the children here are. I'll be your father, that is, if you'll let me." Inez sighed and Frank pulled her close for a hug as he watched her sleep. Suddenly, family was starting to become clear to him.

* * *

11:16pm Somewhere in an old castle.

Turns out Luellie, Raoul and Emile landed in an old castle where they're abductor had captured them. Now they were half alive and half asleep in glass covered coffins with eerie glowing rings around their index fingers. Next to the three was the abductor, who we couldn't see yet, and as the rings glowed Charles, hiding nearby, watched in horror while a ghost named Casper watched as well "Soon, i'll be inmortal again. And as always, who will stop me? Nobody! That's who!"

As the hidden villain laughed Casper went up to Charles and said "Let's go find that monster friend you're friends mentioned before they fell asleep." And with that Casper and Charles ran/flew off to get help. The monkey could only hope that somewhere nearby was Frank.


	67. A Flea in Time Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

12:27 pm MCF Headquarters.

The girls were all in bed asleep until they all had the same dream. A dream that had to be true. There was a creepy little house near a cliff and inside were three coffin like tables with glass covering the tops and inside were two men and one woman "Help us." the woman cried "There's not much time to lose, please help us! Find our dear friend Frank, he has to rescue us and so must you! If you don't, me and my friends will die. Please help us! We'll be at the House of Deadlock and time will be up by sunrise, i implore you, please hurry!"

The girls woke up and used their magic to gather at the MCF Headquarters. After explaining the dreams they had shared there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Jessy said and to their surprise little Bonnie Anderson came into the room with a flashlight and a robotic bird named Digit (Cyberchase).

"Bonnie? What are you doing here? And who's that parrot with you?" Raina asked "The name's Digit," the bird said "And i ask for her mother's permission to bring her here." "He's here to ask you to help find his friends." Bonnie said "Isn't it a little late?" Starz asked as she yawned "But this is really bad news!" Bonnie said "Some trick or treaters never went back to their houses after Halloween's over."

"And my pals were part of those kids that never came back." Digit said "And So's Mater." Bonnie said "Remember?" "Yes, we remember Mater." trachie17 "He's in trouble again? That truck's got trouble all over him." "We just have to find them soon." Digit said "If my pals stay lost their parents will be so worried! I took at least four hoars just to put them to sleep."

"Ok, we'll take the case along with our newest one." Emmy said "Let's go."

* * *

1:38 Woods

The group in the tents slept while Mater snored the loudest. Frank was awake and he had made sure Inez would be safe in her tent before he left for a little walk. The moon glowed over the land as the stars shined in the night sky. The flea looked over the land of endless trees and mountains as he could somehow smell the sent of sea water or something related to it.

He had noticed that something inside him was temting to sing out a song, a song he had sung before he met Luellie. Maybe singing the same song would bring him comfert. So he closed his eyes, remembering each melody he had sung before.

**Frank: I... I...**

**I hide my light, inside a cloak of night,**

**Beneath a red scarf and a chapeaux.**

**The pearl of my heart, locked within a shell**

**To afraid to let it go, to let it show.**

**And all the headlines read, for all the world to see,**

**A Monster in Paris**

**I fall appart, i fall appart,**

**Apparently i did appear, beneath the light, yes it was me.**

**A Monster in Paris**

**I hade my pain inside a melody,**

**As the words i sing would set me free.**

**I keep all my dreams under a lock and key,**

**So afraid that they will fly, away from me**

**A Monster in Paris...**

**A Monster in Paris...**

**A Monster in Paris...**

After he was done singing he turned around and was a bit surprised to see Mater and the kids, awake and in awe at his melody. "Uh, Did i wake you up?" Frank asked as he bit his lip with a cringe "You got a pretty good set of pipes Frank." Jackie said with a smile "Dad Gum, he's gotta be a great singer for a voice like that." Mater said "Hey, do you know country?" "If my that you mean the French contry then yes." Frank said "No, no," Mater said "I mean the good ole American country Like uh..." "'Whisky for my men, beer for my horses'?" Matt asked "Yeah!" the truck said "Or how about 'I've Been Watching you?'" Inez asked "Or even Home on the range?"

"Sorry," Frank said "I only know french songs. Those songs you said sounded a little strange to me, no offance of course." "None taken." Matt said "But has anyone noticed that it's darker then it was before? Hoars ago?" "Oh no," Frank sighed "It's all my fault, i drove you away from your loved ones far too long. Now they must be worried sick about you and are trying to find you." His voice sounded a bit broken as he continued sadly "And what will happen when they see you... with a monster."

"You're not a monster." Inez said "You took care of me. A real monster would never do that." She walked towards the giant flea and said "If you were a monster then you would had done something terrable to me ages ago... would you hurt me?"

"What?" Frank asked "Hurt you? Why would i ever hurt someone as innocent as you?" Inez let out another cough and shivered in the cold "I knew i should have worn a jacket but nooo, i had to listin to Matt and now i'm... i'm..." She let out a big sneeze and Frank picked her up, wrapping all of his arms around her very protectively "Poor thing." he whispered before speaking up "Quick, give me something to wrap her up in." "How about this?" Christopher Robin asked as he and the Never Land Pirates rushed towards the flea with a blanket "Where did you get it?" Mater asked "Found it nearby." Jake said.

They gave Frank the blanket and he covered the sick girl inside it "There, how are you feeling?" Frank asked the girl "I feel a little woozy." Inez said the flea heard her stomach growl and she said "And i'm starving, i want some food." "I'm Hungry too." Cubby said, rubbing his tummy "Me three." Matt said soon all the kids complained about being hungry. "Ok, ok, but where in the world are we going to get you something to eat?" "Hey, how about over there?" Mater said pointing towards a dark castle just down the road from where they stood.

"Where did that come from?" Frank asked "Who cares?" Jackie said "Not me, i'm starving! Let's go!" the group gathered their things and ran right inside the castle, as lightning flashed showing us the plague of the castle "Deadlock Residence."

Matt knocked on the door and waited for someone to anser. Then the door opened and they saw a fat woman wearing a red and black dress. This is the Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland 1951) "Why, what can i do for you?" "Well, for starters can we get something to eat? I'm starving!" Matt said "Well, i happen to have something waiting for all of you. Come on in." The group went inside but Frank was stopped by the Queen "Sorry, no vermin alowed." Frank chirped sadly and Inez climbed out of Frank's arms and walked into the castle "Can i come in lady?" Mater asked "You belong in the garage."

Frank and Mater were disapointed as they turned around... suddenly the casle let out a bright light and they heard the kids scream in horror "Kids!" Mater and Frank exclamed "Stand aside!" Mater said as he rivved up his motar "I'm-a breakin' the door down!" the truck charged and crashed the doors down only to find that the children and the woman were gone, all that was left were the kids treak or treating bags and candy... but nothing else. "No!" Frank shouted "Where are they?" "I bet that lady got them somewhere." Mater said "But where?"

Charles the monkey came and was about to call out for Frank when Mater came out and the sight of the truck with a face made the white monkey faint. Mater looked at the flea and said "Was it somethin' in my breath?"


	68. A Flea in Time part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

2:49 pm Madlock Castle

The MCF girls, Bonnie and Digit arrived at the castle and saw Mater nearby the gate "Fellas!" Mater cheered "It's so good to see you again." "Same here Mater." Emmy said "What's going on?" Jessy asked "What are you doing here?" "It's a long story." Mater said "First we met this Frank, then we got lost, then we went to sleep then the kids wanted a place to eat, then a lady took them when they entered and this is how we got here."

"I didn't quite get that." Digit said then Frank came out of the shadows and the bird screamed in horror "WHAT'S THAT?" "That's Frank, our friend we found trick or Teating." Mater said Bonnie went up to the flea and said "Hi! I'm Bonnie!" "Nice to meet you, i'm Frank." Then Charles came out of the shadows as well and Frank said "And that monkey is my friend Charles." "Nice to meet you." Jessy said "But what are you doing here?" "I was going to ask you." Mater said "Look over there, there's a light coming from that little house."

The group turned and saw a light coming from a little building just a few feet far from the edge of a cliff, the same one the girls saw in there dreams "Let's check it out." Emmy said the group ran towards the building and Starz let out a loud yelp at the sight of a dead tree with a noose on it's lowest branch! "Let's hope this lady dosn't play hang man the crime way." "What's she talking about?" Bonnie asked "You don't wanna know. Trust me." Digit said.

The group went in the building and saw Lucille, Raoul and Emile in a death like slumber with slightly broken glass covering them "My friends!" Frank gasped as he went to his friends "Don't worry Frank," Raina said "They're just asleep." "But why?" Mater asked "That could be why." trachie17 said pointing to the rings the three sleepers wore only Lucille's ring glowed the brightest "What are these rings?" Mater asked "Something wickedly evil." Jessy said "And something tells me these two cases are the same."

Then they heard the castle door opening and hid. They all peeked out the slightly cracked window and saw the Queen of Hearts leaving the castle and driving away on her car. "She's gone." Mater said "Which leaves us the perfect oprotunity to sneek into her house and find out what's going on," Jessy said "Be we're got to act fast which is right... NOW!"

The group left the building and dashed into the castle, making sure the queen never saw them, and they closed the door. "Now, let's find out what's going on and where the kids are." Jessy said the group spread around and looked around the castle for a clue of some sorts.

Suddenly... "AHOY!" A voice shouted making everyone scream. the voice belonged to Jake's green parriot friend Skully "Sorry about that." "You nearly scared us to death!" Digit snapped in anoyance "Sorry about that." Skully said "But i came to help, after my crew never returned from their night out i grew worried and knew i had to help. After all, i had a feeling they are here." "Okay then," Jess said "The more the marrier."

"Hey! Lookie at what i found!" Bonnie said she was holding a book page and on it was the same ring the sleeping woman was wearing along with the boys only her's was in the book and there were four other rings. The 1st was school bus yellow with a Vanilla colored jewel, The 2nd was brown with a bronze colored jewel, The 3rd was orange with an old gold jewel on it, 4th was red with a raspberry colored jewel and the 5th, the one Lucille was wearing, was pink with a Persian Rose colored jewel on it.

"The Rings of Etarnal life?" Jessy said, reading the chapter of the page "With five rings, each containing five soals, you can live forever as you fill up each ring every hundred years." "Every hundred years?" Mater asked "Then that means that the lady must be a really old lady!" "Not only that, trachie17 said "But she's killing others just so she can live forever! We have to stop her!" "On the next chapter is the antidote." Starz said before reading the page "_Warning, you must hide each ring with every soal so no one can find them and bring them together, if the five rings are ever brought together then..." _"What?" everyone asked "That part's torn off." Starz said "But it dose say the the five will stop the queen once they are brought together."

"Then we have a reason to find the rings." Raina said "And we better hurry." "I wonder where the kids are?" Digit asked

* * *

3:50 pm Dungon

Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Christoper Robin, Matt, Inez and Jackie had been placed in a giant animal cage in the dungon and Matt shook the bars and he yelled "Let us out of here! You can't do this to us! I know my rights! I demand to talk to the Police! Any athoraity!" "Help!" Jackie shouted as she joined Matt "Help! We've been kidnaped! Call the cops! Call the Banker! Call the Candle stick maker! HEEEEELP!"

Inez kept coughing and she said "How can this Halloween get any worse!" "Hello there." a deep voice said "What's that? Who's there?" Jackie asked "Are you friend or foe?" Jake asked "I could be friend," the voice said "Or i could be foe, but which ever side i'm on, everyone fears... the Gruffalo." "The who?" Matt asked "Never heard of you." "You're about to." the voice said then the ground shook and from out of the shadows came a brown monster called the Gruffalo (Film of the same name. you can find it on Youtube if you want.)

"Whoa," the kids gasped then Inez let out another cough, one that sounded like she was gargling, and the beast tilted his head "Sick are you?" Inez nodded and the beast said "Well, then i have my feast, i'll be sure to leave out you." "Excuse me," Jackie said "But do you only speak in ryme?" "No, Sometimes but not all the time." the beast said "Good," Cubby said "And what did you mean by 'feast'?" "Your the food." The Gruffalo said "WHAT!" The kids shreaked.

Then they all ran to the bars and shouted in fear, begger for freedom before the monster could eat them, only to fell silent when the Gruffalo's stomach growled loudly. Inez had to do something then said "Well, Mister Gruffalo, sir, maybe we can work something out." "Like what?" the monster asked "And you better not try and trick me like the brown mouse did." "I won't," Inez said "You see, we both have a problem. You're hungry and we're hungry too. It wouldn't be fair if your guests for dinner had to go hungry while you have a feast."

"I supose," the Gruffalo said "So hear's the deal." Inez said "And i know that i'll regret it, but, You fed us first then you can eat us." "Are you crazy!" Jackie asked "We're trying _Not_ to be eaten here!" "Continue." the Gruffalo told the girl with the glasses "Ok," Inez said "But it has to have one contision, you don't digest my friends." After a moment of thinking the beast said "Ok. I won't digest your companions, and you are aware that i won't eat you because i need someone to play with and to talk to."

"Oh belive me," Inez said "I'm aware of it." she turned to the others and said "Sorry guys." "Remind me to kill her later." Matt said "But at least we don't get digested." Izzy said. After they were all fed it was time for the Gruffalo to eat. Inez gulped and said "Remember your promise Gruffalo." "Don't worry, i remember." the monster said "So who'll go first?"

"I will." Jake said puffing out his chest bravely "It's my duty as my crew's captain after all." "So your first boy," the monster said Jake allowed the monster to pick him up and swallowed him whole, sending him landing inside his stomach. Awed and grossed out at the same time Inez went to the monster and said "Are you okay in there?" The voice of Jake came out from the belly of the beast saying "I'm ok, just a little wet. But it's amazing in here!"

The Monster's middle growled and the monster stroked his belly "Who's next?" Cubby went forward and the Gruffalo swallowed him, making Cubby joining Jake inside his stomach. The monster let out a burp and said "Next." Izzy went up next and she was swallowed into the brown beast's rumbling gut. "Your next boy." The Gruffalo said, pointing to Christoper Robin "Ok," the boy said "But i shall do it with dignity!" "Whatever." the monster said.

"Oh man," Matt said "We're next!" "Inez!" Jackie said "Please tell me this isn't happening." "I'm so sorry," Inez said, letting out another awful sounding cough "But i'll figure something out, i promise." After the last of Christoper Robin was swallowed into the monster's belly the monster said "Now for the last two. Who will it be?" Matt turned green but shook the feeling as he bravely stood in front of Jackie and said "I'll do it." "Gee, you'll let yourself get... before me?" Jackie asked "I just want it to get it over with." Matt said "And besides, not all ladies should go first." "Very funny." The girls said.

Matt walked up to the Gruffalo and said "Well, let's get it over with." "Agreed." the monster said as he picked up the boy then he swallowed the boy and Matt landed in the stomach of the monster "I have room for one more." Gruffalo said Jackie gulped and said "Alright, let's get it over with." She walked towards the monster and he swallowed the girl and she landed inside the belly of the beast.

The Gruffalo patted his gut, feeling all the movements of the 'meals' he had while Inez, who was so tired and sleepy she couldn't stay awake anymore and curled up on the ground, trying to sleep. Seeing this made the Gruffalo a little... uneasy. Why was he feeling this feeling before? He never had feelings like this towards anyone before... except for his own child. His _only_ child he had in the whole world who he loved dearly and never loved another. The heart breaking death of his mate sealed that promise tight... But then again Inez _did_ look helpless and needed help, not helping her in her time of need would be a crime in his heart, one that he could never live down no matter what. Espeicaly sense she never begged for mercy for her friends _not _to be eaten, a thing he had never heard anyone say before.

He gently took the sleeping child into his arms and pulled her close to his warm fur. Inez let out a yawn and snuggled close to the monster, warming herself in the beast's fur coat. Maybe he wasn't so bad as she once thought he was. And he _did _keep his promice. The Gruffalo smiled warmly and patted his bulge in his stomach, also feeling that the children inside him were asleep due to the warmth in his stomach. _Maybe i can do something for her fever _he thought as he made his way slowly towards his sleeping area, carful not to awaken Inez or the cargo in his belly, before he sat down and dozed into a slumber with the kids.


	69. A Flea in Time Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

4:01 am Madlock Castle

Emmy, Jessy, trachie17, Raina, Starz and the rest looked for the rings so that they could bring them together and save Frank's friends from the Queen of Hearts, who had returned and was now asleep, luckily she never saw the group inside her castle so that gave them lots of time. Now it was raining and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. "Now let's see," Diget said as he looked around with Skully "If i were a mad old queen where would i hide a magic ring?" "Look!" Skully said, pointing to a door that had yellow light glowing from behind it.

The bird opened the door and saw a room that was decorated just like Egypt from the bibal (I'm talking about the movie Prince of Eygpt) In the corner of the room was a statue of a man, Moses (Who is also from the same movie) and he looked like a leader just leading his men to freedom. "Sheesh, what kinda lady collets things like this?" Digit asked "Look! The Yellow ring!" Skully said "It's on that statue's finger!"

Sure enough, one of the five rings they were looking for were indeed on the finger of the statue "Ok, i'll get it." Digit said he got his beak into a driller mode and soon freed the ring from the statue. "I got it!" the bird cheered Suddenly the ring started glowing as a ghostly man's voice said "Thank you." "Aaaaahhhhh!" the bird screamed as they flew out of the room and right into the others.

"What's going on?" Raina asked "G-G-G-G-G-GHOST!" Digit screamed "WE HEARD A GHOST!" Then there was a yellow ball that just suddenly appered in front of them and the group gasped then the yellow ball turned into a yellow apperetion of a man. "I am Moses, the first victum of the Queen of Hearts." "Moses?" trachie17 asked "Really," Moses said "A long time ago she tricked me into wearing the ring, the ring stole all my life forces until soon i died because of the ring." "I've heard of killer jewelery but this is just to cruel!" Jessy cried

"You have found my ring but the others are still lost." Moses said before he vanished and the group are left starring at each other. "Well, at least we have one ring," Digit said "Only three more to go." "Quick let's find them before the Queeny wakes up." Mater said "And find the trick or treaters." Emmy said "I sure hope their alright." Frank said

* * *

5:12 am Dungon

Inez woke up to find that she wasn't sick anymore and that the Gruffalo had wrapped her up in a purple blanket while the said beast slept on his back with a hand on top of his stomach. She smiled and walked up to the monster's stomach, placing her hand on the monster and then lightly pushed her head on the stomach, hearing her sleeping friends inside.

The fur of the Gruffalo's belly was so warm and since she was still a little tired she crawled on top of the breast's stomach and fell back to sleep. The gruffalo awoke and saw Inez sleeping on his stomach, using it as a bed while her sheets were both her covers and pillow. He smiled and placed his hand on top of Inez, protecting both her and his stomach's cargo from harm as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

Madlock Castle

Same time

The group were looking around for the rings until they found a room glowing brown and as bright as the last room. They opened the door and saw the room, which was decorated like a cross over of Outer space and Treasure Island and in it was a statue of a teenage boy named Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) in a pose that loooked like he was waiting for an adventure.

"You gotta admit," trachie17 said "The Queen of Hearts sure has wildly decorated rooms." "There's the ring." Emmy said as she removed the brown ring from the statue's finger and the spirit of Jim came forth "Thanks, i've been waiting for a long time but now i'm free from the queen. I've been trapped her since she tricked me into wearing that life sucking ring."

"No worries buddy," Mater said "We were happy to help." "But i must warn you," Jim said "Sooner or later the queen will realize her aging spell is breaking and will have two of your souls in place of Moses and mine." "Don't worry," Jessy said "We'll be so far ahead the queen won't even realize the truth until it's too late." "Let's hope so," Jim said "And good luck." "By the way, do you know where a bunch of kids in costumes are being held?" "The Queen took them to the dungon where a monster was supose to eat them." "WHAT?" The group shouted "Just find the downstairs and go down until you reach the dungeon." With that Jim vanished while the group traded worried looks on their faces.


	70. A Flea in Time part Five

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

6:23 am Dungon

The Gruffalo once again woke up to see that Inez was still sleeping on his stomach, head head rubbing on his gut slowly as she slept. As much as he wanted to keep her je knew that Inez and the children inside his stomach must have worried parents and that he had to send her on her way. "Hey, hey kid, wake up." He said as he moved her with his hands.

"Uh..." Inez started to move and she woke up, rubbing her eyes with one hand while holding on to her glasses with another. She stood on her knees and said "Morning Mister Gruffalo." "Don't you think you and your friends should be going back home right now?" "I know," Inez said "But There's a problem, we're in a cage and there's no key. I need to think about this."

She slid off of the gruffalo's stomach and then stood on her head "What are you doing?" The great beast asked "I'm thinking." Inez said as she kept thinking "This is how i always think." "What a very strange way to think of something." The gruffalo said as he scratched his chin. Then the voices of the other children started coming from the Gruffalo's stomach as they woke up.

Inez went over to the monster and placed her head on the stomach and said "How was it in there?" "You know," Jackie said "Once you get pass the grossness of the slime and stuff it's really not so bad." "It must be really warm in there." Inez said "It is." Izzy said "And cozy too!" Christopher Robin said "I had no idea monster stomachs were so warm and cozy."

The Gruffalo smiled and said "You know, you could join them if you want." "I could?" Inez asked "Yes, your not sick anymore so it's okay for you to join your friends." Suddenly there was a clicking sound and the girl fell over while the Gruffalo gasped "It's the queen of hearts! Quick, get inside me and don't make a sound." Inez was a little uneasy about being swallowed alive but she really didn't want to meet the queen of hearts again. She lept into the Gruffalo's mouth and the beast swallowed her.

Inez slid down the Gruffalo's gullet and landed right inside his stomach with her friends "What's happening out there?" Matt asked "It's the queen of hearts." Inez said "Everyone must be very quiet."

Outside the stomach the Gruffalo was greeted with the Queen of Hearts as she wandered into the cage "Were those little trespassers a sutable meal for you?" "Uh, Yes! Yes they were," The gruffalo said, placing his hand on his stomach "There's nothing left now." "Good," the lady said "Now, i have a feeling that there are some more tresspassers inside the castle but i'll let you tell me if their really are or if it's just all in my head." "Well do your highness." the gruffalo said "I shall not fail." "See to it." the woman said then she left.

With a sigh of relief the Gruffalo rubbed his stomach and said "It's okay she's gone." "Whew! that was close!" Inez said "But now we have a problem, HOW ARE WE GONNA GET OUT OF HERE?" Jackie shouted, causing the gruffalo's gut to wobble a little. "No worries, i'll just let you out the same way you got in." The gruffalo said "Yuck," Jake said "I'm going to be sick." "Me too!" the rest of the kids said as they turned green.

* * *

Same time

The group had doozed off for a nap since they were up all night but Emmy and Jessy were woken up by the light of another ring. This time the ring took them right into a room decorated like a lake and this time there were two statues, Named Odette and Derick (Both from the movie Swan Lake) and each one held the last two rings they needed to stop the Queen of Hearts. "Quick, let's grab them and tell the others." Emmy said unaware that someone was behind them with a pipe in hand as the girls used their magic to try and free the rings.

Once the rings were free the girls almost touched them but then...

WAM! BANG!

Emmy and Jessy crimpled to the ground in a dead like faint and both heads were bleeding badly. The rings had rolled over to a corner but the attacker never saw them nor had any time to find them before he or she ran off, leaving Emmy and Jessy seriously hurt.


	71. A Flea in Time part Six

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

7:34 am Castle tower

Emmy and Jessy awoke to find themselves inside one of the castle towers with a hooded person who was tenting to their wonds. "Who are you?" Jessy asked "Your father Jessica." the hooded person said in a male voice "But i can't stay long, your friends are already in the dougeon. Use the rings and use them to save her." "Dad?" Jessy asked but the person had already vanished.

Emmy picked up the rings and said "We have to get these rings together quick." "But what happens when they do?" Jessy asked "That's what we're gonna find out."

* * *

Meanwhile everyone were in septrate cages, including the kids and the gruffalo, While the queen placed the sleeping bodies of Lueilie, Raoul and Emile in the center of a pentagram "Normally i do this ceramony alone, but since you all just wouldn't keep your noses out of my castle i think you should deserve to watch as i become inmortal forever!"

"You're crazy lady!" Jackie shouted "Crazy!" "Crazy?" the queen asked "That's what everyone in my kingdom called me as i was banished for all time. But thanks to the rings, i lived longed then anyone of them combined! Now, i will have the final ring in my grasp and eternal life will be mine at long last!" Emmy adn Jessy appered and they shot the queen back into a wall, knocking the remaining rings out of the queen's hands.

Emmy tossed the rings they had to the queens and there was a powerful surge of energy that almost blinded everyone. "What's going on?" Matt asked as the last ring started sliping from the sleeping singer's finger "You fools!" the Queen shouted "The rings must never be brought together! If the last ring joins the others, everything will blow!"

Before anyone could do anything the last ring flew off the finger and rejoined the other rings. Then...

**KA-BOOM!**

* * *

8:45 AM MCF Headquarters

"Oh, my head." Emmy said as she woke up with the other girls. Then they all realized they were back in the headquarters, just they way they left it. "What happened?" Jessy asked "Where is everyone?" "I guess they already went home." Raina said "Good thing to, i wanna catch up on my sleep as much as i can." "But what about school?" trachie17 asked "We're just call in sick." Emmy said "After all, i still feel sick."

"Me too." Starz said "Hey, what's that?" the girls turned to see a little green creature called the Celebi at the window before it vanished leaving behind a strange jewel for the girls. They went up to the jewel and looked out to see the bright day, no longer feeling sick or tired.

**Now that the queen is now nothing but dust and with the trick or treaters and their friends, even Frank and the Gruffalo, returned home safe and sound everything is now more relaxing with the help of the time traveling pokemon Celebi. And Jessy, you shall meet again with your father someday, i just know it.**


	72. Princesses and Pirates Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**The mystery of old takes place a long time ago, when pirates sailed the seven seas and where witches were always the symbol of black evil. In this time a boy needs help to save his grandfather who had been accused of being a blood thusty pirate but nothing, as of always, is ever as it seems to be.**

9:56 AM town and Manor, 18th centery

It was a bright Thanksgiving day as everyone in the old town of Delbright was well aware for the holiday and were already getting ready for the big thanksgiving feast. Among the bussling croud of the people came a happy young man as he walked along home with a sack and a happy feeling as he walked home from the market. He was a young boy that looked very much like Ash Katchem, from age to apperance, but he had brown hair, blue eyes and he wore a worn pink shirt and black pants, his name was Robert.

He had just reached the ground of his family mantion when suddenly a carage drove past him in high speed and the boy wondered what was going on. He watched on as some men in lime green uniforms that looked like the royal guards came to the door of the family manor and one of them knocked on the door. The door opened to show an elderly tan skinned man wearing an aqua blue shirt and black pants came out "Yes?"

"You are here by aressted for piricy." the man said before he said "Take him away." the man tried to fight back but he was filing and little Robert hid behind a tree in fear. After a brutal struggle Robert watched as his grandfather, his only family, was taken away by the carrage "Grandpa! GRANDPA!" He cried as tears fell from his eyes then he fell down and started crying none stop.

Watching all of it was Celebi who know that the boy needed help. And he knew just who to ask for it.

* * *

10:07 am Toon Town 21st centery

Emmy and the rest of Mystery Case Files were all preparing for their Thanksgiving party as the last of the decorations, a paper turky, was placed on the table by trachie17 "This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever." Jessy said "I've even hired an entertainer to come." "Really? Who is he?" Raina asked Suddenly the doors barged open and in came a donkey named Dockey (Shrek) and an orange cat named Puss and Boots.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone!" Donkey said as he came in with the Turky and Puss "Donkey? Puss? What are you two doing here?" Starz asked "We're the entertainment." Puss said "I'll entertain with my sword play." Raina slapped her face and groaned "Oh brother."

Just then Celebi came into the room and chirped "Whaaa! What is that!" Donkey asked "That's Celebi, the time traveling pokemon!" Emmy said "What are you dong here?" before they got an anser the pokemon used his powers and then there was a blinding light. When the light was gone no one was in the room anymore.


	73. Princesses and Pirates Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

11:18 am 18th Centery

Robert arrived at the jail house where his gransfather was and he was just talking to his gaurdian and crying all the way. "Grandpa, oh grandpa, why oh why do those fools accuse you of being a pirate? Even sentecing you to die! It's just not fair!" The old man hushed his grandson adn gently rubbed the boy's wet cheeks as he kept crying in sarrow.

"Don't fret my boy, all you need is proof that i was framed and i'll be set free." the old man told him "But i don't even know where to start!" Robert said "I need help grandpa, i really need help." Then there were a few shouts along with a bright light outside the building and a few shouts and a few thuds "What in the name of the queen was that?" the old man asked.

Robert went outside and saw a bunch of girls in strange clothing and a donkey and a cat near the jailhouse "Oh man, that is the last time i travel by light." Donkey said as he moved his neck as Puss got his hat back on his head "Where are we?" Puss asked "Last time i checked we were at your office."

"Office?" Robert asked why would girls hve an office? "Celebi took us to another place in time!" Raina exclaimed "One where no one's ever even heard of Mystery Case Files!" "Another time?" Robert wondered to himself "That explains it." Suddenly Robert started glowing and he was being pulled towards the group thanks to Celebi "Hey! Put me down! What kind of witchcraft is this!"

"It's called Psycic powers, there's a diffrience you little spy." trachie17 said as she took hold of Robert's shirt before Celebi dropped him "First my grandpa gets accused of being a pirate now i've stumbled on a witch's gathering? How can this Thanksgiving get anymore weird and wrong at the same time?" Robert asked as he shook his head.

"Wait, hold the phone there. Did you say Pirates?" Donkey asked "And by the way, in case you girls wanna know, when and where are we?" "You are in Delbright and the year is 1725, Thanksgiving day." Robert explained "And my grandfather has been accused of being a pirate. But he can't be, he never got on a boat in his life!"

"Sounds like you could use some help from Mystery Case files, the greatest detective team in the future!" Emmy proclaimed as the girls showed the boy their badges "I knew it was strange for girls to... well, work like this. But nevertheless, i'm in disprite need of help." "Say no more," Trachie17 said "We'll be glad to help."

* * *

12:29 pm Docks

As ships from the docks came in five young girls walked out in fancy dresses.

The First girl looked just like Trachie17 and she was wearing a fancy yellow dress with brown laces, her name was Princess Tara.

The second looked just like Emmy and she wore an orange dress with red laces, her name was Princess Stacie

The 3rd looked just like Jessy and she wore a pink dress with white laces, her name was Princess Rosalie

the forth looked just like Starz and she wore a violet dress with blue laces, her name was Princess Qiana

And the last looked like Raina and she wore a cyan dress with green laces, her name was Princess Petronila

As the princesses got of the ship the pirates attacked and the princesses ran away screaming as they hid inside a barn. While they hid they saw the pirates attacking their ships and crew and got so scared they fainted, unaware that once they woke up they would soon meet something they would never expect to see in all their lives: Their lookalikes.


	74. Princesses and Pirates part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

1:30 pm hotel 18th Centery

The group of time travelers and Robert arrived at a hotel and had stopped their to let the five princesses Celebi had found rest inside the bedrooms. Robert found himself falling in love with one of the princess who looked like Raina while the rest of the group talked about the clues they got so far.

"Ok," Raina said "First the pirates accused Robert's uncle of being a pirate to hide their real identites, then they attacked some princesses that look like us. What's just pirate behavor i tell you." "But now how are we gonna free Robert's grandpa from jail of his death sentance is coming soon?" trachie17 asked.

Celebi poked each princess face and pulled Princess Petronila's hair "Hey!" Donkey shouted at the pokemon "Don't pull a princess's locks, the last thing we need is some girl's hair dressing bill. And when are you gonna bring us back to the present in time for our Thanksgiving!" Celebi just frowned and stuck out it's touge at the donkey "Oh! Oh, i know you did not just do that!" Donkey said then Celebi playfully waved it's 'rear' at the animal "That is it! You're going gone you little pea pod!"

Just when Donkey got a bit close to Celebi the princeses snapped awake and what happened next was a surprized scream off. After they recovered the princesses looked at the group and fainted again. "Well, that wasn't what happens when a girl recovers." Puss said "At least not for me."

"Ok, enough of that." Starz said "We need more time to plan something and fast. Cause i'm pretty sure that some people will notice that the princesses are not where they're supose to be." "Isn't it as plane as the nose on your face?" Donkey asked "You five can take there place and pretend to be them."

"But we don't know anything about being real princesses." Jessy said "I'm not even that girly girly!" "Just smile and look pretty," Puss said "I mean, it's not like something gonna kill you or anything like that."

"You're just asking for a jinx aren't you?" Emmy asked

* * *

2:41 pm city hall.

The five MFC Girls, now wearing the princesses dresses and crowns, were walking down a fancy line of other rishes and royals as they each tried to stay calm and looked around for clues. It when when they reached the fancy table when Raina saw some burly men and used her magic to see who they really were: the Pirates! "Amigas," Raina said to her friends "There's the pirates!"

"Great, now what?" trachie17 asked "We can't just spill the beans so close to the feast."

Bang!

Suddenly a cannon ball was shoot into the window and the royals went into a panic and the pirates attacked "I think they had other plans!" Emmy said then the pirates quickly stuffed the girls in a sack and ran of with a squirming sack of five witchs intead of princesses. So much for that plan!


	75. Princesses and Pirates Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

3:52 pm Pirate cave 18th Centery

The five girls found themselves gaged and tied up while the pirates loaded their ships "That be the last one mates," the pirate captain said "Now, prepair ro set sail!" the girls struggles in their ropes and tried to shout for help, dispite the fact that their gags made it inpossable to even make a sound to be heard.

Near the ship Celebi, Donkey, Puss, Robert and the real princesses poked their head from behind some barrals and Donkey said "Some plan you had Puss, now look what happened!" "Uh, to be honest it wasn't really one of my best plans." Puss admited as he laughed sheepishly "Now what?" Robert asked "We have to save the strange ladies from those pirates!"

"I do say," Princess Petronila said "We can't let those brutes get away with the town's belongings. But what are we gonna do?" "I think i may have a plan for this pridicament." Princess Tara said "I'm open to anything you have in store princess." Donkey said as Celebi grabbed a bandana from a sleeping pirate.

Later the ship was about to sail away when suddenly the seaweed came to life and wrapped itself around the ship, hosting it high into the air as the pirates paniced "We're being bewitched by something wicked!" a pirate shouted in fear "What's going on?" the captain shouted. Then Celebi flew behind him and shoved his hat down hard on his head "What happened! What's going on!"

"It's a green pixie!"

"It's bewitched us all!"

"Shoot it! Shoot it!"

From the vines of the sea plant Donkey, Puss, Robert and the princesses climbed onto the ship and Puss used his sword to untie the girls "Let's go kick some pirate butt!" Donkey shouted as he charge at some pirates. Suddenly one of them drew a gun and nearly shot Donkey, who screamed and shouted "RETREAT!" Puss shook his head and said "Anmature."

Celebi flew over the pirates as they took aim and fire but missed by a mile. Robert used this as a detraction as he stole a boadswoard and ran up to the captain to battle the pirates while the princesses teamed up with thier future counterparts and rolled the cannon balls at the pirates. "There's one way to do a cannon ball." Raina said as she used her magic to roll a few pirates into cannonball like posistions.

Donkey was on the plank as a pirate was cornering him and his shanking made the pirate lose his balance and he fell overboard Donkey smiled and said "Haha! That's why you don't mess with The Donkey!" Puss was having a sword fight with some pirates as the cat shouted "Haha! This is just what the doctor ordered isn't it?" "We'll skin ya alive cat!" a pirate shouted as he swung his sword at the oange cat but missed.

It was then that Puss used his big sad kitty eyes... but the pirates just swung at him, nearly slicing him in half "Ack, just my luck to find cat hating pirates!" he said.

Celebi landed right next to Donkey and Puss as the cat said "Shoo you, it's just me and the pirates." Celebi shook his head and his intentas glowede blue as he used his powers to levetate the weapons right out of the pirates, turning them agenst him and the pirates ran for their lives "Whoa," Donkey said "That was so cool!" "Bi-bi!" Celebi said happily

The five girls used their magic to help their royal counterparts over come the pirates, including themselves, and sent the pirate ship flying.

The ship flew over the plaza of the town and everyone was shocked to see a flying pirate ship above their town and paniced. Robert's grandfather, who was about to be hanged, saw his grandson and ran away from the guards to call out for his child. Robert saw his grandpa and said "It's my grandpa! Bring him up Celebi!" Celebi nodded and used his plant powers to bring the old man up into the air and onto the ship while the other plants lowered the real pirates down to the police.

"Grandpa!" Robert cheered as he gave his grandfather a great big hug "Grandpa, grandpa, I missed you so much!" "Oh Robert, my dear child." the old man said as tears flowed from his eyes and down his beard "I'm so glad you're alright. But i never would have thought this would happen, what in blazing is going on?" "You wouldn't belive me if i tried." Robert Explaned "Oh really?" the man said "I've heard nuttier ones but this one is a true one."

* * *

4:03 pm Present day Thanksgiving

Puss and Donkey returned to Shrek's house and collapes on the ground as the orger family look at them "Well, looks like you too had a tireing day." "You wouldn't belive it if we told you about it." Donkey said "Well, you're just in time to hear about me tell you about my ansestor from the 18th centery, His name was Robert." "Robert?" Donkey and Puss asked in shock.

The orge princess showed the pitcure book to the animals and to their shock they saw Robert himself on the same rim of the same pirate ship they had battled the pirates in. "Says here that Robert needed so save his Grandfather from death so he teamed up with some magical creatures and married a fair princess for his bravery, thus we became royalty."

Donkey and Puss looked at the other and smiled "And we know who those 'Magical beings' really are." Puss said "Should we tell them?" Donkey asked "Nah, they'd never belive it."


	76. Wickedness in Witchville Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

5:14 pm Witchville

It was a snowy day at an old golden mansion in a seemingly abandoned town where snow covered everything in sight. But inside it was diffrient. Inside a woman, who we couldn't really see as of now, was looking at a golden globe like device where there were lots of numbers and pictures of places inside. With the snap of fingers the globe glowed brightly and an image of a girl came clear.

She was an 18 year old girl with brown and blonde hair mixed together, brown eyes and white skin. She wore what almost looked like she was going to the army and had a friendship bracelet on her left arm. This is Arabella Hyna Kelly, or Bella the girl with a million faces.

We see a wicked smile on the woman's face as she said "Perfect, she's just what we've been waiting for. Well, i have anyway." She snaped her fingers again and said "Now i have just what i need to finally leave this barrior of the toon after all those years of my inprisonment."

"Our inprisonment you mean." another womans voice corrected. She, who we also couldn't see, came up to the other woman and said "If it wasn't for you we'd never be trapped in the first place!" "And i had to put up with you for far too long! Now go away!" she used magic and pushed the other woman away with a powerful blast. Then she turned to Bella's image and said "After all, real humans have to stick together... don't we?" she asked as her glowing eyes, one blue and one green, gleamed at Bella.

* * *

6:25 pm MFC Headquarters

Mystery Case Files were playing diffrent video games with Mordecai and Rigby. "I won!" trachie17 cheered as she lept into the air while Mordecai and Rigby were... let's say, not happy. "I can't belive it! I lost again!" Mordecai said "That boulder came out of no where i swear!" Rigby said in anger. Jessy turned on the TV and the news on it said this:

**News flash! Another band of Pokemon trainers have dissapeared! Late last night a boy and pro pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchem and all his friends, encluding Gym Leaders Iris and Cailn, never showed up for their promised pokemon battle and that only their pokemon and pokeballs were left of them and both are always found. All pokemon who are still with trainers fear for their safety as this marks as the tenth case this month. Even pokemon stealing bands like Team Rocket and others report that their members are suddenly vanishing as well with only their pokemon and pokeballs left of them. Volentearing to help solve the case is our ever trust worthy band of detevtives, known as Mystery Case Files, their beloved boyfriends, and Arabella Kelly. We'll report more on this story soon.**

"Pokemon trainers going missing?" Jessy asked as she turned off the TV "Why only them and not their pokemon?" Then there was a knock on the front door and Raina opened it.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly lots of Pokemon came into and those and the group were trampled by multipule feet/hooves ect. The pokemon cramped up the room and the girls used their magic to make the pokemon appear in the backward with them. "What just happend!" Mordecai asked "I just got stomped on by those beats!" Then a yellow pokemon, Ash's Pikachu, lept into the arms of Emmy and she said "This is Ash's Pikachu!" "And there's Iris's Axew!" Raina said "And Cilan's Pansage, Brock's Onix, Misty's Psyduck, Ash's Charizard, Gary's Umbreon, they're all here!"

"Meowth! Don't forget about me!" Team Rocket's talking Meowth said "I'm here too." "Where did all of you come here?" Starz asked "Even the pokemon they've releaced or left for training are here." "Yep, we're all clients." Meowth said "We really need you to help us find our owners and friends. After all, you are great detectives." "Don't worry, We'll bring back the trainers while Mordecai and Rigby take care of all of you." Emmy said

"SAY WHAT?" the two asked in shock as the girls left leaving the two with the pokemon, except for Pikachu and a few pokemon they wanted to come to save their owners.

* * *

7:36 pm Road

On the road to a town there was a purple car rolling down the road in the middle of a rain storm and Seamus was driving it while the others were tagging along. "I should tell you," Nosedive said "I'm sorta needed back for the next hockey game or else my bro's gonna kill me." "Relax," Seamus said "We'll be back just before your brother even notices your gone." Suddenly a ghostly blue image of a fortune teller appaered out of no where in front of them and the boys screamed in fright as Seamus accidently drove the car right over the side of the bridge they were on.

The car crashed and the boys were knocked out. The fortune teller came close to the car crash, encluding the mystery woman, and they both smiled as they went closer to the bodies.


	77. Wickedness in Witchville Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

8:47 pm Road

In a green car the girls were going down the same road their boyfriends had taken and they ran into the same fortune teller ghost and drove of the bridge and got into a car crash. However they were fine, scared out of their minds but fine, "What was that?" Emmy asked as she clutched the stearing wheel in fear "What ever it was," trachie17 said "I hope we never see it again." "Wanna bet?" Jessy asked.

The girls looked outside and wondered where they were then they saw the sign hear them saying 'WELCOME TO WITCHVILLE! THE MAIN HUB FOR ALL MAGIC CASTERS' "Witchville?" Raina asked "What kind of place is that?" "I don't know," Starz said but it looks like the boys got into the same accident as us, only they're gone." as she said that she pointed to the wrecked car where the buster door was wide open but the boys were no where to be found.

Then the girls saw Bella (Arabella the fellow Authoress) and left the broken car to meet her "Bella!" they shouted Bella saw them and smiled "Hey guys!" the girls gathered round and hugged each other.

Then a girl came out of the dark and got their attention by flickering flashlights. She was a 17 year old girl with green eyes and brown hair in pigtailes wearing a red dress with green socks and brown shoes, this was Denisha Harris.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" She asked "You are so totally lucky that you've lived to see another day." "She talks just like Nosedive." Emmy pointed out, realizing that the way the girl was talking was the same as the duck she loved "Well, you guys are out of luck." Denisha said "By the way, my name's Denisha Harris. I've lived here in Witchville all my 17 year life." "Well, We're-" Jessy was interupted when Denisha kept talking "Don't bother with the explanations, i already know who you all are, you're here to find the missing Pokemon trainers."

"That's right," Raina said "Yeah, i watched TV just before i saw you're boyfriends crash." "Where are they?" "They should be... hum, you know maybe they already left with the townspeople." "Why?" trachie17 said "Everyone here left town because a hostile ghost of a fortune teller is haunting the place, looking for revenge on her murderus kidnappers. Oh and they're also a very scary and angry mad man ghost along with her, his name is Mr. Horrable Harry, that's what the locals all call him."

"No wonder," Starz said as she looked around "The entire place is abandoned." the girls turned to face Denisha but she had vanished "Where'd she go?" Jessy asked "I don't know," Bella said "But there's something weird about her... but i just can't put a finger on it."

"Hello," a young voice said, catching everyone's attention. It was an 8 year old girl with white hair, gray eyes and wore a purple dress and white socks and white shoes, This was Elizabet Luddy "Hello," she said "My name is Elizabet Luddy." "Awww," Bella said then Elizabet ran off and vanished.

* * *

Same time Mystery Case Files HQ

The pokemon were all in a hunger strike and Mordecai came with a cake along with Rigby "Ok then," the blue jay said "What about cake? Will you eat cake?" Ash's Snivy came up and Rigby gave the pokemon a slice "Here try it." Snivy just made a disgusted face and the pokemon loomed over the two animals in anger "But it's chocolate!" the Racoon sputtered then the pokemon tossed cake at the animals who screamed as they covered themselves with their arms. They oviously didn't want cake.

* * *

9:58 pm Witchville

Emmy, Raina, trachie17, Starz Jessy, Bella and the starter pokemon walked down the empty town road and noticed that the place was really old and torn down. Why would townspeople wanna live here if it looked more like a dump site then a town? Pikachu looked around and something blue pasted by at the corner of his eyes. He turned and looked around but whatever it was it was gone.

"Pikachu?" Emmy asked "What's going on?" Suddenly a ghostly like voice said "Pikachu! Pikachu!" "What's that?" Bella asked "It sounded like Ash!" Jessy said "I'm over here!" Ash's voice shouted. It sounded close but they couldn't see him. "Ash? Where are you? And where are our boyfriends!" Emmy asked "We're right in front of you!" the voice of Brooklyn shouted "Right here!" Nosedive added as well.

"Boys, this is no time for a joke!" Jessy said "Show yourselves right now!" Suddenly the entire town became alive with blue see through figures, the townspeople! "Waaahh!" Raina yelped "Ghosts! The entire place is full of ghosts!" "And we're stuck as ghosts." Ash said then he, his friends, and the girls' boyfriends, appeared in front of them, but now they were ghosts!

The group screamed and started to cry "Waaaaaa!" the MCF girls wailed as they cried "My sweet Aaron Kuu!" Jessy sobbed "But girls," Brooklyn said "We're not really dead, we're under a spell. I overheard everything." "Yay!" the girls jumped to hug their boyfirends but they pasted right though them "Would the words 'Ghosts cannot be touched' ring a bell?" Nosedive asked

Ash bent over to his Pikachu and said "Pikachu, it's me Ash. I'm ok, just under a spell."

Iris went to her Axew and said "I knew you'd come to save us, but you could've came quicker."

Meowth saw Jesse and James and said "Guys? I'd always knew i'd see right though you some day, just not like this!" "Very funny," Jessie said "Now help us change back!" "But how?" Starz asked "I've heard that there was a machine that had turned people into ghosts 7 hoars after they come here." James said "I bet if you could find it then we'd be back to normal."

"Or stuck as ghosts forever." Brooklyn pointed out "Well, there's that." James said then he whined "And i really hope it's the first one!"


	78. Wickedness in Witchville Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

10:09 pm MCF Headquarters

Mordecai and Rigby had made a fence and made some puppets of sheep while the pokemon were having a wild party. Mordecai whistled and Rigby started playing with the puppets, making them leep over the fence "Ok Pokemon," Rigby said "Let's get this over with. So count the sheep and let's go to sleep." The pokemon ignored the animnals and kept making a big mess with the entire place "Please?" Mordecai asked "Please go to sleep! please?"

* * *

11:10 pm Witchville

The girls looked around for the machine the ghosts were talking about while the ones turned into ghosts helped them. "I feel so light headed." Nosedive said "Ha! Get it? Light headed? You know since i'm now made of air?" "Oh brother." Brooklyn said as he shook his head "We're doomed to be ghosts forever and he's making bad jokes." "I'll predent i didn't hear that." Nosedive said.

"Knock it off you guys." Raina said "Don't worry, We still have six hoars to go. We've got lots of time."

"Speaking of time, i wonder how old this place is." Seamus said "I've noticed that the town didn't have anything on the sign that said when it was founded or established, and i've never found the place on any map i tried." "Creepy." Emmy said then he looked down and saw a newspaper on the ground and picked it up "Hey guys, look at what i've found."

The group huddled together as Emmy read the story on the newspaper:

**Denisha Harris was reported missing after behaving strangely, and abusingly, to her only family mumber, her drunken, abusive father named Walter Harris. It appears that his hurtfull ways since his wife's death taught her how to be abusive too, when she suddenly attacked her father, proven very strong and dangerous as she snapped his neck, covered him in his own beer by breaking the bottle with his face and slapping him across the said face as revenge for her misary from him. Her father died that very night but his body was never found nor was his daughter who vanished as mysteryously as she had snapped on that very same night. Police had been looking but they gave up but worry that she is still out there, somewhere. Only thing left of them was their TV set still running. **

"No way, the same Denisha was this?" Jessy asked with a gasp "But maybe it was jusk dumb luck or something, or maybe she got over it by now and is harmless." "Which ever way, we'd better be careful around her." Aaron said "Man it's i good thing i'm a ghost. At least she won't hurt me."

"I've found another clipping!" Starz said "And it's About Elizabet!"

**Elizabet Luddy, a local orphan at the orphanage, vanished without a trace after coming home from school which was strange since the door was locked thanks to a prank and so where the windows. No one could ever get in or out yet somehow the eight year old vanished, leaving the TV on, and the search had started.**

"This is getting weird." trachie17 said "Why didn't they tell us this?" "Hey look, pictures of the girls." Seamus said "And... and look at the dates!"

Bella looked at the dates and read them out loud "Each one of these pictures were taken in the year 1861." "Wasn't that 150 years ago?" Jessy asked "But how could Denisha and Elizabet have stayed young for 150 years?"

Suddenly there was some blue lighting from the sky and the ghosts vanished "Wait!" Raina shouted "Come back! Where are you?" Suddenly the ghost of the fortune teller came and flew over them, and frooze the very ground they were on. "My feet are stuck!" Emmy shouted as she tried to move "And that's not even the worse part." Starz said looking at the waters near the town. They were rising at a very fast rate and were now heading stright for the girls and the pokemon "We're gonna drown! And we're not even at the beach!"


	79. Wickedness in Witchville Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

12:21 am Witchville

As the water kept rising the group, with their feet stuck in the ice, kept trying to break free. "Somebody do something fast!" Emmy pointed her finger at the water and the water transformed into thin air and the rest went back into the bay. "Whew, that was close." Emmy said then she used her magic to turn the ice into mud "I agree." Bella said "But did you have to turn the ice into mud?"

"You want me to turn it instead into Cotten Candy?" Emmy asked "Let's just get out of here before we end up in another death trap." Jessy said. Then the ghosts returned and Seamus said "Girls! While you were about to drown the pokemon trainers found the machine but it's locked away inside the light house."

The girls saw the light house, on the otherside of the lake, and groaned "Whoever said that this would be easy never faced this before." Starz said Then she realized that Bella was gone and said "Where's Bella?"

* * *

1:32 am Lighthouse

Bella didn't know how she could've passed out right in the middle of danger and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep inside them. The first thing to hit her was that she was hand cuffed to a pole and so were her feet. When she tried to use her powers nothing happend and the other was that she was standing right next to a short yet large powerful machine.

"This must be the machine, but how do i destroy it?" Bella asked herself out loud "You don't," a voice said.

The voice belonged to Denisha and Elizabet was with her. Elizabet had a guilty look on her face while the older girl was happy and sneaky looking. "What are you two doing here?" "I should as you that." Denisha said flattly "Come on, tell us." "What's it to ya?" Bella asked "Not gonna tell? Alright, we already know anyway." the evil girl said with a wicked smile "So Arabella, have you ever wondered how much of the humans you know?"

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked "I'm talking about your bloodline, your DNA, Your past and Present, Your birth and name, they're are all what we share." Denisha said "You're a real live human from the real world with toon blood." Elizabeth said "So?" Bella asked then she said "Wait... how did you know i'm really a human?"

"You didn't think you were the only human from the real world brought to the toon world did you?" Denisha asked "We're humans too." Bella gasped and realized that she was right, althought a toon, she could easily tell that they were indeed humans from the real world by their eyes. "But how did... how did you get here?" "It all started 150 years ago, by normal real world human years, in New York City." "But wasn't that before the cartoon realm was even created?" Bella asked "Or so everyone thought." the teenage girl said. "You see, we discovered a real magical band of faries and convinced them to give up power over television."

"As time went by cartoons soon grew on us as we went on to live in the magical world we had created." Elizabet said "You see, it was us who created the toon realm and brought every last toon to life." Bella gasped and was shocked. All this time they were the ones who created the toon realm? Not gods or anything else?"

"A lot to take in right?" Denisha asked "But it's all true. I have a lie tecetor if you like." "But how did you keep yourself young?" Bella asked "And i thought you killed your father!" "Oh really?" The teen girl asked then she pulled out a voodoo doll of a man in mucky clothes and said "Say hello to my father." "You turned him into a doll?" Bella asked "No, the creation of the toon realm did." the other girl said "You see that clipping was just an agsagerated story. He killed my mother and in returned i killed him the same way on that same night, with a gun and one bullet." "We used the dead bodies of Denisha's parents to give the toons life and thus every toon you have seen and met and even love, hate, and befriended were made."

"That's the craziest truth i've ever heard of!" Bella exclaimed with even more anger "But you have'nt even heard of the beast part." Denisha said with a wagged finger at Bella's face. Elizabet took out a bottle of a strange soda that kept changing colors every second from all dark to all light and then back again "What's that?" Bella asked "Toon Youth Soda." Denisha said "It's made out of cartoon blood and cartoon magic. When you but the two together you become younger, braver, smarter, and stronger then you've ever been before."

Elizabet held Bella's nose as Denisha pushed the bottle into the mouth of their 'captive' "Here, have a sip!" Bella had no choice but to swallow and in a flash she started to age backwards, shrinking out of the cuffs and her clothes, until she was back into an 8 year old girl. "Hey!" Young Bella said (Think of her voice like Ponyo's voice) "What did you do to me? Yipes! I'm an eight year old girl! Change me back!" her oversized pants fell and she yelped "And get me some clothes that fit!"

"Don't bother." Denisha said "In a few hoars you'll be back to normal. Me and Elizabet, on the otherhand, had drank so much in the past we became inmortal." "That's nice, but i can't just keep tripping on my clothes!" Young Bella said "I have something for you." Elizabet said as she took out some clothes for little girls like her and bella "Oh boy." Bella said as she put on the clothes. Now she wore a Little Leage baseball uniform for the Blue Jays "This could work." Bella said Unknown to them the ghost and the mad man were outside and they slunk off into the dark.


	80. Wickedness in Witchvile Part Five

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

2:43 am MCF headquarters

Mordecai and Rigby were trying to sleep but the loud noises of the pokemon kept keeping them awake with bloodshot eyes and pillowed tied to their heads. Finally Rigby's eye twiched and he yelled in fustration as he tore the pillows off his head "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I'M GONNA PERSONALLY PUT MUFFLES ON THEIR MOUTHS MYSELF!"

Mordecai got out of bed just as the racoon left the door and arrived just in time to see the pokemon suddenly breaking down the walls and held on the the tail of Brock's Onix's tail while Rigby held on to the same tail "Looks like these guys are taking over!" The blue jay exclaimed "Gee you think?" Rigby snapped in an annoyed tone as they hung on for dear life while the pokemon ran off to find their trainers.

* * *

3:54 am Witchville Docks

Mystery case files and their crew found a sea worthy boat and climbed on to it. They sailed it all the way to the lighthouse and arrived at the docks and they arrived to the lighthouse doors. "We have to hurry," Raina said "In a few more hoars we'll be ghosts!" They went to the lighthouse and opened the door to see the younger Bella "Guys!" Bella said "It's about time you got here!"

"Bella?" the girls asked "Your a... a toddler?" "Yeah," Bella said "Denisha and Elizabet turned me ten years younger after they forced me to drank this stuff called Toon Youth Soda and now look at me!" "Anything else?" Raina asked as they went in suddenly ropes appeared but they doged it very quickly.

"What happened?" trachie17 asked Then a man dressed like a mix of a drunken man and a worker came out holding an ax and said "Where is Danisha? Where is she? I'm not finished with her yet!" "I don't know who you are," Emmy said "But nobody hurts or abuses anyone when i'm around!" Emmy shoot out magic and she turned the man into a doll, by accident. "Oopes." she said timidly.

"Don't be so sorry," Denisha said as she came out of hiding with Elizabet "I was about to do the same thing, but i was busy handling the ghost." to prove it she pulled out a doll that looked like the ghost and set it on fire along with the man's doll "Do you know... wait," Jessy said "Was the man.. your father?" "Yes," Denisha said then Bella turned back into her normal age and her clothes were returned to her.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Bella asked "Well, i'll tell you the truth." Denisha said "Like Bella, we are humans from the human world, even my father, you see, we were watching TV when suddenly a lightning bolt struck and it absorbed us into this world. I was 17 at the time, and it's been 42 years since then," "So your not really 150 years old?" Bella asked "Acctually yes," Denesha said "At least i will be soon."

Then some bells rang and Elizabet and Denesha fell down, growing and ageing as each ring rang. "What's happening?" Starz asked "You... you've freed us." Elizabet said "Denisha's daddy was evil and had tried to hunt us down for years, he was the one who created the ghost machine that turned people into ghosts." "But now that he's gone," Denisha said "The machine will go to, along with the town. He knew how much i loved Pokemon and that's why the pokemon trainers were taken here."

Then Denesha and Elizabet, not old ladies, smiled and they vanished, along with the burned dolls, the machine and the entire down. The magic continued and it spun around the ghosts, turning them back into humans again, Ash, Iris and Cilan along with Jessie and James, transformed back into living humans and Ash cheered "We're alive again!" Pikachu, Meouth and Axue hugged their trainers happily and the girls' boyfirneds turned back to normal as well "Woohoo! I've got my feathers back!" Nosedive exclaiemd "I'm me again!" Aaron said the girls cheered and hugged their boyfriends as they shared kisses.

Then the earth shook and the pokemon of the rest of the trainers rejoined their trainers. The girls smiled and then they saw Mordecia and Rigby, getting off of Brock's Onix and the raccon said "Did anyone get the driver's licence of that boulder?" then he passed out with the blue jay.

* * *

4:05 am MCF headquarters.

As Emmy slept Bella had decided to stay with the group for a while since she wanted to. "Don't worry my little rabbit." She said as she stroked her friend's back. "She shouldn't," a voice said "But i think you should be." Bella turned and saw a person in the room and said "What do you want?" "I'm just here to tell you something." "What's that?" Bella asked ready to strike if the hooded figure made a funny move.

"Arabella, i've come to tell you the truth." the voice said "Remember me? I was the one who brought you here." "Emmy's mouther?" Bella asked then it donged on her and she said "Oh, i'm so sorry, i thought-" "Bella, now is the time you find out the truth about yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked "You... you were never a human." Emmy's mother said "What!" Bella gasped in shock "But... but... but how can this be?" "Arabella," Emmy's mother said soothingly "I know this is a shock but it's the truth. Your human life, nothing but a cover up to protect you like i protected Emmy, And your Asburger's syndrom Autisum problem? There never was a problem, it's your hidden sinces tingling, soon they will come out and you'll be just like Emmy."

Bella looked at herself and noticed that she was somehow looking familier somehow... then she ran away, trying to take the truth in while Emmy's mother sadly vanished

**To be Continued...**


	81. The Truth about Bella Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

5:16 am MCF headquarters

Emmy was in her bed as she had a dream...

_Emmy awoke to see a row of doors, about 1000 doors stood beside her half and half. In the Center Emmy saw Bella and she had an angry look on her face "My life is nothing but a lie!" she cried "Nothing but a terrable cruel joke!" "Don't say that Bella!" Emmy said "And what are you talking about?" "Your mother told me that i'm not a human at all!" Bella said "My life, My suffering, my joys, my dreams, my family, my conflics, my entire life, EVERYTHING! Nothing but a lie that i'd been tricked to believe!"_

_Suddenly there was a powerful gust of air and Bella said "But now i'll destroy all who've lied to me! I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" "Bella! Calm down!" Emmy shouted "NO, NO! NO NEVER! NEVER AGAIN!" Bella screamed as she got powered up suddenly a door opened and a ghost arm pulled her inside it as she yelled for help._

"BELLA!" Emmy screamed as she woke up. She looked around and saw that she was alone in her home and that no one was there. "I've got to call the others!" Suddenly someone tied a gag around her mouth and tied up her arms and legs.

Emmy fell down with her body tied up and her screams and yells were muffled by the gags. Then someone stuffed her inside a sack and walked out, carrying a squirming bag behind. Outside the figure stuffed the sack into the trunk and closed it, locking it so that Emmy couldn't escape and drove off with his hostage in tow.

* * *

6:27 am Somewhere down town

Bella was in a cab with a depressed look on her face as she looked at the dreary, raining day the entire town was having. The cab stopped at a building with a poster saying "School for Mediums and other Spirit readers." on it next to the doors. Bella steped out of the cab and went inside, wanting to know more about her true past.

She went inside, walked up a few stairs and found a door with the numbers 323 on it. She went inside and saw a group of people doing a seance, looking like they were in a deep trance but everything was real as the crystal ball glowed and that the power was cut off. "Nice," she said with a somewhat comforted smile, she'd use to love seeing this, in fact she'd give anything up to see it. But now she was too crushed to enjoy it.

Learning that, all this time, she was'nt really a human as she had come to be raised by to know. Now it turned out she wasn't human at all, a fact that crushed her deeply. If she wasn't a human, then what was she?

Her tummy let out a series of rumblings and growls that lasted for a long time. She had been so crushed she never even once wanted anything to eat or drink out of a broken heart. now she was starving and her hunger kept growling and rumbling no matter what. "You poor thing." A familier female voice said "You must be hungry," Bella turned and saw Emmy's mother, the woman wore a red robe at all times so Bella, or anyone else could see her face.

"Here Bella, eat this." Emmy's Mother said, giving Bella a bowl filled to the edges with noodles. Bella's stomach growled and rumbled happilly as she finally had something to eat and, filled up nicely, she let out a burp. "Sorry," Bella said "No Worries," Emmy's mother said "But i know it must be hard for you to believe the truth." "Are you sure i'm not a human." Bella asked "Yes, very sure." the woman said.

Bella sighed sadly as tears fell down her eyes and she started to cry. Emmy's mother placed her arms around the girl and gave her a hug "There there, i've invited you hear to tell you that there is a way to find out where you came from."

Bella's eyes sparkeld and she asked "Really?" "Really," Emmy's mother said "You see, there is a ghostly house that has 1,000 doors. But only one can help you find your truth." "One one out of 1,000?" Bella asked "That's just great! How am i going to find it?" "With help from my daughter." Emmy's mother said suddenly she let out a gasp and let go of Bella.

"Emmy's mom?" Bella asked "What is it?" Bella asked "My daughter," The woman gasped "She's in danger! She's been kidnapped!" "What?" Bella asked in shock "I have to save her!" "She's being taken to the very house you must go to," The woman gasped "You must save my baby! I've waited so long to finally be with my child after so long, i can't lose her before she even get's to know me!"

As the woman cried Bella patted the woman's back and said "Don't worry, i'll save her. I'll get the girls and we'll save her." "Whatever you must do," the woman said before fading away "Do it now."

Then she vanished and Bella ran out of the room, hoping that she wouldn't come too late.

* * *

7:38 am

Emmy's bag was tossed onto a couch as the girl inside still squirmed inside in fear and fright. The mouth of the sack opened and Emmy popped her head out to see her kidnappers and the broken down like room "We've got her," one of the bad guys said "The most powerful witch in the world." Emmy tried to used her magic but the ropes she was tied in were magic proof and they harmed her.

"Ahh ahh," a familier man's voice said "It's not nice to be so mean." Emmy saw Jafar and tried to speak but that was impossable thanks to her gags "Well my dear," Jafar told the girl as she grabbed her chin and said "Looks like your mother's effords to protect her only child wasn't good enough for her." Emmy made an angry face and Jafar said "Take her away to the... little place i've arrange for her." Jafar shoved Emmy's head back in, tied the mouth of the sack again and the bad guys walked off, dragging a wriggling sack with them while Jafar smiled wickedly "Soon, her power will be mine at last."

Then Emmy's bag was shoved into a container and the kidnappers locked the door. Emmy tired to escape from the bag but it it was no use, it was too tight. Emmy started to sniffle and a tear ran down her eye, while her empty stomach growled and rumbled, she hadn't even had the chance to eat anything and now her belly was begging for food. She sat there crying while her tummy kept begging for food sadly. What a misrable day for her!


	82. The Truth about Bella part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

8:49 am The Ghost House

On a misty foggy and rainy day Bella, along with Raina, Jessy, Starz and trachie17 drove up to the island where the statue of Librety was and Jessy said "Are you sure that Emmy's here along with the house?" "It has to be." Bella said "My truth, my past, everything it's all inside the house."

Once the boat arrived on the island the girls went off to look for the house when suddenly, it arose from the ground and was magicly put together right in front of their eyes. It was a large house with windows and bricks, wood and stone shined a little in the dim lamp posts and the full moon.

"Whoa," the girls gasped then Bella opened the front door and said "Let's go, Emmy's inside." the girls went inside and saw Emmy, still tied up and gagged with her body still inside her sack "EMMY!" The girl's exclaimed Emmy let out a muffled cry for joy but then a powerful magical force grabbed her and lifted her high into the air "Hello ladies," Jafar said as he appeared on the top of the stairs "Nice of you to come, if i'd known i would have made us tea."

"Jafar!" Jessy snarled then she said "GIVE OUR FRIEND BACK!" Emmy tried to move but Jafar's black magic was stronger since she was powerless with the ropes and the gag on her "Sorry, she's mine now." Jafar said he waved his snake staff and Emmy let out a muffled cry of pain "No!" the girls shouted "Don't hurt her!" Raina shouted "Let her go!" Bella shouted.

Jafar sent out a blast of magic and the girls were blasted back while Jafar left Bella. "So Bella, do you want to find out about yourself?" he asked "We'll i'll give you a hint, you and Emmy share the same past."

Emmy's confused muffles were soon replaced by pain as Jafar blasted her again, only longer and more painful while Jafar held the other girls down. Finally Emmy passed out and Jafar vanished with her while Jessy tried to grab Emmy but was too late.

Jessy got mad and shouted "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MAD I'LL MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO HER!" "What did he mean by me and Emmy share the same past?" Bella asked "What are you talking about?" Starz asked as the girls joined her "Well, i'll tell you the truth... i'm not a human."

"But you are!" trachie17 said "You told us." "Oh yeah? Well Emmy's mom told me the truth, i'm not a human at all, that life was nothing but a cover up." "What about your As burger... uh thing?" Raina asked "Turns out it wasn't the case, it was my hidden sences." Bella said then she sat down and said "I'm not a human and my little rabit is gone... what else can go wrong?"

Then she started to cry and the rest of the girls wrapped their arms around her "Well, i don't care what you really are," Jessy said "Your our best friend and nothing can change that." Bella smiled and said "Thanks guys." Suddenly they heard a train whistle and the group looked around in shock "Was that a train?" Starz asked "But we're no where near a train station!"

The girls looked around and they heard Emmy's voice yell "HELP! HELP ME GUYS! I'M BEHIND A DOOR WITH A TRAIN-" Then her voice stopped and Raina said "Emmy? EMMY!" "Come on, let's find that door!" Bella said

* * *

9:50 am

Bella looked behind a door and closed it before a huge bull could charge her while Jessy saved herself from being barbecued by a dragon behind another door "This is crazy!" Jessy said "We've checked behind over 999 doors and still Emmy's nowhere to be found, only deadly booby traps!" "Only 999?" Bella asked "Did we forget a door?" Jessy looked behind the last door along with the other girls and braced herself for a trap... but none came.

Instead behind the door was a child's bedroom with a train shaped closet and a train set "This is... weird." Raina said "Out of all the rooms why is this one normal?" Bella looked at the room and suddenly she had a vision...

_It was a quiet night as a little girl with brown hair with blonde streaks was playing with a train with her brown eyes sparkling with joy and a smile. She wore a little pink cap and a white nightgown with light green socks and she was playing with her tain then her mother came into the room, who's face we couldn't see. Her mother was pregnant and had a large bulge in her belly "Time to go to sleep honey." the little girl stopped playing and said "Aww mommy," "Now now," the woman said "It's time for shut eye." She placed her hands on her bulge and said "Your baby sister just gave me a kick, she's going to come soon." The little girl placed her little hand on her mother's belly and felt movement inside "Your right! My little sister is moving inside your tummy tum tum!" the woman chuckled and the little girl continued to coo at her stomach "Hello little baby sister, it's me your big sister Bella. I'm gonna take very good care of you forever more." Another kick made the girl giggle and she kissed the belly of her mother "Night night." Then the woman left the room and Bella smiled to herself. Suddenly a portal opened up and Bella was sucked in..._

Bella snapped out of the trance she was in and said "I... i remember now... this is... this was my room, when i was just a toddler!" the girls looked at Bella and Jessy said "Then this must be the truth... you must be a... a cartoon!" "And that's not all." trachie17 said she opened the closet door and a portal opened up, from where they stood the portal had an old fashioned train and Emmy was on the other side, still inside her bag as she squirmed around "EMMY! I'M COMING!" Jessy shouted as she lept into the portal fallowed by the other girls.

Jessy untied the sack's mouth and hugged Emmy, who was still tied up and gagged, "Oh Emmy, my best friend, are you alright? Did those bullies hurt you?" Emmy shook her head and her stomach let out a loud hungry growl "Oh, you must be very hungry." Jessy said then she tried to cut the ropes but the ropes didn't even move nor did the gag. Emmy started to cry and her tummy growled in a hungry way "Oh sweetie," Jessy said like a mother as she rubbed her friend's belly "Don't worry we'll find a way to get those stubborn ropes off you, mommy promises."

"I'm confused," Starz asked "Is Jessy talking or is Oogiejess? I don't know." Bella opened the draps of the cart they were in and she gasped along with the other girls when thay saw that the window was cracked and there was stained blood on it. Could they have stumbled across a murder crime area?


	83. The Truth about Bella Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

9:50 am

The girls stared at the bloody and broken window in fright as Bella said "Ok, this is something about me i must not have seen." "No, but your sister did." a voice said then Emmy's ropes sudden;y broke and her gag fell off. Jessy and Emmy shared a hug and Emmy's belly growled "Now that i'm free i can eat again." "And i'll be more then happy to have you feed." Jessy said as she hugged her friend. Then they heard someone crying and the girls went into the the cart of the sound's sorsis and they saw a ghostly woman crying.

The woman had brown and blonde hair just like Bella and wore a glittery purple shoulder less dress and sparkling white heels. "Who are you?" Emmy asked the woman sniffled and looked up with her brown eyes glittering and she said "Bella, my dear is that you? You're all grown up!" "Who are you?" Bella asked "It's me, Angela, your real birth mother." the ghost woman said as she gave her daughter a hug.

"Mommy?" Bella asked then she remembered and said "Mommy!" she tried to hug her mother but failed since she couldn't hug a ghost. "What happened to you?" Raina asked "It was a long time ago..." Angela said as she started to tell her tail of woe...

* * *

In the flashback Angela now wore a princess gown with white silk, black plants on the top and down wards were three black ruffles. "I was once a simple girl with shapshifing powers i had yet to perfect, the one day i was invited to my friend's Chrismas ball where i met your father Ali Zuniga." Angela saw the handsome man with blonde hair wearing all white clothing with his blue eyes sparkling at her with a lovely smile. Angela fell madly in love with the man and gave him a kiss.

"I fell madly in love with him at first sight. Soon we were married and we were very happy together." Angela, now having a large pregnant bulge in her tummy rubbed her belly as her baby inside kicked and punched while her parents both rubbed the swollen stomach. "Then you were born." Angela now held baby Arabella in her arms as the baby giggled at her parents. Baby Bella wore a pair of purple footy pajamas with light colored spots all over. The baby's tummy bubbled and rumbled hungrily and she started to cry but Ali place a baby bottle in her mouth and fed her.

"Shortly after your birth i did a power transplant ceremony to give you shapeshifting powers. Powers that today you have mastered." Angela placed Baby Bella on a sand made star and her eyes glowed pink as she transfered her power to the baby, who was glowing gold and she just giggled.

"Then you grew into a beautiful five year old girl, but while i was having your sister, you were taken away by the evil magic of Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7.), who was jeleous of me so much She sent you to the human world to forever live as a human" Angela sobbed as Ali tried to comfort her after learning that Bella was sent away to the human world "The evil snake in the grass used her black magic to make you forget who you really were and you grew up thinking that you were a human. But that wasn't even the worse part."

* * *

"What was the worse part?" trachie17 asked "The worse part," Angela said "Is that Ali accidently hit himself and that's why there is a blood stained brooken window out there, and i... i was so full of greif that i was went to the mental hospital on this very train where i died of a broken heart." "And what about my sister?" Bella asked Angela's eyes glowed yellow and blue and she placed her hand on Bella's belly "She's now growing inside you, but don't worry, it won't work like a normal pregnancy. Once she is done she'll come out in a magical way. By the way, her name is Zoey Zuniga just like your last name is Zuniga."

Bella looked at her belly as it slowly started to expand as she felt kicks and punches inside her. "Uh... thanks." Bella asked "But now what will we do?" "Stop the train." Angela said "And we will all be set free."

"Well, let's go!" Emmy said the group ran all the way to the train engien and Bella, who's tummy was getting bigger by the second with her sister growing inside, pulled on the breaks but then the train, that was starting to start, kept going as something inside broke and the girls screamed when they learned at the train couldn't stop.


	84. The Truth about Bella Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

10:01 am

Bella couldn't belive what had happened on her quest to discover the truth about herself, first she learned that she was not a human but a cartoon shapeshifter, her mother's spirit got her pregnant with her sister Zoey And now the train that she and her friends were on, couldn't even stop because it was broken!

"How are we gonna stop the train?" Emmy asked "I have no clue!" trachie17 said Jessy pulled the cord to the train's whistle and said "At least nothing else can make it worse!" "Oh i wouldn't say that." a voice said then Jafar appeared next to the doors and Emmy snapped "You just had to Jinx us didn't you!" Jafar made the girls freeze with his magic stillness spell and saw Bella's growing tummy "Haha, looks like your mother's tasked you to deliver her youngest child since she couldn't herself."

"If you laugh i'll personally rip of your head!" Bella snarled "Not to mention for making Emmy hungry and kidnapping her." "Don't you think you have bigger problems ahead of you?" Jafar asked "Like the train? Oh and by the way Bella, you won't be able to deliver your little sister for either nine months or nine adventures, your choice, until then you'll be stuck with a pregnant belly, so you might wanna ware some clothes to hide it, unless you wanna be laughed at."

Bella growled and suddenly her eyes glowed as a strong force of magic grabbed Jafar and blasted him away then he vanished, freeing the girls. "How did you do that Bella?" Raina asked "I don't know!" Bella said "I didn't know i could do that!" Her belly expaned and she said "I can't belive this is happening to me."

"Oh Bella," Emmy said "Look on the bright side, at least you won't suffer the pain of you know what when you deliver your sister." "Ok then," Bella said "But still, i'm very disdurbed about this." "You can think about it later," Jessy said "Right now we have to stop the train!" Starz found the instruction manuel and said "And i think i have a plan."

* * *

Bella, now with a rounded belly, watched as her friends got to the broken parts of the train and started to fix them. Bella felt her sister kick and she rubbed her belly "Now now Zoey, behave yourself, this is your sister growing you not Mommy." She felt another kick and she couldn't help but somehow find this sweet. So this must be what all expected mothers must feel like. She remembered how she felt her real mother's stomach long ago and now she loved it.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her daze when Emmy almost fell "EMMY!" Jessy and Bella screamed as Jessy tried her best to make Emmy hang on but she was starting to lose her grip as well. Bella didn't know what to do then her sister punched her, that punch gave her the will to use her newfound magic to help bring the girls back to their work places and they fixed the problems.

"Got it!" Raina said then the girls climbed back to the train engine and Starz said "Now try the breaks again!" Bella pulled the breaks again and this time the train started to come to a compleat stop as they cheered.

* * *

11:12 am

The girls left the building and watched as it vanished from sight while the sun shined and the ghosts of Angela and Ali hugged their daughter with pride. "We're so proud of you Bella." Ali said "You've finaly returned home, thanks to Emmy's mother." "So that's the real reason why she brought me here." Bella said "So i could return home and set you free." Bella rubbed her big belly and gave it a pat "So why did you do this to me?"

"Your sister's life depended on me and i failed when i died." Angela explained "But now that your alive and well, i now give this job of delivering your sister to you, if you don't mind of course." Bella giggled and her belly jiggled as she felt her sister kick and punch. "Well, as long as i don't have to do it the hard way, i'll do it." "Don't worry," Angela said "It won't be that way."

"By the way, don't you think she should've been born by now?" "About that," Ali said "She still needs time, either nine months or nine adventures, which will it be?" "That's easy," Bella said "Nine Adventures." "And Bella," Angela said "While your nurtering your sister, you cannot use your shapshifting powers, it might harm the baby if you do during deleopment." "Well..." Bella said "I'll find a way around it but i promise. I won't let you down."

Angela and Ali gave their daughter a kiss and they vanished, crossing over into the heavens as the girls waved at them. "So can we keep this a secret?" Bella asked, refering to her belly as she put on a jacket to hide her large belly. "Sure," Emmy said "As long as you stick with us for the nine adventures. You know i love babies." Bella laughed and she said "Sure... And can we please tell the others that i'm under a fatness spell if they see me?" "Sure," the girls said.

* * *

That night at the MCF headquarters Bella was given a room of her own, so she can hide the humiliation of the large belly from the others, She put on her red pajamas that Emmy gave her, as a thanks present for saving her life, and rubbed her tummy "Well Zoey, looks like your time will come soon... and now i know my true reason to be here." Bella told her bulge "I'm here to protect Mystery Case Files just like what Emmy's mother wanted and now i'll protect you, so grow and be strong Zoey, i'll deliver you when the time is right."

Her stomach's cargo kicked and she giggled as she felt her sister moving inside her. Then she turned off the light and fell asleep, placing her arms on her tummy to feel the bumps Zoey was making inside her all night long.


	85. Another Vore Mystery Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Death... many fear it and some foolishly take it as an escape. Once uopn a time a girl who had a cruel father wanted to give her father the same punishment he had given her mother. By giving him the medalion of Death, a forbidden articat that should never had been built. I tried to warn the poor child but she never took my words, she only wanted revenge on her father. When the time came on that fateful day she delivered her revenge... and unleashed a monster that neither her father or herself could stop. Afterwards the Medalion was locked away after the beast went back into the acursed object. But now i fear that the monster will return... and with it... the Queen of Death.**

12:13 pm Freedom Manor 1990

A girl, who looked just like Dawn but with black hair and wore a long black dress, worked in the attic as a wicked smile crept over her face. She had concocted the perfect revenge to get back at her cruel, abusive and murdering father, for the revenge of her mother so many years ago. With her father gone for a long time she spent it created the perfect revenge, a medalion that created death.

She placed a ribbon into the golden liuqid and the creation was compleated as she pulled out a golden medalion with a skull on it. "Perfect," she said "Now revenge is mine at last!"

"SATA!" Her father yelled "I'm hungry! Get down hear and feed me something!" The girl, now named Sata, put on the medalion and her eyes glowed green as she shouted "FIX IT YOURSELF YOU PIT BELLIED PIG!"

"WHAT!" Her father yelled "YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" "MAKE ME!" Sata yelled as power overcame her body.

Her father stormed across the hall and he yelled about hurting her if she didn't do her job... then the surprize came at him. Sata lunged at him and her father punched her... only to realize that the real Sata was looking right at him from the attic stairs. With shock he looked at the thing he punched and saw that it was a demolic monster!

Sata calmly went to the other room as her monster did it's dirty work by stealing her father's soal, killing him on the spot. Sata laughed in triumpt... then the monster went up to her and she said "What are you doing? You've done your job!" Suddenly the monster did the same thing to her! She screamed as she realized the mistake she had made and the girl's body, including her father's, were sucked into the medalion, never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

1:24 pm Freedom Manor 2011

It was close to new years and the old manor never changed since that fateful day. During that time everyone told the story of Sata and the monster but now it was only been proven as a legend that was used to scare trouble makers away... oh how wrong they were.

Then the group of Kung Fu animals, the Five, Po, Shifu, added by Masters Rhino, Croc and Ox (All from Kung Fu panda) were walking down the old dirt road that led to the Manor. "O h boy i can't wait for the countdown!" Po said "Yes, it shall be a very fistive new years." Shifu said.

Suddenly they heard someone scream and the animals looked around, mixed with surprize and egerness. "It came from inside that house!" Tigress said "Someone must be in trouble." Tigress went up to the manor and went inside. To her surprise no one was there. But she did hear the scream... or was it just her mind playing tricks?

She was about to leave when she saw a golden medalion on a desk. She had just touched it out of curiosity when suddenly the doors slamed and Tigress realized she was trapped!

Po and the others tried to break the door down but nothing worked. Suddenly a ghostly voice boomed "GO AWAY!" the animals were so scared and startled that they ran away like crazy, out of fear and shock.

* * *

2:35 pm MCF Headquarters.

The girls were all playing games while Bella looked at herself in a mirror. "Feels like forever." She said as she rubbed her belly as her little sister Zoey kicked. She gave it a pat and looked at a checklist Emmy had made for her and counted the adventures. "I hope those nine pass in a hurry," Bella said "I wanna meet my little sister as soon as i can." her stomach growled loudly and she gave her stomach a pat "Are those apples ready?" she asked.

Emmy gave her the plate of chopped apples and said "Those are so much apples Bella." Emmy said as Bella started munching "Well, i'm eating for two now." Bella said rubbing her stomach "Are you sure you don't want a baby shower Bella?" Jessy asked "No," Bella said "I can only take so much about this strange fact, a party like that will only make me feel so weird and akward. If you know what i mean."

The girls nodded and trachie17 said "Mail call." she went into the room and the girls saw that she olny held one letter "Only one?" they asked "Yeah," trachie17 said "And this one's a call for help from Po." "Really?" Bella asked her round stomach growled and she said "Quiet you, i'm feeding you." her stomach rumbled as her sister punched then fell silent and still. She patted her stomach and said "Good girl Zoey."

Starz got the letter and read it "_Dear girls, i need your help, Tigress is captured by something in Freedom Manor and we need you to free her. We'd help you but we're all too scared by what happened the last time to even do anything about it. While we replan the place for the New Years party you have to rescue Tigress, i'm getting very worried about her but there is no way i'm going back to that place again! I hope you help us as soon as possable, Po."_

"It must be big if those fearless animal fighters are too scared to return to this manor and free Tigress." Emmy said "Looks like we're on the case, this time with Bella and her sister." Bella rubbed her stomach and felt her sister inside "Now where did i put the jacket to hide my... sister." "I have it." Raina said as she gave the jacket to her friend.

Bella hid her swollen belly under the jacket and she said "Now let's go."

* * *

3:46 pm Freedom Manor

The girls arrived at the manor and from where they stood they saw a light inside the manor "That must be Tigress." Emmy said "Let's go!" Bella said the group went up to the Manor and had just reached the door when Tigress poked her head out an opened window and said "Help! Help me!" Suddenly she ran off and the window closed "I don't like this." Jessy said.

Suddenly the girls were hit by a strange force and Jessy turned into Oogiejess as the girls recovered. "What was that?" Raina asked in shock "Whatever it was i felt so week." Emmy said "And why did it make Jessy turn into Oogiejess?" **"And why aren't i in pain?" **The monster asked "Whatever it was, you must be imune to it as Oogiejess, but not us." Starz said

Oogiejess's stomach growled and Emmy said "I think it's best that we hide inside Oogiejess before whatever it was comes back." "Hide inside Oogiejess?" Bella asked "No way! Not me!" "Come on Bella," Emmy said "Think about your parents, think about Zoey, Do you want to lose her so soon?" Hearing that Made Bella scared and she felt her sister inside her stomach. "Oh... alright, i'll let you eat me. For Zoey's sake."

Oogiejess nodded and Swallowed Bella first, her stomach was a challenge but only for a beif moment as she landed inside the monster's stomach along with the other girls. Oogiejess rubbed her stomach as she said **"Everyone ok in there?"** "Yes, we're ok." Emmy said "At least now we can protect Zoey in here." the girls clamered around Bella and rubbed her rounded tummy as Bella smiled, also sharing a rub from her own hand. Whatever is doing this at least they were all safe.


	86. Another Vore Mystery Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

4:57 pm Freedom Manor

Oogiejess waddled around for a while until she was sure that everything was ok and releaced the girls. Bella felt her sister inside her stomach and she covered her stomach so that no one would see it. "I hope Zoey get's born soon." She said to herself "I'm getting tired of wearing this thing. And this is only the first!"

She felt a kick and placed her hand on her stomach for a while. Suddenly she looked up and saw two ghosts starring right at her! The first was of a man with short red hair, glasses and wore a green sweater with white pants, This is Rob McGroarty (The Brave little toaster) and the next one was a girl wearing a long red dress with blonde hair and blue eyes, this was Cloe (Bratz)

"Yaaa!" Bella yelled as she fell backwards, her stomach stuck out a little but she quickly covered it. Then Rob and Cloe vanished before the others could see. "I... i saw ghosts!" Bella felt her sister kick and kick again and she rubbed her stomach "I think i scared Zoey too." Bella rubbed her belly to calm down the kicking baby inside and she cooed "There there, it's ok. Your big sister will protect you." Bella felt the baby give out a last kick before her stomach was still.

Bella patted her rounded stomach and said "That's a good baby." "Look!" trachie17 shouted as Rob and Cloe appeared next to a tree then vanished "I think thay want us to fallow them." Emmy said "Let's go!"

Bella's rounded up stomach was active again as Zoey kicked and Punched like crazy but Bella knew it wasn't time for the baby to come out yet. She still had eight more adventures to go! She ignored the kicks and fallowed the girls then they came to a tree with a door inside and the girls went town a step ladder until they reached the bottom. Bella removed her jacket, since she was getting hot inside it, and her swollen Belly got lots on bumps and Emmy rubbed it as she hugged Bella "What's wrong with her?" Bella asked "She's almost like Jessy when she's in Hyper state!"

"I can't help it!" Emmy said "I just love babies. And i'm not missing out on the kicks either." Suddenly Bella's belly jiggled as Zoey moved around inside Bella and she giggled "I think Zoey loved you too my little bunny rabbit." Emmy hugged her friend tighter and Zoey gave out a kick and a punch that pressed agenst her stomach. "Hello there," Cloe said as she appeared while the girls yelped.

Bella's stomach's cargo suddenly kicked and punched like crazy and Bella held it to make it stop but it didn't work. "Having a magic baby aren't you?" Cloe asked "Don't even go there." Bella hissed as a warning.

"Well, you shouldn't be here." Rob said "My wife warned me about going to Freedom manor... but i didn't lisen and now look at me, i'm a ghost." "And look at me!" Cloe said "A young fanison girl died a horrable and strange death just before her carrer could get off the ground!" "What did this to you anyway?" Emmy asked "The Queen of Death's medalion." Rob said "We found it and it stole our soals, killing us on the spot the moment we looked at it."

Bella rubbed her round stomach and looked at it as Zoey kicked "If i look into it," she said to herself "My poor Little sister will be alone and die... no, she's my sister and i promiced mom and dad that i would nurnure her, take care of her, raise her, i must protect her." Zoey kicked again and Bella rubbed her stomach, cradling her little sister inside.

Emmy suddenly fell and the girls gasped as they held her in their arms. "Emmy! Are you alright?" Raina asked "I don't feel so good." Emmy said "It must be the queen's work." Rob said "You better put her inside the sack monster again, that's her weekness, she can't kill those who are inside predators like her." Bella rubbed her stomach and said "And i'll go back inside Oogiejess too, after all, i must protect my little sister as she grows and gets stronger."

Emmy turned Jessy into Oogiejess and the girls were swallowed by the monster, now Both Emmy and Bella were protected. Emmy looked at Bella and said "You let Oogiejess eat you." "I know," Bella said "But it was just to protect my little sister... she's the only family i have left." Then Bella pulled her shirt up, letting her plump and round stomach be shown and said "Now let's protect Zoey as she grows."

Emmy smiled and placed her head on her friend stomach and rubbed it deeply "Don't you worry in there, that Nasty Queen won't get you, me and your big sister Bella will protect you. Your too young to be in danger and now it's our job to protect you from all harm." Emmy felt Zoey kick and she giggled then Emmy, who was getting sleepy, fell asleep with her head on her friend's stomach Bella smiled and fell asleep as well, protecting both her friend and her sister from all harm as her baby fell asleep inside her belly after giving out a kick.

Oogiejess rubbed her stomach as Raina said "Is there a way to stop the Queen of Death?" "There is one," Rob said "You must make a medalion of Life." "With that, your sure to make the queen pay for her deeds." Cloe said "I happen to have the recipe for it." She handed Starz the list and said "Now hurry, she's planning to steal more lives as we speak!" then the two vanished.

* * *

5:08 pm Oogiejess's Stomach

Emmy snuggled agenst Bella's stomach as Zoey's kicks woke her up. She kissed her friend's stomach and rubbed it "I hope to meet you soon Zoey, i love you." Zoey responded by kicking her gently. Bella rubbed her stomach and soon Emmy rubbed her stomach to until both girls found themselves rubbing the same stomach as the stomach's cargo moved inside.

Then Bella's stomach growled and gurgled "Boy, having this baby inside makes me so hungry. More hungry then i was before!" "I'll feed you if you want." Bella's stomach growled and the girls patted it to sooth the hunger "I think Zoey's hungry as well." "Well, let's feed her." Bella said Emmy made lots of random food appear and Bella swallowed them until she was full.

"Are you full already?" Emmy asked "My gut's already having to carry so mush food and my baby sister inside my belly." Bella said as she patted her full gurgling belly "If i ate anymore, i'd explode!" Emmy giggled and said "Well anything will do for our Zoey." Bella smiled and rubbed her stomach.

Zoey kicked and Bella giggled "She's tickling me!" Bella said as she giggled "That's right Zoey," Emmy cooed "Grow big and strong inside your sister's tummy, she'll want you big and strong when you are ready to come out and meet me." Zoey kicked again and Emmy rubbed the stomach, messaging the baby within. When she stopped Zoey suddenly kicked and punched like mad "I think she wants you to do that again!" Bella said "Either that or she loves me so much she can't wait to meet me!"

"Hey, what about me?" Bella asked her belly "I'm the one carrying you and giving you all the things you need to make you strong!" Her belly moved as Bella placed her hand on it and she said "I thought so."

"So Bella?" Emmy asked "What do you think Zoey will be like when she's born?" Zoey got active again with her kicks and punches and Bella said "Well, she'll be active that's for sure. I bet she'll be the cutest little thing i've ever have ever in my life." Bella rubbed her stomach and said "Oh that's right Zoey, you don't even now my name. My name is Arabella and i'm your big sister, i'm carrying you because i promised mommy and daddy that i'd take care of you."

She patted Emmy's head and stroked her friend's hand across her belly as said "And this is one of my best friends, Emmy, she's also going to be your big sister too. And you should meet the rest of our family. Jessy, trachie17, Raina, Starz, they're all family... my family." Emmy smiled and hugged Bella who hugged her back, accepting Mystery Case Files as more then just friends, she now cared about them like sisters. Close sisters. Emmy kissed the round tummy and kept cooing at the baby with Bella while Oogiejess and the others gathered a few ingredeants to make the life medalion.


	87. Another Vore Mystery Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

6:19 pm Freedom Manor Grounds

Oogiejess stroked her Belly as she felt Bella and Emmy squirm inside, both taking care of the unborn baby Bella was tasked to deliver when the time came. Raina, Starz, and trachie17 were busy gathering the last ingredeant they needed when they head a scream from the otherside of the manor "What was that?" Raina asked "Let's go!" Emmy said she waved her arms and She and Bella saw the outside world without ever leaving the comforts of Emmy's stomach home.

The girls ran all the way to the otherside of the manor, which had a steep way down but yet they manage to stay balanced and when they got to the bottom of the short dirt road they saw a woman named Betty Boop having her soul being sucked out my a gray monster with wings, spider legs and a face not even a mother could love. The scary thing was that Betty was becoming old and week right before their eyes as the girls looked on in shock and horror.

Then the beast ran off and the girls walked towards Betty, who was now as old and ugly when she was once young and beautiful before and about to die. "Betty? What happened?" "Queen of Death," Betty gasped "I saw her... i tried to warn the boy... i got seperated from him... please save him before... before..." Then she died and the girls did the one thing they could do: They screamed and ran away.

* * *

7:20 Inside Freedom Manor

Although they were still pretty spooked about what happened when they saw what happened to Betty they also wanted to prevent another soul from being taken. They went inside the saw that the place was as old on the inside as was the outside. Oogiejess rubbed her stomach and said **"Emmy, Bella, are you two alright in there?" **"Sure," Emmy said "I'm spooked but i'm sure it'll be ok in the end." "The way Betty died." Bella said "Not even i had sen that before, this queen must mean big danger!"

She rubbed her bulging uncovered stomach and said "Now i must protect my sister no matter what. I must stay in here... to protect her." Bella felt Zoey kick and she patted her belly, making it ripple and jiggle a little as the baby moved inside "Emmy, rub my stomach, it'll make you feel better." the girl did as she was told and rubbed the bulgeing stomach and kissed it.

Then Bella's stomach growled in a very loud roar and the girl said "I guess this baby nurtering will make me more hungry then i was before this." Emmy's stomach shared the same growl and she said "I'm just as hungry as you." Emmy poofed up random food and each girl took turned eating as they did Bella realized she couldn't stop eating and by the time she did stop her bulge was bigger then before and Emmy's stomach was just as big as her baby stomach.

"Oh boy, i'm so stuffed!" Bella said rubbing her very huge stomach "I can't belive i ate that much, must be Zoey's work." Zoey kicked and punched as Bella's huccups and belches shook the dome of the baby's 'home' "It feels great isn't it?" Emmy asked. Bella's belly started rumbling loudly and she could feel her stomach cramp tightly at the food inside her. The rumbling grew louder and louder and Bella started to feel pain as Emmy rubbed her stomach "I think i just got a stomach ache!" Bella moaned as she held her stomach.

Suddenly they heard a boy shout and they saw a boy with blonde hair wearing winter clothes named Tommy (Legend of Frosty the snowman) before he ducked by a door "Wait!" Raina called but the boy didn't come back the girls went though the door and saw the boy go though another door as Starz said "Come back!" the girls chaced him and when they saw Tommy peek out of another door trachie17 said "It's ok, we won't hurt you. What's your name?" "T-Tommy." the boy said "Is the monster-" Suddenly the monster's wings grabbed him and the boy screamed as the door was forced closed.

"TOMMY!" The girls yelled **"Stand back! I'm gonna break the door down!" **Oogiejess said as she braced herself she charged and the sack monster broke down the door. The girls went in to see that they were too late to save Tommy as the monster sucked out the boy's soul, turning him into an old man and killing him right before their eyes. The monster growled and a whispering ghost voice said "I Am Evil." then the monster vanished.

"Oh Tommy," Raina said "We're so sorry." Bella felt her sister kick and rubbed her stomach "There there baby, Bella will protect you." Then Emmy groaned and held her head "Emmy?" Bella asked "What's wrong?" "I don't... feel well." then Emmy fainted while Bella used her powers to find out what's wrong with her **"Bella? What's wrong with Emmy?" **Oogiejess asked as she rubbed her stomach in worry.

"Oh no," Bella said "Emmy's been poisoned!" the girls gasped and Emmy whimpered as she started to sweat while Zoey kicked. This misson was becoming very life risking then it already was!


	88. Another Vore Mystery Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

8:31 Inside Freedom Manor

As the girls crouded around Oogiejess's stomach they felt Bella inside and she was talking to Emmy, who was'nt moving at all "Emmy, don't you dare leave us! Don't leave me! Think about Zoey! When i deliver her i want her to see her best big sister! That's you mmy darling bunny! Don't do this to me i beg you." Bella felt Zoey kick and she rubbed her stomach "Emmy, at least move for me please, rub my tummy! You love to feel baby Zoey inside my tummy! Please don't go."

Bella's stomach's cargo made lots of movements and her sister said "Man, having a baby is alot more then what i thought." Then Emmy woke up and said "B-Bella?" "Emmy, my little bunny!" Bella exclaimed as she hugged her friend and the other girls hugged Oogiejess's stomach as it let out a groan. "What happened to me?" Emmy asked "You've been poisoned," Bella said "It must be the very same blast that hit us before."

"You mean now we're poisoned too?" Raina asked "No, only Emmy." Bella said "But why her?" "Maybe it was just dumb luck." trachie17 said "I don't care," Starz said "We just have to cure her!" Bella didn't know what to do then she felt Zoey kicking inside her stomach and she placed Emmy's hand on her bulging stomach "Here, share some... last moments together."

Suddenly the round belly started to glow light a firefly and Bella watched in amazment as the light coming from her stomach making it's way to Emmy and she also glowed as she shivered then the glowing got brighter and Bella covered her eyes while the others saw Oogiejess's stomach glowing. Then the glowing stopped and Emmy smiled as she said "I'm all better! I'm not poisoned anymore!"

Bella smiled and hugged Emmy and the girls cheered happily "Bella, you saved her!" Raina said "No, i didn't." Bella said "My baby sister did, she used her magic and saved Emmy!" she rubbed her distended gut a little and said "That's my little Zoey, i'm so proud of her." Zoey responded by giving her a kick and Bella patted her stomach with pride while Emmy hugged her friend's huge stomach.

Oogiejess kissed her stomach and said **"Mind telling your baby sister how much we love her?" **The girls just giggled as they hugged stomachs with joy. "Now let's make the Medalion of Life."

* * *

9:42 Treehouse

The girls, now with Emmy and Bella outside since they wanted to help and so did Jessy who turned back to normal to help as well, together the girls mixed the ingredeants together while the ghosts of Rob, Cloe, Betty and Tommy gathered around until they saw the medalion come to life. It looked just like the evil medalion but instead of a skull there was a golden rose.

"So this is the Medalion of Life." Bella said as she looked at the medalion "A pity you'll never get to use it." a dark voice responded the girls turned to see a door opening and the ghosts vanished. The girls went thought the door and saw a hooded figure sitting on a throne with skulls for handles and the medalion of Death was around his/her neck.

"Your the Queen of Death!" Jessy said "Well, it's all over queenie! We have the Medalion of Life and with it we'll destroy you!" "Oh really?" the queen asked "Have you protisus ones ever pondered what happened to the Tigeress you were trying to save?" "You have her captive don't you?" Emmy asked "Oh?" the queen asked "Not quite, close but no." then she removed her hood to reviel... Tigress! "I am her!" Tigress said with glowing green eyes while the girls gasped in shock "The Medalion must be possesing her!" Emmy said "Well done." Tigress said.

Bella's bulge glowed gold and the possesed Tiger said "So, you're having a baby? A new life?" Bella covered her belly and said "Stay away from my sister!" the tiger just cakled and then she raised the medalion of death, sending the monster at the girls at a fast speed! Quickly Emmy covered Bella in a protective force field and yelled "GET HELP QUICK!"

The monster attacked the girls before they could even move and sucked out their souls, killing them on the spot "NOOOOOOO!" Bella yelled then the force field she was in vanished and the tiger snarled.

* * *

10:53 Far from the Manor

Bella had reappeared far away from the manor and now she was crying as she curled up under a tree as she kept her well rounded tummy exposed. "I'm so sorry Zeoy," Bella told her sibling as she sobbed "I-I failed... i failed... i don't deserve a place to live, or even a family, i don't deserve to live!" Tears fell from her eyes and landed on her 'pregnant' stomach as Zoey kicked and kicked.

As the developing baby kept kicking non stop Bella suddenly felt something next to her and she looked to see the medalion of Life next to her. "The Medalion!" she picked up the medalion and rubbed it "Zoey... are you doing this?" Zoey kept kicking and Bella's belly shined like a light as she giggled at the sight "You really are a magical baby." Bella said as she patted her tummy's kicking cargo she placed the medalion around her next and her eyes glowed gold "Queen of Death, prepair to meet your maker."


	89. Another Vore Mystery Part Five

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

11:04 pm Freedom Manor

Tigress hovered over the manor as she saw the New Years celebration from her spot. "Those fools, soon all lives will be mine." She said "Not if i have anything to say about it!" a voice said right before a golden ball exploded on the tiger's back. "What?" the queen looked behind her and saw Bella powered up and very angry at her "You again?" the possessed tiger asked "And this time," Bella said "It's personal!"

Then she shot out a blast of green light at the tiger's chest, hitting the medalion, causing it to crack a little. That Gave Bella an idea about how to destroy the evil medalion once and for all. Tigress shot out brown skulls at Bella but she doged all of them with ease.

Bella took aim and shot out another ball, this time a white ball, and it cracked the evil medalion some more. Tingress snarled and tired to claw the girl but failed as she moved in a zig zag manor, doging every last attack the tiger made.

Bella shot out a gold ball and it hit the medalion, cracking the medalion more and more "Yes," she said to herself "Just one more and it'll be over." "Oh it'll be over alright." Tigress said as she used her dark magic to hold Bella still.

She flouted to Bella and touched her stomach "I've never taken a life before birth but this shall be my first." As Tigress raised her medalion Bella screamed "NOOO!" And kicked the tiger, the medalion's week chain broke and it fell down to the ground where it broke on the ground.

"Noooo!" Tigress screamed as the evil spirit of the queen left her body and the spirits of her victoms came to life again, including the MCF girls and they cheered for joy. Bella held Tigress, who had passed out and landed on the ground gently before she too passed out. Tigress woke up and said "What happened? I can't remember a thing. Is it still New Years?"

Raina went up to Bella and told Tigress "Yes, but not much time is left for the new years party. You better get going as fast as you can." Tigress nodded and Raina used her magic to bring everyone back home in time for new years.

* * *

12:15 am MCF Headquarters.

After the big moment had come the girls were still having a party as they blew nosiemakers and tossed confiti and lit up fireworks and firecrackers. "This is the Best New Years ever." Emmy said as she hugged Bella and Jessy "Yeah, the best!" Jessy said.

Bella yawned and said "I don't know about you guys, but i'm gonna go to sleep early."

Click!

Bella was surprized when a camera took a picture of her and Mordecai and Rigby laughed at the picture of her and her bulging gut "This is gonna go to the scrap book for most embarrasing secrets." Mordecai said as Bella growled "YOU TWO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Rigby and Mordecai laughed as they ran from Bella's wrath before the girls used their magic to put them to sleep.

"That should teach those two a lession." Starz said then she noticed Bella was asleep as well and said "Oops, Bella's out." "I'll put her to bed." Emmy said. Emmy used her magic toc carry Bella like a levetating assistant while she walked to Bella's room. Emmy placed Bella on her bed and uncovered her large stomach as the kicks of Zoey inside became visable on the skin.

Emmy stroked her friend's belly and Zoey kicked her in a loving way "Looks like your closer to being born then ever." Emmy said "But you still have a long way to go." Bella's tummy shined dimley but it was still bright as she gave it a kiss good night for the baby then left to rejoin her friends. But she returned quickly to mark an 'X' on the check list for Zoey's delivery. Then she covered her friend's stomach with the blankets and left the room. one down, eight more to go.


	90. Joy and the Dragon

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

1:26 am House

Inside a house in China town near Hollywood the new years party was still underway as the older folks cheered while the little ones slept. Inside a normal little girl's room was a little chinesse american girl with short black hair sleeping in her bed as she held a green toy dino in her arms. This is Joy Chin (Denver the Last Dinosaur) She was sleeping in her bed with a soft green and red light glowed outside her bedroom window.

Then a dragon claw gently and carfully opened the window, letting in a cold breeze as the curtins flew in the wind. "Rise child, rise and come to me." a strong voice said as a magical mist of dragons hovered over Joy.

Joy started to wake up and she was surprised when she saw the dragons and clutched her blankets tight. "Do not be afraid little one," the voice said, but now in a softer, soothing voice "Come to me, i shall take you to Yakumo, she is waiting for you. But you shan't worry, i shall return you home when your task is compleate." "Can i bring a friend?" Joy asked "Just one." the voice said "Well, i know just who: Denver the last Dinosaur!" Joy said "I'll get dressed and we'll leave right away."

"Bring some supplies," the voice said "The dragon smoke will help you." Joy nodded and started to change into her clothes. She wore a purple bow in her hair, a yellow shirt with a purple collar, blue shorts, pink socks and white shoes. Next she went to her closet and pulled out a yellow and red backpack then filled it up with some snacks and some other things to survive thanks to the help of the dragons.

When she was done Joy took out a peice of a gray sticky note and wrote a note to her grandfather. "Now, i'm ready." Joy said then a giant dragon hand picked up Joy and pulled her outside, showing Joy that it was an elderly green dragon (from Scooby doo's Samari movie) "Now, let's find your friend." the dragon said then he floated away while Joy took one last look at her house "Bye bye," she said as she waved good bye with one arm and held her dino toy Webber in her other arm "I'll come back soon, i promise!"

After a while the dragon arrived over a house and Joy was placed on the ground. She looked at the house and knew that the people inside were in deep sleep, that would give them enought time to pick up their friedn without anyone noticing or hearing a thing. She knocked on the door and went inside since it was unlocked. She went in adn saw a green long necked dinosaur sleeping, This was her friend Denver.

"Denver, wake up Denver!" Joy said as she pushed the dinosaur until he awoke. "Joy?" Denver asked as he woke up then he screamed when he saw the giant green dragon "Don't worry Denver," Joy said "He's nice, and he has a friend who needs help." Denver didn't know who or what was going on but her could tell he wasn't dreaming or that someone really needed help.

The dino packed a purple backpack and got on the green dragon with Joy. As they flew away Denver called out "Bye Wally, Bye Heather, Bye!" then the dragon soared higher and higher into the air and the two were amazed by how the night was so beautiful to see as the world below them seemed so small. They had no idea where the dragon was taking them but wherever it was, i must be very magical.

* * *

2:37 am MCF Headquarters

A day had passed since Joy and Denver vanished and their loved ones had no idea what happened, only notes about a dragon were left and they made no since. In the headquarters the girls were just sleeping while Emmy was doing some late night work on her lap top. She was about to go to sleep when she got an e-mail and opened it

**To MCF,**

**I need your help. Come to China right away. Meet me at the Green Dragon Inn. **

**Joy Chin**

Emmy smiled, reconizing the name as the same little girl who vanished from Los Angelus, and she used her magic to make the trasportatin happen. And she knew she'd get an earful from the other girls.


	91. Joy and the Dragon part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

3:48 am Somewhere in China

The girls arrived somewhere in China where they saw a burnt down town with a live valcano "Where are we?" Jessy asked "Somewhere that looks like it could use new houses." Raina said Bella tubbed her swollen belly and felt her sister kick "I wonder where everyone is." "Hiding i think." trachie17 said "Come on, let's find this Joy girl and this dino Denver."

"Over here!" Joy shouted. The girls turned their heads and saw Joy and Denver waving at them along with Denver "Well, that was easy." Starz said the girls walked over to where Joy and Denver was as trachie17 said "Ok we're here, so why are you here? And what's the case?" "We needed help." Joy explained "These mean statue men called the Terracotta warriors had dragon napped a green dragon's son and he needed us to save him. But we didn't know what to do so i called for you."

"How?" Raina asked "With this," Joy said as she held up a blue claw like talisman in her hands "We can't go home until we find the dragon's son." Joy said "Uh huh. Help." Denver said with a nod "But your loved ones are worried about you." trachie17 pointed out then she tried to use her magic but for some reason she only made a spark before it died down. "What the- what's going on?"

"I forgot to mention that." Joy said "The Terracotta warriors made it impossable to use magic from other countries work here." "Who are the terracotta warriors?" Emmy asked "THEM!" Joy shouted as she pointed to the right of the group.

The group looked at what the girl was pointing at and were shocked to see stone warriors coming right at them with weapons and spears "Run for it!" Emmy shouted "Great idea!" Jessy agreed then they all ran away while the warriors gave chase.

They ducked inside an old temple and the warriors pasted them. The girls and the dino sighed in relief and Bella said "What were those guys?" "Those where the Terracotta warriors." Joy said "Bad guys." Denver said "Is there a way to stop them?" Starz asked "There's the talisman i have." Joy said "But it can only work at one warrior at a time, not an entire army at once."

"Ok," Emmy said "Did you at least learn where they're holding the dragon?" "Somewhere over an old bridge." Joy said while Denver nodded "But i'm too scared to go over it all by myself." Denver picked up Joy and cooed at her, comforting the girl as she smiled "Denver's nice but i'm not so sure if the brigde will even hold him." "How bad can the bridge itself be?" Raina asked

* * *

4:59 am Bridge

Joy and Denver lead the detective witches to the bridge, was was very old, nosy, and looked like it was about to give way. It also had no support ropes so that if they tilted they would end up falling towards their deaths. "Yeech," Emmy said "It's just an easy plumet to death and broken bones." "There is no way i'm gonna cross that thing." Bella said as she crossed her arms.

"Then how about that!" trachie17 shouted as she pointed to the running stone warriors that were coming towards them "Move it! I wanna live!" Bella shouted as she ran on the bridge with the others behind her.

They had just reached the other end of the bridge when a huge rock of lava hit the bridge and Emmy said "Oh great. We're stranded. And none of our powers work!" "Please tell me it's just another bad dream i'm having." Bella said as she covered her eyes "If you were," Starz said "Know'd be a very good time to wake up." Joy and Denver turned and Joy gasped "Look! Another temple!" The girls turned and saw another temple but it was bigger and grander looking them the last one "Maybe we can get some help in there." Raina said "Hopfully someone normal is there."


	92. Joy and the Dragon Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

5:00 am Temple

Joy, Denver and the MCf girls entered the temple and looked around to see blue mist over the floor by just by six inches and in the center of the temple was a woman dressed in blue and white asleep in a glass coffin "Is she for real?" Joy asked "Well, that's not sleeping beauty." trachie17 said.

while she was away looking somewhere close Bella felt her belly's developing cargo kick and she rubbed her hands over her stomach, picking up her shirt to fell her warm flesh that the baby inside was growing in "Don't worry Zoey, you'll be out soon." Bella said as she smiled. Her tummy lightly jiggled and she laughed a little before suddenly two terracotta warriors came in and marched up to the group.

"Yipes! Do something!" Raina exclaimed as she backed up Joy held out the talisman and then the warriors turned into dust one by one. "Wow, that was cool." Starz said "So you can destroy them with that thing?" "Like i said," Joy said "But only a few."

"Isn't there a bigger way of destroying them?" Jessy asked "And what ever happened to that dragon's son?"

"He's being held captive." a voice said.

"Who's that?" Starz asked then the woman in the glass coffin arose and said "It is i, Yakumo (Shenzo) The lady of the dragons. Does one of you have the heart of the dragon who has brought you here?" "I think me and Denver do." Joy said as she held out the blue talisman. Yakumo smiled and she vanished.

Suddenly The blue talisman lept out of Joy's hand and the group was bathed in a warm glowing blue light. Suddenly the light vanished and they reapeared at the top of the temple where a small dragon was in a cage. While the others were dazed and dizzy Joy rushed over to the dragon in the cage and gently stroked it's head that was sticking out from the bars.

Then she gave it a kiss and said "I'll set you free." "You already have." the little dragon said then the little beast started to grow bigger and bigger until the dragon was just as big as the green dragon! Then the dragon flew away, breathing fire balls at all the random places of the chineese town, destroying the Terracotta warriors with each fireballs.

* * *

6:11 am MCF Headquarters

The light bathed the empty main room of the girl's opperations and the group reappeared in one peice. "Whew," Jessy said "I'm glad that was over." "But now how will me and Denver get back home?" Joy asked as she brushed the top of her toy's head "Leave that to us." Emmy said the girls gathered together and used their magic to make a portal for Denver and Joy. Inside the portal was Joy's home and Denver's home.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Joy said then she hugged Raina and trachie17 "Thanks a bunch! Now we can go home! Come on Denver." Joy took hold of Denver's hand and the dino waved his other as he said "Bye bye." then they steped into the portal and the girls saw Joy and Denver reunited with their loved ones.

"Maybe we should go to Los Angeles sometimes." Jessy said "I heard they had one mean set of noodles in china town." The girls laughed and Emmy crossed off another day on Bella's checklist. Another mystery with Bella is compleate!


	93. Art of the Dead Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

7:22 am Horseland

**12 years ago there was a 20 year old man named Osama Escobar who saw art as love and his life. Unfortunetly his father, Orville Erickson, saw nothing in his son's creations of art and destroyed them all. It was a very fatal mistake for the old man, for his son was so mad at him he did the unthinkable, he turned his own 'blind' father into art, a lifeless body turned into a sculpture of a newly created sick and twisted art gallery that soon grew and grew until he was put to a stop by the effort of a brave stable boy. This fearless act, however, would endanger his daughter who would soon become a pawn in the mad man's return to his... 'pleasurable' forms of art as he prefers it to be called. But there is nothing about it that even comes close to fit the descreption of his deeds.**

It was a snowy day in Horseland and everyone was busy working about. Among the workers was a girl named Alma Rodriguez (Horseland cartoon) She was just done with the stables when she decided to ride her horse Button.

She got her horse ready and they rode off. Unknown to them a pair of eyes was watching them, keeping his eyes on Almo as she rode Button like the wind. "She's beautiful." He said "In fact, i must capture her beauty for my gallery. And i have just the thing."

Alma was having fun as she and Button laughed and enjoyed the feeling of being free. They were so busy having fun that they didn't know they were walking right into a trap as they came to the open road. Button's hoofbeats suddenly turned into clangs as the horse suddenly stoped "Huh?" Alma asked "Since when did the earth went clank under horse feet?"

The girl lept from her horse and stomped, making a clanking sound as she did "What's going on?" Suddenly a clear tube inprisoned her and Button was shocked to see that the ground his rider was on was really a metal platform! It was a trap! "Button! Help! _Audeme_!" Alma shouted as the tube became covered in a thick metal case "ALMA!" Button shouted as the truck with the tube drove off.

The horse bravely fallowed the truck with all her might but the truck had more power the the horse and soon she lost the truck as she stopped due to her enrgy drained "Alma! ALMA!" Button shouted as she helplessly watched her rider being taken father and father from the tired horse.

* * *

8:33 am Bella's room

Bella was in her room with her bulging stomach uncovered. Emmy rubbed her friend's stomach as Zoey kept kicking in a semingly unpasiantable way. "Boy, Zoey really wants to come out." Bella said as she rubbed her kicking orb in her stomach "But it's not time yet." Emmy said as she rubbed her friend's stomach "The next adventure will be number three and that'll mean only Six more to go."

Zoey kicked some more and Bella said "I think Zoey dosen't wanna wait." Emmy got some lotion and rubbed it on Bella's stomach, tickling her "Hey! C-cut it out!" Bella laughed as she giggled, her stomach jiggled as she did and soon Bella gave Emmy a tickle fight back as she tickled her friend's stomach. Then Emmy's stomach growled and she giggled as Bella tickled her tummy "Sounds like you're hungry aren't you?"

Bella's bulging stomach growled and Emmy rubbed it, feeling Zoey moving inside "You and Zoey sound hungry too." "We'll, i'm eating for two now." Bella said "So that makes me extra hungry." just then trachie17 came in and she said "Shape up girls, we've got another case!"

Bella and Emmy went to the main room of the HQ and they arrived in time for Raina to press a button on a phone so that everyone could hear them "Mystery Case Files," Emmy said "Where our motto is 'To Seek and To Solve' what can we do for you?"

"Mystery Case Files, we need help badly!" said the caller on the other end of the phone "My name's Sarah Whitney of the Horseland stables. And one of my friends has been taken from us just an hoar ago! There's a ransom note about it and everything! And it also says to come to some manor called Goldvale but none of us knows where it is! You just have to help us! We can't call the police or even go ourselfs, we're still trying to calm down Alma's horse Button and so far nothing's working. You have to help us!"

"Don't worry," Raina said "Mystery Case Files has never lost a case and we're not planning on starting today." "Oh thank you!" Sarah gushed over the phone in a happy voice with no hint of sarrow like before. Then they hung up and Emmy said "Let's go! And I've got the look we can go as."

* * *

9:44 am Goldvale manor

The girls got out of their van and looked at the manor. Each girl wore a diffrient costume so that the bad guy wouldn't reconize them.

trachie17 wore her hair in two buns like star wars and wore a black egyption top with a light blue pair of sashes on her sholders and a gray skirt with heels.

Jessy hid her hair under her baseball cap to make her more like a boy and she also wore a green and gray striped shirt with dark gray pants and black shoes.

Raina had a short haired blonde wig on her head and she wore a black sleeveless top with a diamond choker and pink shorts with racing striped leggings and shoes.

Emmy wore a white wig with black on the bottom and she also wore a diamond studden necklace wale carrying a handful of magic red roses, wearing a pink emo wedding dress with red shoes.

Starz wore a plade blue contry shirt, a black skirt with brown indian like shoes and had a brown haired wig and sun glasses covering her star mark on her eye.

And Bella wore a long white winter coat that still had her bulge showing underneith and an icey blue dress with a snow flake painted on the bottom right of her face and a bronze snow flake crown. "You call this unnoticable?" Bella asked "It was what my disguise spell could come up with, each one's a random look." Emmy said "But let's talk about that later, right now let's rescue Alma."

The girls went in and looked around. Then a 7 red ball rolled at them and the voice on the bad guy said "Welcome, i trust you've come for Alma? First i must insist that you take a look at all the beauty of my... very uniqe art collection. But don't take too long, Alma's waiting. Right Alma?" "Guys? Help me!" Alma's voice cried before it became silent. "Let's just find Alma and get out of her fast." trachie17 said as she went a head and went though the door that the ball rolled out of. Nine seconds later the girls heard their friend scream in fright and went inside to see what was the mater only to scream in shock at the horror on the celling.

There, as gruesome as it could be, was a dead preserved body of a handsome 32 year old boy wearing red cloth around his waist and with his arms opened and wings on his back. "I see you've seen one of the first of my creations since i returned." the man's voice said "By the way, my name is Osama. Father never did like art but i thaught him about that reall good, too bad i couldn't save him as i did with this boy, he wanted to fly like a bird. So i gave him wings, and eternal life."

trachie17 fainted in dead shock as did the other girls while Osama giggled in a devilish way. This guy was not going to win a blue artest ribbon for sure!


	94. Art of the Dead Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

10:55 am Goldvale manor

The girls recovered from their shock and continued to look around the place as the thought of more 'creations' like the boy they saw made them sick. The girls looked around each room, filled with normal artist stuff, and found an elevator to a lower floor.

They went inside, went down and saw that the place was really the outside, Or the otherside of the mantion, they couldn't tell. As rain gently fell the girls went into the garage and they gasped when they saw another project of the mad man.

This time it was a 23 year old man with brown hair wearing mechanic clothes, made of a cap with pink paint on it, a yellow shirt, light blue overalls, and brown boots. "You know, this man stole my ex-girlfriend so i decided to teach him a little lession." Osama's voice said to the girls "Yet's just say my girl wasn't very pleased with this art of mine but hey, it's all water under the bridge."

"I wish i could say the same." Raina said "Where's Alma?" "Oh don't worry about her," Osama said as he used a calm voice but not even that could change the facts of what he was intending to do. "She's just having a fun time enjoying my gallery. Lucky for her i don't have an idea in my head, call it an artest block." the girls sighed in relife and Alma said "Guys, help! I don't wanna be another body in his gallery!"

"Don't worry Alma," trachie17 said "We'll save you."

"We'll just see about that." Osama said then the coms fell silent.

"Let's get out of here." Emmy said the girls nodded and walked to the door on the other end of the garage, covering their eyes from the veiw of the lastest human 'art'

There they saw a clock tower and they walked to it as they pasted a park like setting. "Gee, if the place didn't belong to a maniac, i say this was a great place for a picnic." Bella said "Let's just get Alma and get out of here." Jessy said.

They went inside the tower and climbed up to the tower and saw another human peice of art.

This time it was a 50 year old man with black hair and wore a blue and white cloth around his waist as his arms were spead out as were his legs like an old picture of people from history.

"This was once Willaim the watch maker," Osama's voice said "He hated time and wanted to last forever... so i gave it to him." "I don't think that this was what he ment by that." Jessy said "Well, it still preserved him." Osama'a voice said "As for Alma, she's taking a little nap. Of corse i had to help her with that." "You didn't hurt her did you?" Emmy said.

"No no, none of that." Osama said "Just a little thing to make my guest stop complaning a lot. She was giving me a head ache." Osama said, then the call stopped once again and "I really don't like this." Bella said as she rubbed her round belly while she felt her sister kick. Emmy turned to the other girls and said "Let's use our magic to make a way to find Alma so we can save her faster." the girls nodded and made a golden flying ball.

* * *

11:06 am Goldvale manor

After an hoar of fallowing the golden ball the girls came into another room of the manton where they looked inside and saw yet another victum of the man man's art. This time it was a 10 year old girl dressed in a yellow flower girl dress with yellow shoes, yellow gloves and a silver crown, pink heart earrings blue eyes, a little fairy wand and a blue necklace with just a blue jewel in the center.

"Nice of you to pay my little flower girl some attention," Osama's voice said "Alice had been very loney since she got lost in the snow a few days back. Looks like you've come just in time." "YOU MONSTER!" Bella shouted in anger "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO A POOR LITTLE CHILD!" "She seemed happy about eternal life." Osama said "And i do have reached a pitty, i need another model for my next creation but the setting's not ready yet." Then iron bars shut the doors and windows and Osama said "And i'm sure Alma will love the setting when it's done."

The girls looked around and tried to find an escape but they couldn't. Emmy looked at the preserved flower girl again and noticed something strange about the girl's wand. "Alice's wand seems to be pointing at that old book shelf." She went over to the book shelf and saw a note written in a child's handwritting.

_He may have gotten me but i know his weekness, this man hates water, lots of it! Use it agenst him to save yourselfes. Signed Alice._

_"_Look's like Alice's just gave us a big heep of help." Emmy said with a smile. The girls smiled and nodded, now they had a plan to stop Osama and save Alma!


	95. Art Of the Dead Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

12:17 pm Goldvale manor

Alma woke up after she had fallen asleep thanks to Osama and the sleeping pills he had gave her in her drink. When she came to she realized she was inside a tube and that strange green liquid was filling up her tube, even more so it also froze her feet in pace! As still as a statue! "HELP!" Alma screamed as she banged the glass as hard as she could while Osama, who was a man wearing a painted mask over his face, long orange hair in a pony tail and wore white clothes looked on.

Suddenly the MCF girls bursted down the wall and Bella said "Step away from the girl Osama!"

"Your a little late girls," Osama said as the green liquid reached past the top of Alma's chest "Soon she's me my latest creation!" "Now if we have anything to say about it!" Emmy said then they charged and Osama charged right back.

As the girls battled Raina went over to Alma and she said "Don't worry we'll have you out in no time." "Just get me outta here! Audeme!" Alma shouted in fear as the green stuff reached her chin. "You cannot get her out!" Osama shouted "Once the tube is filling nothing can reverce it! If you touch it you'll be a statue for life and forever!"

"Not if i have anything to say about it!" Emmy said she used her reality warping powers and the green stuff turned into clear blue water and it exploded!

Water flew everywhere and Osama was covered in the water. As he screamed in agony the man started to shrink and his clothes were turning into paint, he was melting!

When he was done the only thing left was Osama's clothes and the mask. The other tubes started to crack as their green liquid turned into water, transforming the victoms into their true forms, as skeletons and then dust as the tubes busted. The girls cheered and Alma rubbed her feet happily "Ahh, it's so good to move again." "Now, how about we go home?" Bella asked.

* * *

1:28 pm Horseland

Everyone in Horseland, who were once always happy and cheerful, were now very sad and misrable even for Alma's horse Button, who hadn't even walk out of her stable out of pure misary. As the horse let a tear out she didn't even noticed a portal comming from the side of her. Then she felt a soft hand on her neck and a familier voice "Did you miss me Button?" It was Alma! Happily Button licked the girl's face and the girl got on her horse without even bothering to put on a sattle or raines and rode out to surprise everyone with her return.

* * *

2:39 pm Bella's room

Inside Bella's room and Emmy crossed off another check on her friend's calender. "Three down, six to go." Emmy said Bella rubbed her un covered swollen stomach and said "Soon you'll be out soon, me and the rest of my friends can't wait to see you." Zoey let out some hyper kicks and Bella laughed as Emmy saw the kicks bumps on her friend's tummy "She's tickling me with her kicks!" Bella said as she laughed "She really want's to come out!"

As Zoey kept on kicking Bella and Emmy laughed as they rubbed the active belly's cargo to feel her kicks that they just didn't want to miss. Bella giggled and cooed at the jiggling stomach of her and gave her tummy a few pats before the girls fell asleep on the floor for a nap, tired of all their laughing. As Emmy slept Bella suddenly noticed that she was feeling something diffrient spark in her heart about Emmy, something that the other girls never had, save for Jessy, but not even Jessy could make her feel the same way Emmy did. She felt so... motherly.

It was then that Emmy cooed in a soft voice "Mommy." Bella smiled and she placed a short lasting spell on Emmy, turning her into a baby. Baby Emmy was asleep and Bella cradled her in her arms, now she felt so very motherly with Emmy. Soon she turned the other girls into babies and kept them in a cradle in her room. The babies cooed and yawned in their sleep as Bella rocked Emmy in a motherly way "All right, my dear little Witchlings," She told the babies "From now on, i am no longer your sister, i am now and forever your mother and i shall take very good care of you all."

The babies cooed and Bella sat down, placing Baby Emmy on her tummy as she cooed "Hear that kicking in there? That's my sister, and my youngest child too. Mommy will take good care of all of you. I promise. I swear it!" the hugged the five babies and rocked them to sleep, falling asleep as well.

**Now that Bella is now the group's 'mother' she can be ready to have her own child someday. But first Zoey must be born and with her will come a whole new leader for the her group the Hyena squad. Be a good mother Bella, raising children could be the next big thing in your life from now on. **


	96. The Case with No Face Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

3:40 pm Bella's room

Bella rubbed her exposed swollen belly as she felt her unborn baby sister kick. Zoey had been very active and as their last adventure was now only days ago she felt Zoey just kicking with excitment to just be born as soon as possable. "Easy little youngling," Bella said "It's not time yet, but it'll come soon. Your big sister Bella will make sure of it."

Zoey kicked and Bella patted her stomach happily. "I wonder where Emmy is? I haven't seen her all day." then her bulging round tummy growled loudly and she said "Boy, Zoey must really be working up an appatite." Zoey gave out a lot of kicks and Bella said "Ok ok, i'm gonna feed you something."

* * *

Same time New Orleans

Everyone was going about on their days as the sun was blocked by a cloud then a steam boat let out a strange gray fog and it soon covers everyone in it. Then the fog doues something terrable to the townspeople, it removes their faces and leave them limp on the ground! Seeing all of this from the safty of her bedroom with the windows locked Princess Tiana (Princess and the Frog) quickly picked up the phone and dailed a number for help.

* * *

4:51 pm New Orleans

The girls arrived at the street the attack and saw a large group of people lying on the ground, the most disturbing part was that not only were they moving their faces were gone in a very creepy way! "Uggh, what a way to go." Jessy said "But those people are still alive!" Emmy said "Some are even breathing!" "Please don't remind me," Bella said "They look very creepy that way."

"Over here!" a voice shouted. The voice belonged to a young boy named Chris Thorndyke (Sonic) and he was waving at them and the girls went over "Chris?" Raina asked "What's going on here?" "I trust you got Princess Tiana's call then?" Chris asked "Well, we were in the middle of planning this big Martain Luther King Jr Day party for the entire town when suddenly this fog came out of no where and... well, i think you can tell what it did just by looking at the people here."

"And where's Tiana?" Emmy asked "At her place making sure more people aren't out." Chris said "And there's also another reason your hear." "Why's that?" trachie17 asked. Chris pulled out a missing poster and on it was a little girl with black hair with a blue bow in her hair and blue eyes wearing a blue shirt with a yellow skirt and white socks and shoes. This is Florense (Doogal)

"Who's that?" Starz asked "Florance," Chirs said "She vanished around the same time this fog came. We only have a lead on the two pointing to one culpret. A master magic preformer named Visage." "Never heard of him." Emmy said "Neither have i." Chris said "Now, my friends Sonic and his gang are already inside the casino down this road here. Just walk down until you see the casino."

"Thanks for the tip, but what about you?" trachie17 asked "I'm going to go in here to see if i can find anymore clues." The boy said as he pointed to the pup behind him "Good luck."

The girls went down a road until they saw the said casino where the fog was jest next to and they used a fire hydrent to wash away the fog. "Well, that was easy." trachie17 said Then a blue Hedgehog came out of the casino and said "Thanks for the help girls," "Your sonic the hedgehog!" Jessy cheered happily "Don't were it out." the blue animal said "And by the way have you seen Chris?"

Suddenly they heard Chris screaming for help and ran back to the pup to see that the doors of the pup was shut thanks to a bambo stick in the way of the door. Sonic removed the stick and Chris came out, with his arm covering his face and the mist speuing out of the building "Chris!" Sonic shouted "Are you al-" When he removed the boy's arm from his face he screamed when he saw that the boy's face was gone! Then the boy fell over and his hand let go to show the group a key that looked inportent.

"Something tells me Chris found something that could really work for us in our case." Sonic looked at the faceless boy with a mix of Sadness and shock then he clenched his fists and, with fire in his eyes, he said "He's going to pay for this!" then he ran of with amazing speed before the girls could even calm him down. This case was already turning for the worse already!


	97. The Case with No Face Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

5:02 pm New Orleans Casino

The girls entered the casino where Sonic had just finished what had happened to Chris to his friends Tails and Knuckles. "You mean to tell us Chris's face was somehow wiped off?" "Yeah," Sonic said "It was like removing the face off a drawing, but a million times worse!" "You mean like that?" Tailes asked, pointing to a sitting man who's face was gone from his head "Yeah, just like that." Sonic said

The girls went over to the animals while Bella looked around in an offace "So now what?" Sonic asked "Well the fog is dangerous to anyone who steps in to it," Raina said "Anyone who stays in the fog gets their faces removed and somehow i think that someone with a bad past like being ugly or nerdy or something or other could do it." "That made no since to me." Knuckles said as he sweatdroped "Well, you can't blame a gal for lame deductions." Raina said while the animal group fell over groaning.

"Well at least we know we're not the only one's sharing this place." a voice from upstairs said "That voice." Sonic said "Oh no," Knuckles said as he covered his eyes "Not him." the girls looked up and saw a green hawk named Jet along with his team, the Babylon Rouges, Storm and Wave and also Rouge, Shadow, Charmy, Victor, Espio, Cream, Cheese, Amy, and Big. "What are you all doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well," Jet started "We were just enjoying ourselves when this fog came out of no where and took everyone's faces." "And i really don't want to lose my face." Rouge said "So here we are. Kinda a Coinsedence that you should be here too." "So you all decided to hide out in here?" Jessy asked "Do we look like the kinda group that wants our faces taken off?" Jet asked "Not likely."

"Not even a face as adorable as yours." Emmy said teasingly at Jet who blushed and fell over before picking himself off and removing his blush quickly.

Then they heard some dice rolling on a playing table nearby and saw a man dressed in a brown overcoat and a smiling madi grais mask over his face "So nice to see you all here. I am James, The high playing better of the well known Brookston family." "The Brookston Family?" trachie17 asked "Never heard of them." "So i see, we're quite popular around here. A real band of... well, let's just say we're all too famous to some people."

"And what are you doing here?" Raina asked "Let me answer that with a question," James said "Do you play high dice games? If you win i'll give you the key to your next lock." "Next lock?" Jessy asked "We already have one key!" "But you need two to see the light of the mystery, past the mist of Visage the no face stealer." James said then he rolled some red-violet dice and got an eleven "Ha! Eleven. Try your best to beat that."

"Now what?" Starz asked as the girls huddled "It's inpossable to even get close to Eleven in one try!" "I think we're going to have to cheat on this one." Emmy said as she made Jade dice appear "Cheat?" trachie17 asked in shock "But that's not fair!" "I know but lives are on the line, not to mention the faces of everyone, even Chris. Besides, don't you want to help Sonic bring his friend's face back?"

The girls remembered the faceless boy and nodded their heads. Emmy walked foward and tossed the dice, they rolled into a perfect 12 and the masked man growled. Suddenly the place shook as the lights flickers, green vines appeared all over and everyone was knocked to the ground. The girls got up and trachie said "Where's that James guy?" "I see his clothes!" Tailes said as he pointed to the pile of clothes on the floor along with the mask but the man was gone "Where did he go?" Raina asked "Better yet, where did all these plants come from?" Victor said as he pulled his arm free of the vine.

Emmy went to the vault and saw Bella as she had pulled free of the vine. "I see you also had a bad encounter with plants?" "Lucky guess." Bella said "Is little Zoey ok?" Bella placed her hands on her swollen tummy and Zoey kicked "Yep, she's ok." "You should be more carefull." Emmy told her friend "Your carrying an underdeveloped baby and if anything happens to her, she'll come out ugly or worse."

Bella rubbed her stomach and said "Don't worry, i won't let anything happen to ou- i mean, _My _sister! Yeah, that's what i ment." "Uh, ok." Emmy said "Let's go." The group, now with Sonic and all the other Mobians as fallowers, had just left the casino when they saw a black hooded magicain wearing a creepy skull mask carrying a fainted girl in his arms.

"Florance!" The girls shouted then the man pulled his large hood around the girl then vanished.

The girls and the group used a fire hydrent to wash away the fog so they could continue "Let's go!" Sonic said while everyone else fallowed... well, almost everyone. Emmy heard her phone ring and she answered it, leaving her face away from the group "Hello?... What? They're done? Already? Well, i kinda expected to... Pick them up right now? Oh, nononononono, that won't be a problem at all in fact i'm already over there, Good bye!" She hung up the phone and used her magic to created a portal then she went trough it.

Jet, who had seen Emmy stopped, stoped as well and hopped into the portal as well and it vanished just as a huge army of vines wrapped everything up and broke a parking car.


	98. The Case with No Face Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

6:13 pm New Orleans

Plants had covered the entire road where the group were now at and they looked around as Knuckles said "Sheesh, where's a bottle of weed killer when you need it?" "Forget weed killer," trachie17 said "I think we need a tractor!" "But how could this had happened?" Raina asked "Hey, Anyone seen Emmy?" Jessy asked as she looked around "And where's Jet?" Storm asked.

Suddenly Starz saw someone entering a greenhouse and she said "After him!" the group ran right into the greenhouse and they stopped to see a man who had a mask on like James only his mask was blue and cyan and he wore scientest like clothes "Hello there, i am Gerald, the plant expert of the Brookston family. I best warn you. Stay away from this case and head on for home."

"Not on your life!" Bella shouted suddenly a white and primerose flower lunged forwards and sprayed the group with sleeping gas and they all passed out while Gerald walked away calmly.

* * *

7:24 pm Green house

After being gone for a while Emmy, now wearing a pair dark purple rectangle with rounded edged glasses "I hope i didn't miss out on much. Picking the right pair was diffenitly hard, not to mention that i had to pick a case to go along with it." Jet fell out of the portal with a thud and the portal closed behind him "What a ride." the bird said as he shook his head "And i think that fry cook guy gave me his cold. ACHOOO!"

"You had to make us stop for some frenchfries." Emmy said as she pulled the bird up. "I couldn't help if those fries looked good!" the hawk protested then he yet out a scream and the girl turned to see what the bird was screaming about, three glass tubes with plants morpthed into the shape of very skinny human like creatures and also screamed.

"What is that?" Jet asked in horror "I don't know," Emmy said "But something tells me i don't want any part of this!" "Let's get out of here!" the hawk said as they looked around for an exit until they triped over a large cord, snapping the luiqid out of the machine and the device that had the strange creatures "Let's get outta here!" Jet screamed Emmy saw Florance, who was still passed out near by them and Emmy created another portal.

This time they ended up on a boat where the fog was coming from and the two saw Visage working the device "Soon all of New Orleans will feel my pain." "I'd rather feel my own pain then your No Face." Emmy said as she and Jet attacked.

Jet tossed his gear into the air and joined the attack anemmyd he rammed the machine as hard as he could. Soon the entire machine was going out of control and Emmy used her magic to help Jet and Florance escape but it was too late to save Visage as his boat blew up and evaporated into magical rain. The rest of the group rejoined on the river banks and the rain poured down on all the faceless people, giving them there faces back.

Sonic went over to Chris and picked him up as his face returned. The boy blinkied and happily said "Sonic!" "Chris, nice to see you've got your face back." Sonic said happily as the boy hugged him "This rain's amazing, it gave me my face back and everyone else's too." "Well, i guess i have to thank Jet for that." "Jet?" Chris asked "Yeah, without him, along with the girls, you'd still be missing your face."

* * *

8:35 pm MCF HQ

"4 down and 5 more to go." Emmy said as she crossed off another day off Bella's chalender. Emmy ajusted her new glasses and said "And that's why i left, to get my new glasses at last." "You could have told us." Jessy said "Sorry," Emmy said "But i wanted it to be a secret." "By the way," Bella said "Was Jet with you?" "Yeah, but i have a feeling he'll be a little under the weather for tonight." she sneezed and said "I know i do."

* * *

9:46 pm Babylon Rouges' Blimp

"AAAACHOOO!"

After a loud sneeze Jet, who was stuck in bed, blew his nose and shivered. Then Wave and Storm came in and Wave said "So how's our sick leader." "Terrable, what else?" Jet snapped in a hazeled voice "I made soup." Storm said Jet drank it then spat it out in disgust "Did you say Soup or Soap?" the hawk asked loudly "Sorry." the albratross said then Jet sneezed three times and soon after Wave and Storm started to sneeze as well "Oh great," Wave mumbled "He gave it to us." "This is gonna be a long recovery." Jey sighed as he fell back on his bed.


	99. Cure for Werewolfs Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

10:57 pm 5 days ago

In the sleepy town of Nod's Limbs, Edgar and Ellen (Same name as TV show) were outside the Knightleigh Manor with their lastest prank in handy, one about a werewolf, and they were giggling quietly as they snuck inside with Pet besided them. They crept into the room of their arch enamy's bedroom and saw their vectim asleep.

"Ready sister?" Edgar asked his sister

"Ready brother." Ellen said with a wicked smile on her face.

The twins got on their werewolf costumes and started howling, awaking Stephine and scareing her to death "DADDY! WEREWOLFS!" Then she ran away and the twins made a break for it before her father could even have a chance to wake up. They were already out of the gate when they came across a little wolf pup that made them jump "Yikes! It's a wolf pup! Which means it's mom must be nearby." "Relax Edgar," Ellen said as she picked up the pup "This puppy is harmless. He's even kinda cute." Suddenly the pup bit Ellen's arm and the girl dropped the pup and it ran off while the angered girl went after it. Unknown to the girl the very sae bite the pup had bit her was weekly glowing blue and yellow brifly before vanishing.

* * *

11:08 pm Present day

The girls were all asleep in their beds when something strange happened. One by one, a wild wolf quietly broke into the houses of each girl and stole them, vanishing into the night just as suddenly as they had came.

A moment later The girls woke up right near Edgar and Ellen's house and Raina asked "What happened? What's going on?" The girls saw the wolfs and they gasped when they saw them but the wolfs calmly left nd the girls looked at themselfs in confusion "Ok... that was weird." "I'm amazed that some wolfs just took us here... but for what reason?" Emmy asked the girls looked around and suddenly a black furred wolf pup appeared out of no where and jumped on top of Jessy and whimpered "What the-How did this wolf pup get here?" "Look out!" Starz gasped as a bigger feirce wolf jumped out of the bushes and tried to bite Jessy.

"Back off!" Jessy said as her hands send out a magic blast towards the wolf. The wolf was hit with a massive blow and it ran off. "What was that all about?" trachie17 asked "Maybe it have something to do with this wolf puppy." Jessy said as she held the wriggling little dog in her hands "What's that around her neck?" Emmy asked the girls looked at the thing around the pup's neck and realized that is was a picture of Ellen.

Suddenly Pet landed on Jessy's head and the girl screamed as she dropped the wolf pup while Edgar appeared and picked up the pup "Who are you and what were you doing to my sister?" "Your sister?" trachie17 asked "Yeah," Edgar said "Call this crazy but the wolf here is my sister. She's been cursed and i've been trying to find a cure. So far i'm missing one final ingrediant. 'Silver Tears' Ever heard of them?"

The girls shook their heads and Edgar said "Oh boy, i'm running out of time, i'm running out of time. If i don't find the cure soon my sis is going to be a werewolf forever!" "WEREWOLF?" the girls asked in shock.


	100. Cure for Werewolfs Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

12:19 am Nod's Limbs

After an introduction the group walked down the emptied road while Edgar held his sister-turned-werewolf pup in his satchel "I knew we should have done the sea monster prank," Edgar told his sister as she barked angrily "But noo, you said the werewolfs would be more afective, now look at you! You just had to pick up that pup didn't you?" Ellen barked angrily and said "Well escuse me, misses grumpy paws!" Ellen snaped her jaws at her brother but missed "Don't bite me! Or we'll have two werewolfs to cure!"

"So, what are Silver Tears?" Emmy asked "Either tears made out of Silver or a crazy name for a potion," Edgar said "All i know is that the place is somewhere about 25 miles... Somewhere." "You mean you don't know where to find these tears?" trachie17 asked "No." Edgar admitted sheepishly making the girls sweatdropped "Well, that's just great." Raina said "What could be worse?"

Suddenly a familier wolf lept out of the toy store and snarled at them "You had to ask didn't you?" Jessy said "RUN FOR IT!" The girls, Edgar and Pet ran as fast as they could while the wolf gained on them "This is useless!" Edgar said "That wolf's gonna catch us!" "Time to use our magic," Emmy said "Girls, broomsticks!" "How about a long bike instead!" Jessy said as she used her magic to make a six seated bike appear and the group got on, with Pet on Edgar's head and Jessy leading the way with Ellen in the front basket.

"Petal like the wind everyone!" Jessy ordered as she petaled with the group fallowing her speed. They turned a corner and another and another before they finally lost track of the wolf "Hey, we lost the wolf." Edgar said then he realized that they weren't stopping and he said "So, CAN WE PLEASE SO DOWN!" "We can't stop!" Raina yelled as the tried to stop they screamed as they covered their eyes and ended up landing right inside a muffen shop.

With the entire place destroyed the group, covered in flower and eggs they moaned and Starz said "Sorry about what happened to your muffen shop." "Eh, we've got three more where that came from." Edgar said "Trust me, the mayor loves muffins."

"Ok," the girls said "Let's go!"

* * *

1:20 am Docks

The girls, Pet, Edgar and Ellen arrived at the docks over a large lake and Edgar said "So... the Silver tears are over this lake?" "You were expecting a rainbow?" Emmy asked "No, they make me puke." they got on a moter boat and started the engins.

Ellen barked and looked at the moon, howling for all it was worth. "Oh man," Edgar said "She's getting worse. It won't be long before she's a complate werewolf!"

"Don't worry, we'll get the cure in no time." Emmy said suddenly a fog rolled in and then a ghost ship appeared out of no where "What the-?" the group asked in shock and surprise "How did that get here?" Edgar asked Suddenly the wolf attacked again, this time it scooped up Ellen and swam off to the ship with Ellen in her jaws "It's got my sis!" Edgar said "Fallow it!" "Rodger!" the girls said as trachie17 pulled the cord of the engein, making it go faster as they chaced after the swimming wolf and the mysteryous ghost ship.


	101. Cure for Wherewolfs Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

2:31 am Ghost Ship

The group arrived at the ghost ship and saw the wolf at the helm, with Ellen in a box as she barked. "Ok, there's just us and the wolf." Egdar said "I like the odds." suddenly the wolf howled and more wolfs came out of the same one! Now with eight wolfs to fight Edgar said "The odds just changed on us." "Now what?" Raina asked "RUN!" Starz yelled as the wolfed lepted into the air.

The group ran around in curcles on the ship with the wolfs. Edgar opened a door to the captain's room only to close it again when he saw werewolfs inside. The girls and Pet jumped overboard and so did Edgar as he yelled "Cannonball!"

The wolfs then cornered Ellen as she whimpered in fear. Suddenly the group swung back on to the ship with Silver glowing jewels in Edgar's hand "The Silver Tears! We got them!" The wolfs tried to pounce on them but the moment Edgar put the shoved the magic tears into his potion the bottle erupted a powerful blow of silver magic and the wolfs all turned back into their true forms.

Ellen turned back into a human girl and she cheered "Edgar! I knew you could do it!"

Edgar and Ellen hugged and Pet joined in while the girls smiled happily and the rest of the cured 'wolfs' cheered happily.

* * *

3:42 Am

The girls all went home and got into their beds for some good night sleep and so did Edgar and Ellen after such a long night.

Meanwhile, on top of Edgar and Ellen's home, The girls' birth parents smiled at their girls as they all turned in for the night with smiled on their faces "They did really good, don't you agree?" Starz's mom asked "Yes," Emmy's mom said "I can certinly agree."

After that they vanished and a real wolf howled at the moon, but this time it wasn't a were wolf, it was a proud wolf.


	102. Rise of the young Snow Queen Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

4:53 Am Toon Town

The town was covered in snow and the wind blew violently as the winter winds blew harshly. Inside a house Gumball and his 'brother' Darwin (The world of Gumball) were asleep in their beds until suddenly a pair of mussel bound arms opened their window and a 17 year old girl dressed in white and blue royal robes with short brown hair and icy blue eyes with blue and white ribbons in her hair came into the room.

Gumball shivered and turned in his bed as he mumbled "Close the window, i'm trying to sleep..."

"Trust me, where your going you won't need sleep for long." the girl said as she took out a glowing golden apple. The apple shined across the room and soon the light vanished, and so did Gumball and Darwin and the girl.

After a while Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony) had woken up from her slumber and was out an about in the winter storm but she didn't get long before the pony ran into the girl and with her was a tall behemoth monster and they all vanished the moment the girl whipped out a golden apple before the frilly even had the chance to call for help.

* * *

5:04 am Emmy's room

Emmy was asleep in her bed when suddenly there was a knock on the door and the girl tried to block it out but it grew louder until finally she got up and went over to her door "Bella, if your having a problem why can't it wait until-"

She opened the door and saw that no one was there, save for a tape recorder and some magical maps on the floor. Emmy got down to the floor and played the tape

**"Good Morning Mystery Case Files, ****It might be a little early but it's an emergency. All the small children of the entire town are being wisked away by the daughter of the Snow Queen, or possabley she is the new Snow Queen. Either way you all have to stop her before she does something bad to the children. Fallow the maps to the edge of her kingdom and stop the young Ice Queen girl from her plans, but also keep in mind that things are not always what they seem to be, no matter how cold the heart. Good luck."**

Emmy reconized the voice as her own birth mother and she started to made a dash into Bella's room to wake her up.

* * *

6:15 am Snowy Kingdom

The girls were shivering in the cold as they road a horse drawn carrage that had appeared for them and Jessy said "Someone tell me again why we're out here so early and in such cold weather?" "Well, my mom told me that this Ice Queen is taking kids from our town and for what reason she didn't say." "Did she say something about hot coaco and some nice warm blanets too?" Raina asked "Nope, just that it would be very cold."

"Oh brother," Starz said "I don't need a weather man to figure that one out!"

Then they stopped and arrived at a icy gate and the carrage vanished, leaving them to fall smack into the ground with a thud. "Hey!" trachie17 snapped "Some survice, take us somewhere and then vanish! That's just wrong." "Never mind," Emmy said "Let's go!" The girls got up and went into the snowy kingdom where everything was covered in a blanket of snow, and standing just about a mile away was the kingdom.


	103. Rise of the Young Snow Queen Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

7:26 am Snowy Kingdom

The girls trecked through the snow as the blizzard blanketed their foot prints. The more they entered the icy kingdom the colder it got. "I really hate the cold!" Jessy complained "I hate it more!" Raina said "No, i hate it more!" trachie17 said "No, i do!" Starz said "Oh would you be quiet!" Bella snapped "We all hate the cold, end of story!" Bella rubbed her belly as she felt her baby sister move inside "Poor Zoey, i think it's so cool she's shivering inside me."

"In case you haven't noticed," Emmy said "We're not doing well ourselfs." Suddenly they saw a huge behemoth monster looking at them from a far distance and then he ran off. "Did you see that?" Jessy asked "Yeah, and i don't think it was the abomanitable Snowman." Emmy said.

The girls kept on walking and they arrived in the courtyard of the castle. The girls looked around and Raina shouted "Look!" The girls looked up and saw the young Snow Queen looking down on them on a balcony before she vanished in a whurl of snow "That's the Snow Queen?" Starz asked "Well, apparently yes!" Raina said "Let's get her!"

Suddenly the same large monster jumped out of no where and blocked the entrance "No one doth go near my queen! Ye turn back or face thy rath!" "Oh yeah?" Jessy asked "We happen to be witches who can melt the coldest of ice blocks! What are _youth_ gonna _doith_ about that?" The monster grunted then tossed an icy stone at them that turned into a wolf!

The girls screamed and ran off when the wolf ran forward. They took a hard left and jumped over an ice pond with their magic and they landed in a snow bank. The wolf vanished as it turned back and the girls popped out of the snow. "Uh, ok. Let's hope that never happens again."

"Who's out there?" A voice asked "Is it the police?" "Who's that?" Raina asked "It's me Gumball!" the cat shouted as the girls saw a familier paw waving out of a small shed. They ran over and found Gumball and Darwin shivering inside the small room ment to be a cage for them "Get us outta here!" Darwin begged "It's freezing out here!" "We wanna go home!" Gumball said "And, i'm not sure, but i think i'm catching a major cold!"

"Just stand back boys." Raina said "Stand back? We can't even move in this cramp space!" Gumball stated "Then just suck in your gut." Jessy said "What?" the two asked then trachie17 used her magic to melt the door with magic fire and soon Gumball and Darwin were free "Thanks a lot." Darwin said "Now let's get out of here." "You go home." Starz said as she made a small magic carrage appear to take the two away "We've got to save the other kids that are trapped inside."

"Your lost." Darwin said before he and Gumball lept into the carrage and flew off.

* * *

8:37 am Castle of Ice

After a while of trying to way to enter the castle the girls finally entered the castle after catapulting themselfs inside. "Next time," Starz said "We go for the 'cut a door' way in." "Later," trachie17 said "Let's go inside."

The girls walked into the castle until they came into a room where a golden statue of a young little boy holding a bow and arrow stood "Who's that?" Jessy asked "Who knows," Raina asked "But i have a feeling that somehow he's connected to the queen." then they heard a humming song and turned to see the Snow Queen with a little child named Chihiro (Spirited Away) wrapped in a wolly fur coat "That should keep you warm." The queen said "Don't you agree?" "Yes Queen Gaia." The girl said "Gaia?" the girls asked then the qween saw them and made a sheild of thick ice appear in front of her and the girl.

"Now what?" Emmy asked "Isn't it ovious?" Trachie17 said "We'll burn the ice wall down, i've been working on my fire spell for a while now, watch." she waved her armsa and a stream of fire blasted out of her palm and hit the walls burned down. But instead of the girls the behemoth monster was waiting for them on the otherside! "uh oh." the girls gulped then they made a run for it but the monster didn't attack.

They turned a corner and saw a girl named Annie (Advenutres from the book of Virtues) Near a golden door and she said "Who are you?" "We're Mystery Case Files," Emmy said "And we're here to save the kids inside the castle, what are you doing here?" "I'm Annie," The girl said "And i'm here to save my friend. He was taken by the ice queen and i have to save him before he ends up like the others from long ago!" "What others from long ago?" Jessy asked "What are you talking about?"

Before Annie could repliy the wall suddenly broke behind Annie and the monster's hands grabbed Annie "Help me! Use the jeweled apple!" Annie shouted as she tossed a jeweled apple at the girls before she was pulled into the hole by the monster. The hole was blocked up with rocks and ruble while Bella held the jeweled apple in her hands "Well, that was a breif info, what'll we do now?"

"Use the apple?" Emmy asked then once Bella stuck her hand out with the apple towards the doors they opened and the girls went inside.


	104. Rise of the young Snow Queen Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

9:48 am Castle of Ice

The girls entered the room and saw that they had arrived in a very green and thiving garden. Surprizingly, nothing was frozen or icy; flowers bloomed over the grass with dew lined across perfectly and the calming melody of a pipe flute sung heavenly as some normal animals went about in their ways. "This is... not what i expected to see." Bella said.

"You said it." Jessy said "And look! Isn't that the same statue of the little boy we saw earlyer?" "It is!" the girls exclaimed altogether as they reconized the boy from the other statue.

Bella Suddenly felt funny and walked away from the other girls while they were to busy. She went to a tree and sat down. Once she sat down her tummy shifted as her sister kicked inside. Bella giggled and patted her pregnant like tummy as her sister continued to kick "Your so lively, just three more adventures to go and you'll be born. I can't wait to see you, i'm pretty sure that you'll be a cute baby when you come out of there."

_"Who ever said that i'll be born a baby when i am born?"_

Bella gasped when she heard the voice and looked around but no one was there. Bella could have sworn that she heard a young voice talking to her but she also knew nobody was around. Suddenly her belly started to hurt as she cluched it with pain and fell down. Something was happening inside her belly but what? Her sister couldn't be born early could she?

Suddenly Bella watched as her tummy grew bigger and bigger, not even her shirt could cover it as it rolled upwards while her tummy got bigger until it didn't look like Bella was carring a baby anymore, she looked like she was sporting a tummy that was holding a small grown child inside. "This can't be a normal thing for expecting girls." Bella said as the weigh pinned her down.

"Of course it's not normal." a voice said, Bella looked and saw that it was the giant monster talking to her "Oh no, not you." Bella sighed "What do you want?" "I'm here to tell you that the baby your carrying is not a normal baby, this is an enchanted pregnancy after all." he said as he poked her belly "Don't worry, this is a very normal thing to happen, it dosn't last long."

Sure enough Bella watched as her tummy sank back to it's normal 9 month pregnant like state and Zoey kicked about a hundred times. Bella stroked her swollen belly with a smile and said "I kinda thought you'd hurt me." "No, at least i don't want to." the monster said "You may find this hard to believe but i was once the true king of the kingdom."

"You were?" Bella asked while the other girls joined her.

"A long time ago i was the ruler of the entire kingdom of ice and winter." The beast explained "I once had two beautiful children, my daughter and my son. But then one day my son died and my daughter became so heartbroken she isolated herself inside the castle, using it to appear in vast winters in your world and stealing away children as playmates. You musn't take her too harshly, she's so lonely and heartbroken she believes there is no other way to cure her misary." The girls looked at themselfs and huddled together while forming a plan.

* * *

10:59 am Ice castle ball room

In the ice cold ballroom all the children were shivering and sneezing due to the cold and the ice queen loomed over them, with a puzzled and wondering look on her face. "I don't understand," she said "I have all the children in this town but still i'm not happy, why aren't i?" "Because you only think it's the right thing to do," Bella said as she and the other girls walked towards the young queen "But in reality you are hurting others just to attept to make yourself happy. But it didn't work did it?" "No, what's wrong with me?" the queen asked as she took of her sparkling crown "Your grief of losing your brother is making you think that doing this will be a good thing but it's not." Jessy said "It's time to put the past behind you for good."

For a moment the queen didn't say anything but then she started to glow and then she vanished, and her kingdom vanished too, leaving everyone standing in an empty field as the sun slowly started to melt away the snow. The girls looked around and saw the egg in the snow with a note attached to it saying 'Thanks for the tip.'

* * *

11:00 am

After using some quick magic the girls returned home and went to their beds to take a long nap to recover from their freezing adventure. Bella stroked her round stomach as her sister kicked "Sure had been a long day huh? I'm glad it's all over now." Her round stomach growled and she patted it "Boy i'm so hungry, i need a warm meal." "How about a suckling pig?" Emmy asked as she came into the room, carrying a magic made suckling pig in her hands "Well i don't now..." Bella said then Zoey started kicking and Bella said "Boy my sister wants to be fed and now."

"I have a new magic trick for you." "What are you talking about?" Bella asked Emmy made the pig glow and shoved it into Bella's belly, to Bella's shock her stomach was wrapping itself around the pig until the pig was gone and her stomach was now a few inches bigger then when it was before. "Whoa, what was that?" Bella gasped "A new spell that allows you to eat something whole without actually eating it." Emmy said "So is the baby happy?" Bella felt her unborn sister kick with glee as her belly growled and gurgled "Zoey seems to really enjoy it." Emmy giggled and Bella sighed "Well, that meal is making me tied, i'm gonna take a nap now." Emmy helped Bella out and got her in bed, hugging her friend's tummy to feel Zoey kick out of glee, and the left.

Bella closed her eyes as her stomach digested the pig and fed Zoey at the same time as she kicked an punched "You be out soon little one, very very soon." The girl said before she fell asleep, wondering about what her sister will be like when she is born... unknown to her a hand stroked her bulging belly and said "I'm sorry your mother forgot to mention the little thing about making someone magicaly pregnant, a glitch if you will. After she is born, you'll have to carry another soon, a boy this time." Bella didn't hear what the voice said nor had any time to respond before the owner of the voice vanished without a trace, leaving a peice of paper with two gender signs on each side and the sign with the girl glowed strongly with Zoey's name on them and the boy's glowed dimly.


	105. Spade and the Garden Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

12:11 pm MCF Headquarters

"And in other news; Shawn (Secret world of Arrietty), a young man who had been recovering from his surgery, has been reported missing since three days ago and his family is growing very worried about him." the voice on the radio said as the girls heard everything closely "Anyone who has any clue to the missing young man please report to the police right away with no hisitation."

"Do you think the police will find the boy?" trachie17 asked "Possably not." Emmy asked "But the Mystery Case Files Detective Agency has never has a case lost to anyone at all! We'll find Shawn and Bring him home!" "Aren't you forgetting something?" Jessy asked "We don't have a clue on where his boy is."

Suddenly Mordecai and Rigby came into the room and said "Hey dudes!" Mordecai said "Mail call!" "But the mail was already here." Raina said "This must be the other mail." Rigby said "This was all we could find." The raccon said as he gave the girls a letter written in ink. "Who could it be?" Starz said as she looked at the letter "IT dosn't even have a return adress."

Bella snatched the letter from the girl and opened it "Let's see here, 'Dear Mystery Case Files, if you want to know what became of Shawn then i have the awnser; i have him and inprisoned him in my garden. In order to save him you must try and save him and come to my kingdom, your on a time limit so don't dare waste time on anything else or else Shawn's heart will perminetly stop for all eternity. Try and save him girls, time is ticking. The Spade."

"Who's the Spade?" Mordecai asked "I have no idea," Emmy said "but whatever he is he's keeping Shawn prisoner in his garden." "And here's a map to this said garden." trachie17 said as she took out a picture of a well built country home and a map on how to get there "Great," Emmy said "Let's go girls!"

* * *

1:22 pm House somewhere far from Tokyo, Japan

The girls, along with Mordecai and Rigby, arrived at the house and looked at it; it wasn't really as well built as they had thought, in fact it looked more like it could collapes at any moment! "Are you sure this is the right place?" Mordecai asked "Cause this place is a dump." "That's what the map said." Jessy said as she held out the map and the picture.

"Uh, how old is this house?" Rigby asked "Well, according to the picture it was suppose to be 24 years old." Starz said as they walked up towards the house "And how old is it really?" the racoon asked "I guess about... uh, maybe 42." the girl said "Swell." the racoon sighed.

They opened the creaking door and the group saw dust, cobwebs and a few clawmarks over some furniture. "Oh this is creepy." Raina said as they entered "Kinda makes you get the feeling that something's gonna jump out of no where and scare us half to death."

"BOOO!" Rigby screamed as the group screamed in terror. The racoon laughed and rolled on the floor in amusement "Rigby!" trachie17 and Mordecai snapped "Not cool!" "Oh come on," the racoon said "It was just a little joke, i promice i won't do it a-" Suddenly the racoon saw something that made him lose color very quickly. It was a skinny demon like creature with moon white skin, long black claws that matched the eerie genie tail it had and it was dressed in some small skulled and the most freaky thing about it was that it had no eye balls and it's mouth was sharp with hundreds of small teeth with black smoke coming out of his mouth lightly "M-M-M-M-M-MG-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GAH!" Rigby stamered as he saw the creature hover above the group, slowly desinding as the group just starred at the racoon.

"Your not getting us twice Rigby." Emmy said "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but g-g-g-g-Guys, it-it's right behind you! And i'm not kidding!" "Yeah right," Mordecai said as he crossed his arms "You're gonna have to try better then that to scare us." "I know what your here for." the creature said in a haunting, eerie voice that drained all the color out of the group's skin and faces.

They turned about and gasped in horror at the creature behind them "I am Spade, King of the Garden. And you are intruders. Or are you hear to look for Shawn, my prisoner?" "Y-y-y-yes." Emmy said "But you can have him, Just get me out of here!" Rigby said as he tried to run away, only to run in place thanks to Trachie17 holding his tail "Would you like to see him?" Spade asked with a wicked Chesure Cat smile that gave anyone who saw it the creeps and the goosebumps. "Did you hurt him?" Jessy asked "I might have." the Spade said "But who cares, he tresspased just like you and he had to pay the price; also you should pay the price to."

Suddenly the Spade let out a loud moaning like cry and vanished in a black cloud, zooming to the door on the other end of the room and vanishing without even opening the door. "After him!" Raina shouted "Uh, Maybe we should set this one out." Rigby said but Jessy held him and dragged him with them.

The group looked around once they burst the door down but all they saw on the other side was a beautiful garden with pretty old statue and beautiful flowers and grass. "Where did he go?" Bella asked "Who cares?" Rigby asked "Let's get outta here before he punishes us. I know it won't be pretty."

The girls looked around and Bella looked down as she felt Zoey kick and the saw a golden locked rested on top of a plate a stone cupid was holding. She picked it up and felt the smooth colorful crystals it had on it's front in back, shaping a tulip in full bloom as she saw a latch to open it. However once she opened it the girl, along with the rest of the group, got covered in blinding light as it got brighter and brighter, forcing everyone to cover their eyes as they protected their vision.

When the light died down the group uncovered their eyes and saw that the garden had changed in a very big way. The grass was purple, the sky was light orange, the trees were black and the statues had changed to very creepy and scary ones "Dudes, we are so not in Japan Anymore." Mordecai said as they looked around in shock.


	106. Spade and the Garden Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

2:33 pm Magic Garden

The group of eight went to the gazeebo to look for Shawn and saw three witch statues greeting them with their mouths open, spewing out purple smoke as they walked past them "Seesh, i wonder who does tha land scaping?" Mordecai asked "The wicked witch of the East?"

"Who's that?" a voice asked "It's me, Shawn! Please help me!"

"Shawn? Where are you?" Emmy asked.

"I'm in the bird bath!" Shawn said.

The eight looked into the pool and gasped when they saw the boy inside the water, looking back at them instead of reflections of themselves. "What happened to you?" "The Spade trapped me in the waters of the bird bath," Shawn explained "You have to get me out of here; i'm the only one who has the power to defeat Spade. That's why i'm here."

"And that's why your trapped." Rigby said.

"And that's where he'll stay!" The spade declaired as he rose out of the ground and snarled at the eight. They screamed and ran away while the Spade cackled evilly. The ran back to the house and slammed the door shut. Gasping for a breath the group sat down on the chairs they found and Mordecai said "Why did we ever agree to go with you girls? Now that face of Spade is stuck in my head!"

"Just picture him as a toy and blow him up with dymamite." Jessy said "No use," the blue jay said "He's still there." "There's got to be a way to get rid of Spade and get out of here at the same time." Starz asked as she waved her arm, acsidently nockling a vase off a stool and it broke, revealing five brightly covered jewels and a note.

The group gathered the jewels and read the note inside;

**To whoever finds this note,**

**These jewels i had collected are the only things that will stop Spade and save the gardens from his evil. Also if anything happens to me know that you need the jewels and the golden locket to unlock the garden's light. Should anything does happen to me, use the locket and the jewels right away; as in RIGHT NOW!**

**Sighed Shawn**

"Way to go Shawn man!" Mordecai said as he started placing the jewels into the locket "Hold it mor-" Raina started but it was too late. Once the blue jay inserted the last jewel the locket came alive and snapped itself from it's chain, crashing though the door and flying over back to the bird bath, knockling it off it's pedestal and breaking it, freeing Shawn from the evil magic.

Quickly the girls used their magic and shot it at the locket, it let out a powerful ray of golden light and the Spade roared as he evaporated into nothing but ashes. The garden changed from a gloomy frightening place and bloomed into a bright, cheery and beautiful garden with the biggest flowers anyone has ever seen. "The garden is back to normal." Shawn said happily "And now everyone who left it before will come back and play again; all thanks to me and all of you."

* * *

3:44 pm MCF Headquarters

The girls were relaxing as another case went down easily. Mordecai and Rigby were playing their new magic prodused video game when suddenly the digial image of Spade appered and the two screamed as they ran off "Come back you guys!" Raina said "We were just playing a gag, come back!" the girls ran off to get their friends while the snow started to fall lightly.


	107. Golem the Robot Terror Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

4:55 pm Thneedvile

In the one plastic and fake town a young boy named Ted (The Lorax 2012) was asleep in his bed when a swomee-Swan landed on his window seal and pulled his leg out of his bed "Wh-What?" Ted asked as he woke up the swan gave him a picture of an orange creature called the Lorax and Ted nodded "Ok, get Audrey and we'll be on our way."

He got dressed and he left his house while hopping onto his scooter bike and rode off to the newly remade Trufflua Tree Forest where a lot of Swans, Bar-ba-Loots and Humming Fish were out and about happily. Along the way Audrey caught up to him and the two kids went over to the Once-ler's house where the old man in green was waiting for them "Hello Ted, and you too Audrey." "What's going on Mr. Once-ler?" Audrey asked "Don't now," Once-ler said "But the Lorax said that this was inportent." "Then Let's go." Ted said.

The three walked down a road and arrived at the river where a bar-ba-loot was tangled in a trash bag and Audrey pet it's head "There there boy, it's ok. It's ok, we're here to help." Audrey kept holding the little bear down gently while Ted and The Once-ler removed the bag from the bear. When the bear was freed the bear hugged Audrey and she said "Ohh, what a cutie."

Then two more bar-ba-loots came out and hugged Ted and The Once-ler "Hey look, his friends had come to thank us." Ted said as he picked up a bear as did the Once-ler and Audrey picked up the bear.

Unknown to them the forest animals and the Lorax himself saw the three and the Lorax said "I wonder who those bar-ba-loots are." Then he saw the little bear Audrey held smiled wickedly and it shouted "NOW!" Before anyone could do anything the bears shoved gassed rags into the threes mouths and in mere seconds the three humans fell over and passed out "What?" The Lorax asked as the animals gasped in shock.

Then the bears morphed into monsters and Jafar "That was too easy." He said as he used his magic to make The Once-ler, Ted and Audrey dissapear along with him and his monsters.

The Lorax and his friends were stunned for a while but the orange creature shook of his head and said "Ok, i did not see that coming. We've got to do something!" Then a real Bar-Ba-Loot named Pipsqeak pointed to a map and the Lorax picked it up "Oh boy, i hope this will be worth the trip." The animals started to protest but the Lorax said "Come on you guys, is this how we thank the one who brought back our forest home? And yes Bean-Pole did destroy the place but he kept his promice to remake the forest. Come on, we've got to save them... they're our close friends." The Animals thought about what the gardian of the forest said and they agreed happily.

* * *

5:06 pm ThneedVile

After her son had been gone for a long time Ted's mother and his grandma called out for Ted "Ted! Ted come home! TED!" But no matter how hard they called their son never came back, not even Audrey came when her family tried to look for her.

* * *

6:17 pm MCF Headquarters

Trachie17 and Jessy, along with Mordecai and Rigby, gathered around a table with a board game called _The Game of Life _on the table and it was Trachie17's turn "Okay, let's see what'll happen to me now." she spun the spinner and it landed on a five. She counted the squares and landed on the 'Baby Girl' square "Haha, you get another baby girl." Rigby said "Oh man," Trachie17 sighed as she placed another small pink figure in her packed car of mixed pinks and blues "Now i'm all booked." "Well, look at me." Mordecai gloated "I've got a mantion, a cool job as a police man and a nice small family to boot. Man, i wish i had that kind of life."

"Yeah right." Jessy said as she pushed the blue jay away.

Then Bella and the other girls came in with Emmy saying "Heads up everyone, We've got another case." "What kind of case?" Jessy asked "See for yourself." Raina said as she made an 'Have You Seen Me?' Ad apper out of no where and on it were the the pictures of Ted, Audrey and the Once-ler "This just came out today, along with this." Emmy took out a letter and read what it said "Dear girls, i have the three you see in the papers. If you ever want to see them again come to this written place on the other side of this letter and come alone. Signed Jafar."

"Him again?" Jessy asked "Well, let's get ready; he'll problaby try to turn us into frogs like last time."

* * *

7:28 Pm Train station

In no time the MCF Girls, Bella, Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the train station and Bella said "So, this is the place is it?" "That's what the letter said." Emmy said as they took their first steps on the stairs.

Suddenly a train came out of no where and crashed right in front of them! They screamed as they fell down in shock. After that the girls got up and Mordecai said "Ok, now that's not what i had in mind once we got here." "Is everyone ok?" Jessy said "No broken bones, just close to getting a heart attack. Other then that i'm ok." trachie17 said "No, i mean on the train!"

"Help!" a voice shouted they went into the station and they gasped when they saw a 8 foot tall golden robot with glowing green eyes carrying Ted as he squirmed to escape "Put me down you overgrown tin can!" Ted shouted as he punched the metal skin of the robot "Hey, put that boy down!" Emmy said to the robot as the girls and the two animals stood their grounds and got ready to fight but the golden robot just calmly walked off while Ted faced the group "Hurry, our friends and the Lorax are traped inside the train! Use this map to find us!" Ted tossed a GPS device towards the group and Rigby caught it

"Please Find us detectives and save us from Golem, your our only hope!" those were Ted's final words before the boy dissapeared with the robot into the darkened sky.

"Help!" another voice called from inside the train and the group rushed to the cart where the Lorax and all of his friends were trapped in "Get us out of here!" The Lorax said "Some of us aren't fond of being crispy fried forest animals!" "Relax Dude," Mordecai said "The girls are on the case." "Dude?" Lorax asked in anger "Did you just call me a dude?" "Not now ok," Emmy said as she used her magic to make a key for them "Freedom's here in a second."

"WAIT-!"

Boom!

A flood of forest animals toppled the group over and everyone fumbled back on their feet after pushing a few swans and Barbaloots off them "Yuck, why didn't anyone warn us?" Rigby asked "That's what i've been trying to tell you." The Lorax said before Pipsqueak went up to the girls and flashed his cute eyes at them "Awwww, how cute!" they cooed as they hugged the little bear "Cute?" Rigby asked with crossed arms while the big fat Barbaloot stood next to him "Year right."

"Now what?" Jessy asked "The train's ruined and Ted just got Kidnapped by that robot." "I'm just as puzzled as you." The Lorax said "Hey, i have an idea." Raina said.

Later the girls rode the fixed train to the town and the Lorax said "Are you sure this will get us to the town Ted mentioned?" "Hey, the GPS tells us so." Mordecai said as the blimp got nearer and nearer to their destanation. "Boy, i hope there ok." The Lorax said as they approuched the town.

* * *

8:39 pm Factory

Ted was shoved in a yellow ball like cage like Audrey and Once-ler and the boy growled as the robot locked his cage "Let me out of here!" he shouted as he punched the doors "Let me go right now! I know my rights! I demand to talk to the police! I want a lawyer! POLICE!" "Oh give it a rest Ted." Once-ler said as he leaned backwards "It's no use."

"Why would anyone do this to us?" Audrey asked as she grasped the bars of her cage "I see Golem rather likes you," a voice said as a pair of cyborg eyes peicered though the darkness to the three "He loves to cage those he really loves to cage those he likes; he saves them for later." "For what?" Ted asked "And who are you?" "You'll find out... Later." the figure said then they vanished and Ted shouted "Hey wait! Come back here!" But he didn't and the robot, now known as Golem, stood there looking at them with deadpan green eyes and a smile "What are you looking at Tin can?" Ted asked.


	108. Golem the Robot Terror Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

9:40 pm Unknown Town

The train stopped in the seemingly deserted town and everybody got off. "Oh boy, what a long night this is going to be." The Lorax said as he streched his aching limbs "My arms and legs are so tired." "All you did was sit there and look at the window." Mordecai said "You try it while trying to keep an eye on the entire forest population why don't ya?" The Lorax snapped "I'm the gaurdian of the forest!"

"You can be the gaurdian of baggs under your eyes if we have to spend the entire night looking for your friends." Rigby said "And i'm already starting to get grumpy." "Come on you big babies," Jessy said as she ajusted her cap "A little overnighter will never put us down."

* * *

10:51 pm

After about a long while everyone was so tired and so sore they were still yawning and the group looked so tired they'd fall asleep at any moment. "Ok," Jessy said "So an overnighter _will _put us down, even in a large city we don't even know it's name or how big it is!" "Let's get a room somewhere and check in for the night." Emmy said "Maybe a hotel's near by." "We didn't pass any hotels." Raina said "And i'm so tired!"

"Maybe that'll help?" trachie17 said pointing to a two story castle like building nearby. The door looked unlocked and all the windows were barred. "Well, what have we got to lose?" Starz asked "I call the first room!" Rigby shouted as he ran ahead "Come back here!" Raina shouted as the others ran behind the racoon.

* * *

11:02 pm

In their cells Ted was using a nail file he had in his pocket and tried to saw the bars of his bubble like cage off but it was no use. Plus he was so tired he fell backwards and fell asleep just like the Once-ler and Audrey had and the hidden speaker arrived again "Sleep tight prisoners, cause Golem is gonna have some fun.

* * *

12:13 am

Inside the house everyone was asleep as they tossed and turned a few times. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the room started to shake slowly but it grew louder and more violent with every second as everyone started to wake up "Wh-who's gonna- what's that?" Rigby asked "Tell them to keep it down, we're trying to sleep!"

Suddenly Golem burst in and the boys jolted up screaming when the robot tried to grab them.

The Lorax and the animals woke up and The Lorax opend his rooms door and said "Can you keep it down, we're trying to-YAAHHHH!" Golem nearly struck the lorax but he closed the door and the robot punched the door down. The animals screamed and ran away while the Lorax led them to safety.

Soon everyone was about to leave but the robot blocked the Front door. "Run again!" The Lorax shouted but the robot was quicker, spraying sleeping gas and sending everyone to dream land and they fell down; passed out.

* * *

1:24 am

A while later the group woke up and the Lorax moaned "Oh man, what just happened?" "My head hurts." Mordecai said as he got up. When the others woke up they realized they were a few members short "Has anyone seen Emmy, Jessy and Bella?" Starz asked "Hey, where's Rigby?" Mordecai said "Hey, Where's Pipsqueak?" The Lorax asked then it hit them.

"Uh no."

* * *

2:35 am

Emmy, Jessy, Bella, Rigby and Pipsqueak were asleep in a cell and Bella was the first one up. Bella looked around the jail cell they were in and she sighed "Oh brother, why is it things with us are like this?" then she felt Zoey kick and Bella stroked her swollen stomach "Gee, Zoey's kicks are getting harder and harder." she counted her days and gasped to herself "This is our eigth adventure, one more and Zoey will be born!" Zoey glowed brightly and moved very violently as she fought to get out, tickling Bella and making her laugh as she held her glowing stomach.

"Easy Zoey, your tickling your big sister's tummy." Bella said as she patted her stomach but the glowing didn't stop. Suddenly Golem grabbed her and pulled her away fast right before the others could wake up. "What happened?" Emmy asked "I don't know." Jessy said "And even more so, what happened to us? And where's Bella?" "Don't worry," Emmy said "We'll be fine." She zapped the door and magicaly opened it. "Let's go." Jessy said and they all left the cell to find Bella.

* * *

3:46 am

Bella had been shoved in a bubble cell with magic proof rope tied around her arms and legs and a gag tightly held to her mouth while her swollen glowing stomach was exposed. She tried to move but she couldn't and she could tell from her unborn sister's kicks that she was scared but there was nothing she could do to comfort her.

"My what a strange thing." Golem's master said as he neared the girl who was compleatly helpless. He placed a black thin clawed hand on Bella's Stomach and felt the baby in the belly "Feels just right, when she is born i'll suck all the power she has in her. I don't know if it'll take away her life but i'll be fun trying right?" the creature asked Bella shouted (Muffled of course) and tried to fight but she was bound and gaged so tight she could only squirm.

The baby inside bella's stomach kicked and Bella realized there was nothing she could do. She started to cry as tears fell from her eyes and landed on top of her extremly swollen belly. Suddenly Bella felt massive pain as the baby inside her grew very large again but her cries of pain were muffled by the gags. She tired to scream as her belly got bigger and so did the pain the magical growing baby was giving to her.

_"No Zoey, it's not time to come out!"_ Bella said in her mind as she tried ot get her self back to normal _"You still have one adventure left, don't force me to give birth so soon! Zoey please listin to me, i don't want to give birth here! please hear me Zoey, hear me!" _As the pain in her stomach grew Bella thought that she was going to give birth as the pain drove her crazy. Bella looked at her stomach as another sting of pain caused her to kick madly while Zoey tried to be born but she couldn't.

Bella was in so much pain she couldn't do anything about it "Heh, looks like the baby's going to be born soon." the villain said "Too bad i'm not a doctor so i can't help. Oh and by the way, did you know it was possable to die while giving birth to a baby? True fact." Bella's stomach grew and shrank randomly as she kept trying to scream but couldn't. She looked at her stomach and a scared feeling came to her, what if she did die giving birth to her sister? Poor Zoey would have no one to take care of her and she would be all alone. Finally her stomach went back to it's normal yet still very pregnant size and the girl sighed with relief.


	109. Two Worlds, One Baby Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

7:20 am MCF headquarters

As the girls relaxed Bella felt the kicking in her stomach more offen then before and that ment that the baby would be coming very soon. But the girl was worried, she had spent the entire night looking out for her sister she was a nervouse wreck. The girls looked at their friend and trachie17 said "You know, we could use a little vacation." "How about a train ride?" Emmy said "I've always wanted to ride a train." "Perfect." Jessy said "Girls, let's go on vacation!"

* * *

8:31 am Train

As rain poured down a train chugged down along the tracks as it blew it's whistle. Inside their cart the girls and Bella fell asleep as they huddled close to to the cold. Then there was a knock at the door and Bella woke up "Uh? Wh-Who's there?" "May i talk to Arabella?" A voice similier to Bella's; but had a Spanish and Italian acsent in her voice, said.

Bella got up and went to the door. After opening it she was surprised to see that the girl standing there in front of her looked just like her! Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing when the girl, who was wearing a long bright orange and yellow robe with a matching dress, pulled her away from the cart and down the train to the Engine room "Wait! Hold on! Who are you?" Bella asked "My name is Gabriella." the girl said "And we must get off this train before-"

Suddenly the train came to a halted stop and everyone went flying.

The MCF girls woke up with a start and looked around to find Bella. "Where's Bella?" Raina asked "There she is!" Emmy said, looking out the window to see Bella and Gabriella running away while a pair of water arms reached out for them. "Let's go!" trachie17 said as she pulled out the girls' broomsticks.

* * *

9:42 am Old House.

The girls landed next to an old house made next to a lake they had never seen before and Emmy opened the door. "Hello?" she called "Is anyone there?" The girls went inside and looked around, seeing Bella's pictures all over the old place "Was someone spying on Bella?" Raina asked "Oh you bet." Jessy said "This is diffinetly a sign of it alright."

"Help!" a voice called out from behind a bathroom.

The girls imediantly burst in and gasped when they saw Gabriella and Bella clinging to the sink as a pair of watery arms tried to pull them into the enchanted tub "Bella?" Jessy asked "What's going on?" "You got me!" Bella said "Here! Take this walkie Talkie!" Emmy grabbed the small device from Bella and as Bella was pulled into the tub Garbriella shouted "Go to the gazeebo on the lake's shores, bring fire and ice together and the stairs to Aguia will open!"

Those were her last words before she was forcfully pulled into the tub and the waters stopped glowing once she dissapeared into them.

"I think i saw the gazeebo before we got here." Starz said "Quick, let's go!"

Without wasting a moment the girls ran outside into the cold and saw the gazeebo. They ran inside and stopped when they saw that the place was decorated with outer worldly courios and oddities "Wow... Nice place." Jessy said "Now, what did that girl mean by bring fire and ice together?" "Maybe something like this." trachie17 said as she pointed to a chest that had a picture of the sun and the moon on it.

"I guess fire goes here." Emmy said as she lit a match and placed it on the sun "And the Ice goes there." She said as Jessy put an ice cube on the moon. Suddenly the chest opened up and the girls were pulled in by a strange magical force as they fell screaming their lungs out. And then... Blackout.

* * *

10:53 am Castle Dungeon

"Guys? Guys? Guys! Wake up!"

The Five girls woke up from their slumber and rubbed their heads "What just happened?" Emmy asked as they saw Bella and Gabriella looking right at them. "You passed out when you came to my world." Garbriella said as she sat down on a bunk bed "I'm sorry we haven't properly met. My name is Gabriella Brightower, i am the princess of my kingdom; It's called Aguia and it's where everyone here is a counterpart of your world, only we live in a permenet middle age era that never ends."

"And we all have lookalikes here?" Emmy asked "Yes," Gabriella said "I am the princess of this kingdom and i am expecting a child, but that warlock Aloysius stole her before she could be born, that's why i'm thin."

"Do we all have lookalikes that can help us, i mean you?" Jessy asked "Yes," the princess said "My knights of Loyalty, my court jesters, even the five witches of life, they are all famouse and belonved my everyone and they look just like those you love in your world, even with the same personalites. The rest of my nights are off on a war so i only have six here to help. And the wiches are working on a transfiguration potion for the resistance."

"What about your jesters?" Raina asked.

"Did somebody call us?"

Suddenly a blue jay and a racoon lept from the side of the cell and juggled a few balls before the bird made them dissapear in his jester hat "We're here to the rescue your highness!" he said as he put his hat back on his head "Mordecai and Rigby?" Raina asked in surprise.

"Who're they?" The racoon asked "I'm Virgil!" "And my name's Julien." The Blue Jay Jester said happily as he kicked his heels "And we're here to spring you." Virgil unlocked the cell and the girls ran out "Hey, you girls look like the Witches of Five." "We'll explain later." Emmy said "Let's just get outta here!"

* * *

Inside a tower a baby was inside a womb like bubble as it's final development went on without any difficalty. On a throne the warlock, who looked like O'Hare (Lorax), looked at the baby and said "Sheesh, how long does making a baby take? I've waited 17 weeks for this and..." he grunted and said "Can't there ever be a spell to make development go faster?"

A guard came in and said "Your Wizardness, we have a problem. The prisoners have escaped." "Are what are you dong here?" The wizard asked "Get out there and get them!" "Yes sir." the man said as he ran off

"Yeash, i'm in a world of morons."


	110. Two Worlds, One Baby Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

11:04 am Castle Dungeon

Garbriella, Virgil, Julien, were the first to get inside a house while the rest of them came up behind. "Ok, now what are we going to do now?" Bella asked "We've got to enlist the help of my knights." Garbriella said "But i cannot be seen outside here, that is where you come in. Go out there and bring me my friends and my honarable knights."

"I kinda had a feeling you'd say that." Emmy said "So which is closer?"

* * *

12:15 pm Training Grounds

The MCF girls arrived at the training grounds and looked around "Ok, so here we are." Jessy said "But where are the knights?" Suddenly something large and fast zoomed past them, sending them falling to the ground with a thud.

"Nice going you Troggle Pod!" a voice said

"It's not my fault, they were in my blind spot!" another said

"That's your anser to everything." said another.

Then six familier looking boys appered on some board like device, save for the gargoyle.

The boy in front of Jessy looked just like her boyfriend Aaron only he wore light blue and white clothes and his sword was covered in jewels and he had an aquamarine robe that could cover his body easily "My dear Pandora," he said "What are you doing here?" "I'm not Pandora!" Jessy said "I'm Jessy Krellborn, her lookalike from earth!"

The boy in front of Raina looked just like Cedric only he wore a yellow hood over his head and mathing clothes. "I assume you are not my fair Sierra then?" he asked as he rubbed his shoulders in a shy way "No, i'm Raina."

The boy in front of Starz looked like Riku but he wore black, white and orange clothes "So my dear, tell me if i look just, totally faboo in my new look. If you were like Mikoto you'd agree." "Uh, name's Starzella and i don't like show offs." "Yep, your not her." the boy said with a huff.

thachie17 looked at the boy who she thought was Seamus but the boy wore plain clothes that didn't have much brightness to them. "Are you a little like my darling Maerwen? She's kind, quiet and loves to teach." "Nope, nothing like me at all." trachie17 said "Save for the kind part."

And the boys in front of Emmy looked like Nosedive and Brooklyn but there was a diffrence. The duck wore a white and dark red top with orange pants and matching shoes while the lookalike of Brooklyn wore a blue loincloth around his waist and a light blue armbrace on his right arm while his wings were decorated in japanesse paintings of flowers. "I can easily tell your not our Elena." the gargoyle said.

"Uh, nice to know that you can tell." Emmy said sheepishly "She dosn't smell like tuna fish like you." The Nosedive lookalike said "What?" Emmy asked in anger "Never mind him," the gargoyle said "He has the nasty habit of saying wrongs things at the wrong time."

"Ok..." Bella said "And you are the Princesses' knights?" "Correct," The Aaron lookalike said "We are the Knights you seek. I am Ymir, Knight of the monsters."

"I am Aden." The boy in front of Raina said "Knight of the Wizarding Realm."

"I am Joe," the boy in front of Starz said "Knight of the light and darkness."

"I am James," The boy in front of thachie17 said "Knight of the quickest wit and charms of magic."

"I am Bismark," the Alien Duck lookalike said "Knight of Ice and Champions, and the red guy here is Gerard, Knight of... Uh, rocks?"

"No," the gargoyle corrected "Knight of Protection, Honor and the strongest of heart." "Why couldn't you have gotten a smaller name?" Bismark asked as he shook his head "One that's not so hard to remember?" "It's not my fault your so absent minded." Gerard said "I'll show you absent minded!" the duck snarled as he was pulled back by Aden and James.

"Enough Please!" Bella shouted as she caught the boys attention "Now look, the princess needs a word with you in your hideaway and so do we, your princess needs you and we'll bring your girlfriends along too very soon." The knights nodded and got on their boards while the gargoyle flew off, leading the way while the girls looked on.

* * *

1:26 pm Swamp

While the girls took a break in the swamp before they would depart for the girls made camp. they all clamered around Bella as she sat there with her very pregnant tummy glowing while Zoey was kicking excitingly as all of the girls could feel. "This is it," Bella said as she rubbed her belly "Zoey is going to be born after this adventure, and i'll finally get to meet my little sister at long last!"

"What will she be like Bella?" Emmy asked "Who knows?" Bella asked "Oh, Zoey's just kicking like mad, she's really excited about this." then Bella's stomach growled very loudly and she patted her large tummy "Boy, giving a baby lots of norishment can really make you hungry. In fact, i feel so hungry i could eat just about anything, like even you girls."

That gave Emmy a crazy idea as a smile creaped over her face.

Using her magic Emmy turned the girls, exsept herself and Bella, into solid food and Bella gasped "Bella," Emmy said "In honor of your dear little sister please allow me to let us stay inside you with the baby while you get some rest. I know this is a bit strange but i can asure you nothing will go wrong." Bella didn't know what to say and she really didn't want to dissapoint her best friend either.

"Ok, i'll eat you." Bella said as the girls hovered around her. She grabbed Jessy, who had been turned into a large sandwich, and devored her. The moment she swallowed she felt tickling inside her and her pregnant belly grew a little, surprizing the girl but she shrugged it and ate up Raina, who was an apple, and Starz, who was a popcial, while her stomach kept growing, strined to keep it covered as Zoey kept kicking with glee.

"Now it's your turn Emmy," Bella said as she turned Emmy into an ice cream cone and ate her up. Now with Emmy inside her tummy grew so much her shirt was pushed upwards and her pants were pushed down. "Oh, you girls really stuff me up." Bella told her distinded belly as she stroked it. Suddenly she felt more kicking inside her stomach and she giggled since all that kicking was tickling her. "Oh you guys!" Bella said as she giggled "It's like i'm carrying more then one baby now; more like six babies! You're _are_ all my babies, and i will nurture you and take care of you all no matter what."


	111. Two Worlds, One Baby Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

2:37 pm Swamp hut

The girls, once they got out of Bella's belly, walked upwards to an old hut where a light of violet and purple was shining from inside the small house. The girls opened the door and saw five girls that looked like them, only wearing purple and red dresses and capes, standing over a large couldron "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble," they recited "Fire burn and couldron bubble, hair of werewolf, blood of bat, eyes of lizard and tounge of cat! By the power of the witch's mark, vanquish all that slink and slurp, those that burp and glorp and gloop, vampire brides and zombie feasts and cannibal treats!"

Suddenly something green and gooy, like monster blood, oozed out of the cauldron and the girls backed up a little as the slime crept closer. Suddenly a magical force pulled them inside and they landed inside the goo "Don't worry about it ya'll," the trachie17 look-a-like said in a casian voice "You just sit down for a spell while we make some gumbo for Bella."

"You know me?" Bella asked as the goo suddenly shifted into a long booth that they all sat on as the witches looked at their modern counter parts "Of course we know you." The Jessy Lookalike said in a fancy victorian voice "We've been watching you since you came here, i must say we are quite impressed by how much you put into the fall of the false ruler then even our boyfriends could."

"Hey, it's our thing." Jessy said "Now can you please-"

"Join our princess and best friend and save her and her baby from the wicked ruler?" the girls asked in union "Of course." "At least let me finish my sentence!" Jessy said as she sweatdropped "But there is a price to pay first," the Emmy Look-a-like said "Bella must go back to your headquarters."

"What?" The girls asked in shock.

"But i-But... this isn't fair!" Bella stammered.

"Yes," the other Emmy said "But think about it, the moment Princess Gabriella's baby is born so will your baby. And if your baby is born in another world then there is an extremely high possability that she will die the moment she lets out her first cry." That made Bella look worried and she felt baby Zoey kicking as she rubbed her belly "Oh, ok. I guess i can let this one slip."

The girls nodded and they opened a portal on que. Bella steped in and waved good bye before she appeared back in the MCF headquarters.

* * *

3:48 pm The Castle

In the castle the miniture man looked outside his window as a mispit army charged towards his castle grounds. "Guards!" he called out in a speaker to his royal guards "Attack! Invadors are coming to attack!"

His men got thier armor on and then they charged towards the army while the Kights and the Witches powered out their weapons/magic spells.

As the man looked at the fight calmly he didn't notice that five familier girls were climbing out of a window and walking towards the baby in the ball.

Suddenly his army vanished and the lookalike of O'Hare gasped and he shouted "What the heck happened? Why happened to my be- Uh oh..." when he saw the MCF girls, with Gabriella's baby, now free from the spell, in their hands he sweated and said "Uh, hi there."

* * *

4:59 PM MCF Headquarters

The MCF girls arrived back at their headquarters as rain poured down "Gee, i wonder how Bella is?" Raina asked "What kind of question is that?" Emmy asked "This is the last adventure, which means-"

She was interupted when a baby's cry broke out from inside the house and they quickly dashed into the building.

They burst into their office and found Mordecai and Rigby, tending to Bella, who was sitting on the couch with a blanket covering her body, save for the top of her body and in her arms, wrapped up tightly in a pink blanket, was the baby everybody was waiting for, little baby Zoey. The girls awwed and went over ot her to see the baby's sweet face.

Bella looked at them and said "Girls, your just in time. Baby Zoey was just born just 17 seconds ago! And isn't she cute?" The baby yawned as she streatched her little body and fists, showing that she had pure blonde hair and her eyes, when they opened up, were a beautiful light brown. "Awwwwww!" The girls cooed "She's adorable!"

Zoey cooed and she took hold of her big sister's hands "I'm happy to finally meet you to sis, and boy were you a cargo in my belly." "Bella! Bella!" Zoey said happily "Aww, she said her first words." Jessy said Suddenly Zoey started to glow brightly and then she lept out of Bella's arms and landed on the floor, only she landed like a ninja and she had aged suddenly as she landed, right until she was a 5 year old girl with her hair now worn like spikes and two 'Wings' on her head's sides. She also wore an eggplant colored bandana on her head, a violet dress, rose stockings and red violet ballet flats. "Yahoo!" she shouted in a hyper voice "Man, is it good to finally be outta there!"

The girls, Bella and the boys stood their with their eyes twitching and their mouths hung open as the former newborn baby as she ran around while shooting red balls of sparking dust all over "What... Just... Happened...?" They asked.

"It's me, Zoey!" the girl said as she pointed her thumbs to herself "But-But your suppose to be a baby!" Rigby said "There's no way a baby can grow up that fast!" "I'm a magical Baby," Zoey said "I can shift from my true age to any age i want, that's my uniqe power." "Uh... Can you change back into a baby?" Bella asked "First i've got to go to the bathroom." Zoey said she flung a magic card towards them and ran off to the bathroom.

"Uh, ok..." Mordecai said "Things just went from cute and proud to disturbing and weird all at once." "I agree." Bella said she looked at the card and read it out loud "It's from my birth mom, '_Dear Bella, congrats on the safe and painless birth of your sister Zoey. I must warn you though, she is very rowdy, ambitious and hot blooded. So raising her in my place will indeed provide such a challenge to you and your Hyena family. Please take good care of her no matter how much she will annoy you. Signed, your family.' _I can't believe it, my sweet baby turns out to be a rebel!"

"Well, they can't all be born angels." Mordecai said as They heard a flush and Zoey came out of the bathroom "Ok, i'm ready to go home now." She transformed back into her true form and lept back into Bella's arms. Zoey cooed and hugged her big Sister lovingly. "Awww," Bella cooed "I don't care if you will cause me trouble, your my baby sister and i'll take very good care of you. Just like i promiced my- i mean, our parents."

A while later Bella got her things and waved good bye before departing for her home, with a new addision to her family in tow as Zoey pulled her hair. As the MCF waved good bye Mordecai wondered out loud "I wonder if you girls will handle babies like Bella did?" the girls looked at the blue jay with wide eyes and he quickly siad "I mean, when your ready that is. I-I'm not saying-" "It's ok," Raina said "But still, would you like having kids?"

Hearing that Mordecai and Rigby turned dead white and they fainted. The girls just giggled and laughed as they helped their friends up.


	112. The Island of the Plant Monster Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

5:00 PM Unknown Island 17 years ago

It was a dark, stormy day as the full sun shined dimly down on a research labratory while rain poured down along with a strong mist. Inside the labratory a sciencest was working on plants none stop. He turned to his beautiful assistint, a young girl who looked like Velma Dinkly (Scooby Doo) who was playing with her puppy Husky she named Fuzzball. "Vella," the man said "Is the sulution ready?"

"Yes sir," Vella said as she played with her dog "It's in that spray bottle, now can i play with Fuzzball now? Can i?"

"Of course." the man said "Yippie!" the girl cheered as she jumped up and down "Come on Fuzzball, let's play!" Unknown to the girl she and her puppy were being watched by an eyeball, seeing them and growling as vines started to move on their own.

Paying no attention to the seemingly eerie background Vella got out her dog's favorite orange ball and tossed it "Fetch boy!" she said Fuzzball barked and ran into the mist to fetch his ball.

Vella was about to catch up to her puppy when she tripped over a moving Vine and fell down, knocking her glasses off her face. "My glasses!" she cried as she felt around for her glasses "I can't see without my glasses!" She felt around for a while before she found her glasses again.

She had just put on her glasses when she heard some rustling in the leaves and the bushes and the frightened yelp of her puppy dog "Fuzzball?" she asked but when the dog started barking everything suddenly fell silent as the barking sound suddenly stopped and a chill ran down the girl's spine. "F-Fuzzball? What's going on? Are you playing a joke on me? If you are, it's not funny!"

But nothing ever came up, save for rustling in the bushes. Suddenly something thin and round was tossed ot her feet, it was her puppy's dog collar, only, much to her horror, it was stained with freshly cut up blood. With goosebumps crawling up and down her body Vella ran back to the labratory just as something big and large was slammed onto the doors.

"Professer?" Vella asked as she looked around "Professer? Professer! Where are you!" She worked up the courage to open the door and peeked inside to see a venus flytrap looking back at her... with it's mouth opened an Eyeball shined on her and the girl turned white in terror.

She let out an ear peircing scream as the plant monster lunged to her, her scream eachoed across the entire abandoned island, the last cry for help she would ever scream for again...

* * *

6:11 PM Somewhere in the sea.

On a little sail boat the MCF girls were having a vacation with their boyfriends. "This vacation is the best i've ever had." Seamus said as he waved his wand, making some fruit punch appear out of no where. "Are you sure nobody will mind us just vanishing on them?" Aaron asked as Jessy gave him a kiss on his cheek "Oh don't be such a party pooper Aaron-Ku." Jessy said "Just relax and unwind."

"I'd relax better if we had left a note or something." Aaron said as Nosedive drank his punch "Oh you worry too much, what could happen?"

Ka-Boom!

Suddenly, without any warning, the ship entered a fearce storm and everyone was hurtled this way and that as the ship was starting to fall apart "You were saying about this?" Aaron snapped at the alien duck as they tossed and turned madly "Hang on!" Brooklyn called out but his cry came too late. When a giant wave struck them the boys and the girls were washed away and they were all washed away as their ship went down.

* * *

7:22 pm Unknown Island

On a beach as the sun started to go down the six boys, who were all washed up on shore like ship wrecked saliors, started to wake up as they coughed up salt water "Blech, that was the worse vacation expereance i'd ever had, and i hope will never have again." "You might not have to worry about that," Cedric said as he got up while they drained water from their hair, Brooklyn was trying to shake his mane dry but he only got everyone else wet again. "Watch it!" they snapped "Sorry." the gargoyle said.

"Hey, where are our girlfriends?" Seamus asked "And more inportently... where are we?" a loud jungle bird call spoked the boys as they huddled behind Brooklyn "You're the streetwise fighter," Aaron said "You go first." "Me?" Brooklyn asked "Why can't you try it you big babies?"

The boys were about to say something when a loud scream echoed in the thick thorned jungle. "That sounded like trachie17," Seamus said "Let's go!" he lead the way as the rest of the boys fallowed.

They ran down a patch and up a hill just in time to see trachie17 running away from something. "Trachie!" Seamus called out. Suddenly a large Venus flytrap rose up from the ground and the boys stepped back when it moved closer and closer. Then it's mouth opened up and it let out a roar as it's one eye locked onto them while they screamed in panic. "I know i've always hated my greens," Nosedive said "But now i _really _Hate them!"


	113. The Island of the Plant Monster Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

8:33 pm Unknown Island

After that sudden scare with the plant creature the boys were now hiding behind an old cabin "This place is a nightmare," Seamus said "We've got to get out of here right now." "But what about our girls?" Aaron said "We can't just leave them here." "How about we call the coast guard and the marines?" Nosedive asked "Didn't you see that oversized flytrap? It has a huge eyeball! That's not normal, even for a garden."

"Is that suppose to be a building?" Cedric asked as he pointed to a building that was covered in thorned vines and rotten leaves. "Oh man, something tells me this was a science lab... once." Seamus said "Then what happened?" Brooklyn asked "This flora and fauna disaster! That's what!" Nosedive said "I wanna go back to the pond where the only flowers we get are normal roses and some pucks."

Riku looked at the lab as the monster plant poked it's head out for a little while but then went back in. "Ok. I have an idea. What's the one thing plants can't live in? A frost zone. So if you freeze the-" "Hold it," Nosedive said "Sorry to interup but we seem to have a tiny little problem. How are we going to freeze this place when we don't have anything to freeze anything with!"

"G-Guys?"

"Raina?" the boys asked "That's her!" Cedric said "Come on!"

The boys ran towards the calls of the girl and found her on the ground, as if she had been hurt badly with the other girls by her side. "Girls!" they shouted as they ran to their girlfriend's sides. "Are you girls ok? Girls? Girls!" Brooklyn shouted as he lightly patted Emmy's face. The girl woke up and said "Guys?" With a sigh of relief the gargoyle and the duck helped Emmy up while the other girls came round "What happened to you?" Aaron asked.

"All i could remember was this... this large plant with a scary eye and..." Jessy started but she held her head and groaned as she and the other girls wobbled "I... I don't feel so good." "Oh man, i haven't had this much pain since my trip to the destist office. I always leave like this with... Ohh, my head." Emmy said as she held her head. She nearly fell but the gargoyle quickly caught her and held her gently "There there," he whispered to her as he rubbed her head gently "It's alright now, you're safe now."

"But we're so tired." Raina said "These plants must be sucking the magic energy out of us some how." "Who cares?" Starz asked "I just wanna go to bed as soon as possable." "Don't worry," Riku said as he gently kissed his girlfriend's cheek "We'll take care of you."

* * *

9:44 pm Beach

After a while of building the boys placed their energy drained girls in their soft beds and Emmy started to cry "What's wrong?" Brooklyn asked as he gently brushed his hand across Emmy's face "I'm a weak witch, that's what." Emmy sobbed "I'm so drained i can't even walk. I can't even imagine how hard this must be to you. If you don't even want to be around me any more-" Brooklyn hushed his sadden girl and kissed her forehead "There there, i don't care if you're weak or not. Powers or no powers i still love you and care about you. Besides, i've always cared about you before so why should i just suddenly stop because you're a little sick? I'll always love you and i always will. No matter what happens. Weither it's the end of life or the entire world or anything small or mighty, my love for you will never die."

Emmy smiled and she leaned forward, kissing the gargoyle as he embraced her.

"Awww, how romantic!" the other girls cooed. Nosedive just shruged and said "Ah, poety was never much of my best intrests." Jessy, who was right next to the duck, glarred at the bird and slapped his leg hard. "OUCH!" He cried in pain as he held his leg before falling down on his back. Everybody laughed and Emmy and Brooklyn stopped kissing to giggle.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and the group quickly braced themselves but then someone familier came out. "Hey guys!" "Astro?" they asked in shock as the robot stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?" Trachie17 asked "Well, i was here because my dad asked me to check out this island." Astro said "You see, 17 years ago this place used to belong to the best plant scientests the world had ever known. But then one of their plant tests went terrabley wrong and it turned an ordenary fly trap and other innocent flowers into... well, predators."

"I know," Riku said "We saw it, i keep waiting for it to just come out of no where and kill us while we're not looking." "Don't worry," Astro said "I did some quick study and i found out that you can't freeze or burn these plants." "So much for your brilliant plans Riku." Nosedive said as he looked at the boy with a look on his face. "Then how do you get rid of these plants?" Seamus asked "Easy," Astro said "The same way you get rid of a weed; with weed killer."

"Weed Killer?" the boys asked "Yeah," Astro said "Seems that the stuff is their only weekness." "Where are we going to get weed killer?" Nosedive asked "In case you haven't noticed, we're on an island far from a local super market!" "I brought some." Astro said with a smile "But i only have one bottle of it, the rest are in the lab, where the flytrap monster is."

"Oh man, that that place!" Nosedive groaned as everyone looked at the jungle. Astro felt a vine wrapp around his leg but he cut it off with no fear or worry. "Come on guys, i'll be like your hinge clippers or something. Besides, i'm a robot, what can they do to harm me?" Unknown to them a daisy with an eyeball watched them and it blinked, then slipped back into the darkness.


	114. The Island of the Plant Monster Part 3

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

10:55 pm Lab Jungle

As the night continued the boys and Astro walked down a road where the small flowers were snapping madly while some oozed something yellow and sticky. "Ech, something tells me that yellow stuff's not honey." Riku said "Whatever it is, don't touch it." Astro said as he cut a few biting plants and vines.

The boys kept walking down the road and then came across the lab where the doors had been broken, allowing the giant vines to glow until they almost blocked the doorway "I'm guessing this is where the big plant is." Nosedive said "Now what? Hope that momma brocolli is out shopping?" "No, more likely asleep." Astro said "And this used to be an up and running labratory, my dad took pictures of it... but now... this happened."

"Whatever happened," Aaron said "I'm sure glad this was on an island and not in a city."

They entered the former study hall quietly as the plants on the walls lightly moved and soft, slow breathing could be heard. "Ok, let's find this weed killer stuff and get out of here." Astro said as he set his night vision eyes on like flashlights.

As the boys looked around they came across a golden photo frame that looked interisting. It was a picture of the professer, Vella and her puppy Fuzzball right before the fatefull day the plants took over the island.

"Who are they?" Brookyln asked. "If i had to guess," Astro said "I'd say these guys were working on this plant thing when the result... well, you already know that part." "Hey look," Cerdic said "There's a dairy behind this." True to his word a black tattered notebook with the words 'Vella's Diary' on the front. Astro took it off the shelf and opened it up.

"Dear Dairy," He read out loud "I am still so very psyiced about my new job as the proffeser's assistnt. He's an old friend on my family and he promiced to teat me well, he even got me my little puppy whom i named Fuzzball. He is so cute and he is full on playfullness that-"

"Blah blah," Nosedive interupted "Hate to break up story time but can you skip to the part where things got all creapy?" "Right," Astro said then he flipped a few pages and found something "Here it is, Dear Dairy, i am getting very worried about the professer's latest plant exaraments lately, apparetly ever since he started this things had been dissapearing without a trace and it kept growing more and more. It started with the rats and mice we had problems with but then it moved on to bigger animals, even people, and i'm conived that something is going wrong."

Astro turned the page and read the words, dispite the thick dry coat of blood that was almost near the words "Just as i had feard, the experement is out of control! It's devoring all the life on the island, preying on us for out blood. We had created monsters! And now half of the islands 27 population is dimisihing fast as each plant becomes a servent for the master plant. Everyone is doomed to fall under tha plant's spell, even my beloved Fuzzball was attacked. Now the only hope i, or anyone who finds this dairy, has of escaping the island and destroying the plants in by weed killier dipped in acid. Please help my former island home, dying wishies, Vella. That's all the rest are coated in blood."

Brooklyn saw a dirty bottle marked 'Acid' and said "I think i found it." "And i have the weed killer." Astro said as he opened a compartment in his chest. "Now let's kill those plants."

* * *

11:06 pm unknown island

The girls, who had recovred from their sickness, were waking down the road when the roof of the lab fell over, showing them the giant fly trap, whoch had grown a hundred times bigger then before amd it lunged for them. However Astro zoomed to the rescue and saved them, coving the plants in the mixture of weed killer and acid.

The moment the mixture hit the plants they hissed in pain and snapped appart from the king. The flytrap roared in pain and anger before he swung a huge fat vine at them but Astro cut the vine with ease and the girls ran off to the edge of the jungle. The giant plant come waddling forward, knocking lots of things that were in it's way and when the girls stopped they realized they were close to te cliff and had no where else to run.

Just when the monster plant was right on top of them the boys, with Brooklyn in the air while the rest attacked on the ground, tossing as much gallons of acid and weed killer they could carry and it begin eating the plant at a very rapid speed while it roared in pain until as last it collapes and melted away into nothing but slime and muck.

The group gathered around and Emmy said "That was amazing guys, you should come witu un on our cases more offen." "Only, how are we goung to get home now?" Starzilla asked "I think i can arrange that." Nosedvie said "But i'm gonna need some backup, cause i don't think Wildwing will believe my story one bit."

"Just scoup up the melted plant juice and let's go home." Riku said as he poked at the melted goo with a stick. "Why wait?" Emmy asked as she and the girls got thier boat back to the surface and put togehter with magic "We can just sail back home."

Near the destroyed labratory as the plants melted to nothing but ooze the ghost of Vella smiled and said "Thank you..." then she vanished and passed on happily, knowing well that her home was avenged from the failed out of control project.

* * *

12:17 am MCF Headquarters

As Mordecai and Rigby were playing a video game the girls came into the room and Mordecai said "Hey dudes, where have you been? You we suppose to be back hoars ago? Do you have any idea how boaring it was without you for such a long time?" "We sorta had to get stranded on an island filled with plant monsters with our boyfriends." Jessy said "So what else is new?" Rigby asked.

The girls shook their heads and Jessy took off her hat saying "You know if you boys would spend more time-" As she continued a seed flew out of her hat and landed right in the water cup Rigby had just finished taking a drink from.

The seed quickly grew into a full bloomed flower and it opened up to a viscues plant with razor sharp claws and it let out a small screech while the others int he room screamed! Looks like they brought an exepected suvonear from their trip, one they's rather not have again!


	115. The House of Brass Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

1:28 am Somewhere in Town

It was a very quiet night as the moon shined down and the wind blew across the trees slightly. Suddenly a small blue flashing firefly fluttered across the houses and the gardens in such a fast pace until it came to a rest at a house, on an opened window seal where two small girls were lying, fast asleep, in their beds. The first girl was ten years old and looked her face looked little like a boy but she was still a girl named Satsuki and her little sister was named Mei (My Neighbor Totoro) The two were asleep in their beds when the firefly flickered and flew over their heads.

The girls woke up and saw the firefly flying above them "Ooohhh," they gasped as they giggled happily the girls tried to catch the firefly but the small bug was fast and the girls loved playing with the firefly so much that they walked outside their house and chased the bug with glee before dissapearing into the night.

* * *

2:39 am In a house

Inside another house a cat named Huckle (The Busy world of Ritchard Scarry) was fast asleep when suddenly another blue firefly went into his bedroom and flew over his head "Not now mom..." he moaned as he turned but the light grew bigger until finally the cat woke up and saw the firefly and became mesmerized by it just as much as the girls were and fallowed it outside his house and walked outside into the dark, vanishing into the black.

* * *

3:40 am in a House

Scooby Doo was fast asleep in his bed with his best friend Shaggy nearby when another small firefly flew into the room and fluttered over Scooby's head. The dog felt it on his nose and woke up to see the michanical bug on his nose "Uh?" he asked as he got up and then, just like Huckle, Mei and her sister, Scooby found this little firefly worth something big and fallowed it all the way outside and into the dark.

* * *

4:51 am MCF headquarters

Inside their bedroom Mordecai and Rigby were snoring the night away as Mordecai mumbled something about his girlfriend Margret. Then there was a gentle knocking on the door and a drooling Rigby moaned "Not now mom, it's saturday..."

The knocking started again and Mordecai moaned as he turned in his bed "Uh, the check's in the mail, now leave us alone..."

Then their bedroom door opened up and a hooded figure came into the room, blowing icy cold wind into the room and making Mordecai and Rigby shutter while they pulled the covers over their heads. "Leave us alone," Rigby said "We're asleep."

"Not any more" the figure said then suddenly with a wave oh her wrist the covers flew off to the ends of the beds and the two woke up with a fright "Who-what-where-why-how?" they said in union and in shock that they were no longer asleep. "Ok this is weird." Mordecai said then they screamed when they saw the hooded figure in their room and the blue jay said "Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

"I am Emmy's mother," she said, earning a sign of relief from the two "And i have a request for you that is very inportent. And it starts with a story."

"If this is gonna be like those Haunting Hour stories can we get some popcorn?" Rigby asked "No." the woman said sternly "Just Kidding." the raccoon whimpered. "Now," the hooded woman said "26 years ago there was this inventer woman from Paris named Addison Jones who created a house where she lived in and she called it the House of Brass. The House of Brass had all the mechanical oddities her time had and more. She hoped that someday, when she was 27 and married and live happily ever after, she even made an animatron that was a spitting image of herself... but sadly she drowned when endless rain poured down over her hometown and the House had been lost in time, waiting for the family Addison never had to come... by using fireflies to steal them away thanks to their beauty."

"Firefries? Seriously?" Mordecai said "There is no way i'm ever getting out of this bed for one moment and that is that."

Poof!

Suddenly, Thanks to Emmy's Mother's magic, Mordecai and Rigby poofed up outside an old house and they gasped when they realized that it's bared windows and elegent carved wood could only mean one thing "The House of Brass!" they gasped "I can't believe that lady put is here, and i was having such a good dream too!" "Dude, quiet your complaining." Mordecai said as he and the raccoon walked up towards the door of the house "Let's just get this over with and everything will go by so fast you won't even know what hit-YAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The reason he screamed was because the moment he had turned the knob a trap door opened under them and they fell down, down into twisting turning pipes and then landed on the floor, knocked out and soaking wet with water.

This was not how Mordecai and Rigby planned on spending their vacation.


	116. The House of Brass Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

5:02 am House of Brass

Mordecai and Rigby started to wake up as stars spunn around in their heads "Oh man, what hit me?" Mordecai asked "Last thing i remember we were falling downwards in a large tube or something..." Rigby said as he got up "And why are we all wet?" Then they saw Scooby, Huckle, Mei and Satsuki standing next to them and the racoon said "Uh, let me guess, you all fell down here after trying to open the door?"

"We fallowed those fireflies." Mei said "Then the next thing we knew we were here." Scooby said "I want my Shaggy!"

"Ok ok," Mordecai said "Nobody panic, i'm sure we can get out of this. The plan's simple, we're oviously in the basement of this old house, so all we have to do it to find the some stairs or something they've got here and we're home free." "Look! More fireflies!" Mei said as some yellow fireflies came fluttering overhead "Those aren't just firefries," Mordecai said as he grabbed a firefly that had landed on a strange genrator "Their... robots?"

"Robots?" The others asked in amazments as they fluttered around. "Well, yeah." Mordecai said "But what's on my mind now is that if we don't get out of here soon our friends and family will be wondering where we are and i kinda have a bad feeling about being here."

"Oh come on," Rigby said as he walked off "How dangrous can this old house-WAHAAAHHH!"

The reason he screamed was because a human animatron wearing a magenta dress looking pretty much from like the past stood in front of the doorway holding a butterfly net and a strange battery. "Ok, this is weird." Mordecai said as the others joined the racoon "Let's see, this must be that robot that the witch woman told us about."

"Let's bring her up." Scooby said Huckle grabbed the battery and placed it into the slot of the robot. The robot re-activated after such a long slumber and her yellow eyes blinked as she saw the group "You should not be here." she said as she quickly got up before the group could even blink "Go away now." then she quickly left and dissapeared before the group could even speak.

"Uh... ok, that was weird." Rigby said "Very," Mordecai said "Let's just get out of here quickly and when we do, we forget ever coming here."

They saw a ladder and climbed up it and through a door, entering a large room that looked very much like a ballroom but smaller and had an disk like elevator in the center. "Now we're talking." Mordecai said as they all climbed into the elevator "Ok," the blue jay said "There are four floors here, we are on the third floor and that basement was the forth floor, now all we have to do is go to the first floor and leave through the door, simple."

He pressed the first floor but nothing happened. "I think it's broken." Huckle said "Figures, this thing couldn't have gotten a check up before that inventor woman left?" Rigby asked "Try the second floor." Satsuki offered "Ok," Mordecai said he pressed the second floor and then suddenly the elevator started to move upwards "Alright, now we're getting somewhere."

"We're going up! We're going up!" Mei cheered happily with her sister "That's right," Mordecai said "And soon, before we'll even know it we'll be right-" As they came to the second floor they entered what looked like the living room and there, on a fancy chair, was the animatron and she looked at them as if she was angry "In very big trouble!" Mordecai finished as the robot went towards them "I told you to go away!" She said "You must go away!" then she lunged for them and the group screamed before everything went black on them.

* * *

6:13 am MCF Headquarters

The girls had been gathered to the Headquarters due to the sudden dissapearance of Scooby Doo, japaneese sister Satsuki Mei and Huckle Cat from Busy Town. "How could they all just dissapear in just one night without anyone noticing?" Raina asked "And where are Mordecai and Rigby, i tried to call them but they didn't respond."

"I slept all through the night," Emmy said "And you know that i share the same house with those two, if they had just left by the door i would have known." "Then where are they?" Jessy asked "Don't tell me they've dissapeared too." "They must have," trachie17 said "But the question is how and where are they now?"


	117. The House of Brass Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

7:24 am House of Brass

Mordecai and Rigby woke up with massive headaches and painfull stinging sensations under their armpits and their necks. "Oh man, why do i feel so sore and what just cut me?" Mordecai asked "Why do i keep thinking we got bite by a vampire when the last thing i remember seeing was that robot?" Rigby asked as he held his head "Oh man, why do both my pits hurt so badly along with my neck?"

"That's because that robot lady pricked us with some kind of needle and... well, just look at the blood we're booth oozing out of!" Mordecai said as he lefted his armpits, reveling some small yet strong freshly dripping blood as did two on his neck. Rigby realized he shared the same spots that his best friend had on his neck and his armpits and said "Ok, i don't know what the deal is but that robot lady is but i'm gonna make sure that she, and this entire place, goes down!"

"And what happened to the others?" Mordecai asked "Oh no, that robot must've done something to them. What'll we do now?" "Oh man," Rigby said "I can't think! I... I wish the girls were here. This stuff is more their thing, not ours. Ours is playing video games, stuffing our faces and... remember what Benson said about us being slackers before we started to work for the girls?"

"Yeah, why?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, he was right." Rigby said as his voice broke up then he bawled loudly like a baby and he said "WE ARE SLACKERS! WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Mordecai thought deeply as he crossed his arms and remembered Benson and the girls. "Benson might have thought we were slackers," he said "But the girls never did, they belive in us and they never would give up when the chips are down and nither should we! We're no longer working for the park anymore Rigby, we work for detectives, and i think it's about time we stepped up to the plate as detectives ourselves."

"I can't even find the remote in the last party we threw let alone anything to help us get out of here." Rigby said "But we can still get back in the game." Mordecai said "And i have a simple idea how we can beat that lady. Grab the first hard thing you can find and-"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"...Fallow that screaming!" Mordecai finished. He grabbed a pan while Rigby grabbed a wooden bat and dashed into a room nearby, shouting a loud battle cry as they saw the robotic lady about to grab Mei and Satsuki from Huckle and swung as hard as they could. They swung so hard the robot lady never knew what hit her as her head and her right arm flew out of their sockets and landed with loud thuds on the floor.

For a silent moment Mordecai and Rigby stood there in shock for a while but then they whooped for joy and chanted "Take that Robot, We're the best we strut our stuff cause we just kicked your bucket butt!"

"Swell you guys," Huckle said "But don't you think that we should get out of here now? I miss being at home." "Right," Mordecai said then he noticed a large cluster of fireflies coming towards them and said "Oh boy, anybody got any robot bug spray or something? Maybe a zapper?" Then the bugs swirled around them and then the next thing they knew they were being teleported somewhere else.

* * *

8:35 am MCF Headquarters

As the girls returned from their long search from looking all over town trachie17 said "Where are those two? They weren't anywhere they would normally hang out at."

Suddenly there was a flash of golden light and Mordecai, Rigby, Huckle, Satsuki, Mei and Scooby Doo appeared "We're home!" Rigby cheered happily as he bent down and kissed the carpet floor happily "We're back at good old home! Boy, have i missed this place!"

"Guys?" Emmy asked "What's going on? Where were you? And what are they doing here?"

"And is that an arm attached to your leg?" Jessy pointed out tot he blue jay. He looked down and saw that the hand had grabbed him while he wasn't looking and he screamed as he kicked it off. "So, where were you?" Raina asked "The house of Brass." Rigby said "It's kind of a strange story. But it's like this..."

* * *

9:46 am MCF Headquarters

Mordecai and Rigby were in the middle of taking a long nap to recover from their adventure when the girls tip toed into the room and Emmy whispered "Hey guys, we just want you to know that Scooby and the others are back home and they thank you so much for saving them."

"So?" Rigby asked without bothering to open his eyes

"In honor of your bravery and such with the helping start of my mother," Emmy said "We, Mystery Case Files, would love to promote you boys from cabnet boys to honorary detectives!"

Hearing that made Mordecai and Rigby jolt upwards from their beds and asked "Say what?"

"You heard her," Jessy said as she gave the two their golden MCF Badges "You guys are now detectives! Now you can come along with us on as much mysteires as you want to be!"

"Really?" Mordecai asked as he held his badge while Rigby rubbed his clean "Wow! This is a real honor!" "You hear that Benson?" Rigby shouted as he opened the window and yelled "WE'RE DETECTIVES! EAT YOUR HEART OUT BENSON BOY! WE'RE! NOT! SLACKERS!" "Boy, he sound's happy." Starz said "You have no idea," Mordecai said to the girls then he looked at himself in his badge and said "Not bad for a former slacker. Now, which case is up next?"

The girls laughed while Rigby danced around silly with Mordecai, cheering about their new careers as something more then just filing and handling the office, being true blue detectives.


	118. Predator Mysteries Part One

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

10:57 am MCF Headquarters

The MCF girls were playing video games, enjoying their spring break from school when Jessy came in holding a letter. "Hey Emmy, some of our friends on Predator Island are coming here for a little fun time!" "Which ones?" Emmy asked "Maverick and Jack," Jessy said "You know, those two who're like brothers with those human girls Alex and Sam?" "I know that part," Emmy said "What i want to know is when they are coming?"

"Who knows?" Jessy asked "They didn't say."

"Either way," Emmy said "It would sure be great to meet those two again."

* * *

11:08 am Train

Inside a train a familier predator were relaxing inside a bed for a nap. The first was a blue colored half human half shark creature with a shark's head and jaw with sharp teeth and a shark fin on his back and who wore a black biker jacket and navy blue jeans. This was Maverick (My Predator OC). While he was sleeping his hand stroked agenst his bulge in his stomach and he cooed softly as a smile forming in his face, the reason was that he had his dearest child inside him and she was still safe inside his stomach.

Inside the shark man's belly was a six year old tan skinned girl with short black hair, brown eyes, a yellow dress and no shoes. This was Alex, Maverick's adopted child/sister figure. Like Maverick Alex was asleep inside the warm soft belly of the shark that was a second home to her more then anywhere else.

Alex yawned and cooed as she had a funny dream. Her squirming was clear to tell from outside of the shark's rounded stomach, with those bumps, kicks and stretches added along the noises she made. Maverick smiled as he woke up to his child's squirms and kicks and patted his gut sweetly. He slowly got up stroked his bulge. "Such a little darling," he said to himself, feeling another kick from his baby girl as she slept inside his stomach "She's so adorable and cute."

Then another predator entered the room. He was a half human half lizard creature with orange skin and spiky hair wearing a red vest, green cameo army pants and red boots, this was Jack (Another of my predator PO) and he had his hand over his bulging belly, containing his own child Sam. "Are we there yet?" he asked reciving a hush from Maverick "My baby's asleep."

"Oh sorry," Jack said "But i'm getting board, when are we going to get there?"

"Soon," Maverick said "Very soon. Until then my little mermaid needs her sleep."

"So does my little butterfly." Jack said, patting his round belly as he felt his daughter kicking inside him. "But i'm running out of ideas to past the time. I wish something exsiding would happen."

As if granting his wish the train suddenly exploded and it crashed over a bridge they were crossing over.

* * *

12:19 pm Train Wreck

As rain poured down from the sky Maverick felt the drops of rain fall from his eyes and woke up to hear crying from Alex, who was still inside his belly. That was when he remembered the train wreck and jolted upwards, his only consern was that Alex was safe "Alex, are you alright? You're not seriously hurt are you?" "Daddy!" the cheerfull cry of his daughter made the shark reliefed, nowing that she was still safe as was Jack, who emerged from behind him.

"Jack, where's-"

"Shhh! Get down!" The lizard suddenly said, forcing the shark to duck down. The two poked their heads from the rubble that wasn't on fire and saw a very strange sight. A group of people wearing scary white masks with holes for eyes and nose dash into the train and pull out some uncoinsus people, known as Jackson Jekyll (Monster High), Leon (Ojamajo Do-Re-Mi) Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist), Aiko Senoo (Ojamajo Do-Re-Mi), and Winry Rockbell (Full Metal Alchemist).

The two watch as the strange black cloaked and masked people took the passed out passingers away while holding their moving stomachs, hoping that the girls would not give them away.

"What's going on out there?" Alex said "I'm scared!" "I'm scared too!" Sam cried "There there little one," Jack cooed to his little girl as he gently stroked his tummy while Maverick did the same "Don't be afraid, daddy is right here." "I wanna go home." Sam said "We can't go home while those guys need help." Maverick said "I agree," Jessy said as the MCF girls appeared out of no where, surprizing the two as their jolt caused their bellies to sloch and to jolt the girls inside.

"Daddy!" the girls cried.

The predators recovered and pulled their daughters out of their bellies to show them the girls "Sam, Alex," Maverick said "It's ok, it's just the MCF Detectives, it's alright now."

Sam and Alex lept into Jessy's arms and hugged her tightly "Awww, i missed you girls too." Jessy cooed "I'm so scared," Alex said "Me too!" Sam said "Don't worry girls," Raina cooed "No matter what happens we'll be there for you." "By the way, what happened here?" Emmy asked

"That even we're not sure of what happened ourselves." Jack said "That just happened so fast i barely even had time to blink when... this just suddenly... man, i've got such a headache."

"I think you might want to take it slow and rest for a while." trachie17 said "I think your right." Maverick said.


	119. Predator Mysteries Part Two

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

1:20 pm Cable cart

Inside a cable cart Emmy and Jessy rode down a mountain with Maverick and Jack, both who now had their daughters back inside their tummies. Emmy sat next to Maverick and Jessy sat next to Jack. The reason the other girls were not with them was because they split up and went seprate ways, Starz, Tracy and Raina would go to town and find out the cause of the train wreck while the girls went off to find where the black hooded men had taken some people.

"So, do you have any idea what could have cause those guys to just appear like that?" Emmy asked "Not a one," Maverick said, placing his hand over the top of his bulging tummy as Alex let out some kicks. Emmy placed her hand on the shark's squriming tummy and said "Alex, are you ok in there?" "As long as daddy's here then i'm ok." Alex said as she squirmed, letting Emmy feel her move around playfully.

Jack allowed Jessy to play with his tummy for Sam's enjoyment. "Don't worry Sammy, Auntie Jessy will take very good care of you and no matter what happens she'll never let anything happen to you sweetie, i promise." "I know you won't." Sam said as she kicked and Jessy felt it.

Then as they came to the end of the ride a mist covered the entire cart and the predators took out their daughters. "Stay with the girls," Maverick told the little girls as he patted Alex's head "We'll be right back."

Jack and Maverick left the cart for a while then suddenly the girls yelped with some dark figures suddenly swooped past them and the two Predators vanished "Daddy!" Alex and Sam cried as they watched their fathers vanish without a trace. Jessy and Emmy tried to fallow them but then one of them came back, pushing Jessy to the ground and blocking Emmy from returning to the cart with Alex and Sam.

Then the man took out a showdy sword and 'sliced' across Emmy, Alex and Sam's bodies while they screamed in pain "No!" Jessy shouted but as she got up the shadowy man vanished and the girls were left all alone.

Jessy growled but not for long when she turned to Emmy, Alex and Sam, now with sweat running down their faces. She ran up to them and pressed her hand agenst her friends heads. "Oh no, what did they do to you?"

"Daddy..." Alex cried weakly as she coughed "I want my daddy!"

"There there," Jessy cooed as she held Alex and Sam in her arms "Auntie Jessy is here." "I don't want Auntie," Sam said "I want daddy!"

"M-mommy," Emmy said as she fanned herself. That gave Jessy an idea. She took out her potion and drank it, therefore becoming Emmy's best friend and mother figure, Oogiejess. Oogiejess held Alex and Sam in her arms as the girls kept crying. **"There there, Mama is here for you girls. Mommy is here to take care of you all."**

Alex's belly growled along with Sam's and Emmy's "Mommy... hungry..." Emmy cooed in a baby like voice then she started to glow "Emmy?" Alex and Sam asked then when the light died down the three were shocked to see Emmy, now 8 years old and wearing a red thick dress that covered her feet. The now littly Emmy looked at Oogiejess as her tummy roared loudly "Mommy, hungry." she said.

Oogiejess knew she had to do something then she saw a town just downstairs from where they stood and got an idea.

* * *

2:31 pm Unknown Town

Oogiejess carried all three hungry small girls and found a place to stuff the girls silly with lots of food. She placed Alex, Sam and Emmy down and fed all of them with as much food as the girls could ever stand to eat. As the monster kept feeding them their bellies grew bigger and bigger and rounder and rounder.

Finally Oogiejess stopped feeding them and patted their very round and big bellies. **"Are you sweet little babies full?" **"Yes (BURP!) Mommy," Emmy said as she let out a very loud burp **"Awwww, that's mommy's little girl!" **Oogiejess cooed then her own belly growled and rumbled. **"Now it's mommy's turn to be fed." **Oogiejess said as she picked up Emmy and gulped her down until she was safe and sound inside her stomach, fallowed by Sam and Alex as they got swallowed.

The girls yawned and fell asleep inside the sack monster's belly while her bugs crawled over them, curing them from the death like curse they had been given.

"Thank you so much," Alex said "This is just like being inside my daddy's tummy." "And mine too." Sam said then they yawned and fell back to sleep.

Oogiejess smiled and walked off to continue to solve the mystery, knowing well that the girls were safe and sound inside her.

* * *

3:42 pm

Jack and Maverick were in chains as they tried to break free but the chains on their wrists were too strong. Then a speaker said "Don't even bother to get out boys, We've been eyeing you for a long time and we know the one thing you can't live without: Your darling daughters."

That made Jack and Maverick open their eyes in shock "Our girls?" Jack asked then he growled and said "If you hurt any of them i'll-"

"Oh it's too late for that." the voice said.

"What are you talking about?" Maverick asked "I suppose you should know," the voice said "We poisoned them." "WHAT?" The two asked in shock "That's right," the voice said "By now they must be dead, the poison takes effect after about an hoar and guess how long you have been here."

"No... no... no, i don't believe you!" Maverick said as he tried so hard to belive otherwise "It's true," the voice said "By now those girls are long gone. Now have a nice stay." then the speaker turned off and fell silent.

Maverick and Jack tried hard not to believe the villain's voice but he sounded so conticing and so true... what if he was telling the truth? Maverick and Jack didn't know what to do but they suddenly got the feeling that something bad had happend to their daughters... maybe they were poisoned and was gone forever.

The two started to cry as tears fell down their cheeks "My little butterfly..." Jack sobbed "My little mermaid..." Maverick sobbed as he choked back a sob but more tears ran down his cheeks as a result. As the two sobbed they had no idea how wrong they were about what the 'truth' they villain had told them, all they knew was that their babies were gone. If only they knew...


	120. Predator Mysteries Part Three

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

4:53 pm Unknown Town

Oogiejess, who still had Emmy, Alex and Sam in her tummy, went past a few building, patting her belly as her little cargo inside moved. "Oogiejess, where are our dads?" Alex asked **"I don't know, but i'll protect you just like your fatheres would have done."** Oogiejess told the girls as Emmy snapped out of her enchanted form and resumed her true form. "Oh man, what a feedback," Emmy said as she rubbed her head "What just happened?"

**"Long story, short explanation." **Oogiejess said **"But to cut to the chase, Maverick and Jack are gone and we've got to find them and return them to their daughters, who by the way are sharing your second home inside me."**

Alex and Sam hugged the girl and she hugged them happily.

Then they heard someone moan and Emmy left Oogiejess magicaly, carrying Alex and Sam in tow, and saw someone in the shadows, who was wounded and he fell down, now exposed to the light of a lantern. It was a little boy known as Tommy Himi (Digimon) and his arm was bleeding badly and out like a light. "We've got to help him!" Emmy said.

* * *

After a while Tommy started to come to and the first thing he saw were all the MCF girls. "Wh... What happened?" Tommy asked as he got up "Where am i?" "That's what we want to know," Jessy said "But more inportently, what happened to you and how did you get that arm cut so badly?"

Tommy looked at the girls and then to his tightly bandaged arm "That's right! We were in that train and then suddenly it blew up and then... Ack! My arm!" as the boy clunched his arm with pain Alex poked his shoulder and said "Don't move it so much, it'll be ok." Tommy turned and when his eyes meet Alex, he froze and gazed at her with sparkling eyes and a little blush in his cheeks "Uh... thanks... my Tommy is names-I mean my is Tommy name-I mean, my name is Tommy!"

"Mine's Alex." Alex said with a smile and a blush just like Tommy, then she gave him a kiss on his forehead and Tommy praticaly turned as red as a strawberries as hearts appered in his eyes. "Awwww," the girls cooed happily.

"Ugh, Enough of this!" a voice shouted before a spear nearly struck Tommy but missed as he lept out of the way. Then more of the black cloaked people came out of the shadows as the one who threw the spear say "Come back here Tommy, don't you want to join your friends? They've already donated their tributes, all we're missing is you."

"Never and give me back my friends!" Tommy said "You're gonna have to fight them first!" the hooded villains said then five of them lept into the air and shot out a lot of power, Wind, Thunder, Fire, light and darkness and Tommy shouted "RUN FOR IT!"

The girls and Tommy ran off and the hooded figures lept across town from the rooftops until they lost sight of the group, who had ducked into the sewers, and vanished.

* * *

5:04 pm

Inside Town Hall the group recovered and Tracy said "What did that guy mean when he said 'Fight your friends'?" "That's becuase those guys _are _my friends. The ones who attacked." Tommy said "Let me explain, it all started right after that train exploded. Those hooded people took us away and led us to a labratory somewhere in town, i was the only one who was awake when they took us to the labratory. I snuck away while those feinds did... something to my friends... it turned them into those moneters with the masks and cloaks!"

"You mean they brain washed them?" Starz asked "Something like that." Tommy said as he hung his head "I managed to escape but one of those transformed bozos cut my arm and left me out here. That was when you found me."

"And that's probably what's going to happen to Maverick and Jack if we don't find that lab." Raina said "I want my daddy back! I don't want him away from me forever! WAAAAAAA!"

* * *

WAAAAAAA!

Maverick nearly felt his heart stop when he heard the familier cry of his beloved child. His mussels tightened, his eyes buged out and his blood rushed faster then it had ever done. Jack quickly bounced away when Maverick suddenly pulled the chains of his prison put of their sockets and crushed the cuffs he and Jack had on before he punched the wall, creating a large hole and left with Jack behind "Wait up man!" Jack called out as he fallowed his shark friend.

* * *

"Waaaaaaaahahahaaaaaaa!" Alex kept crying as tears poured down her cheeks. "There there, Don't cry sweetie." Jessy cooed as she picked up the little girl and cradled her in her arms "We won't let daddy and Uncle Jack suffer the same fate. We'll save them."

"Yeah?" Tommy asked "Then who's gonna save us!" he pointed to the five cloaked figures who lept out of the dark, ready to attack while the girls got ready for battle. Whatever they were going to do next, they would be ready.


	121. Predator Mysteries Part Four

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

5:15 pm Unknown Town

The group ran from the five masked hooded figures as they shot out powerful bolts of power. Alex and Sam screamed as a blast of fire nearly hit them but Tommy pulled them out of the way just in time. "Let's get out of here!" the boy yelled "Problem!" Tracy shouted as they skidded to a hault in front of a brick wall "Dead end! Andi totally forgot to charge my watch!"

"Forget the watch," Tommy shouted as he jumped into Tracy's arms "Save me!"

Suddenly a fist punched two of the masked figures down and a lizard tail whipped the rest to the ground. "Daddy!" Alex and Sam cooed as their father figures stood over the fallen figures, whos masks fell off to reverce the magic and change them back into their true forms, Takuya, Koji, J.P., Zoe and Koichi (Digimon) "Oh man," Takuya said "What happened? What just hit me?"

"I feel like i got hit by an army tank," Koji said "And where are we?" "Last thing i remember was someone putting a mask over by face and, ow! I got a heachache!" J.P. cried as he held his head "Big baby," Koji groaned "I heard that!" J.P. Snapped.

"Guys!" Tommy cried happily as he hugged Zoe "You're back to normal!" "What are you talking about Tommy?" Zoe asked "I haven't changed... then again i don't remember what happened after those people... what happened anyway?"

"Daddy!" Alex and Sam cheered at the same time, leaping into their father's arms for a tight hug. "My baby! My little baby!" Maverick cried as he hugged Alex tight "I thought i lost you, oh i'm so glad my little mermaid's all right!" "I'm glad your back Daddy." Alex said as she snuggled close to her father figure "I'm glad too sweetie," Maverick said as he kissed Alex.

The digidestend saw Maverick and Jack and were shocked but soon became even more shocked when Maverick swallowed Alex whole and Jack swallowed Sam whole, shocking, and disgusting, them even more! They screamed and fainted, passing out on the floor while the girls shook their heads.

* * *

6:26 pm Town Hall

The girls placed the passed out DigiDestined in sleeping bags and let them sleep as Maverick and Jack stroked their rounded bloaded stomachs "Oh Alex, it's so good to have you back where you belong." Maverick said as he stroked his tummy while Alex kicked inside "It's good to be back inside your tummy to Daddy." Alex said as she squirmed playfully "I'm never going to let you out of my sight like that ever again." Maverick said "Same here." Jack said as he patted his bulging belly where Sam was curled up inside.

"But you know, i noticed that once those masks were of they reverted back to there old selves." Jessy said "That's right," Raina said "So the solution is simple, we've got to remove the masks and those bad guys will turn back into their normal selves."

"Let's go," Starz said "No, we're not." Maverick said "At least not me or Jack, after all this i don't ever want to leave my baby girl again." The shark placed his hands on his belly as Alex's own stomach growled loudly for food. "Daddy, i'm hungry." Alex cooed sadly "I'm sorry," Maverick said as he patted his stomach where Alex's head should be "But i don't want to risk losing you ever again, it's too dangerous out there."

Alex's stomach growls grew loudly as did Sam's own belly when Jack patted his bulging tummy "There there, daddy will think of something."

"Tell you what guys," Emmy said "I'll stay behind and look after the predators and their girls. And the 'sleeping beauties' if you know what i mean." As she made a pile of food appear for the predators Jessy hugged her friend and said "Good bye then, we'll be back shortly."

"Try never." a familier voice above them rang out. They looked up and saw Jafar, standing there with a wicked smile on his face. "Jafar!" The girls shouted "What do you want?" Tracy asked "You've got a lot of nerve coming here."

"I've trust you've found my little army amusing, no?" Jafar asked "What?" Emmy asked "You mean this whole thing was you're idea? What do you even want with these guys?" "Try something closer." Jafar said then he shouted a spell and blinding white light filled the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

When the lights died down Jafar was gone "That snake!" Raina hissed "Next time i get my hands on him i'll-" "Hey, where's Emmy?" Starz asked.

The girls gasped and they quickly used a teleportation spell, hopfully they would appear where Emmy was in time.

* * *

7:37 pm Cliffside

Emmy awoke to find herself near a cliff where down below was a very long and steap drop. Jafar came out of hiding and said "Now i finally have you all alone Witch girl," "Why didn't you take the others?" Emmy asked "They're witches too." "But not as uniqe as you." Jafar said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Emmy asked.

"Well, it all started a long time ago," Jafar said as he started to tell a story "Years ago your mother made a deal with me in order to save your father, something she treasured more then anything in exchange for the man she loved. and Guess what? You're the payment."

Emmy gasped. She could't belive what she was hearing "No... no i don't belive you!"

"It dosn't matter wither you belive me or not," Jafar said "Nore did it matter if your mother had to leave you in that orphanage to protect you from me, either way you would end up mine. Of course you're powers are starting to over power mine and i can't have that."

He lunged for Emmy but she shot out a ball of magic fallowed by another, soon the two were caught in a magical brawl that was quickly turning for the worse.

By the time Jessy, Tracy, Starz and Raina caught up Emmy was on her knees while Jafar aimed his spell at them. "Oh goodie, looks like i can kill off two birds with one stone, or in this case, four girls with one killing attack."

Jafar had just blasted his magic when Emmy suddenly jumped up, taking the deadly hit herself as she cried out in pain "EMMY!" The girls cried as they saw their friend fall to the ground, barely breathing right and too weak to get up. Jessy got all fired up and shoot out a ball of rainbow light at Jafar, along with Raina, Starz and Tracy, all using their powers to defead Jafar.

Then Emmy, still with whatever strenth she had left, shot out the last ball and Jafar was hit so badly he crumpled into nothing but dust and ashes. He was gone.

"We did it!" Tracy cheered "We finally defeated Jafar!"

Jessy smiled but her joy turned to sarrow when she noticed Emmy was now on the ground, shaking as if she was cold but looked paler then before. "Emmy?" she asked as she knelted by her side adn cradled her in her arms. "Emmy, wake up, come on wake up." Jessy said as the other girls joined in on the cradling and the holding while Emmy's eyes seemed to fight to stay awake.

"G-G-Guys, w-w-We did it." she managed to say "Mom would be... so very proud... of us... and me..." "Oh Emmy," Raina said "Mi Amiga, you delivered the final blow, all the prise should go to you." "Yeah... it should." Emmy said "Guys... i... i don't think i'm going to head back to my house any time soon."

"Don't say that Emmy," Starz said "We'll carry you home, Our treat, you can even ride inside Oogiejess's stomach."

"No guys..." Emmy said "I... I... I'm sorry to say this but... i won't be coming back at all." "What?" Jessy asked "What are you talking about?"

"Tha fight... and that blast..." Emmy explained "Drained me from my... i... i don't think... i'll be able to recover... guys, i think... i'm dying."

"What?" Jessy asked. She didn't want Emmy's words to be true but Emmy was starting to turn cold and the color in her eyes and skin seemed to be leaving her. "N-No, no Emmy, you can't! You can't die Emmy! You just can't!" Tears were falling from the monster lover's eyes as she held Emmy close to her chest "You're my vore sister, Oogiejess's Little Supper! And you're our dearest friend! Please don't go!"

"I... I'm sorry girls..." Emmy said as she stroked Jessy's tear wet cheek "But... i can't fight it... My life force is gone... there's nothing left that'll magically cure me..." "No!" the girls cried loudly as they huddled around their friend and leader and hugged her tight as they cried.

Then Emmy started to vanish and she said "Guys, thank you all so much for the wonderful cases we took on together. And thank you all for being such great friends... including you Jessy, my lovable vore loving friend, treat your food nicely. Raina, make sure those fallowers of yours don't bother you again. Starz, thanks for being there for us. Tracy, you too. And can you please tell Brooklyn and Nosedive how much i love them like a million planets in one universe?"

"Anything for you Emmy," Jessy sobbed as she held Emmy tight, dispite the fact she was starting to disappear into thin air and that her touch was leaving her body "Anything. We'll... we'll let Mystery Case Files live on forever, j-just like you wanted it to be, right?"

"Sure," Emmy nodded with tears in her eyes and a wavy smile "Good bye..."

the girls cried as they hugged Emmy until she was gone compleatly. Jessy sobbed as she clung on to Raina while the spanish girl tried to comfort her but she too was crying madly. Starz and Tracy tied some spells but nothing worked as tears fell like rain from all their eyes, all they could ever think about was one thing.

That Emmy was gone.


	122. Emmy Returns and the Letter

**Mystery Case Files, The Fanfiction Adventure**

**Emmy Returns and a Joyful Letter**

8:48 pm MCF headquarters

With heavy Hearts, Jessy, Tracy, Raina and Starz returned to the MCF Headquarters and sat down on chairs with Maverick and Jack waiting for them, with their bellies still bulging. "Oh, i didn't hear you come in." Maverick said "You see you kinda vanished and we got everyone back home after we removed the rest of the masks off and..." He stopped when he noticed the sad looks on the girls had and asked "What's wrong? And Where's Emmy?"

"She..." Jessy sobbed "She's gone..."

Maverick and Jack became sadden by this and Jack said "Sorry to hear about that girls. She'll be missed a lot."

"Not as much as... Me!" Jessy sobbed as he covered her face and sobbed.

The girls tried to comfer her but she still kept crying. "How about we sleep here for the night?" Raina said "It'll... do something for us... somehow." As the rest of the girls left Jessy's empty belly started to growl hungrily.

"Uh Jessy?" Jack asked "Wanna have a meal?"

"I don't want to eat." Jessy said "No matter how hungry i am. Meals are not the same without... without Emmy..."

Maverick and Jack hugged Jessy when she lept into their arms and hugged them tight, tears landing on their round bellies as they soaked into their skin. "There there Jess," Jack said as he patted Jessy's back "It'll be ok somehow. How about you hug our stomachs for a while?"

Jessy placed her hands on Maverick and Jack's belly to feel Alex and Sam. "They don't kick much..." Jessy said grimmly "Oh, that's because they fell asleep a while ago." Maverick said as he patted his gut lovingly "But i don't think we should wake them up to tell them the news."

Jessy's belly growled loudly as she sniffled "You should really eat something," Jack said as he took hold of the girl "I... i don't..." Jessy started but the two were already pulling her into the kitchen.

* * *

Later on Jessy sat on the floor with a very round and full stomach. Dispite being full of food to the very brim, which even her shirt couldn't cover, her very large swell of her tummy rumbled longingly. "How can you still be hungry?" Jack asked as Maverick picked up Jessy "That much food would give anyone a stomach ache."

"I guess that's Oogiejess inside me, crying for her Little Supper." Jessy said as she rubbed her fully exposed stomach slowly. "I... I wish i could have Emmy inside my tummy again, she ment so so much to me! I want her back!" She dug her crying face onto Maverick's chest and the shark tried his best to comfert her but she was still misrable.

"Well, you can have Alex inside you if you want." Maverick offered "Thanks but no thanks." Jessy said as she patted the shark's stomach to feel Alex kick in her sleep "Alex is your baby... Little Supper is Oogiejess's baby..."

As the girl kept crying she didn't even notice a familier girl appearing out of no where next to the door of the bedroom. Jack and Maverick noticed and they smiled big. "Uh Jess?" Jack asked "I think someone you know well is here to see you."

"I don't care," Jessy said as she kept hugging Maverick's belly "I want my Emmy back."

"But i am back."

The sound of Emmy's voice made Jessy stop crying and she looked up to see...

"EMMY!" Jessy tackled Emmy in a huge hug and the two girls fell down laughing when the other girls came into the room and also tackled Emmy in a large hug as tears of joy ran down their faces. "YOU'RE BACK! EMMY YOU'RE BACK HOME!"

"Yeah, i'm back." Emmy said as she giggled "My mom brought me back... and... it's so good to have you back." Jessy couldn't help but give Emmy lots of kisses on her forehead and cheek, carefull not to accidently kiss her lips (YUCK!), and she pulled her closer to her "Oh Emmy, i was so misrable you wouldn't belive it. Not even eating made me feel better. I'm so glad you're back home."

Emmy placed her hands on Jessy's overgrown belly and said "Boy did you become a super piggy Jessy, but still, it's great to be back home again." Jessy smiled and a wicked smile gleamed on her face as she licked her lips.

* * *

Jessy, now Oogiejess after drinking her potion, sighed heavenly as her large tummy held Emmy, Raina, Starz and Tracy as they squirmed around to get comfortable. **"Ohhh, i love having such a full tummy." **Oogiejess cooed as she patted her oversized bulging stomach **"And Little Supper is back home in my tummy where she belongs."**

As Oogiejess burped a little Jack and Maverick stood by and smiled "Well, looks like our work here is done." Maverick said "Let's go."

"Wait!" Emmy cried as her movement caused Oogiejess to hold her stomach so her belly wouldn't pop "Before you go i have something for you two. Because you two are my favorite Predators You two are now offical MCF Detectives." Then Oogiejess's stomach started rumbling and the sack monster burped out two golden badges that landed next to the predator's feet.

Maverick and Jack picked up their badges and smiled "Thanks kid," Maverick said "And is it ok if Alex and Sam tag along sometimes, we just can't stand to be without them." "Of course." Emmy said "Now if you don't mind, us girls have a lot of catching up to do." "Sure," Jack said "See you later."

* * *

The Next day The girls were having a party when suddenly there was a knock on the door. When the girls opened it there was an orange and green letter on the floor of the office. Emmy opened it up and read out loud "Dear girls, thank you all for destroying the very man responsable for our seperation. Now the time has finally come, time to find out who you're birth parents really are... but still you shall learn in due time yet the truth will be shown very soon. Signed Emmy's mother and Father."

The girls gasped and they looked at themselves with surprise and shock. Now their truely interesting mystery will finally be revealed; Who are their true parents?

**The End... Or is it?**


End file.
